


Stiles of Leadership

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Tūtū, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Deaton is torn a new one, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Deriles, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Fanart, Feral Behavior, Full Moon, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, Hurt Derek, Hypnosis, Jackson Has Issues, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Bestiality (aka blink and you'll miss it) in Ch84, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possible Character Death, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall is a Dick, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, The Alpha Pack, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trigger warnings: See Chapter 1 Notes, True Alpha Scott McCall, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Deaton, You can't derail Deriles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 153,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets kicked out of the Pack.  Let's see what happens if Stiles fights back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2247824) by MrsLyaGoogle
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warnings
> 
> 1)Stiles takes Derek's wolf that some see as a rape trigger as it was taken without consent  
> 2)Mental and Emotional Abuse of a PTSD victim  
> 3)There is a minor amount of bestiality in Chapter 84 but this is from Derek's wolf that is sentient and part of Derek so I don't see it as such but you might.

"Stiles, what on earth did you think you were doing?"

Derek screamed at Stiles in the burned-out lounge of the Hale Mansion. Isaac, Boyd and Erica lay on the broken down sofas bleeding and only just conscious.

Stiles screamed back. He had never backed down when dealing with the Alpha

"If I hadn't stepped in Isaac would've been dead, that's what I was doing".

Derek returned with equal force 

"And because you got involved Erica had to stop her fight to save you, both she and Boyd are hurt".

It was true to an extent but Stiles was not going to back down. The fight against the band of Omegas intent on taking the territory and killing the Alpha had not been going their way. Two of the Omegas had Isaac on the ground. One of the Omegas was about to rip out his throat when Stiles had hit them both with his baseball bat. His action turned their attention to him and away from Isaac but caused other problems: he wasn't able to beat them in a fight. Erica had saved him but at a cost: she and Boyd were both badly injured. 

Stiles allowed himself to be justified: they may have been injured but they were all alive. If he had not got involved Isaac would have been dead. Thankfully, Scott had managed to save them all and had defeated three of the Omegas while Jackson, Derek and Peter took down the other four.

"At least we're alive!"

Derek looked at him with barely contained anger

"You getting involved weakens us, Stiles. You're not welcome here any longer. Don't come back!"

At that Stiles pushed Derek

"You can't do that, think of all the times I've saved you and your betas asses. It was me that kept Scott alive when he was turned; me that saved Lydia; me that kept you alive in the swimming pool; me that saved Jackson's life. You'd have never won anything without my research and planning. None of you'd be alive now without me."

With every "me" Stiles dug his index finger into Derek's chest. Derek just held his ground

"I can and I will."

and with his eyes flashing red he commanded,

"NONE OF YOU'LL HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH STILES, YOU'LL NOT ACKNOWLEDGE HIM, AND YOU'LL IGNORE HIM. HE'S NEVER TO BE WELCOMED BY THE PACK AGAIN".

 

All the betas looked away from Stiles, even Scott, who had only just submitted a few weeks prior as the lowest member of the Pack following Gerard-gate. They all looked pained but there was nothing they could do.

Stiles looked at Derek with shock and in a small voice said,

"How could you do that Derek? You know what it's like to have all those you love taken from you and yet you've just done it to me."

Derek just grabbed Stiles by the collar and threw him out of the house

"Don't come here again!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Stiles decided to act like normal to see if his friends would still interact with him when their Alpha was not there. When he came up to his locker, which was next to Scott's, he bumped Scott with his shoulder and said

"I know you'll not forsake me, bro', for that asshole"

but Scott only sighed and, looking down, shut his locker and walked away.

In the classrooms, his friends didn't leave a place for him and he was forced to sit with Greenberg.

Lunch was worse. He'd always had Scott at least but now they all just walked away when he sat by them at their normal table. The message had been made loud and clear. He got up and ate his lunch on the bleachers.

Lydia and Allison tried to spend time with him. They attempted to reassure him that he wouldn't be isolated from the pack while they could act as a conduit. Stiles was not reassured. It hurt that the people he cared about the most, Scott and the other betas, were giving him the cold shoulder.

When the afternoon started he was sad; by the end of the day he was hopping mad. Instead of going home, he drove the car to the Hale Mansion and knowing that Derek would hear him he just got out and ran into the Mansion.

"You asshole, you've no right to do what you did! I've known these people for years, Derek, years. Scott is my brother for fucks sake." 

Then, snarling at Derek, added

"You only rolled into town six months ago. You've taken everyone that I care about away from me just because you're the mighty Alpha. You never should've been the Alpha. You're only the Alpha because you killed your Uncle and I helped you even do that. Being a dick of an Alpha must be in the genes. If you don't want me to be in the Pack, fine, that's one thing, but to stop the Pack even talking to me that's cruel Derek. I never thought you were cruel, a dick sure, but never cruel."

Derek kept his expression cold and disinterested

"If you've finished with your hysterics, you can get the fuck off my property! You're trespassing!"

At that, Stiles anger welled up to greater proportions than he'd ever experienced before

"You - I suppose I couldn't expect anything more from you, it's not the first Pack you've taken from others, is it? Well you're not going to get away with it-"

and then he felt it. He could feel the power beneath his feet and, in his rage, he tapped into it. Stiles's eyes turned white and four fire balls appeared that flew at Derek and pinned him down on the floor. Stiles knelt down on the floor next to him

"Thank you, Derek, for making me realize that I've been wasting my time helping you. To think I cared about you: you aren't worth it. I'm not leaving the betas in the care of a cruel asshole. Let's see how **you** like being irrelevant."

He put his hands on Derek's chest and head and, using the power consuming him, he looked into the heart of Derek until he found the wolf. He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and he pulled. He pulled the wolf out of Derek and into himself. His eyes flashed red and Derek fell unconscious on the floor. Stiles just let the fireballs dissolve and walked out of the house and back into his Jeep. He'd given Derek a chance to make it right; he'd explained what everyone meant to him. He'd even conceded that he was not going to part of the Pack but Derek was unrepentant. Derek was an immovable object but Stiles was an unstoppable force.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Stiles expected the wolf to fight him. It was Derek's wolf after all, a part of him, and he had ripped it out against its will. To his surprise the wolf was metaphorically rubbing its back against the grass in his head with its tongue lolling to the side. It seemed completely content to abide within him and seemed to have no interest in dominance. It was happy to let Stiles be in the driving seat.

As the wolf resided longer in him, he started to feel the changes that came with being a werewolf. He became aware of the moon and its pull on the wolf to change. He heard his Dad's breathing, at first, as he slept in the master bedroom and then his heartbeat. The room went from dark to almost daylight but only in black and white. He could tell that his sheets needed washing and they definitely had to put the trash out as soon as he got up in the morning.

He could also feel his new connections to the betas. They were almost none existent. He wasn't aware how this was meant to feel. He understood that an Alpha was always able to keep a tab on his Betas' emotions and locations but he got nothing more than a hint of this. If he added up what he got from all the bonds, it was nothing more than a whisper. 

He fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring and he felt the wolf curl up against his mind. Happy to just be with him. 

In the morning, he woke up with all the covers on the floor feeling over hot. His temperature had risen with the wolf. He jumped up, faster than he had ever done so before and with a grace that he hitherto had never possessed. He smiled to himself and wondered what all the fuss was about being a werewolf. If this was anything to go by, then, being a wolf was nothing. He had been constantly told about the fierce wolf always fighting for dominance and being powered by blood-lust. Nothing could be further than the truth, Derek's wolf was nothing but a puppy that wanted snuggles and playtime.

Once he was dressed and fed, he ran out of the house as he did not want to be late for school. As he was getting to the Jeep, Derek got out of his car and walked up to him. His gait looked awkward and his shoulders were hunched trying to keep out the cold of the morning. His Henley and thin leather jacket were no longer enough to keep out the cold. 

Derek grabbed Stiles by the lapel and in a menacing tone growled

"What've you done to me?"

Stiles just easily removed Derek's hands and lifting him up by his biceps took him back to the Camaro and threw him inside. He could smell Derek's fear.

"Only what you deserved. Don't come again, you're not welcome."

He slammed the driver's door shut of the Camaro so hard it bounced back open and the car shook. He walked to his Jeep, got in and drove off to school without even a look in his rear-view mirror back at Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles got to school the Pack felt the difference. Instead of ignoring him they were all crowding round him wanting to scent him. 

It was Isaac that spoke first,

"You're our Alpha now, aren't you? I can feel it. Oh God, did you get Derek to turn you so you could join the pack and then kill him to become the Alpha? He didn't come home last night, do you need us to help you bury the body? I know what I'm doing."

Stiles laughed,

"No, I didn't kill Derek but I've taken the Alpha wolf from him and absorbed it into me. He didn't come home because I left him unconscious at the Mansion and that was the least he deserved for what he did to me".

Isaac nodded 

"I'm sorry how we treated you yesterday. I don't know what Derek was thinking, you'd saved me, Stiles, and I wanted to come to you and thank you but I couldn't do anything of the sort. I couldn't disobey Derek as he made it an Alpha command. We all felt terrible but there was nothing we could do: we had to follow the orders even though we knew we were hurting you. I'm sorry".

They all said,

"We're all sorry, Stiles."

Stiles smiled,

"It really did hurt me to see you all so willing to ignore me but I suppose the blame is all on Derek. Yes, I'm the Alpha now. Derek's just a human with no redeeming qualities. Forget about him he's irrelevant and he isn't pack. You're my Pack now. Going forward, he'll not be welcome at any of the pack meetings but I won't be as cruel as he was to me. If you want to spend time with him then I'm not going to stop you, after all there's no accounting for taste, but I don't want you speaking to him about pack business. However, you must tell me what he says to you."

The others nodded at that and they all walked as a group to their first class all pushing and scenting Stiles who stood in the middle of them. Scott sat by Stiles again bumping his shoulder against him, 

"Sorry about yesterday, Stiles, it killed me to walk away from you. You know that you're my brother, right? Allison was totally going to act as go-between just like you did for us until I could find a way to get Derek to change his mind. I'd have left with you but, you know, he told me that I was either part of his Pack or out of the territory after what happened with Gerard, and I couldn't just leave Mom alone. I'm sorry, man."

Scott pulled the puppy dog eyes and Stiles's heart melted. Stiles just ruffled Scott's hair

"You're my brother, Scott. I understand. Let's just put yesterday behind us and let's look forward to the future".

At lunch, they all sat together at their usual lunch table with Stiles in the center. 

"Now that I'm the Alpha, I've a few rules of my own that I want to apply."

Stiles began using his fingers to enumerate,

"One, a wolf is not superior to a human. You've no right to treat a human without respect just because you're stronger and faster. That's a gift with which comes a responsibility to protect humans not a right to be a dick. You, Erica, hit me with an engine part and dragged me by my ear. I've never heard you apologize. If I ever hear you, or any of you, do anything like that again I'll rip the wolf out of you so fast that you'll get whiplash and then I'll leave you to the whims of those puny Humans to get their revenge. You'll find out just how puny those humans are then. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the wolves gulped and looked to the floor and if Stiles hadn't got wolf hearing he wouldn't have heard Erica mumble a "Sorry but Derek made me." 

"Two, whilst I can see the merits of leather, I think you all need to tone down your wardrobe going forward. You're 16 and 17 year olds, you shouldn't look like you make extra money picking up tricks on the street corner or are trying to be the next James Dean. Lydia, would you mind taking Erica to get some more appropriate attire which shows off her attractiveness and not her sluttyness.

"Three, a Pack is family. You'll treat each other with respect, kindness and love. I won't allow anyone in the Pack try to make anyone else feel uncomfortable or unwanted."

Stiles was looking at Jackson when he said that but Jackson wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Four, my house will be the Beacon Hills Pack Den going forward. Notice I said, Beacon Hills Pack as the pack is all ours not just mine. Dad and I've a basement that has a bathroom attached. It's full of just junk. I propose that we clear it, anything to do with my Mom we put in the attic and the rest we'll give to goodwill. Let's see if we can get a few cheap sofas and a fridge on eBay to put in there. We'll need a super-king size mattress too for our puppy piles but I don't fancy sleeping on a second hand mattress. I don't want to think what I'd smell on it with my wolf nose. Let's buy a new mattress. I'll buy a TV for down there and move my PS, Xbox and the BluRay player too". 

Lydia agreed adding

"I'll buy us the mattress and get them to deliver it on the Saturday to your house while I'm out at the Mall with Erica".

Stiles smiled at Lydia

"Thanks, Lydia, that'd be great. How much of Derek's library have you got digitized? I've done all the books I borrowed and translated them, so that's about two thirds of his collection, but what about you? I doubt he'll let us look at them again.

Lydia answered

"I've got the other third digitized and some translated. I've also got half-way through the Argent library too."

Stiles grinned

"That's great, Lyds. We won't need Derek for anything. Let's get two large tables as well on eBay so that we can all do our homework and study down there and do research. We'll also have to start training again but we can work out the best time once we've got the den set up."

Everyone seem to like the idea of a den that wasn't a burned out husk of a house or a cold train depot. They also liked it was going to have running water, electricity and homely comforts.

At the end of the day, before everyone went their own way, Stiles stopped Isaac,

"Isaac, I know you've been living with Derek. If you want to continue to do so then that's cool. I'm glad for you to continue to associate with Derek but, if you prefer, you can live with Dad and me. We've a spare room and Dad and I've already discussed it. He's agreed that you could move in with us if you'd like to. He feels terrible that your Dad did what he did to you right under his nose."

Isaac hugged Stiles hard,

"Thanks, Stiles, I'll think about it and will probably take you up on the offer. However, Derek was there for me when I needed him. I'd better see how he's getting on even if he's got me sleeping in a train carriage."

Stiles smiled

"It's only an offer and I won't be offended if you want to stay with Derek. It's more than he deserves but it says more about you than him. Just remember, he can't boss you around any longer and you're stronger than him now. Don't let him bully you any longer".

Isaac grinned and said,

"You're already the best Alpha I know."

He then ducked his head and with a wave back at Stiles started running home. Thankfully at human speeds.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, after Stiles had finished his homework, he could feel the wolf inside him was restless to run and patrol its borders. He was just about to shut all his books and put on his shoes to take a run when the wolf took form in front of him, it was the size of a bear with a sable coat and Derek's eyes that flashed red. Stiles could see what it was seeing, feel what it was feeling. He could tell that they were connected, and what was in front of him was an astral projection of the wolf within.

The wolf put its huge paws on Stiles's knees and, if it wasn't for his new werewolf strength, he would have dropped to the floor from the pain of so much weight. The wolf towered above him but Stiles wasn't worried, he could feel that there was no anger or hatred in the beast towards him. The wolf just bent down and licked Stiles from the cleft of his neck to the top of his head. It dropped down, rubbed its side against Stiles's leg and then jumped out of the window.

He could feel the wolf's joy at the freedom to run. He sensed the excitement of the chase when the wolf followed the scent of a raccoon and the thrill of the kill when it finally brought the animal down. He recoiled at the savor of the blood when the wolf devoured its prey.

In his mind, he ran as the wolf as it patrolled its borders. It went to each of the houses of the pack and listened to each beta's heartbeat making sure everything was fine. It scented the air to ensure there were no predators before moving to the next beta. Stiles wondered if Derek used to do this, did he used to stand below his window like the wolf was doing below Erica's? He shook his head sadly; he had never really been pack.

The last place on its patrol was the abandoned train depot. Isaac was fast asleep and his heart beat was steady. The wolf was pleased that everyone was safe. However, it could hear the chattering of teeth: Derek's teeth. It saddened the wolf deeply and Stiles could feel it. Stiles wasn't cruel, he was implacable with his enemies sure but Derek wasn't an enemy. He wanted Derek to feel the punishment that he had meted out to him, and to experience the consequences of those actions but he didn't want Derek to unduly suffer. In fact, his righteous indignation had cooled especially as he had the pack. He sent a thought to the wolf to wait there until he arrived. 

He knew that Derek had never been human before and didn't own anything to wrap up warm in. Stiles went into their linen closet and pulled out two thick blankets. He went into the garage to get one of the large silver blankets his dad used to keep a citizen out of shock when they had been in an accident and he found an old warm coat that his dad used to wear when he was on stake-outs. He went back into his own room and took out two warm sweaters, gloves and got his warm thermal socks he only wore in bed in the worst days of winter. He smiled to himself, Isaac could lend Derek any amount scarves. 

Stiles drove to the Depot and carried his bundle in. He was greeted by the wolf who was gladdened both to see him and to see that he was coming to aid Derek. Immediately the wolf promptly disappeared safely within him again. Isaac was instantly by his side but Derek, now devoid of his wolf senses, remained in a tight ball on his mattress asleep. Stiles pulled out a blanket and covered Derek, placed the silver blanket over next and then the final blanket. For added measure he threw the coat over as well. He asked Isaac to sleep with Derek tonight to keep him warm and to lend him a scarf in the morning. Stiles then left.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stiles got back to the house, he decided to get in his own bedroom by the window like his friends had been doing for months. He easily climbed to his window and let himself in. He stripped off to his his boxers and jumped in bed. Immediately the bed dipped again and there was the wolf curled up by him.

Stiles turned on his side to cuddle with the wolf and to run his hands through its fur. The fur was a glossy black and soft to touch. The wolf immediately turned onto its back so that it could get belly rubs and, while Stiles rubbed it, one of its back legs was flicking in the air and its tail was wagging.

Stiles laughed and while still rubbing cooed

"You like that, buddy? Who's my big puppy? You know, if you're going to be around like this, I can't keep on calling you 'The Wolf'. I know, I'm going to call you Satchmo or 'Mo for short."

The wolf, or Mo, looked at him quizzically for a second but then just went back to enjoying the belly rub. When Stiles arm was tired, he stopped and curled into the wolf. Mo got up and arranged himself so he was half on, half off Stiles and buried his nose in Stiles's neck and, making a deep huff, relaxed. 

"Night, Mo, thanks for looking after the Pups tonight." Stiles lightly stroked Mo's silky soft ears as he drifted of to sleep.

He woke up some hours later with his Dad pointing his gun at a snarling red eyed Mo and shouting to Stiles to slowly get off the bed. Stiles got up and put himself between his Dad and Mo. With his arms outstretched to stop his Dad being able to lean around him to take the shot, he told Mo to get inside him. Instantly Mo disappeared and Stiles was looking at a dazed Dad. It was probably time to have that chat about the supernatural. If he was going to be the Alpha, his Dad needed to know the truth.

"Dad, it's okay, I'm fine, you're fine and the Wolf is gone. You and I should talk. It's up to you, both of us are beat, so it may be better if we do this in the morning. If you'd rather get it out of the way then we can do it now."

The Sheriff was still standing there open mouthed holding out his gun but his hand was shaking pretty badly. Stiles went over to his Dad, put his hand on his arm and lowered it. He then holstered the gun. He then led his Dad to the bed and sat him down.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Stiles ran downstairs and was soon back with a full glass of Jack Daniels.

"Drink this, Dad, it'll help soothe your nerves".

The Sheriff just sat with eyes still staring forwards. Stiles, curled his Dad's fingers around the glass and brought it up to his mouth. After finishing the glass in a few swallows, his Dad blinked and turned to Stiles.

"What on earth was that Stiles?"

Stiles just pulled his Dad into a hug. 

"I think we're better off leaving the explanations to the morning. Shall I sleep with you tonight, Dad? I'm sure you and I'll feel better if I do." 

The Sheriff just nodded and Stiles led his Dad to the master bedroom and got in the bed while his dad took off this uniform and, in just his boxers, got into bed. His Dad didn't lock away his gun but left it on his side table next to his picture of Claudia and Stiles from their last holiday in Los Cabos before the light in her eyes began to fade. Stiles scooted over to his Dad and put his head on his Dad's shoulder, like he did when he was little, and threw an arm over his Dad's chest. He knew this was how his Mom used to sleep with his Dad and he hoped it would help to calm him.

"Goodnight Dad, let's talk tomorrow. You just need to know that everything is fine and I love you." 

Stiles then just closed his eyes and feigned falling asleep. He wrinkled his nose because he could smell the results of his Dad's 'alone time', he wasn't sure how the wolves weren't always gagging. He only finally went to sleep when he heard his dad's breathing even out and his heart beat slowing. The huge slug of Jack Daniels had done its work to perfection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to J Luis for his comments for me to post again. Sorry you had to wait so long but I had no access to a computer.

_"You getting involved weakens us, Stiles. You're not welcome here any longer. Don't come back"_

_I don't know how I got those words out without sobbing. "Once you've found your mate, you'll never be able to let them go" my Mom told me. I can feel the lance through my heart that I'm sending my mate away from me forever but I'd rather lose everything than watch him die. By the look on Stiles's face, I was successful at masking my pain by pretending I'm holding back my rage. I know I'm making the right decision. Every reference he makes as to what he'd done for us confirms to me that he's too brave and too reckless. He could've died every time. Just tonight, those omegas were going to kill him and I couldn't get to him as we were fighting the other four. If he stays with us, he's going to die. I'd no choice but to expel him from the pack._

_Forgive me. I know I've hurt you terribly, and I'll never be able to make it feel right either for you or me but at least you'll be safe. This life is too dangerous and I'm too broken for you. You can live a normal and long life and I'm choosing that for you even if it kills me inside"._

 

Stiles woke up to his Dad groaning

"Ugh, it's time to get up and have that talk, kiddo. I'll need you to make me a greasy breakfast to get rid of this hangover. How much JD did you give me last night?"

Stiles just hugged his dad tightly and said 

"Enough so you'd sleep. Okay. Why don't you just lie here for a bit longer with your eyes closed while I get ready and make the breakfast. I'll call you when its done."

Stiles showered and got dressed. He went downstairs and, having put on the coffee, pulled out the bread, bacon, eggs, buttermilk and flour and began to make breakfast. He set the table and filled two big glasses with orange juice.

When everything was done he called his Dad, who padded down in his boxers, for breakfast. 

"Let's talk after everything is eaten, Dad, and you'd better call my school to tell them that I'm not going to come in today. I think this is more important and you aren't working today".

His Dad nodded and, grabbing the phone from the counter behind him, called the High School and told them that Stiles wasn't feeling too well and wouldn't be in. At the same time, Stiles sent a group text to the pack to tell them not to expect him, but that nothing was wrong, he was just giving his Dad the crash course into the supernatural.

Once the food was over, he told his Dad everything: about the fire; Laura and Peter; Scott being bitten; Derek becoming the Alpha after they had defeated Peter; saving Isaac, curing Erica, and giving Boyd a family. He told him about the kanima and saving Jackson; about all the other battles they'd fought to keep Beacon Hills safe and how he'd helped.

He finally told his Dad about his Spark and how when Derek had kicked him out of the pack and taken everyone from him; he'd taken the wolf from Derek and it was that wolf, or Mo as he liked to call him, that his Dad had walked in on.

To Stiles's surprise, his Dad wasn't as ignorant of the supernatural as he had thought. 

"What did you expect, Stiles? I'm Sheriff of this town, did you think I didn't know there was a Supernatural Police as well? The previous Sheriff lets you in on the secret when you take on the office. I worked with Talia all the time and mourned when they were all lost. 

"I didn't know that Derek was a werewolf. He was never there when I was made Sheriff and I met with all the werewolves. I thought only the werewolves had been targeted by the fire as the line of mountain ash couldn't have been crossed by them. Some of their family were human and I thought Derek was one of them. Now you know why I was so happy to keep on accepting that it was mountain lions doing all the damage in this town. I knew something was up but no one was talking to me and unless they talk to me, I can't say anything. If I did, I'd end up losing my job and being put in Eichen House. 

"I can't believe that Derek left you unprotected after everything you did for him and his Pack. I'm glad that you were able turn the tables on him. This doesn't mean that I'm happy that you've been involved in this and didn't tell me. I'm your Father and it's my job to protect you, not the other way round."

Stiles shook his head grimly

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I wanted to keep you safe. I got dragged into this world when Scott was bitten but it looks like I would've got involved in any case because I'm a Spark. I know you wouldn't have wanted this for me, Dad, but now I know about it, there's no way I could walk away."

His Dad got up and put the plates in the sink and poured himself another cup of coffee before sitting back down. 

"I know you, Son, and if anyone can be a good Alpha it'd be you: you've compassion, ruthlessness and authority when you need it. You've all the elements that made Talia such a good Alpha. It'll make meeting the Alpha much easier, I can tell you, I won't be worried about the Alpha ripping out my throat with his teeth if I say something he doesn't like as that would give rise to a lifetime of grounding. 

"There's one more thing you should know, though. I think your mother was magic too but she wanted nothing to do with it; she never used it. She never talked about her family and I'm not even sure Kaplinski was her real maiden name. I looked for her family but couldn't find anything about them when I tried to tell them about your Mom.

"When she was dying she told me that she was magical and that it was the build up of that magic that had caused her dementia. I didn't believe her as I couldn't be sure she knew what she was saying at that stage. Even when I found out about the Supernatural, I didn't think about it until now. If she was right though, you're going to have to find someone who can train you to use it as I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."

Stiles got up too and poured him another coffee.

"And I don't want to lose you, too. Dad, as the Pack Alpha, I need to create a Den for my Betas. I'd like to use our Basement primarily. I've asked the Betas to come round this weekend and help clear it and we're going to set it up. Is that okay with you? Oh and I've asked Isaac if he'd like to move in with us, he's thinking about it.

"I'd also like to have a more remote den. We've Dziadzia's log hunting cabin about twenty miles out of town. Do you think I could I could use that as our remote den as there is plenty of spaces for the wolves to run and train without being seen by the town?"

His Dad thought for a moment and said

"You can use the basement, Stiles, but I'll be watching your grades. If they start to drop, the Pack won't be allowed to come over. As for the cabin, you can use it but only if it isn't being rented. The hunting season begins in a few months and we can get good rent for the place. It hasn't be used for a while so it's probably unsuitable at the moment. Why don't we go up there today and air the place and get the fire going; change the bed and sweep the place. We'll have to stop and get coal and wood for the stove and gas for the generator. While we're there, you can let me get acquainted with Mo".

Stiles hugged his Dad and said flashing his red eyes

"You're the best, Dad. I'm glad there are no more secrets between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who feels sorry for Derek now that you know what his reasoning was for kicking Stiles out of the Pack?


	8. Chapter 8

After having bought the supplies and some food, his Dad and he got the place habitable again. Actually Stiles did the work; his Dad sat at the stoop with a beer and enjoyed the weak rays of sun coming through the trees. 

Mo was sat over the Sheriff's feet. They had been introduced and when Stiles had passed the thought to Mo that this was his Dad and to play nice, the wolf had done exactly that and was doing a good job of winning the Sheriff's affection.

"How are you getting on in there, Son? I'd love to help but Mo has me pinned down", 

his father shouted out with a chuckle while throwing beef jerky for Mo.

Thankfully with his new werewolf powers, the work wasn't hard; it was actually quite enjoyable as it allowed him to burn off the new excess energy he had. He'd filled and fired up the generator, he had lit the stove to warm up the place and heat up the hot water in the back boiler in anticipation of washing the kitchen and the windows. He'd taken everything off the bed and moved the mattress in front of the fire to air it and get rid of any damp.

He filled the fridge and he was currently beating the rugs, which he had thrown over some low branches of the trees outside the place, so he could beat the dust out of them. His next job was to sweep the floors and move the furniture which was so much easier with werewolf strength.

When he came out, he found his Dad asleep in the chair and Mo sitting on the edge of the step with his head resting on his paws. Stiles sat on the lower step and just buried his head in Mo's fur and smelled his scent which was exactly Derek's. Leaving a note pinned to his Dad's shirt, Stiles looked at Mo and said

"Fancy a run, Mo?"

and they both spent a merry hour or so chasing each other in these woods which had new scents for Mo and which Stiles knew well from having spent many summers up here. When they got back, his Dad had moved into the lounge and was sat on the sofa with his foot up on a stool enjoying the fire. Mo instantly went up to his Dad to be petted and to get a bit more beef jerky. 

"You've done it up well, Son, remind me to get you to do this when we get the tenants in the hunting season." 

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled at his father and then, getting Mo to go inside him again, they locked up and made the journey back to Beacon Hills.

 

When they got back home, Stiles jumped in his Jeep and drove to the depot. When he got there, he found Derek in the sweater, the coat, the thermal socks and the gloves with the fingers cut out. He was eating ramen noodles but when Stiles appeared from nowhere, he spilled some of the scalding liquid on his lap and jumped up and shoved his hand down the inside front of his jeans making sure he kept the now hot material away from his leg and his junk. 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh,

"Now you know why I used to say you needed a bell put on you."

Once Derek had finished the noodles, Stiles said

"You can't stay in the Depot any longer, Derek, it's a health hazard and you haven't got the constitution that you once had. While you find somewhere better let's get you set up in a motel or something."

"And whose fault is that? I don't need your pity, Stiles, and I don't want it."

"It isn't about pity, Derek. I haven't forgiven you for what you tried to do to me, I intend you to see exactly how it feels to be kicked out of the Pack but I don't intend for you to suffer more than I would. I'd have been physically warm and comfortable and you should've the same. Now let's get your stuff together and we can transport it in my Jeep."

Finally Derek nodded and went into his carriage and started putting his stuff together. While he waited for Derek to get ready he looked on his phone for motels that would be suitable. When he found one he booked a room for Derek for a week.

"I've got you a place to stay for a week, if you don't like it you can find something else."

Derek said nothing but after a while came out sweating and, looking embarrassed, said

"I've put everything back into my trunk but I can't move it any longer."

Stiles just grinned. He went into the carriage and picked up the trunk and carried it to his Jeep. They then drove in silence to the Motel as neither knew what to say to the other. Stiles couldn't take it any longer so he put on the radio and sang along with the songs. When they arrived, Derek checked in and Stiles transferred the trunk to his room.

With that, he closed the door behind him and walked back to the Jeep. If he hadn't had wolf hearing he wouldn't have heard the 

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry for what I did."

He just put the key in the ignition and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

_"My house, my rules buddy."_

_Being this close, I just want to rut into him. He smells so delicious. It's a good thing that he can't smell my arousal because the only way I've been able to control my impulses is to shove him against the door as if I'm annoyed. It's the only way I can push myself against him and not give myself away._

_He's my mate, he's not intimidated by me. He's just a human but he's willing to face a snarling werewolf down. He's either incredibly brave or stupid. I try to convince myself that he's stupid but I know it's because he's brave. I don't know why I deserve such luck._

_His lips are like Cupid's bow. I can't tear my eyes off them and I can't take my hand off his chest. This kid is going to be the death of me._

Stiles woke up early the next day before the gang all turned up at 9am to start clearing the basement. There was a lot of junk but with six wolves and two humans it got done pretty quickly and goodwill were very happy with all the donations they got.

Stiles had done some local searches on eBay and bought two couches, a fridge and two tables that only needed to be collected and had a TV ready to be picked up at Best Buy. By the end of the day they had a reasonably serviceable den. One of the couches smelled strongly of dog but, as Stiles pointed out, it would fit in then. 

They had stocked the fridge with sodas and set up the TV with the Xbox, PS4 and BluRay and when the mattress arrived they'd placed it on a base that Boyd had made out of some of things he found in the basement to one side of the TV so it could be seen from the bed.

They had set up the table at the back of the room along with eight chairs and some bookcases they found when clearing the basement. 

"Well I'm glad that's done. There's some way to go until it's great but it's pretty good as it is. Lydia, do you have any thoughts about improvements? If anyone else wants to have a go then bring us your ideas. This is our space, so everyone gets a say in what comes in here."

While the others sat on the sofas he pulled out six DVDs and then just asked Isaac to pick one with his eyes closed. While it was loading, he went to the fridge and passed them all a soda. He dropped between Isaac and Jackson and they all sat down to watch the Avengers Movie.

When it was finished and everyone was relaxed Stiles stretched his arms so he was touching as many of the wolves as possible and said

"When I became the Alpha, I noticed that the bonds to you all were very weak. That isn't good. So I propose that we should spend more time with each other. I think it'd be good if we spend the week together. It's the mid-term break so there's nothing stopping us. Can you find check with your parents to see whether you can stay here for the week? I'll get Dad to okay it, if your parents want to confirm it with him. Please bring enough clothing for the week. We'll start some training and we'll go on runs and we'll have pack time down here. 

"This is your Pack Den not just mine. You've never to ask permission to come here, you're always welcome. If you want to do your homework together as a Pack that's fine. If you just want to crash here then you can and if you need to talk or need any comfort, then I'm here for you all. Here's a key for each of you to the basement door. I know you prefer windows but let's make an exception for the Den.

As it was pretty late, they all decided to go home and agreed that they would come round the next day at mid-day. Stiles stopped Isaac.

"Isaac, Derek has moved out of the depot and is staying in a motel. I'm sure that he'd be happy to put you up but my offer for you to stay here is still open or you can stay in the depot if you prefer. Let me know but the room is ready for you whenever you want."

Isaac decided to stay at Stiles's and asked if he could borrow his clothing tomorrow. Stiles agreed and they both went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's always been the story of my life and now my soon death: no one really cared about me, even in the pack I was just a beta, a filler, neither important nor irrelevant. I gave the pack power nothing more nothing less; others left me alone or they actively tried to destroy me._

_My lungs are burning, I've really dropped fast to the bottom sometimes having next to no body fat isn't a benefit. See, I was right not to trust the boy, well actually, I did trust him so this really sucks. Perhaps I should've told him how I really felt and he wouldn't have let go of me. What would he think if I told him what I really felt being pressed to his body and the constant rubbing on my dick and nipples as we move slightly up and down as he treads water. If I wasn't paralyzed he'd feel my erection but I can't even do that. I wish I'd had a chance to take a final breath of his unadulterated scent before the end._

_I can't really blame him for dropping me, we've both have drowned if he'd continued. I normally fight for life with every fang and claw but I'm helpless. Isn't it a cruel irony that I'm to die at the hand of a creature that I created._

_........I'm going to hold my breath as long as I can. I'm not going to give up. That isn't my way. Oh but my lungs are burning and begging for a breath. If this is the end, what about the others? They'll all die without me. I've brought this on them. I get an easy death. They say drowning is one of the best ways to go. Not that I deserve that, I should get the brutal death of fire like I made my family suffer. I hope their deaths are easy too. If we meet in the afterlife, I hope they can all forgive me._

_Yes! yes! He's come back for me, no one has ever come back for me. He's the first to actually care. I'm right that he's the one. Blessed air again and his scent, I don't even care it's full of chlorine. He's pressed me against his side again and he's pressed my mouth and nose into his neck where I can get his pure scent. He's my mate, I have no doubt now. I could've got my mate killed because he's near me. I need to keep him away._

Stiles jumped up in bed gasping for breath. He could feel the odd combination of panic and arousal rising up in him but he couldn't think what had caused it. In his panic, he felt within himself to check that Mo was fine. He could feel him running in the Preserve. He was nearing the motel. With the wolf's eyes and ears, he could hear Derek's breathing and his heartbeat steady and slow. He was asleep on the sofa, the fire blazing in the stove and a book half toppled on the floor just held in place by his knee. The lamp was on the side table giving the room a warm glow. 

Stiles supposed it wasn't a surprise that Mo included Derek in his nightly patrols. He sent a feeling of thanks to Mo down their connection and Mo returned it. Everything was fine on the patrol. Stiles had no idea why he'd woken up so panicked, it was on the tip of his mind but seemed to be evading his thoughts. 

Stiles heard the door open and saw Isaac put his head through the door. 

"Stiles, I heard your heart rate go through the roof, are you okay?"

Stiles smiled at Isaac knowing that he would see him and scooted over in bed. 

"Thanks, Pup, I woke up feeling like I couldn't breathe. It was just a nightmare but it'd be great if you'd give me some company. Do you want to get in next to me?"

Isaac nodded and got in the bed with Stiles but stayed on the furthest edge of the bed. Stiles turned on his side and looked at Isaac

"Isaac, you know how I want the pack bonds to be strong. Has Derek told you anything about what that means and what to do?"

Isaac rolled onto his side so that he was looking at Stiles. 

"No, he hasn't told us much, he only cared about us learning how to control our wolf so we didn't change at inappropriate times. He'd show us how to fight but that mainly involved breaking our limbs or throwing us into walls."

Stiles shook his head and groaned

"Those are important things, Pup, and you need to know them before you hurt others or yourself. There are other important things too. I've done a lot of research about Packs. A Pack is a family, a Pack cares for each other and comforts each other. Like wolves, werewolves like to scent and be scented so this involves lots of touching. In addition, they like to sleep together. There's also something special between a beta and his Alpha (and his Luna who's the Alpha Mate) that means that if the beta truly trusts his Alpha, he can open himself up so that his Alpha can sense his emotions, where he is and the Alpha can send his emotions and location too. The Alpha acts like a conduit for all the Betas so that the whole pack can feel how the whole is feeling. We don't have that.

"You're showing signs because you came to me when you could feel that I was anxious. I'm really pleased by that. However, you shouldn't want to spend your time over there on the edge of the bed you should want to spend it lying right next to me or on top of me."

Isaac looked at Stiles for a long moment and then seemed to come to a conclusion. He moved over in the bed and, turning over, made himself the little spoon to Stiles' s big spoon. He was very still though.

Stiles nuzzled Isaac behind the ear and Isaac instantly relaxed and began to purr. At that moment, the window opened and Mo came in. Instead of lying by Stiles, he lay himself by Isaac. At first, Isaac startled in Stiles's arms but when Stiles began nuzzling again and Mo was nuzzling his stomach, Isaac once again relaxed.

"Stiles, who's the wolf? You're right about being happy with touches, it feels really great like this. Can I pet him?"

Stiles lent over Isaac and petted Mo, he then grabbed Isaac by the wrist and put his hand on Mo's flank. Together they both petted him.

"Isaac, meet your Alpha. This is the astral projection of Derek's wolf. I've called him Satchmo or 'Mo for short. He seems to like his name, don't you Mo?"

with that Mo lifted his head and thumped his tail against the bed. Stiles and Isaac continued to pet him for a bit before Stiles continued,

"For some reason when I took Derek's wolf, whilst part of me, he can take this form away from me. Him and I are still connected so I can feel every pet we're giving him and I can feel how happy he is. I'm not complaining as Mo likes to do the patrol and, whilst I'm with him on the patrol mentally, I can be in bed physically. It seems the best of both worlds.

"Isaac, do you want to increase the bonds? Of all the betas I can feel the bond to you the greatest so I don't think it'd take much work. Do you trust me Isaac?

Isaac lent into Stiles and said

"Yes, you've always looked out for me since I've been a beta and an orphan. You make sure that I eat, that Derek treats me right and you've given me a home now. I know I can trust you with my life so I know I can trust you with my emotions. What do I need to do to open the bond fully?

Stiles pulled a face

"I'm not sure, there isn't much written on this, I think it's passed from an Alpha to his betas and so it's learned by word of mouth. Let's see if we can do it by getting you to completely relax. If you want to have a go, why don't you lie on your back. 

"Okay, close your eyes and take in a deep breath and hold it..... Now release it and say in your mind 'Relax'. I want you to continue to do that but at the same time I want you to feel your body on the bed. 

"With every breath you take, you're taking in a special air that makes your body feel more relaxed starting at your feet and every breath out takes the air that carries your tension. That's it Isaac, with this breath the muscles in your feet are so relaxed and you can't feel them, but it doesn't matter as they're so relaxed, all you feel is a warm buzz that makes you feel so much better. As you breathe out the tension is being expelled from your body. The next one, your calf muscles are completely relaxed leaving the same numb relaxed buzz. With each breath in and out the next group of muscles relax and so on until it reaches the top of your body. When your whole body is like that, I want you to speak out loud "Relax".

Stiles watched Isaac sink lower into the bed looking as relaxed as he had seen anyone. Mo continued to lie with his head resting on Isaac's stomach but this didn't bother Isaac. After a few minutes Isaac took a really deep breath and said out loud, "Relax".

Stiles smiled and said

"You are doing so well Isaac. As you are relaxing so well; you find that your mind has relaxed as well. Your conscious mind just finds that it's drifting off and all you need to do is listen to me. It feels so relaxing and safe to listen to me. My words make you feel ten times more relaxed and now twenty times more relaxed"

with that Isaac's mouth opened as the muscles in his face relaxed completely.

"Now that you're so very relaxed, I want you to look for a pipe. That pipe is your bond to me. It isn't attached to you at the moment, can you see the pipe, Isaac? It will be really big so that all your thoughts and emotions can flow through it. You feel so relaxed and safe with me, you know that I'd never hurt you, that you'll want to share yourself with me completely. When you're ready, I want you to pick up the pipe and attach it to your mind in such a way that it can never come loose. Can you do that for me?"

Stiles really believed this would work. Isaac nodded and instantly Stiles could feel a tingling in his body and a buzzing in his head and Mo lifted his head and sat up on the bed. Then Stiles could feel Isaac's sense of peace.

"Okay, Isaac, you'll always feel safe like this with me going forward when we're together as a pack relaxing and know that you can relax completely, my scent calms you, and you can let your emotions and thoughts come to me. You also feel completely comfortable touching me and the others in the Pack, in fact, each time that you do, your connection to me and the others gets stronger. You know that I've your best interests at heart and so you're happy to follow my commands. However, you know that you're allowed to question my commands and that I'll never hurt you for questioning me and I'll always listen. In addition, if the majority of the Pack do not agree with my command you're able to ignore it. All this is natural to you, there's nothing to worry about, it's part of being a werewolf. When you know all this to be true, I want you to start counting from 10 to 0, 10 will be the most relaxed and 0 fully awake. Can you start counting, 10?"

In a moment, Isaac awoke and taking a deep breath smiled and rolled onto Stiles. Stiles could feel Isaac's relaxation and feeling of well being. Stiles gave him a hug and sent down the Bond his happiness. Isaac felt it and said

"I can sense you, Stiles, and I feel really good. You're right. As a werewolf I like to be with the pack touching and being touched".

Stiles continue to hug Isaac saying

"I'm glad that I've found a way that allows us to build up the bond. I don't know if it's the normal way of doing it but it seems to work" 

Isaac put his head beneath Stiles chin and breathed in Stiles's scent added sleepily. 

"Let's go back to sleep".


	11. Chapter 11

_I have to save him. My new beta is going to kill him with the full moon. I stand between them and roar for the first time letting my Alpha power out to impress him and subdue my beta. I can smell my mate's excitement and arousal overwhelming his fear at that._

_"What did you just do?"_

_I love being able to show off to him. His arousal is affecting me, I can feel myself getting hard. My wolf is preening that he's impressed and aroused by my display. Puffing out my chest I say_

_"I'm the Alpha". I so want to add "and you're my Luna"_

In the morning, Stiles and Isaac woke at the same time, possibly because of the bond. They found themselves completely wrapped around each other and Mo was lying on top of them both.

Stiles asked Mo to get back inside him and the weight and bulk of Mo disappeared.

Isaac stretched and yawned but kept his head plastered against Stiles's chest so that he left a smear of drool on Stiles's front. 

"I've never slept so well as I've never felt secure before. Where did Mo go, Stiles?"

Stiles ran his hands through Isaac's blond curls which had Isaac leaning into the touch.

"He's disappeared so he's just within me now. I'm glad that you got to actually interact with your Alpha in his real wolf form. You see, he's quite cuddly."

Stiles shuffled off to get a shower while he let Isaac have some more minutes in bed. Once he was ready he came back in to get dressed he said to Isaac,

"While you shower, I'll start breakfast. Just come down when you're ready. Help yourself to any clothes in my closet."

Stiles went down and saw his dad at the table reading the paper.

"I'm going to make breakfast for Isaac and me, Dad, do you want anything?". 

His Dad shook his head

"No, Son, I've got to get to the Station, just another cup of coffee would be good".

Stiles took his Dad's cup and poured him a coffee and put in his cream and sugar. Having switched on the electric griddle to warm up he said,

"Dad, I need to start training with the wolves, but I want to change it up a bit. Derek always trained them so that they could fight as wolves but that's all he knew. You made sure that I had Wing Chun lessons to help with my focus in ADHD which may prove useful now that I've the speed and strength of a werewolf (it was useless against them before, I can tell you). 

"If they're to survive, I want them to know other methods than just strength, speed, teeth and claws. I want the Pack to be able to shoot and understand the methods used by hunters by being able to use a cross-bow and set traps. I think we should start with long distance offensives before moving to the hand-to-hand approach that Derek preferred. I'm going to speak to Allison about the cross-bows and traps but would you be able to start teaching them how to shoot like you did me?"

The Sheriff looked dubious

"I'm not sure I like the idea of teenagers carrying guns, especially ones with monthly anger issues."

"Dad, if there was an alternative, don't you think I'd suggest it? If you can think of one, let me know. They can fight but it isn't enough."

"I'm the Sheriff of this town, I can't go arming a bunch of minors. Not only would that be wrong but, son, I've got the re-election coming up soon and can you imagine how that would go down? It's bad enough that you've a permit but at least I can justify that as you're the Sheriff's son and are often here alone. Should anyone target you to get to me, at least they know that you're armed and know how to use it. We don't need a bunch of teenage vigilantes. Leave the policing to us, that what we're here for.

"Dad, we can't call the Police if we've a pack of Omegas attacking us and what use is a normal bullet against a rabid Pack? Is that how you want this town to find out what is going on in the Preserve? There'd be mass panic. I'm only trying to keep everyone safe."

"There's got to be another way, Son."

"And if I see it, I'll take it. It isn't just the Supernatural, there are hunters who have all the best weaponry, do you think they care that we're a bunch of kids? They shoot and ask questions later. Do you want to lose even more of your deputies? The hunters and the monsters don't care that you're Police, Dad, they killed your men in your own station. Don't forget the hunters were the ones that killed Derek's entire family and, as you said, there were children there and humans.

"They don't care but at least we can even the playing field."

The Sheriff pinched his nose

"It's not right, Son, the wolves have gone centuries just fighting with what nature gave them. Others could be harmed in the cross-fire." 

"I've news for you, Dad, they already are. And hunters used to follow a code. Now they get more and more advanced weaponry and kill innocent werewolves just because they can. At least this way our side can shoot and protect themselves. If they manage to get one of the guns, they can do damage before being cut down by the hunters. Do you want that on you conscience, Dad? If they can't shoot, they're sitting ducks".

The Sheriff gave him a withering glance

"Don't try to guilt me into doing it, Stiles. We're not talking about going to Disneyland here."

"Okay, Dad. I don't want to have secrets between us. My Pack needs to learn how to use guns. I can teach them myself but I want them to have the best and someone who can teach them real gun safety and responsibility. I don't want to go behind your back again, Dad. 

"I'll make you a deal. Train them to shoot, and I mean really train them. Show them the dangers and how to properly handle a gun. I don't care how long it takes for them to be as good as you think. If we can go by the time it took you to train me properly, they're probably going to be old enough to buy a gun themselves.

"This way, at least they know what to do if they ever are in that situation. I'm not asking you to arm them. Just train them. I promise that using a gun will only ever be the last resort and if I can find a way, I'll make sure you, or one of the law enforcement agencies, are called in first. Just give us every chance of saving ourselves, Dad, that's all I ask."

Stiles looked at his Dad with such fierceness and determination and the Sheriff's resolve crumbled,

"I'll train them, but that's it. If any of them so much as show a whiff of immaturity, I'll kick them out and I'll not let them in again. If I feel uncomfortable at all, I'll stop and you'll never ask me again. If I see any of them carrying a gun in the city limits, I'll arrest them for the possession of an illegal firearm. Don't forget, I'm the one that issues the permits. That's my deal on top of yours. 

"I've got the afternoon off tomorrow, I don't like it, but do you want to have a go then? I'll speak to the shooting range where I took you to see if we can get a few booths for them to learn. What are you thinking?"

Stiles thought for a moment

"Well they need to be able to use hand-guns but I'd like them to be able to learn to use high-powered rifles so we can pick off the enemy before they can even get to us. I know the weight and recoil is great but, we're talking about people with wolf strength here, I don't think it will be a problem."

The Sheriff nodded

"Okay, Son, I'll see if I can arrange it and I'll call you to confirm. They'll take a while to be able to do this so I think we'll need to have a weekly shooting session. Is that going to be possible?"

Stiles answered

"That's exactly what they need. This week we can go at any time as it the mid-term break. When we're back at school, we can work round your schedule but it'll either have to be on the weekend or after school. Thanks Dad, you don't know how much of a weight this lifts of my shoulders. I want you to be involved in the Pack business, I don't want to keep you out ever again."

With that, Isaac walked in wearing a Iron Man t-shirt and a pair of green jeans, he walked up to Stiles and getting himself a cup of coffee, rubbed his face along Stiles's shoulder. 

"Isaac, I'll start breakfast, we're having eggs, bacon and tomato. Can you set the table and start making the toast?"

Stiles broke the eggs and put the bacon on the griddle and began to hum to himself. His Dad smiled as it reminded of Claudia who was always either singing or humming when she was working in the kitchen. His son was so much like his wife.

When the food was prepared and they were eating it, Stiles said

"We've a few hours before the others get here. I'd like to make a trip to Deaton's."


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles and Isaac entered the vet's office. Scott was cleaning out the cages in the recovery room and ran up to them when he saw them.

"Stiles, Isaac, what's up? Are we still on for this afternoon?"

Stiles hugged Scott

"Everything's fine, I just had an idea and I wanted to talk it over with Deaton. Yes, get to mine around 12 but if you've finished early, just come round."

He then turned to Isaac and putting his hand on his arm said

"Why don't you hang out with Scott and give him a hand? There's no need for you to be with me when I see Deaton and maybe if you help Scott we can all leave together".

Stiles knocked on Deaton's office door and, when he was given leave to enter, came in and sat on the chair. Deaton looked at Stiles with his normal passive face,

"Stiles, I wondered when you'd be coming to see me. I had Derek here in a panic. It seems that you've hidden his wolf from him. He can't feel it and he believes that all his supernatural powers have gone. What did you do to him?"

Stiles gave him the same look

"I don't know what happened. We were both suddenly knocked out and, when I came to, I left him where he was as he didn't deserve my help. I didn't know that anything was up with him until he came to see me."

Deaton looked very stern at that

"Stiles, his predicament is very dangerous, if it was you, you're messing with the balance of things. Think about Derek, something intrinsic to him has been taken away, would you like it if someone made you blind or deaf? That's a similar scenario, Stiles, but his situation is worse. It makes him helpless and cut off from the world and all his senses are dulled to the point that it's as if he hasn't got any of them. You've taken away from him something that defines and protects him." 

Stiles kept his face closed off: years of facing the Sheriff gave him ample practice but the words stung.

"I didn't do anything. You'd better speak with Derek again. I didn't come to you to talk about Derek or his wolf. That has nothing to do with me. Maybe it's Peter again. If Derek can tell you anything more we can talk about that another time and we can research it together. 

"What I want to know is how long burned wolfsbane keeps its efficacy".

Deaton wasn't happy with the change of subject

"Yet, the pack seems to be attached to you." 

"That's because of Scott not me."

"Very well, Stiles, we'll talk about this another time. Rest assured that I will be talking to Derek again and Scott. Burned wolfsbane only has efficacy for about 20 minutes. After that, all the volatiles in it that are needed to neutralize the aconite poisoning have been lost".

Stiles thought for a minute

"What about if it was vacuum packed?"

Deaton wasn't sure about why the question was being asked but answered anyway

"If vacuum packed you'd get about 5 days at the most out of it".

Stiles nodded slowly deep in thought 

"Okay, that's a non-starter but what about dried wolfsbane? That's in bullets and seems to last well enough. If that was vacuum packed how long would it remain effective to be burned for its restorative factors."

Deaton seemed to get the idea

"It'd last about two years. You'd need the most used wolfsbane and some of the lesser known varieties".

Stiles was pleased that Deaton had caught on to his idea. He wanted to make a cache of dried wolfsbane that he would store all around the Preserve, the Den, the Hale Mansion and each of the betas would carry a small amount of wolfsbane with them at all times. 

"So if we put it in a vacuum bag with a lighter and then vacuum and seal it then it'd be effective for two years. That's great. How many types of wolfsbane do you have at the moment?"

Deaton went into his store when he came back he said

"I've got twenty different types. I'll order more to make sure I have plenty of the types the hunters in this area have a preference for and see about getting you some of the more unusual ones. That's a good idea, Stiles. Such preparation could save someone's life".

With that Stiles got up to leave

"Thanks, Doc, I'll go and buy a sous-vide vacuum sealer machine together with plenty of bags. When you're ready I'll bring it round here. I don't want the wolves getting that close to that many wolfsbane strains until I've got them vacuum packed".

Deaton stood up and said

"You're welcome but we'll talk about what happened to Derek when you're doing that."

Stiles didn't look back but waved his hand in agreement. When he came out, Isaac and Scott were still busy cleaning out the cages. 

"Hi guys, I've finished with the Doc, but I've two more errands, I'm off to Williams & Sonoma and the local dollar store. I shouldn't be more than 20 minutes. Do you want to finish off here and we can go together or do you want to come with me, Isaac? If you're staying, don't talk to Deaton about either Derek or me." 

Isaac and Scott decided that they'd prefer to finish together so that they could all go to the Den at the same time. Stiles went and bought the vacuum machine and the bags and then went to the dollar store to buy 40 disposable lighters.

When he got back, both Scott and Isaac had finished and were waiting on the counter for Stiles to get back. Isaac was resting his head on Scott's shoulder. He left his purchases in Scott's locker and then said

"Okay, we're ready, let's go".


	13. Chapter 13

When they got back they went to the Den and played on the CoD on the PS4 while they waited for the others to arrive. When everyone was there, they paused the game. Stiles spoke to them all.

"Last night, I found a way to open up the pack bond with Isaac. It involved getting him very relaxed. Now I know where he is at all times and I can check his emotions as well. If he has negative emotions, like fear, I'll feel it immediately. Isaac why don't you tell them what it's like?"

"Last night, Stiles got me very relaxed and we opened the bond with each other. He's able to share his feeling with me and when we're all bonded we'll be able to feel where all of us are through Stiles."

Isaac looked at each of them smiling,

"It's really great, I feel so much more safe and secure. I'm so much more connected to the Pack and to Stiles. He knows how I'm feeling and I can tell where he is and if he's in trouble and he can do all the same for me. It's made being a wolf so much better and I can see how a Pack is really meant to be and I'd really love to feel that with all of you too."

The others were interested. Stiles took Lydia and Allison aside to talk to them.

"This is only for the wolves for now. I'll see if I can find a way to connect us all to you too. Lydia and I'll research it. While I'm attempting this with them, Allison, I want to teach the wolves how to use the cross-bow, traps and to understand how Hunters think: then they can outsmart the Hunters and take down any supernatural enemy before they get in claw-distance. I'll be about an hour at the most, can you start thinking about Hunter strategy? If you could get some targets and cross-bows for them to practice on this afternoon that would be great."

Allison agreed and both she and Lydia left to go back to the Argent home to get what was needed.  
When he went back into the Den the others were asking Isaac more probing questions. They all seemed to be happy to proceed and so Stiles used the same technique that he had used on Isaac on all the wolves. Isaac wanted to stay because he liked how it made him feel.

As he got them all to place the pipe permanently into their minds, he instantly felt all the wolves except Jackson. He didn't look as relaxed as the others. When they all awoke, they smiled and Stiles sent his happiness and joy and love down the pipe so that the Pack would know how he felt about them. All the wolves, except Jackson began to purr. 

Scott got up and hugged Stiles

"This is amazing. I've never felt this comfortable around all of you and especially you. Who'd have thought we could be even closer! I can feel all the others and know where they all are. Why didn't we have this with Derek?"

Stiles returned the hug and pulled Scott down onto him as he sat on one of the sofas next to Boyd and Erica. Scott was happy to sit on Stiles's lap and both Boyd and Erica lent their weight onto him and relaxed into him while scenting him. 

"Well one, there wasn't much time to do anything with his betas before Gerard came on the scene and you weren't interested in sharing anything with Derek. In the end, though, I think it all comes down to trust. Derek doesn't trust anyone. As we can all feel each other's emotions now I think our trust will increase and I feel so connected to you all."

Putting his arms around everyone as much as he could, he continued 

"You're my Betas, but you're my children/siblings/family. You're everything at once. It's hard to explain but I hope you can feel what I mean".

Everyone just sighed. Isaac tried to snuggle into Jackson but Jackson pulled away. Stiles decided he needed to spend some more time with Jackson so he told them all about Mo. When Mo appeared, he left the other Betas to pet and play with Mo in the Preserve while he spent longer with Jackson. He could feel all their happiness as he felt them all run through the Preserve. He knew through the bond that he could ask them all to come back when it was time.

Stiles sat with his back to the arm of the sofa and then pulled Jackson so that he was sitting between Stiles's legs and his back was pressed against Stiles's chest.

"Jackson, I'm sorry that you don't trust me and the pack enough yet to let our bond open. Is it anything I or the others have done? I want you to know that you're Pack. I hope you know that you're safe here. Of all the Betas, you were the only one who sought out the bite. I'd hate it if you regretted that decision. I understand that the others got something from the bite such as a cure for asthma or epilepsy while you got the worse of the deal with the Kanima. That's all over now and we don't blame you for what happened."

Jackson signed and tried to sit up and move but Stiles kept him pressed against his chest.

"What is it Jackson? You can talk to me."

Jackson held his head in his hands and said

"Just leave it, Stilinski, I'm a beta so, of course I'm Pack, but I don't have to like it or your cult. I don't trust anyone and I don't want to be connected to you or them. I don't want you in my head."

Stiles was hurt by Jackson's words but he could hear the lie in his heart beat. He held Jackson close

"You know I can tell you are lying, Jackson, talk to me."

Jackson let out a long sigh and slumped

"I don't know. I don't feel part of this Pack. I'm here because I'm a werewolf and I can't be left as an omega. The others bonded in their fight against me as the kanima. You talked about Gerard being the enemy but it was me that stopped Derek from being able to bond with his Pack. I think the others still see me as the monster or as the school bully and treat me as their enemy. I killed people, Stiles, and, for all your words, I don't think they want a killer as part of their Pack. I know I wouldn't."

Stiles hugged Jackson tightly,

"Jackson, you're part of this Pack. Not because you're a wolf but because we want you here. There are plenty of Omegas. I want you here." 

Then turning Jackson so he could look him in the eye, he added,

"It's not your fault you'd issues that meant that the change to a werewolf didn't take. You lost both your parents, Jackson, of course you've issues and what happened wasn't your fault. Heck, I wonder why more didn't become Kanimas. You weren't in control. You were just a puppet on a string. When someone is killed, do people blame the gunman or the gun? They arrest the gunman. Why? Because the person that pulls the trigger is to blame. You were just the gun, Matt and Gerard were to blame not you.

"Instead of seeing what separates you, let's look at what brings us together."

Stiles started to enumerate using his fingers,

"You're an orphan that was adopted. Well Isaac is an orphan that has been adopted by the Pack: his new family. Many of us have lost a parent: Scott, Me and Lydia's may as well not be there. You felt that you lost control of your body as the Kanima, Erica lived with that since she was a child with her Epilepsy. You want a family and Boyd and Isaac wanted the same thing. See you aren't any different from the others. You've many things that bind you to the Pack not least that we're your friends.

"I've a solution. Let's forget the past. Let's make this a new beginning. Jackson was the Kanima and felt isolated. Let's nickname you 'Jay'. Jay is a key member of our pack, is loved by all and got the family that he wanted and deserved. Jay that's what the Pack is: family and acceptance. Are you willing to shed Jackson and be Jay?"

Jackson, now Jay, nodded. Stiles went through his relaxation technique again but he added to it that he would be happy to be Jay and felt much happier in himself. Once he asked Jackson to place the pipe permanently into his mind, the bond flared greater than the others and Stiles could see how deep seated Jackson's desire to belong was. He sent all the love and happiness he could down the bond with Jackson and he felt Jackson finally completely relax into Stiles's embrace and purr in happiness. The bond became stronger every second.

"So, Jay, how are you feeling now?"

Jackson rested his head on Stiles's shoulder so that he could look up at him. He took a deep and calming breath and smiling said,

"I feel so much better. I can feel how you really feel about me, and the happiness of the pack playing with Mo". 

Then nestling himself comfortably on Stiles's lap, he asked

"I've always wanted a family and parents that really love me just for being me and don't need me to be perfect so that I reflect well on them. You said you felt like our Parent, Stiles, could you be that for me? I know it's weird and I can't really explain it but when it's just you and me, can you treat me like your son? I've never had that and I really need it."

Stiles kissed the top of Jackson's head and rested his own head on top of his

"Of course, you'll be my Pup. I don't need to just show you that I love you when we're alone. I'll never expect you to be perfect. My example has been my Dad, if he only loved me when I was perfect, I'd never had known love. Can you not feel my love?" 

Jackson gave a deep sigh and snuggled his head into Stiles's neck. He added

"Thanks. You're the best. I feel so much more settled but the only sadness I've got is that Danny isn't part of the pack. Everyone else has their friends in the Pack so they're completely relaxed and happy that everyone that means anything to them is part of this. My best friend is outside and so I'm constantly having to lie. It hurts him and me. It's our mid-term break and normally I'd spend that mostly with Danny but I had to tell him that I was spending it with you all and he couldn't join us. Can you imagine how that made both Danny and me feel and what it has done to our friendship? I can feel us slipping away from each other and we've been best friends since we were four."

Stiles could feel Jackson's distress through the bond and he could feel the others picking up on that distress. He wanted to relieve it so stroking Jackson's arms he soothed.

"Perhaps Danny can join the pack. We'll have to ask the others if they're happy to include Danny as this is all our decisions. In my Pack, the Alpha will never have the sole position of deciding who is or isn't Pack. If they're happy, you and I can go round to Danny's and ask him".

Jackson gave a huge smile and pulled Stiles arms over his chest so that he could be hugged.

"Are you willing to join the others? You should know where they are".

Jackson grabbed Stiles and took off into the Preserve to play with the Pack and Mo. After Stiles had introduced Jay to the Pack and explained the reason for the nickname the games continued but it was all just fun. When the hour was up, Stiles got them all to go back to the Den. When they got there, Stiles dragged Jackson on top of him and scented him and the others all just dropped down on the one sofa and crowded round Stiles and Jackson. They were happy to be laying over each other to fit. Finally, the pack bonds were strong and their connection to each other was great. The pettiness that had existed was long forgotten and they were just happy to be with each other to take comfort from the Pack and to relax with each other and especially Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

When Lydia and Allison arrived, Stiles pulled out the Chinese menu for take out and let everyone decide what they wanted. Once the order was made and they were waiting for it to arrive, Stiles told the others what they were going to be doing this afternoon.

"I'm so happy that the bonds between us are as strong and healthy. They're as firm as they should be. We can finally feel like a family."

With that, he looked at both Isaac and Jackson and smiled.

"First, for Allison and Lydia's benefit. We've decided to give Jackson the nickname 'Jay'. His own name had too many connections to the Kanima, which wasn't his fault, and general douche-baggery, which (sorry Jay) was his fault, that it was affecting Jackson's integration into the pack. As such, we've decided to turn a new leaf, Jay wants to be a fully integrated member of the pack who pulls his weight and cares for his new family. He has achieved that, if the pack bonds are anything to go by, and he'll refrain from being a douche-bag. "

With that, Stiles held Jackson's neck and gave his head a playful shake at which Jackson grinned.

"Whatever happened in the past stays in the past and we start afresh. That goes for everyone. No one's past mistakes will be brought up again. This is a pack; a family and family always forgives. Second, once we've eaten, we're going to do some training."

There was a collective groan through the Pack and he could feel their worry that they were all going to be hurt again.

"It isn't that type of training. Derek has spent a lot of time with you teaching you how to fight with your strength, teeth and claws. That is all good but he forgot that you're all human too. The hunters seem to be able to take down Packs without any of those gifts by using weapons that are laced with wolfsbane and traps. I've asked Allison to set up an archery range in the Preserve. I want us all to learn how to use a cross-bow, knives and guns. Tomorrow Dad is going to take us all to the firing range and start your training in hand guns and high powered rifles. I'm already trained so Allison and I'll also help train you all in guns. 

"If we can take down our enemy before he can even get near us, then that's better. Think how much easier our fight with those last Omegas would've been if we could've taken most of them down in the first few minutes. Perhaps using Hunter tactics isn't seen as Werewolf-ethical, but I don't care about ethics, I care about surviving. This'll increase our odds".

The betas looked interested in learning to shoot. All of them had watched enough TV and wanted to see what it was like and the idea of not actually having to put themselves in harm's way so often seemed a great improvement.

At that moment, the food arrived and, they decided to shelve their excitement for the moment, while they all took themselves to their new tables to share the food. 

Once they'd all eaten enough, what remained was put in their fridge and they made their way out to the preserve. When they got to the clearing, they saw that Allison had set up three targets. As there were seven of them. Stiles decided that while three learned from Allison, the other four would practice sparring, to which he really got a groan, two on two. 

"I know I said we wouldn't do this, but I don't want you to hurt each other. What I want is for us to get used to fighting as a team. In this case in pairs. I want you to learn how to protect each other's backs and use each other as a way to defeat the others. After ten minutes, we'll swap teams to make sure that everyone gets used to fighting with each other."

Erica looked at Stiles sternly

"Derek used to do this with us but we suck at it and we all got hurt."

Stiles smiled

"Well practice makes perfect."

Therefore, while Jackson, Lydia and Isaac were learning to fire a cross-bow, the others paired off: Stiles and Scott against Erica and Boyd. This was the first time that Stiles had been given the opportunity of fighting with the wolves in sparing. Derek had always kept him on the sidelines saying that he was too breakable and he wasn't good enough a challenge for them. Well he now had their advantage of being a wolf and he intended on using it.

Erica, being more aggressive by nature, immediately went into the attack of Scott, who was opposite her, with her claws outstretched. However, the move over-balanced her and, when Scott sidestepped her, Stiles stepped into her arms. He hit her, with the heel of his palm, in her sternum at close range. At the same time, he pushed her over his leg which he had placed behind her. The move left her gasping for breath as she was on the floor. 

Smiling, Stiles stood over her and said

"Get up Erica. I only winded you. It'll pass."

Through her gasps she asked

"Where....did....you....learn....to....fight?"

"Dad made me take lessons both for my protection and my focus. Unfortunately, it wasn't much use against the supernatural when I was just a breakable human so I never got to use it. Derek wouldn't listen to me when I told him that I could help to teach you. After all what could a human teach a wolf in fighting! Come on let's go you should have your breath back by now." 

Before they began to spar again, Erica asked further

"Why did you never fight like this when Jackson was just human? You let him hit you and never fought back."

Stiles grinned

"Why do you think? I wanted Lydia to love me and hate Jackson. Do you think she'd have done that if I'd have broken every bone in Jackson's body? It was better to take the hits, there was the chance that she would see him as a bully and comfort me. Besides, I know how to take a punch and he punched like a baby".

Stiles heard a growl in the distance and grinned to himself.

They took their positions again and this time Erica decided to take the defensive instead of offensive. Eventually Stiles saw an opening between Erica and Boyd and he slid his way along the floor and took out both Boyd's legs, at the same time Scott came at Boyd and held him down with a foot to his neck. Before Erica could get him off Boyd, Stiles attacked her in a free-for-all and managed to subdue her, not least because of his Alpha strength. Whilst he had Wing Chun training, Derek's training of his Betas had been more comprehensive than he thought and she gave as good as she got.

Stiles helped them all up and while everyone was healing their superficial cuts and bruises said

"Scott and I know each other so well that we can anticipate the other's move. He knows that I'll protect him when he goes in, I also knew which way he was going to move to avoid you so I could position myself accordingly. In your first attack, Erica, you attacked without Boyd having a clue what you were going to do and so you were easy to take down. With time both of you will learn to anticipate each others moves. The second attack was harder but Scott would have eliminated Boyd before you could react. Now let's change sides, I'll take you, Boyd, and Scott will take you, Erica."

The second fight, as neither had any experience fighting with each other, was much more evenly matched. Whilst Scott and Erica were very aggressive when fighting together, Stiles appreciated Boyd's strength and calm-headedness. With his strategic mind was able to get the better of the others by using their movements against them. His Wing Chun training had taught him to use his opponent's own strength against them and he utilized this now.

Stiles decided that Scott should take Erica and Boyd on alone (afterall Omegas didn't always attack one on one) while he checked up on how the others were doing at Archery. When he got there, Isaac's grin was from eat-to-ear and rightly so: his shots were all in the bulls-eye and closely grouped. He was clearly a natural, and Allison was very pleased at his progress. Jackson, as his arrows were either on the outer ring or stuck in the grass, was being disparaging of Isaac's success. When Stiles coshed the back of his head and reminded him that a family supports each other, it does not belittle them, Jackson looked suitably chastened and he apologized and then complimented Isaac instead and asked him if he could give him any pointers. Stiles put his arm round both of their waists, and, when they leaned into him, he told them that he was very proud of their progress and it was only their first training session so there was plenty of time to improve.

Stiles then turned to see how Lydia had done. Lydia was standing stiffly. She had got most of her arrows in the inner rings but one or two were in the outer rings and the grouping was not tight. Stiles smiled at her and said

"That's fantastic, Lyds, you haven't got their strength to counteract the recoil and yet nearly all your arrows are in the center." At this Lydia relaxed and gave a quick smirk. She was also pleased at the compliment. 

He then heard a groan and he looked round to see that both Erica and Boyd had got Scott on the floor with his hands behind his back and his legs pinned.

"Let him up, guys. You've won that round."

While this was going on, Stiles could feel in the back of his mind that Mo was patrolling and, as was usual, was nearing the motel. When Mo got closer, Stiles could hear that Derek's heartbeat was elevated and he could hear another voice but he could not recognize it. This changed when he heard the voice say

"So, dear Nephew, what do we have here? It looks like you decided to leave the depot and you didn't leave a forwarding address for me. It was so good of you to leave a nice easy trail here from Stiles's home."

Stiles realized that Peter must have followed Mo's scent, which was Derek's after all, from his home to Derek's. Stiles just set off running towards the motel. The other wolves felt his fear and immediately set off following him. Peter continued

"You also didn't think to take a place that had room for me. The curious thing is, now that I'm in this room, you smell human. I don't feel a pull to you as an Alpha. Maybe I should experiment. All in the interest of science I hope you understand. I do believe in being scientific". 

With a smirk on his face, Peter hit Derek hard and sent him clear across the room and he slumped against the wall. Before Peter could do anything else, Mo smashed through the door, and roaring, attacked Peter. 

Peter kicked the wolf and stepped back and shouted back at Derek

"Does your wolf hate you that much, Derek, that he prefers to be outside of you? Your self-loathing must be greater than ever as I've never heard of it before."

Peter continued to deflect the blows and the teeth but it was clear that he was losing ground so he ran out of the cabin.

Stiles arrived his first instinct was to tend to Derek but he wondered if he was better to go after Peter for the good of the pack. When he sensed that Mo was stealthily following Peter, he smiled to himself and went to Derek. At this point, the others, who hadn't run at Alpha speeds, arrived and stood at the door. 

Derek was slumped on his side and he had a large gash on his temple and his face was red where Peter had hit him. While he was still unconscious Stiles listened to make sure that there was no broken bones. When he was satisfied he picked Derek up and took him gently to the bed. He pushed Derek's hair out of the blood on his forehead and whispered

"I'm sorry, Derek, I should never have left you defenseless. This is all my fault."

Isaac ran into the room and stood by Derek. The look of torment on his face soon turned to rage, his eyes flashed yellow and his teeth elongated

"You're right. It's all your fault! You made me leave him. He needed us! Did he deserve this, Stiles?"

Stiles could tell, through the bond, that the rage was masking a lot of guilt. He put his hand on Isaac's shoulder but was immediately brushed off. He looked Isaac into the eyes and said

"I was wrong to leave him alone."

"You were. I can't believe you left him. I could've protected him. Or he could've done it himself if you hadn't taken his wolf away from him. He isn't the best of Alphas. He's better than Peter ever was. He protected me as best he could and took me in when I was alone and look what we've done to him."

Stiles made a grab for Isaac again and this time made sure to send calm down the bond.

"We'll not make that mistake again, Isaac. Let's get him sorted out."

Isaac nodded and taking a shaky breath went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. While he was doing that, he shouted

"Jay, be useful and get me some ice from the ice machine. Can you put it in a shower cap and tie it up? You'll find one in the bathroom unless Derek has already used it. Wrap it in a towel and bring it into the bedroom? The rest of you, can someone else find a bucket or something? Just in case Derek has concussion and he needs to see his lunch again."

Stiles took the kit off Isaac and, and, after cleaning the wound with an antiseptic wipe, placed a butterfly band aid on it. Isaac closed the curtains to make sure that if Derek had concussion that the light wouldn't hurt his eyes. He then took the towel with the ice and held it against Derek's cheek so that he could avoid swelling. 

Stiles, checking in on Mo, could see that Peter had sped away far into the next town. He asked for Mo to come inside again because Stiles didn't want anyone to see a wolf in the next town as it was still day time. Peter had made sure he stayed on Main Street. 

"The one to blame is Peter, remember that, Isaac. I'll rip his throat out when I get my hands on him! Mo has followed him to the next town but I've had to let him go as I couldn't risk Mo being seem by the Public. He's long gone from here."

Stiles told the others that they should go back to the clearing and continue to practice while he looked after Derek. Isaac was reluctant to go but was too ashamed to be there when Derek woke up. Stiles suggested that Scott, Erica and Boyd should take a turn at archery while the others sparred. He thought Isaac could do with hitting someone for a while. He sent down his gratitude down the bond and his happiness that they came to help. The others first startled at feeling this emotion and then just nodded at Stiles and ran back to the clearing to continue their practice. Stiles tried to make sure to send calm down the bond to Isaac who was overwhelmed by guilt. It was hard enough as Stiles felt the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles has positioned himself behind Derek and rested Derek against his chest. Finally, after ten minutes, Derek began to stir. During those minutes, Stiles had continued to hold the ice pack against Derek's face to avoid any swelling. Derek groaned and opened his eyes but immediately shut them because of the light and then started to retch and finally vomited. Thankfully Stiles was expecting this (he'd had concussion after Erica hit him with the car part) and made sure that the bucket was under his mouth to collect it.

After Derek had vomited about five times, Stiles told Derek that he could lie down again. 

"Derek, how do you feel?"

Derek gritted his teeth and snarled at Stiles

"Just Peachy, Stiles. I love having my head cracked open."

"I'm serious, Derek. I'm worried."

Derek deflated and said

"Crap probably describes it. My head feels like someone is trying to stab it with an icepick and push my eyeballs out from the inside. Urgh, I can't focus my eyes and the sun is too bright".

Stiles squeezed Derek's arm

"Your Uncle hit you hard and threw you into a wall. You've a concussion. I'm sorry but I can't let you go to sleep until I'm satisfied that the concussion is gone. I know that it sucks. You can't have any painkillers while you've concussion but perhaps I can use the Black Vein Special if you tell me how to do it".

Stiles put his hands gently on Derek's temples

"What do I have to do?"

Derek flinched at being touched on the head but replied

"Imagine that you're sending out feelers into me and are feeling for the pain, once you find it, then begin trying to suck it out of me".

Stiles did as he told him and soon he had black veins and Derek signed at the blessed relief.

"Thanks for saving me from Uncle Peter."

Stiles continued to take the pain and winced because he could feel how much pain Derek was in. He answered

"You've nothing to thank me for, it was your wolf that recognized there was a problem and who came in here to fight Peter off. It was all you, Derek. By the time I arrived the fighting was over. I left you defenseless and anything could've happened. I haven't been fair to you. I was angry but the punishment didn't fit the crime. I took a part of your very self, Derek, I'm so sorry. You never deserved this. I've been a jerk. I promise you I'll fix this. 

"Had Peter just got there when I came in? I'm sorry that I couldn't get here earlier before he could hurt you. I'm just glad we got here before he could do any real damage."

Stiles shuddered at the thought of how Derek could have been killed and with his other arm gripped Derek's arm tightly. Derek sighed

"You call this no real damage, all of me hurts! He just barged in, I didn't know he was coming. I've no senses any longer. This room has felt like my only refuge. I find the world like a silent prison. I can't hear anything any longer, in the room I play music or the radio just so there are sounds. My eyesight is poor. I'm scared of the night. First, I've lost the comfort of the pull of the moon and secondly because I've no idea what lurks in the darkness around me. I've always been able to see and the darkness is frightening. I've slept with the lamp on since I got here. How did ever leave the house?"

Stiles felt a tight band go round his chest at Derek's admission

"I've always lived with the dark. When you're little, you're afraid but you learn that there's no monsters in the dark to hurt you. Or at least you think there are no monsters in the dark. When I found out, when your creepy Uncle bit Scott, that werewolves exist I knew I had you, Scott and later the others to look after me, like I would them. Until you took them away from me."

For a second, Stiles's anger re-ignited but seeing Derek's eye swelling, the beginning of a bruise forming on his cheek and the smell of vomit still on his breath quickly extinguished it and the guilt came back at full force. 

"We'll stay here until I'm certain that your concussion is gone, Derek, and then we'll go to my house. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here on your own when your Uncle has evil plans for you (what am I saying, all his plans are evil!) and the Betas are starting to feel anxious, so I need to get back to them even though they know I'm not in danger".

Derek's eyes opened in shock and then he closed them with a groan

"You can feel the betas? I've never been able to feel them as their Alpha."

Stiles took some more pain from Derek and added

"Yeah, we've been working on the bonds and our connection to each other and we've managed to establish them. We've a real feeling of family now and it's great that I can feel where they all are and how they're feeling and they can do the same for me. I'm sure you know how it feels with your Mom and Laura."

Derek gave a single nod and promptly vomited again because of the motion. Once he had finished and been cleaned up, Stiles continued

"I'm sure you would've got to it but you had to get them able to control their wolf so that we'd all be safe. You never had the time to get to it because there was so many things out to get you and your Pack. When you had time, though, I'm sure you'd have done a better job, I just winged it. I've only been able to build on what you achieved. 

"I've turned the basement in our house to be the Pack Den and we're spending this week together to really consolidate everything. I'll take you back to mine and you can sleep in my bed, I'll find my old night-light for you. I'll be in the Den with the betas but I'll keep my senses on you to make sure you're okay. You'll stay with me until I can sort this out. We'll talk when you're in less pain about fixing what I've caused."

With that Stiles got off the bed to wash out the bucket, the smell was beginning to bother him, and to rearrange the furniture that was in disarray after Peter's visit. 

When Stiles was completely convinced that Derek was free of his concussion, Stiles found the sweater and coat that he had given Derek and got him to put them on. He then grabbed Derek's trunk and placed it in the back of the Camaro. He then led him to the Camaro and even though Derek was moaning that no one was allowed to drive his car, drove them both to his home. When they got there, all the betas and Lydia and Allison were there to greet him.

"Hi Guys, let me get Derek up to my room, he couldn't be left in the motel all on his own when he's like this. Why don't you all go to the Den, order some pizzas and find a movie you all fancy watching and then you can tell me how the training went."

Isaac came over to help Stiles lead/carry Derek up to his bed. Once they had gotten Derek sat on the edge, Isaac looked very awkward and left the room. Derek looked up at Stiles and said

"Why are you helping me, Stiles?" 

Stiles sighed and sat next to Derek

"Derek, you really hurt me when you cast me out of the pack. The only thing that hurt more was when I lost my Mom. No one could control that but you'd control when you hurt me and even when I tried to explain it to you - you still went ahead." 

Stiles nudged Derek with his shoulder

"Even though I know you don't care about me, I care about you, Derek. I've tried to convince myself that I didn't, but recent events have just let me know how much I was fooling myself. I couldn't leave you there. I was wrong for me to treat you like I've been doing. I thought I was acting fairly but I see I was wrong. Nothing you've done deserves you being left at the mercy of the Supernatural or me taking an integral part of you. I can't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you'll be able to forgive me in time, like I am beginning to forgive you. You'll stay here until I'm confident you're safe and while I'm downstairs, I'll leave Mo to watch over you. "

Derek looked at him quizzically

"Who's Mo? Have you bitten a new beta. Stiles, there are rules -"

"It's not a new beta"

Stiles smiled

"No, Mo's our Alpha: your wolf!"

Derek gave his most judgmental of eyebrows but it looked rather comical with the butterfly band-aid; swollen eye and cheek. Stiles tried not to laugh when Derek retorted

"You don't give the wolf a name, Stiles, it's part of you, it isn't a separate entity".

Stiles couldn't help himself then and he laughed

"Well maybe for you but I'm only kenneling him and so he's separate and not separate from me. He looks like a Satchmo and he seems to like the name. Mo, why don't you introduce yourself to Derek?"

with that, Mo appeared standing on the bed behind Derek and loomed over Derek's head. This shocked Derek and he fell off the bed. Rubbing his backside he got up and looked toward the wolf. 

"Mo, meet Derek. Derek, meet Mo. You've never greeted each other before, have you?"

Mo lent and licked Derek and the spell on Derek was over. He began to pet Mo. 

"You look so much like my Mom. It was a shock to see you."

Mo leaned into Derek's touch and began a mewling sound. Derek buried his face in Mo's fur and took shuddering gasps while he got himself under control. Stiles felt uncomfortable at the show of emotion and edging towards the door added

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go to find that night-light".

Stiles rummaged in that drawer in the kitchen where everything gets put like this: he found the night-light in the middle of the tube of duct-tape wedged with one of those Allen key things from Ikea. While doing so, he was overwhelmed by Mo's happiness at being with Derek again.

When he got back to his room, Derek and Mo were both lying on the bed snuggling with each other. Stiles plugged in the night-light, which thankfully still worked, and going over to the bed said

"Derek, I'll leave you to sleep now. The window is locked, and there's mountain ash in the window frame, so you're safe. Peter can't get at you here. Mo, keep your eyes on Derek and keep him safe".

Stiles came over to pet Mo who licked his hand. Derek just added sleepily

"Thanks, Stiles".

Derek went limp in the bed as he finally went to sleep with Mo curled around him. The first time in a few days he had felt safe protected by his wolf.


	16. Chapter 16

When Stiles descended the stairs, he found Isaac waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, for blaming you. It wasn't your fault. It was me that chose to live with you and not Derek. If I'd been with Derek, none of this would've happened."

Stiles pulled Isaac into a hug and pulled Isaac's face into his neck. Isaac immediately began to scent Stiles and collapse into him. He began to calm as he was bathed in Stiles's scent.

"It isn't your fault, Isaac. Even if you were living with Derek, you'd have been training with the others. He would've been alone. You were right to be angry. This is all on me. I should never have left Derek defenseless like that. It won't happen again. We got to him in time and, thankfully, he just has a few cuts and bruises. He'll have a headache for a while but he'll heal."

Stiles pulled Isaac slightly away so that he could look him in the eye

"You did great today, you knew just what to do to help and I know that Derek appreciated it. Mo is with Derek and now that I know he's over his concussion, he's sleeping. I suggest that we go down to the others and let him sleep. I made a mistake today, but I won't do that again. Come on, Pup, let's see what the others are up to."

When Stiles got to the Den, everyone was sprawled over one sofa eating Pizza with the TV on watching Jersey Shore while they waited for Stiles to arrive. They were all laughing at the Situation who thought his abs were the best. Jackson was by the TV showing off his torso showing how his abs were so much better and they all agreed before he dove on the sofa and joined the others now shirtless. Stiles was surprised that they didn't seem to be worried about Derek. He supposed they had seen Derek when he had arrived and the wolves could hear him taking deep breaths in his sleep. They knew he wasn't gravely injured and had never had chance to fully bond with him. They knew that he was safe. He decided to act normally with them, more for Isaac's benefit than anything else.

"Hi, guys, how was today? Was Isaac the best or does he have competition?"

Isaac preened and the others agreed that he was the best but that they were all improving and that Allison was a good teacher. Stiles came behind the sofa and hugged each of them individually to tell them how proud he was of them. Stiles grabbed himself a slice of pizza and while chewing said 

"Since I'm up, what film have you chosen? Shall I put it in?"

before any could answer, Jackson asked

"Stiles, could we discuss Danny?"

Lydia asked

"What about Danny?"

Stiles decided to sit on the other sofa for now so that he could see them all. He finished his slice and grabbing another said 

"Jay doesn't like that he's the only one whose friend is out of the pack. He hates that Danny doesn't know of the Supernatural. Even Scott's Mom and my Dad know now. He'd like to tell Danny and ask that he join us. I'm happy for Danny to join as long as he knew the dangers but I've told Jay that the decision was ours not just mine. So what do you think? Do you need time to decide?"

To his surprise, everyone immediately agreed that Danny should know. Even though Danny was Jackson's best friend, he was a friend of all of them. They also didn't like that he was outside the loop. In addition, Derek's earlier brush with Peter made them acutely aware of the dangers of one of their group being outside of the Pack.

Jackson jumped up with that as he was so excited and said

"Can we go to Danny's now, Stiles, and tell him?"

Stiles just beckoned Jackson to come over to him and Jackson immediately did. Stiles pulled him down onto his lap and, rubbing his hands over Jackson's bare stomach, nuzzled his neck. Jackson moved his head so that Stiles could have easier access.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow. We've all had a full day and I want to make sure that Derek is okay. Why don't you call him and see if he's free tomorrow morning. If he is, see if you can come round to see him. I'll come round with you and we can sort this out".

Jackson pulled out his phone, on the third ring Danny answered

"Hi Danny.... are you free tomorrow morning if I come round? .... yes, I know I said that I couldn't see you this week but can't I just miss my best friend so much that I need to see you? .... great, I'll be around at 9. See you tomorrow".

Jackson ended the call and Stiles hugged him and, rubbing his face through Jackson's hair, chuckled

"You couldn't have made it a bit later, Mr Keen?"

Jackson just relaxed into Stiles's touch and said

"Well, the sooner he knows, the sooner he can hang out with us".

When all the pizza was eaten, Stiles then turned to face the others and said

"Okay, it's time for us to christen the pack bed. Why don't you all get comfortable, we're going to get hot so I'd suggest just you wear only your t-shirts and boxers but wear whatever makes you feel comfortable. While you're doing that, I'll press play on the bluray".

The others quickly disrobed and got on the bed while the menu for the disk came up. Stiles groaned and looking at Lydia said

"The Notebook, seriously?"

however he made no attempt to change the movie and then pushed his way onto the bed between Scott and Jackson which forced everyone to get closer to each other.

"Welcome to our own Puppy Pile, may it be the first of many and not all while watching the Notebook". 

As the movie progressed, everyone relaxed with each other. This was the first time they'd all been touching like this skin on skin but, through the bonds and Stiles's words when he established the bond, everyone got more comfortable and relaxed because they were touching. Lydia snuggled up to her boyfriend and Allison did the same with Scott while Erica and Boyd decided to lie a the bottom of the bed pressed against everyone's feet. Isaac draped himself behind Allison but ensured that he was touching both Scott and Stiles. Soon enough they were all asleep, mainly because all but Lydia had seen the Notebook enough times that its familiarity lulled them into sleep. Just before Stiles succumbed to slumber, he checked in with Mo to make sure that Derek was fine. When he was satisfied he stopped resisting and fell asleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

_I have to find my sister. Why did I let her go off to Beacon Hills without me? I couldn't face the place again but here I am anyway. I have to believe she's alive. Something has just happened to the bond. I can't lose the last of my family. Eh? What's that scent? It's amazing. I've got to get to it. It's a kid, a beautiful kid, and he's got a target on his chest, what an idiot! As if he knew that I'd be here, and he's with another werewolf. Oh, I'm getting really aroused, I want to lick every one of his moles. Urgh, the Beta will smell my arousal and I don't have time for this - I've got to find my sister ... I've got to get rid of them_

_"This is Private Property"_

_oh he's rubbing his short hair and making his scent stronger. I'll just throw the inhaler at the wolf as I can smell his scent on it and get them to leave. I've got to get away and cool off._

_"That's Derek Hale. His family all burned in a fire like 10 years ago. He's only a few years older than us."_

_It really hurts to hear him express the cause of all my pain and guilt so matter-of-factly but at least my boner's gone._

In the morning, Stiles was awoken by Jackson who was still next to him. He could feel the dream. It was at the tip of his mind. He felt so sad for no apparent reason. He knew it was important but for the life of him he couldn't recall it. He decided to move but it was hard because, in their sleep, everyone had gravitated to him. They were all piled on top of each other and their limbs were all entangled. 

"Stiles, get your woody off my stomach. Do you intend to scar all your children like this? It's 8 and we need to get to Danny's for 9. I think we should get up."

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to slough off his feeling of melancholy, thankfully it was having an effect on his boner. He then disentangled his arms from the throng of limbs so that he could rub his eyes and then said

"Okay, Jay, let's just find a way out of here and then I'll check up on Derek and we can get off."

Stiles moved people's limbs carefully so as not to wake them. Most stayed asleep but Isaac stirred and looked at both Jackson and Stiles as they got out of the bed. Stiles lent over and gave his beta's ankle a squeeze 

"Morning, Pup, I hope you slept well. Jay and I are off to see Danny. When the others wake, you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, just let me know what you've used and we'll stop at the food store and replace it. I'll just check up on Derek. Can you make sure that he eats and take some of his pain if it's really bad? There's some Tylenol in my medicine cabinet that you can give him to take." 

Isaac smiled and, stretching until he heard a click in his back, said

"I think that's the best sleep I've ever had. Who'd have thought that being this tangled up would be the most comfortable position to be in. Don't worry about Derek, I know all about dealing with concussion and bruises after being hit into a wall. I'll take good care of him."

Stiles went up to Isaac's head and rubbed his hand through his hair

"I wish neither of you had to ever know what it was like. I'm glad you slept well; that's the magic of the Puppy Pile. Jay and I'll be back by lunch-time. Dad's arranged for us to go to the shooting range in the afternoon so we can start all your training with fire-arms. We'll see you later".

Getting dressed, Stiles went upstairs and found Derek fast asleep wrapped around Mo. Mo looked at Stiles and instantly he knew through their bond that Derek had slept well through the night as Mo had leached his pain continuously. They had both slept happily pressed against each other. Stiles looked at Derek's face and winced when he saw the size of his eye and the now rather black bruise on Derek's cheek. Stiles crept out of the room so as not to wake Derek as it was better that he was asleep than feeling the pull of his swollen face even if Mo had leached the pain. 

Stiles made some cereal for himself and Jackson and had to force Jackson to eat it as he was desperate to get to Danny's. Eventually Stiles conceded and they jumped into the Porsche and made there way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the picture which was expertly drawn by female_overlord_3.

Stiles and Jackson arrived at Danny's at 8:45 and Stiles just lent over and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair laughing

"I think we're early, Mr Keen!"

Despite this, Jackson got out of the car and, going up to the door, knocked. After a few minutes, Danny opened the door to him and Jackson walked in saying

"Danny, it's great to see you. I've brought Stiles with me as well."

At that, Danny looked quizzically to the car and Stiles got out. As he walked to the open door, Stiles smiled and said

"Hi Danny. Thanks for seeing us."

When the door was closed, Jackson suggested that they went upstairs to Danny's room. Danny and Jackson lounged on the bed and Stiles sat on the computer chair. Stiles looked at Danny and, while swinging the chair from left to right, said

"Danny, I know you've probably guessed there's something going on between some of your friends that you've been kept out of. Jackson has hated that you were outside the loop but didn't feel comfortable asking about you until now. We've agreed that you should know what's going on".

At first, Danny looked at Stiles carefully and said

"It's drugs isn't it? Or at least steroids, I've seen how amped they've all got. If it is, I can't know. I can't afford any more criminal charges: I've already got a federal arrest and I don't need another."

Stiles laughed and said 

"Relax, Danny. It isn't drugs but is something fantastical. We've kept you out of it because it can be dangerous when you're in the know. I'm not talking about police or Feds. You either commit to this, as there's no backing out when you know, or tell us now that you don't want to know. You've to take it seriously as to know could end up with you being killed. Whatever you decide, this is a secret between us and you. Consider it as the red or blue pill."

Jackson was starting to squirm where he was sitting as he was so desperate that Danny would want to know. He bumped his and Danny's shoulder

"Danny, come on, it's really cool and you'll know everything and can hang out with us all the time. Yes it can be very dangerous but I hate that we're moving apart and I don't want this to come between us. Please!"

Jackson gave the biggest of puppy eyes, ones that Stiles had never seen on Jackson but he supposed that it was natural that Jackson would use baby persuasion skills with Danny as they've known each other since babies. Finally, Danny looked defeated and said

"Fine, I'd like to know. Why are you here Stiles? Why couldn't Jackson just tell me himself?"

Stiles decided to start with the biggest shock first, 

"Your friends are mostly werewolves. Jay, show him."

With that Jackson changed his face and flashed his blue eyes. At the same time, Stiles just flashed his red eyes. At first, Danny jumped off the bed and ran into a corner but when he realized that his friends weren't trying to eat him, he calmed down and sat on the bed.

Stiles then explained how the Hales were werewolves and that Peter, when he was the Alpha, had bitten Scott. Later that Derek, who Danny knew as Miguel, had become the Alpha and had bitten Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson. He told him about the Hunters and how they are often attacked by Omegas who wish to take the territory and how they defend the town from the Supernatural. The only piece he did not explain was that Jackson had been the Kanima. He left that up to Jackson to explain if he wanted to.

He continued

"Not all are werewolves in our Pack, Lydia and Allison are both members, as am I, and we're human. You don't have to be a werewolf to be Pack and so if you'd like to join us, no one will expect you to take the bite. I propose that you join us in the Pack, after two months we'll ask you if you want to remain human or become a wolf. By then you should've a full idea of what it means to be a werewolf."

Danny sat perfectly still but then asked

"Stiles, your eyes flashed red and you've explained that means you're the Alpha and so you're a werewolf. Didn't you just say that you were human?".

Stiles nodded and answered 

"Ah, that's complicated. I'm human but I'm what is known as a Spark. I don't know what it really means but it means I can make a magical barrier of Mountain Ash that keeps the wolves out. This one time, Derek had thrown me out of the pack, for no reason, and I was so annoyed that somehow I was able to pull the wolf out of Derek and into myself. I don't really know how I did it but I did. So I'm Human but I'm also a wolf. It's probably easier to say I house a werewolf more than I'm a werewolf. I won't be housing him for long, though. I hope to give him back to Derek when I find a way."

When Stiles said he was a Spark, Danny jaw dropped

"Stiles, you're a Hunaahi! My Tūtū has told me about Hunaahi all my life".

Stiles laughed and said

"I didn't know that you were into ballet, Danny-boy?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said

"Tūtū is Hawaiian for granny. She's visiting us at the moment as it's mid-term vacation. She'll want to meet you. The story of the Hunaahi has been told to me for ever."

With that Danny ran out of the room, shouting

"Tūtū, you've got to meet Stiles. He says he's a Hunaahi."

within a very short time, probably at the fastest speed that Danny's Tūtū could move, she arrived at the door. She was small and tanned, with soft white hair and was wearing a long skirt and a cardigan with an embroidered rose on the shoulder. She seemed just like everyone's granny. However, Stiles could feel something.

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/conchyjoea03/media/TUTU_zps6bfaf440.jpg.html)

"Danny, did you say Hunaahi? A Spark, who?"

Danny nodded to his granny and then turned and pointed at Stiles.

Stiles wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. He'd told Danny about the werewolves and his Spark and he'd immediately run off and told his granny. It didn't bode well for keeping a secret and he gave Jackson the side eye which had him squirming. Stiles decided that it was okay, Danny has only told of his Spark. Of all the parts, it was probably the least dangerous and easiest to laugh off.

Tūtū just walked up to Stiles and taking both his hands and with a smile on her face said

"Aloha. Who told you that you were a Spark, Kuuipo?"

Stiles said

"Well I'm not really sure what a Spark is exactly, our local vet has told me that I'm a Spark".

While they were holding hands, Stiles could feel energy leaching into him again. When Tūtū removed her hands, a Spark of electricity flashed between her hand and Stiles's.

With that she smiled completely

"Well, I never, a real Hunaahi. Has that Druid, Deaton, been training you? You can't trust Druids, they're all into their so-called 'Balance' and so will assist Evil in order to keep the battle between the Good and the Bad at a stalemate. What's wrong with letting Good have the upper hand sometimes, I ask you?"

Stiles got off the chair and sat right by Jackson as he wanted the protection of his Pack. As soon as he sat down, Jackson shifted so they were touching from shoulder to knee. 

"Now, Kuuipo, I'm a Kahuna. It runs in the female line of my family. You've heard of Kahuna? We're Hawaiian witches. We use magic: we work with energy and the elements."

With that, she made a fireball and made a light wind blow through the room. Jackson moved to sit on Stiles's lap, Tūtū laughed and stopped it.

"I'm a good Kahuna, Jackson. Honestly, how long have you known me? You've made cookies with me and decorated the gingerbread at Christmas. When did you become a Ílio Hae (a werewolf), Jackson?"

Stiles stroked his hand down Jackson's back to let him know he wasn't alone

"Only recently, I became a Kanima when I was first bitten six months ago."

Stiles was glad that Jackson felt comfortable now talking about the Kanima but, hugging Jackson tightly, interjected

"However, his love of Lydia changed him to a wolf and he's very much loved by his Pack."

Tūtū nodded and continued

"That's lovely: Love conquers all. Disney will be pleased and will probably be looking to buy the film rights. I'm sure your Kanima will be singing lots of songs with really cute wolves and forest animals while it takes revenge on the wicked witches or woodcutters. 

"Well I'm magical, whilst I can persuade things to do my will, you, Kuuipo, are magic itself. You don't need to persuade anything, all you've to do is really believe and it'll happen. Who's been training you? An untrained Hunaahi is extremely dangerous. Not only can you do things that should never be attempted, but you could kill yourself in the attempt too. Not only that, unless you're protected to withstand them, evil spirits may try to possess you and your magic."

Stiles said

"No one, Deaton just told me that I could use Mountain Ash as a Spark. He didn't tell me anything else. I didn't know I could do anything else. I'd have said I was just a human with a knack with Mountain Ash until a few days ago."

Tūtū leaned forward and asked

"Unbelievable, he used your own belief to curb your powers. That's more manipulative that I thought they could be. What happened, Dear, to change your mind?"

Stiles answered

"I was very angry and I felt Power under my feet which I tapped into and then suddenly I looked into the Alpha and took the wolf from him and into myself".

Tūtū eyes widened

"Wolves are magical in their own right, Kuuipo, but not in a way that's compatible with Human Magic. I don't know how you're able to be both a Hunaahi and a Wolf at the same time but your kind is very special and don't need to follow normal rules. The Power you felt was the Magic all around you. The land here is very magical: it's full of ley lines. Your magic is at a reverse polarity to normal magic and so you attract it to you. You can use that magic like your own and it's safer too as it does not wear you out."

Stiles nodded

"That makes sense. My Dad tells me that my Mom was like me but she chose not to use her magic and it caused her to go mad and ultimately killed her. Will that happen to me if I don't use it?"

Tūtū walked up to the bed and sat by Stiles who still had Jackson on his lap. She took his hand and said

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, and I'm sorry for whatever stopped her using her magic. She must not have been from here. Whilst you're on the land you were born on, your magic remains grounded and if you do not use it, it just leaks into the earth beneath your feet. However, if you're not on the land of your birth then it builds up and builds up until in consumes you. In your case, your magic is so strong you'd have lost your mind almost immediately. I take it, your Dad is not supernatural because a Supernatural life partner can also earth a Hunaahi regardless of location."

Stiles shook his head

"No, my Dad is just a Human but he's the Sheriff of this town." 

"I'm surprised that the local Pack haven't approached you. I suppose the fire took away a lot of their knowledge but it's a classic bedtime story for Supernatural kids. Every Supernatural knows the legend of the Spark. You need to be grounded by a Supernatural life partner. You're drawn to Supernatural beings. In the past, every Supernatural would suitor you because to have you on their side would be incredibly beneficial. A Spark's magic is incredible but it cannot be used to harm the Pack/Coven etc of the one that they're paired with. They did nothing?"

"I can't answer that. Tūtū, as Deaton hasn't taught me anything, is there any way that you could teach me? You say I could do dangerous things, I think I did: I took our Alpha's wolf from him but I didn't really think through the ramifications. He's suffering and the dangers remain the same for him as before but he's no ability to protect himself. He was hurt last night by his own Uncle, an evil man, I mean he was really hurt. I left his wolf with him to protect him overnight and I could tell how overjoyed both were to be together. I should never have separated them. Do you know how I can fix that?"

Tūtū shook her head

"As I said, Human magic and Lycan Magic are not compatible. I know of nothing that can help you. It was your magic that stripped him of his wolf, so it'll have to be your magic that returns it."

Stiles looked to the floor

"I know what I did but I haven't clue how I did it. I don't know what to do. I don't know how my magic works. Can you help me?"

Tūtū looked grim

"Kuuipo, the Huna I keep is different from yours so what I can teach you will be limited but it'd be a privilege to teach you what I can."

"Thanks, anything you can teach me will help." 

Stiles looked distracted for a moment and added

"Oh, you said that evil spirits will try to possess me? I don't want to be possessed so that's probably the first thing I'd like to work out with you. I can't help anyone if I'm not in control." 

"I'd be worried about that Druid of yours if he's willing to leave you untrained and unprotected. I'd think he's a purpose with you to redress the Balance. The more you've told me, the more I'm certain of that fact. You can't trust a Druid, they're on no one's side only that of the Balance." 

Stiles looked up to the sky

"I was seriously having my doubts about him myself. Those doubts have been growing over the months. Derek told him that I'd taken his wolf from him but I denied it and deflected his question because I didn't trust him. I'm so glad you're around and will help me. I didn't know what I was going to do. There's only so much I can research." 

"I'll speak to some of my Kahuna friends back at home and see if we can work out a way to help you protect yourself from evil spirits and then we can begin. In the end, your magic doesn't really need years of training like ours, all yours needs is Belief but absolute Belief with not a shadow of doubt.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll see if we can start getting you trained."

Tūtū got up and having hugged both Stiles and Jackson in one hug left the room so that she could start to research.

Danny smiled at them both

"Seems we've all been keeping secrets. Can we go round to the rest of the Pack now and let me get introduced or do whatever initiation you need to do?"

Stiles just laughed

"There's no initiation for the Humans, Danny. Well not yet. All you have to get used to is obsessive touching and sleeping in a pile of human limbs. See Jay here sitting on my lap, well, wait until you're in a room with all of them. Not that I'm complaining, Jay, I love it."

With that, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson and nuzzled just behind his ear. 

Danny laughed when he saw Jackson just melt into Stiles exposing more of his neck for Stiles to nuzzle against while purring, never would he have imagined that he'd ever see this sight. The only time they would have ever been this close was if Jackson was pummeling or choking Stiles against a wall.

"Jay?"

Stiles tucked his chin over Jackson's shoulder but kept his cheek pressed against Jackson's.

"Yes, we gave Jackson a nickname we all use. We all agreed that given the Kanima incident, we should put it all behind us and that included using the name 'Jackson'. So this Pup is Jay and he's one of my favorites. Actually we need to get off if we're to eat before we go off to the firing range this afternoon. As a member of the Pack now, you'll come with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunaahi = Spark  
> Tūtū = Granny  
> Kuuipo = Darling, Dear  
> 'Ilio Hae = Wolf


	19. Chapter 19

When the three of them got to Stiles's house, he found all the betas lounging in the den while they played on the PS4. Once the others saw that Danny was with them, the game was paused. Lydia was the first to stand up and ask

"Stiles, does Danny know everything now?"

When Stiles told them all that Danny was in the know and was part of a magical family, the others jumped up and hugged Danny with welcome to the family. Jackson never left Danny's side and had a huge grin on his face. Stiles was very happy to see Jackson so content. 

Stiles looked towards Isaac and said

"How has Derek been?"

Isaac turned to him and said

"He woke up feeling very uncomfortable. Mo and I took it away any pain and then fed him some oatmeal before giving him the Tylenol. When I walked in half an hour ago he was asleep again and Mo was with him."

Stiles checked with Mo to see if Derek was still asleep and then nodded and said to the Pack

"You spend some time with Danny and get him comfortable while I'll make us lunch. As Dad is doing us this favor I'm going to make Lasagne for us all with beef as it's one of Dad's favorites. When I'm done I'll give you a call."

Scott fist bumped Stiles and said 

"You're making your beef lasagne, dude, awesome it's the best".

Stiles left them while Boyd resumed his game and Lydia and Jackson got Danny to sit between them on the sofa and then everyone else just fitted themselves in where they could. 

 

Stiles was just pulling the three lasagnes he had made out of the oven when his Dad came into the kitchen. The table was set and there was salad already on the table.

"Stiles, I hope that is real beef and not that turkey nonsense".

Stiles smiled at his dad and said

"100% prime beef, Dad, why don't you go upstairs and change while I call the others to come up for the food?"

The Sheriff jogged up the stairs to get changed quickly. He loved Lasagne and he didn't want to only get the scraps. He's seen the Pack eat. Stiles didn't even bother to call the Pack he just sent the thought down the bond and within seconds the Pack were coming into the dining room. 

"Okay, sit yourselves down while I bring them out."

He set down two lasagnes and left the third in the oven but without any heat on. Stiles made a point of serving himself and his Dad first before the others could eat them all.

Stiles then went into the kitchen and brought out garlic bread for everyone. When his Dad came down they all began to tuck in and the moans of pleasure from the Pack was almost pornographic. The two lasagnes were gone. Stiles relented and, pulling out the third, told them that they could eat half of it as some had to be left for Derek and for his Dad tomorrow. When everyone was fit to burst with the amount of food they had eaten, Stiles asked his Dad to tell the Pack what they were going to be doing.

"Okay, Stiles has asked me to teach you how to shoot both rifles and pistols. As I understand it, Allison is already able to shoot well and I know that Stiles is an excellent shot so the three of us will teach the other seven how to use guns. 

"Now, you must be very careful with a gun. You must always assume it's loaded and that the safety is off. You must never point it at another person (unless you wish to shoot them) and you should aim it at the floor at all other times. I know that a normal bullet wound is more an inconvenience than actually fatal to you but you will remember these rules when we get to the range. Not everyone around you is so immune to the effects of a bullet wound. What I say goes. I won't have any back-chat while we're there. If I think any of you are not taking this seriously and are not listening, I'll throw you out and you'll not get back in. Stiles has agreed to my terms and I expect you to abide by them. For today, we'll learn to use semi automatic pistols. I don't expect you to be any good but I do expect you to listen. Do I make myself clear?"

The authority in the Sheriff's tone made them all sober up and there was a chorus of "Yes, sir". Stiles, then cutting a piece of the remaining lasagne for Derek, put some salad on the plate and went upstairs with a glass of milk and some more Tylenol.

When he got to his bedroom, he found Derek still asleep but his face was a picture. His eye was swollen and black rimmed from the bruise and his cheek was a purplish-black. The band-aid on his head had started to peel off and had got stuck in his hair. Mo, on seeing Stiles, popped off the bed and rubbed himself along Stiles's thigh. With Mo no longer leaching the pain, Derek started to wake. Stiles put the food on the bedside table. Derek first action was to rub his eyes but immediately stopped when he first felt the pain from his eye. He groaned and looked up at Stiles. Stiles immediately put his hand on Derek's face and took the pain away.

"I'm sorry, Derek, to wake you. I wouldn't have but I've brought you some Lasagne and a drink together with some more Tylenol. You need food on your stomach if you are going to take painkillers. If you feel like it, I would like you to eat it and once you've eaten you can take the Tylenol. 

"You still need your rest so I'm going to take the Pack to the firing range for some training. I don't like leaving you alone so Mo will stay with you. I'm going to put some mountain ash at the door to the room. I replaced the base boards in this room with mountain ash so once I've covered the door you are completely safe in here. Just remember that if you go to the bathroom you can go but Mo will be stuck in the room. So I'd suggest you go to the bathroom now."

Derek just pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Stiles situated him safely in the bed and tucked him in. He then gave him the food and the pills.

"Derek, I'm sorry you're in so much pain. It is all my fault. Mind you, at least you understand what it's like for me now. If you need anything, you've got my number or just tell Mo and he'll make sure I know. Just stay safe and sleep. We'll be back soon."

Stiles squeezed Derek's arm briefly and before leaving the room laid out the mountain ash to complete the circle.


	20. Chapter 20

At the firing range, the Sheriff, Stiles and Allison began training the wolves on how to use a gun. The Sheriff began by getting them to all learn the proper stance by showing them using Stiles.

"Now you may have seen TV shows where they tell you to stand with your legs apart in line with your shoulders but that's wrong. Watch Stiles, you need to get yourself into a fighter's stance and your pelvis should be at 45 degrees to the target. As we're going to start two handed, you'll need your left leg forward and your right leg back. Keep your shoulders forward and lean your weight into it to counteract the recoil. To remind yourself, remember the phrase 'Nose over toes".

Everyone practiced the stance until it was more or less natural for them. 

"You all look good, now take the gun, remember you're to treat it like it's loaded at all times with the safety off. As you're going to be using semi-automatics keep the web of your hand so high that you can see the flesh bunch up behind the stop of the grip. See where Stiles holds his gun? The higher your hand is the less muzzle jump there will be and consequently less recoil. It'll also make pulling the trigger easier. 

"As for the grip, I prefer the hard grip. Hold the gun as hard as you humanly can, and I mean humanly, don't grip it so hard that you twist the metal. Get used to how you grip your gun as you need to remain consistent if you wish to be accurate with your shots. Just remember to hold the gun as hard as you can for each and every shot. In the real world, the harder you hold your gun the harder it'd be for anyone to knock the gun out of your hand when you're not expecting it. It'll also stop you milking which is where your grip tightens when you pull the trigger so losing accuracy.

"Great, now for your thumb. I'd recommend that you hold the thumb so it's pointing straight at the target. This aligns your body and skeleton to the target but if that's not comfortable you can curl the thumb down. Now that you've a firm hold of the gun let's look finally at your trigger finger, I'd recommend pulling the trigger with the first crease of your trigger finger."

"Now I want you to aim your gun at the target. This time the target is only 5 feet away. I want you to focus on the front sight not the back sight to align with the target. Have you got it lined up? Now very smoothly pull the trigger and fire 6 times".

With that there was a litany of blasts. After, they brought their targets back to them to see where they had hit. Danny had hit the bulls-eye and was well grouped. Stiles at this distance had fired his shots all through the same hole. Jackson had done well and whilst his shots were not in the bulls-eye they were closely grouped. The recoil had thrown Lydia's shots and the other wolves had erratic shots caused by flinching at the noise of the blasts on their ears. 

Stiles looked at them all and said

"Danny it looks like your years in the goal has improved your hand-to-eye coordination. Good Job! Jay, your grouping is great, you just need to get used to the sighting better and then you'll be in the bulls-eye. Lydia, I know these guns have a recoil but if you grip the gun as hard as you can and lean in, you should find it better. As for the rest of you, I know the blast is loud but you'll get used to it and then get better. 

"The target is close now as it'll help you correct your faults in your grip. Once you're all shooting well we'll move the target back another 5 feet and then another and so on. I expect we'll get as far as 15ft today. Okay reload. Lydia let me help you with your grip."

With that, all the wolves reloaded and Allison and the Sheriff worked with the wolves while Stiles helped Lydia. After another 5 rounds, everyone was consistently hitting their grouping within the bulls-eye

"Fantastic guys. You're all picking this up much better than I did. Shall we see how you do at 10 feet?"

The lessons continued. The wolves accuracy remained the same despite the distance as their eyesight was fantastic and consequently there targeting. Lydia and Danny were less accurate at greater distances but Stiles promised them that they would get better and that a wolfsbane bullet anywhere in the chest would do the trick anyway and that was bigger than all the target. 

When the lesson was over, everyone thanked the Sheriff who told them how surprised he was at their competency. The guns were given back to the shooting range but Stiles and his Dad both holstered their own personal guns as they must be visible at all times in accordance with their permits. 

"Okay, gang let's go to Annie's Dinner and then back to the Den for some bonding and a movie. It's my treat as you all did so well today."

With that, Stiles sent the pride he felt in his Pack and they all smiled shyly at him. As Allison, Lydia and Danny couldn't feel this, he gave them a hug instead. 

After they had eaten their hamburgers and curly fries (Stiles's order) and milkshakes they made there way back to the Den. As soon as they got there, they could sense a different wolf inside. Mo also warned Stiles that Peter had visited but couldn't get into the room that Derek was in and thankfully Derek had slept through his visit. 

Cautiously they made their way down to the Den to find Mr McCreeperson sitting on one of the sofas with the TV on. Looking up, he said smugly

"Ah, Stiles, I like what you've done with the place, such Basement Chic."

Stiles didn't miss a beat he pulled out his gun and shot Peter in the shoulder and in the knee.

"Thanks, and that's for what you did to Derek. Unfortunately they're only normal bullets so you'll heal. Next time you hurt Derek, I'll put a wolfsbane bullet between your eyes."

The blood began to slow in the wounds and when he was fully healed, he shrugged and said

"Not a problem, Stiles, I just came to see how my dear Nephew is after my experiment. Unfortunately I couldn't get into the room he's in. That's very rude of you, Stiles, to stop Derek having any visitors or being able to go to the John while you're gone."

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Peter, you're not welcome here. I think the Pack all agrees. Show of hands"

Everyone's hand came up

"See, Peter. It's better that you leave before we all do something we'd regret. I'm sure Derek wouldn't want to lose the last of his family."

Peter got off the couch and walked towards the door

"As you wish, Stiles, I wouldn't want anyone to say I overstayed my welcome. Just let my dear Nephew know that the Alpha pack is here and he should make sure he's ready for their assessment if you all want to live."

Before Stiles could ask any more questions Peter ran out of the door.

"Shit"

was all the Stiles could say before he sat heavily on the couch that Peter had just vacated.


	21. Chapter 21

Leaving everyone else downstairs, Stiles walked up to his bedroom carrying the remains of a lasagne which he had warmed up in the microwave. He told the Pack to forget about the Alphas for now. They would begin researching tomorrow but for tonight they were going to bond. The bond was what made them a good Pack and that could do nothing if not improve their chances with the Alphas.

When he got to his room, he found Derek awake and sitting up in the bed. 

"Stiles, what were the gun shots? I would've gone down but my wolf stopped me from leaving the room."

Stiles passed the food to Derek and just sat down on the bed and stroked Mo who turned on his back so that he could get belly-rubs from Stiles. When Derek had finished the lasagne he said

"I was just punishing your Uncle for what he did to you. Don't worry, they were ordinary bullets but at least he didn't get off Scot-free. Derek, I've something to discuss with you but I'd like to try something with you. Will you trust me?"

Derek looked Stiles in the eye and then nodded

"What do you need me to do?"

Stiles was surprised that Derek was trusting him at all. He supposed it was because of all the times he had saved his life. Even now he had done so regardless of how angry Derek had made him. 

"I want you to lie down and I'm going to place my hand on the side of your face and your arm."

With that, Stiles felt for the power he had used when he took the wolf from Derek. When he felt it, he believed with all his might that his touch would heal the wounds that Peter had inflicted in the motel. He felt the trickle of power leave his body and his hands glowed. Then the trickle ended. When he lifted his hand he could see that Derek was fully healed.

Derek, if Stiles didn't know better, looked like he was pouting

"Why didn't you do that earlier? I've been in agony."

Stiles felt a little dizzy but shook his head to clear it and then paced the room before answering

"I didn't know I could do that until I talked to Danny's granny and I wasn't even sure it'd work. Why can't you just be grateful that it did?"

With that Derek looked a little more defeated and he said

"Thanks".

Stiles nodded

"We've bigger problems. Uncle Bad Touch came to tell us that the Alpha Pack were on the way to do their assessment. What does that mean? Other than something really bad. It's always something bad with us. I didn't know you could've a band of Alphas, don't they just fight all the time? Who are they?"

Derek buried his head in his hands

"It's bad. They're led by a powerful but blind Alpha called Deucalion. Whilst they're all Alphas, there's still a hierarchy so they can be a pack. There's always been a council that oversaw the running of packs to ensure they were healthy, but Deucalion set up a band of Alphas and, having destroyed the other council, has established his Pack as the arbiters of Packs. My Mom was against them doing this. 

"He seems to go where there are reports of too many supernatural events and if he's not satisfied he kills the Alpha and their Pack. In other cases, where he thinks there's something special about the Alpha, I've heard he kills the pack and gets the Alpha to join him."

Stiles groaned

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten where one is everything is fine and dandy and 10 where everything is going to hell in a handcart where do you think we stand?"

Derek lifted his head and after huffing replied

"9.5 with a margin of error of 1. Stiles, this can't be good and there's no way you could do anything as the Alpha, you're not trained and it isn't even your wolf. You'll need to give my wolf back to me. I'll protect the pack with my life. It's all I can do."

Stiles lent against Derek

"Derek, I know you would. I hope you know that I'd do the same. I'd already decided to give Mo back to you. What I did to you was wrong, I was angry and you'd hurt me terribly but you didn't deserve what I did to you. I took not just your pack but something that's your very self. I reacted. I didn't think. I'm sorry that you've suffered. I can tell from both you and Mo that you want to be together."

Stiles gave Mo another belly rub but looked Derek in the eyes

"I don't want you to think that this is because of what Peter has said, you can ask Danny and Jackson (by the way, we're calling him Jay now), that I'd already decided long before Peter spoke. The problem is I'm not even sure how I would or if I could fix this. I'm working on it but it won't be immediately Derek."

He stopped petting Mo and placed his hand on Derek's arm 

"I need more control of my magic, what I did to you was pure instinct but I don't know how to tap into that. At least, I'm getting a handle on my magic if your healing is anything to go by. So for now, I think for tonight the pack just needs to be together."

Derek nodded, and when Stiles got up, Derek got back under the covers of the bed

"Derek, get up, you and I are Pack, whatever you or I've said. Humans don't make a Pack weak they make them strong. I never want you to say otherwise. They anchor the werewolves' humanity and they give you a reason to fight. So you're coming down with me and you're going to show me your World Championship Puppy Pile form. The others are really getting into the swing of it but I'm sure they can learn a thing or two from a Master."

With that Stiles held out his hand to Derek and only when Derek took it did they both leave the room and head down to the Den. Stiles sent down the bond that he was bringing Derek down and he wanted them to welcome him so when they arrived, everyone just gave him a hug and were glad that he was better.

Scott took Stiles aside and asked

"Stiles, I thought you hated Derek. What are you doing bringing him down to the Den? I thought he was never going to be Pack".

Stiles pulled Scott into a headlock

"With an Alpha Pack on its way, Scotty-boy, it all seems pretty irrelevant. Derek knows about the Alpha Pack, and whatever his issues are with me, I know that he'll die to protect the rest of you. That's enough for me, and it should be enough for you, to ask him to join us."

Then in a louder voice he said

"Are you all happy to have Derek join us again? I told you that joiners and leavers will be a Pack decision. For my part, I think we'll be stronger with Derek with us than against us and I know I'll be happier."

The others agreed although Scott only did so begrudgingly. He threw himself on the couch not caring who was underneath him, knowing that they'd find a way to fit, and told Derek to do the same. He got Scott to get them all a soda before putting on the film and watching 2 Guns. The film was good but Stiles couldn't really concentrate on it knowing what was on the horizon and he could tell through the bond with the others that their minds were similarly occupied. 

When the film was over, he got everyone to get in the Puppy Pile bed. If they all lay very close together, no one mentioned it. To his surprise Derek seemed to relax but made sure he was pressed to Stiles's side and plastered himself so there was not a single bit of space between them. Stiles supposed that Derek had been used to sleeping like this with his old Pack. He was surprised how well they both fitted together. He felt a drop on top of them all and he looked up to see Mo lying over them all keeping a vigil over his pack. 

Stiles tried to calm his thoughts and sent his calm and love through the bonds to the others and slowly he was rewarded with the sounds of his pack sleeping. Within minutes he and Derek joined them.


	22. Chapter 22

_"I don't know, Derek, you make a good couple". He doesn't know how true that is. Here Stiles is lying on top of me and we fit absolutely perfectly, His hips and mine lock like I wish our souls will. To have him here is both ecstasy and misery at the same instant. Here I've Stiles all over me and that's fantastic, to finally feel all of Stiles but at the same time I'm unable to save him. We're both helpless._

_As the Puppet Master drags Stiles off me, Stiles' arm and hand moves slowly over my groin bringing a frisson of arousal. Oh God, he's killing Stiles, he's crushing his windpipe and I can do nothing. I've got my teeth but what can I do paralyzed on the floor. I've never had the chance to tell Stiles how I feel. Please, please, keep Stiles safe, I can't lose him like I've lost everyone else._

Stiles awoke from his dream with a feeling of panic. He wished he knew what he was dreaming of. Each of these dreams were there but were continuing to elude him. As he chased them for understanding, they moved away like the mist in the trees. He let the safety of the Pack allay his fears. Derek was lying with his head on Stiles's chest with his leg and arm over Stiles's body. The others had also moved in their sleep so that each of them were connected to Stiles. Scott and Allison were using his legs as a pillow and Isaac his stomach, Erica was lying on top of Boyd and both were on Stiles's other side. Jackson was acting as Stiles's pillow and both Danny and Lydia were sleeping by Jackson and consequently Stiles. He loved that they were all growing to be close and act like a Pack. The fact that Derek was there, and even more so that he was next to Stiles, made the Pack and the Puppy Pile feel complete to him.

Stiles needed to get up and decided that they had to start getting ready for the Alphas. He slowly got himself out of the puppy pile and was pleased that Derek took his place and everyone lent into him instead. Once he'd relieved himself, he got dressed and went upstairs to start making breakfast. They say an army marches on its stomach and he was going to make sure that his army could march at least a hundred miles. He pulled out everything to make the best breakfast he could. He prepared Blueberry muffins, pancakes, eggs, fried country ham, sautéed potatoes and biscuits. He also put on the coffee. 

When the smell of the food got to the wolves and to his Dad, everyone came into the kitchen. Everyone was so comfortable with each other, no one bothered to get dressed and the Sheriff commented

"Son, I'm too old to live in a frat house now. I also feel like I need to do 100 pull ups and run 10 miles. They're making me feel inadequate and old." 

Everyone's mood lifted when they saw the food come out and it didn't take long before it was all devoured. Stiles got the betas to clean the table and looked to his Dad.

"Dad, we found out there's a pack of Alpha werewolves coming into town. I want you to start carrying two guns, one with wolfbane bullets in it just in case you need them. If you see anyone trying to stop your car or a wolf please just shoot them. We know nothing about them. All I know is that they tend to leave a path of destruction behind them but only in the wolf community. Unfortunately, you're part of that wolf community now. Can you check with other local law enforcement agencies to see if you can work out where they've come from? We can start to come to some conclusions as to how they operate and how many they are of them."

"I'm not just shooting anyone for just being, Stiles. If they try to attack, I'll shoot but I'm the law in this town not its executioner. I'll carry wolfsbane bullets if you get me some, though, just in case."  
His Dad took another muffin to eat with his second cup of coffee. Stiles turned to Lydia and Danny

"Lyds, Danny can you start researching what the role is of the werewolf counsel see if we can find away to keep them in line. I'm clutching at straws here but until we've met them, I don't know what else we can do. 

"Allison, Scott. I want you to talk to your Dad and see what information he has on the Alpha pack. I'd like to bring him into an alliance with us. Given what he's learned about his nearest and dearest recently, he should know that the Pack doesn't contain the monsters. If he's willing, I'll speak with him directly about a truce and alliance. For now, please can you arrange for him to deliver wolfsbane bullets to the Station for Dad.

"Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Jackson, I want you to patrol our territory. Go in pairs and keep in touch through the bond with each other and the rest of the Pack. If you spot anything let us know and we'll come to your help.

"Derek, if you're okay with it, you and I'll go to see Tūtū and then go onto Deaton's to prepare our wolfsbane recovery packs."

Derek nodded and so Stiles looked to the pack

"Does anyone have any questions? No, good. Okay we'll come together at six this evening. If anyone needs anything call or send something down the bond."


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles drove both him and Derek over to Danny's house. On the way, Derek said

"I forgot how good you were at organizing everyone. You're right, without your plans we'd all be dead before now and I've never thanked you. So thank you."

Stiles looked at him and said

"I think being human is making you nicer, Derek. You're welcome. You're all my family and I'll always look after my family. That being said, you've done a lot to save us too. You lead the hunters away from Scott, you stood up to your Uncle so that I could get away and got Scott to get me out of the firing line in the Station. I've never said thank you either. So thank you. "

Derek looked embarrassed and looked away. While looking out the window he added

"Well this is like nothing we've faced before. We've only faced one crazed Alpha, hunters and a kanima, and packs of Omegas. We've always just survived by the skin of our teeth. These Alphas are organized, strong and vicious. They'll watch us first and work out our weaknesses and then they'll pounce. I hope that we're good enough".

Stiles held the steering wheel tighter 

"We'll just have to be".

They arrived at Danny's and got out. After they knocked on the door, it was opened by Tūtū. She looked appreciatively at Derek and smiled at Stiles. Stiles subconsciously blocked Derek from Tūtū's view. With an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips she asked, 

"Who's this cutie, Kuuipo?"

Stiles looked at her while entering the home and said

"This is Derek. The Alpha of the group for whom I'm kenneling his wolf. We're off to see the Deaton after this as he's collecting wolfsbane for me. Did you get a chance to look for a way to protect me from evil spirits?"

Still peering around Stiles to ogle a rapidly blushing Derek, Tūtū closed the door and answered

"Yes, Kuuipo, I spoke with my friends back home and we've found something which should protect a Hunaahi like you. It's a rune. I'll draw it but you'll have to copy it as it needs your magic for the protection to work. You'll need to hold it to your chest and believe that it'll protect you. Come in the dining room. I've got the supplies you'll need. Can you be a good boy and let me take your arm, Derek? I'm not as steady on my legs as I once was and you're strong enough to catch me if something goes wrong."

Stiles rolled his eyes but followed them both. It also gave him a nice view of Derek's ass as it swayed in front of him in his ultra tight jeans. Stiles had known he had a thing for Derek but last night sleeping together had made his feelings more concrete. At least Derek couldn't sense his arousal without his wolf senses.

"Thank you, my 'Ilio Hae, for helping a little old lady like myself."

Paper, ink and calligraphy brushes were set out on the table. Tūtū grabbed a brush and said to Stiles,

"Watch me, first you make a down stroke down the left side of the page. Then you make a small stroke in the middle going through your first stroke just here. Then draw a circle, here. In the top corner draw what looks like a curved sided capital A and then draw a line from the bottom across the top. Then you must take a drop of your blood and place it in the center of the circle you drew. Okay, why don't you have a go?"

It took Stiles at least fifteen goes before Tūtū was satisfied. In his concentration, he had his tongue sticking out licking his lips and it wasn't helping that said concentration that Derek was constantly looking at his lips. Eventually Tūtū declared his final attempt perfect. Stiles drew out a claw from his hand and punctured his left index finger. He then placed a drop of blood in the center of the circle. He held the rune against his chest and believed it'd protect him with all his might like he had done when he healed Derek. Unfortunately nothing happened. 

"Stiles, clear your mind, performance anxiety is only natural when you do this in front of a crowd. Just let that all go and believe."

Stiles closed his eyes and took calming breaths. When he was sure his mind was calm he believed again that the rune would protect him. Immediately he felt it, his chest felt like it was being seared. When he dropped the paper, it was blank and the rune was now on his chest in a glowing white. Within a minute it had disappeared leaving nothing behind.

"You did it, Stiles, that should keep all spirits from you. You obviously have a talent and we'll work on this together."

Stiles grinned

"Thanks. Tūtū, we just found out that we're going to have to face our worst enemy yet. We've an Alpha Pack on their way to either approve of us (which is unlikely given our past performance and our luck) or kill us. Is there any way I can protect us? Are there any runes you could suggest that I could use to protect our Den and the individual Pack Members?"

Tūtū looked at Stiles and leaning into him said

"You needed a rune for yourself to protect from spirits but you don't need runes for your Pack or your Den, you are a Hunaahi. I need runes, you just have to believe that it's the case and it'll be so. Just be careful that you link that belief to the power in the land as you own magic wouldn't be able to sustain it. I'd start with protecting the house first as inanimate objects are much easier than real live things. Just touch it and believe that no one but those you allow into the house will be able to enter and the house is protected from all destruction either natural or supernatural. Your mind will have to be clear to do this, so you'll have to meditate."

Stiles looked at Tūtū and said

"Clearing my mind is pretty hard, I've got ADHD, my mind deals with hundreds of different things at the same time but I'll give it a go. How would I test it?"

Tūtū laughed

"Just make your head as clear as possible, then. As for testing, why not try to burn your hand rail or something to see if it's impervious. Why not try it on this house first, I'd feel better if you protected my family too if Danny is going to be in your Pack and there are a Pack of Alphas on there way. Let my family and your Pack enter the house. Can you also make it that Danny can decide who can enter as well."

Stiles nodded and went outside. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply. He tried to let all his thoughts just go. He let them stop for a moment so that he could just focus on this task. After what felt like forever, but was probably only five minutes (Stiles was not made to meditate), he gave it a go. He felt for the power in the land and instead of linking it through him he let it arc around him. He then believed that no one could enter the home that was not family or Pack unless allowed by Danny. He then believed that the house would be protected from all natural and supernatural destruction. He felt the magic settle over the house and when he pulled away he could feel that the magic was still there but that it wasn't drawing anything off him. 

Stiles looked at Tūtū and said, "I think it is done". Tūtū got out a hammer and went to smash a window. The hammer just bounced off.

"You did good, Hunaahi. You've protected the house. Let's just see if we can get in and out. See, it all works.".

Stiles felt light-headed and began to bleed from his nose. He suddenly found himself very dizzy and began to fall back. Derek was immediately at his side gripping his arm and he gave Stiles a cloth to wipe his nose. Everything went black for a while. When he opened his eyes again, he was laid on the sofa and a cold cloth had been placed over his forehead. Derek was sat at his feet and was elevating his legs. Before he could speak, Tutu said 

"Don't worry about that, Kuuipo, that's a side effect of the spell. I didn't realize what a toll it'd have on you as our magic is different. However, this much magic even if it isn't flowing through you isn't without a price. You can't do too many of these at once as it puts a toll on your body physically if not magically. You've to let yourself rest. I wouldn't do this or any other large spell again until at least tomorrow evening. If you do, you could do yourself serious damage. But thanks for protecting my family.

"As I said, your magic is simple, it just takes belief but I'll keep on training you as much as possible so you'll know how much you can do and if you have to use your own magic, how to make sure your spells are finite so that it doesn't draw all your power. I'll help you as much as I can as my family is now involved in this."

Stiles held onto Derek and looked at Tūtū

"I was going to ask you to help me learn to focus enough to give Derek back Mo if I was successful with protecting the house but I suppose I'm going to have to wait."

"I don't know if I can help you Stiles. I don't know how you did it in the first place. You shouldn't have been able to. The same technique you used, though, for protecting this house may work but I wouldn't advocate doing something like that until you've a handle on your magic. It could seriously damage you and maybe Derek and Mo. You just saw what this spell did to you. I don't know what trying to give back the wolf would do to any of you. 

"For now, rest. Go, now, and see your Druid. Remember, be careful, they're not to be trusted."

Stiles hugged Tūtū and thanked her for her help. She made a point of wanting to see them to the door so that Derek would take her arm again but Derek was still worried about Stiles and his dizzy spell and so would not leave Stiles's arm. In the end, she let them see themselves out.


	24. Chapter 24

When they were back in the Jeep and driving to Deaton's, Derek asked

"What did she mean about not trusting Deaton? He's been our family's emissary for over fifteen years. He was appointed by my Mom."

"Derek, my instincts have always told me that I shouldn't trust Deaton and I've learned to trust my instincts. The fact that he wants all information from you and only provides you with enough to get through the immediate crisis has always seemed suspicious to me. 

"Despite being your family's emissary he never helped to prevent the fire or save lives nor looked after you or Laura in the aftermath. He said he had retired as an emissary before that, so maybe that explains it, but do you think if I was retired, I'd step back and let your whole family be killed? It's an excuse not an explanation. He's also told you that your Mom made him promise to look after you, well he did a piss poor job of that quite frankly. Where was he when you were in New York or when Laura came here? 

"I finally realized that he couldn't be trusted at all when I found out from Isaac that he'd been training Scott independently of you and I. It was he who set up the plan with Scott to poison Gerard so that, when Scott forced you to bite him, it'd harm him. 

"I knew nothing of that plan and it had to be Deaton who'd put that in motion. Scott, for all his good points, couldn't have come up with that plan in a million years. Deaton, who's meant to be your emissary, gave you no warning of what he was planning and left you at the mercy of the Argents. You were left defenceless, full of the Kanima venom, even when we all knew what the Argents were capable of. They could've killed you and even if they didn't, you were forced to do something against your will. After what Kate did to you, no one should've the right to use you against your will. After that, I knew that Deaton was on his own side and not yours or mine. No emissary should ever do what he did no matter what his ultimate intentions were. You're not a toy to be played with Derek.

"And I mean that Derek. I'm just as guilty. I've toyed with you too. I took Mo from you against your will and without thinking of the consequences to you. I let my anger and ego consume me and did a very selfish thing. I took a part of you that links you to your family: your gift. I left you vulnerable and at the mercy of your enemies. I'm no better than Deaton. I didn't have the right and I'm truly sorry. I will fix this. Deaton, on the other hand, wants to make it worse."

Derek nodded but Stiles noticed that some tension in his face relaxed which he hadn't realized was always on his face. Stiles didn't want to labor the point for now so got back to talking about Deaton 

"Tūtū mentioned that Druids are into the Balance between good and evil and so spend their time making sure neither can get the upper hand. I've heard Deaton use that phrase and so I know, no matter how much you think he's on your side, he'll turn on you if he thinks you've over-reached yourself. Even now, he probably knows that the Alpha Pack is on its way, he never seems to be surprised when we tell him anything, but he's told us nothing.

"So, I'll use Deaton but I'll always be vigilant and I'll never show him my full hand. Scott is such a puppy and respects Deaton like a second father, so we both have to be careful how much we tell him as it'll all be reported back to Deaton. 

When Stiles finished, Derek looked at Stiles and told him

"I went to Deaton when you took my wolf. I didn't know what you'd done to me. I was angry and scared. I went to him to see if he'd a cure. He knows what you've done, Stiles."

Stiles just stopped the car for a second at the side of the road and looked at Derek

"He cornered me when I last visited the clinic. I side-stepped the question and pretended that I didn't know what had happened or even if I'd done anything. I even blamed Peter. I'll have to answer it today. 

"He mentioned then that I was upsetting the Balance. I think he's a plan for me too. He knows I'm a Spark but has downplayed its significance. Tūtū explained that I'm pretty much at the top of the magic totem pole. That rune we did was to protect me from being possessed. Apparently, Deaton should've done that immediately when he found out that I was a spark. Spirits love to possess Sparks. He did nothing. 

"I think he's an agenda. What it is I don't know, but he's definitely downplaying what I am. So I'm not telling him anything about Tūtū and I'm not telling him I know anything about my magic. I'm just going to repeat that I don't know what happened or whether it was even me. I'm not telling him that I'm the Alpha. He can work that out for himself. I'll say I blacked out and when I came to you were on the floor. He'll either have to explain that I can do more than use mountain ash or he'll leave it be. 

"Are you okay with that? If you think we need to get him involved then I will defer to you. He was your emissary. I'll tell him everything. He may be able to give Mo back to you without any risk to either three of us. It might lead to a problem for me but I deserve it if it'll fix my mistake."

Derek just looked at his hands and said

"I don't like any of this, Stiles. The last person I actually trusted from before the fire looks like he's as untrustworthy as the rest. Do I have a sign on my back that says 'Stab just here'? I think you're right. We shouldn't involve Deaton. I'll let you run with whatever you like and I'll back you up where needed. All I'll tell him is that I thought you'd done it but that Peter is a more plausible culprit."

Stiles started the car again and drove to Deaton's.


	25. Chapter 25

Sensing that there may be issues at Deaton's, Stiles first headed home to leave Mo with the rest of the Pack. He could feel all their happiness at having their Alpha with them. Once Mo was settled, Stiles first went to the kitchen to get the aluminum foil and then he and Derek headed off to the vet's office.

When they got there, they found a mountain ash barrier in place and Deaton was watching to see if both of them could cross it. Stiles decided to just go for it and see but not show any concern. Derek first crossed the line and Deaton's eyebrow raised, he then looked avidly to see if Stiles could cross it. As it was, Stiles was able to cross it as well, much to his internal surprise. He supposed that leaving Mo at home had been a good decision.

Once they had both crossed the barrier, Deaton lead them into his office where he was eating his lunch. Looking at them both he said

"It's good to see you both. I have obtained all the wolfsbane that you need to produce your packages. I'll give you one of the operating rooms and you can start working on them. A sterilized room will be preferable to ensure longevity of the product".

Stiles looked at Deaton with a smile and added

"Thanks, Doc, I'll get the other things we'll need and Derek and I'll start getting these together".

Stiles went to Scott's locker and pulled out the sous vide machine and the vacuum bags together with the cigarette lighters. He pulled them all back to the operating room.

"Okay, Doc, I've got what I need to make the packs, do you have all the strains of dried wolfsbane? It's my plan to put some of each in a bag so that one of them should deal with the poisoning? Will that work?"

Deaton thought for a second and said

"It's wasteful but should work. Once burned, they only help to reverse Aconite poisoning not cause it. Some are more potent than the others the Nordic strains will only need half of the amounts you need of the others. I'd recommend that you do two bags, one of just the normal monkshood which is used most often and then another containing all the types of wolfsbane. That way you'll not use up the the rarer forms needlessly".

Stiles nodded and said

"That makes sense, Doc, thanks. Derek and I'll get started. We'll need a few things before we start, have you got a scale so I measure out the wolfsbane; a Sharpie I can use to label the bags; latex gloves and surgical masks so we don't get aconite poisoning? I know it isn't as potent on humans but with this much we'll have some effects without taking precautions."

The Doc came back with the things they needed together with two surgical coats but added

"I've got to get back to my normal work but please stick around when you've finished so that we can have a chat. I'd like to get to the bottom of what's happened to Derek."

Whilst Derek kept his characteristic blank stare, Stiles smiled at Deaton and said 

"Sure thing, Doc, I'm not sure how long this is going to take us".

Stiles and Derek then got the forty bags out. First Stiles placed a lighter in each bag and then proceeded to place a quartered foot square piece of foil in each bag. Then getting out the scale he measured out the ordinary monkshood.. He placed an ounce of the ordinary Monkshood in twenty of the bags and another 1/16 of an ounce in each of the other twenty bags. Then he proceeded to put a 1/32 of an ounce of the Nordic strains in the twenty bags together with 1/16 of an ounce of each of the other wolfsbane in twenty of the bags. 

The process was very slow going, the dried wolfsbane powder was fiddly to decant into the bags and there was a lot of measuring that he had to do. By the end of the afternoon, each of the bags were quite full. Stiles looked tired but pleased once they'd placed them in the sous vide machine to vacuum them.

"This is probably too much for each bag but what we don't use we can reseal. This way if all the wolves are shot we've enough to recover from the poisoning. Deaton has already explained that the burned wolfsbane has an efficacy of 20 minutes. The foil will be something to burn the wolfsbane in and something to carry it in if we've to apply it on the move. The lighters are self-explanatory. Lets just mark on the baggies what strains of wolfsbane are in them and today's date."

Once they were done they collected them all together and placed them in Stiles's backpack. They took off the masks and gloves. They left the operating room and saw that the door to Deaton's office was open and he was waiting for them. He looked at them both and asked them to come in.

"Derek, it's good to see that you're well. Obviously you're still human. Last week, when you were in my office you said that Stiles had done something to you when you kicked him out of the Pack and when you awoke you were human only. This is very dangerous for you and your Pack, I promised your Mother that I'd protect you. Is there anything you can tell me? Your Pack shouldn't go without an Alpha."

Stiles wanted to interject but he knew that Derek had to take the lead on this. 

"I wish that I did, Deaton. I accused Stiles but I'm confident that he didn't do anything to me. The more I think about it, I believe that Peter was the one to do this. He did something similar when he arose from the dead. It's likely he's stolen my Alpha Spark for some plan. What that is I don't know. It can't be that Stiles has become the Alpha, as you saw, he passed the mountain ash barrier with no problems".

Stiles decided to step in then

"When I went to talk to Derek about being thrown out of the Pack, I suddenly felt funny and I must have fainted. When I woke up, Derek was also unconscious. As he'd kicked me out of the Pack I wasn't inclined to hang around to help him. I just left. I didn't know that he was no longer a werewolf until he told me the next day and you confirmed it. I don't know what happened, Doc. If it isn't Peter, do you think there's something out there threatening us and they've done something to Derek?"

Both of them looked carefully at Deaton but he remained as tranquil as normal

"I don't know of anything, Stiles. I find it odd that you're both working together if, as you say, he kicked you out of the Pack. Where are the rest of the Pack?"

Stiles had an inspiration

"Well if there's an enemy without, we'd better stick together. Derek's declaration is null and void as he's no longer an Alpha. As for the others, Scott is looking after them. Where Scott is, I'll always be there. We've decided between us to turn my basement into the Den for them. Whatever it was, happened at the Hale House, so Scott didn't think it was safe and I'm the son of the Sheriff. We're banding together under Scott as our surrogate Alpha and we'll see how that goes.

"Why did you think I'd anything to do with it? I'm just human with the ability to wield a bit of mountain ash and that was hard."

Deaton seemed to be pleased that Scott was looking after the Pack and when Stiles mentioned that he was just human, Deaton nodded

"As you say, you're hardly a magic user. I'll take a look and see if I can work out what could've done this. It may come back with time. Alternatively, there may be a way to reverse it or maybe a way to get whoever did it to reverse it."

Stiles smiled at Deaton and said

"Thanks, Doc, you're the best and thanks for the wolfsbane."

Deaton raised his eyebrow

"I expect to be paid, Stiles, for my supplies."

While Stiles opened his mouth in surprise, Derek replied

"Send the invoice to me." 

"Very well, Derek, I'll send you the invoice".

 

When Stiles and Derek had got in the car, Stiles let out a relaxing breath to get rid of the tension he had been holding since they had started their conversation with Deaton. When they had driven for a few minutes, Stiles pulled the car into the car park of the food store.

"See, Derek, I told you there was something fishy going on. He didn't tell us anything about the Alpha Pack and it's unlikely he didn't know. The emissaries must talk. If the Alpha Pack have been exterminating packs, as you believe, there's no way that Deaton couldn't know. He's also sticking to the fact that I've no magical talent. I don't like this, Derek, but we need him so I'll use him but never turn my back on him. I'll have to make sure that Scott keeps to the story we've made about the rest of the wolves. It's going to be hard as he sees Deaton as a father figure."

Derek nodded

"When will you give me back my wolf, Stiles? You say you'll fix this. As Deaton says, this could be dangerous for me and the Pack that it's without its Alpha. If I get the Alpha back, Deaton will stop prying. I won't kick you out again, I promise, I now realize how invaluable you are to us."

Stiles smiled

"Derek, I'm not sure if I could but, even if I could, we know from Tūtū that I can only do one big spell a day before I'm wiped out. She said it was a really big spell that I did and that a lot could go wrong. With training I might get better but for now it's one spell at a time. 

"As I said, I'll do what you ask. If that's what you think is best, I'll try when we get back to give Mo back to you but this Alpha Pack seems to kill even fully functioning packs. It's up to you, but I think it'd be better if I use my ability to protect the house first before looking to give you back your wolf. I'd hate there to be a problem and leave the Pack without even you or I to help them."

Stiles gave Derek a playful shove

"Besides, I've got to love Mo, who'd have thought the wolf was the better half of your personality. Seriously, though, this is your decision. If you think it's best that I give Mo back to you now, I'll do it as soon as we get back. Who knows I might recover enough before the Alphas arrive."

Derek briefly smirked before schooling his features

"It's the full moon this weekend, Stiles. You'll need to either fully be able to control the wolf or have given him back to me. The Alpha wolf during the full moon is very hard to control and can act out in ways you don't expect. It'll also be my first full moon without my wolf, and I don't think I'd like that. For now, though, I think we're better off protecting our Den before returning my wolf to me."

Stiles just added

"We'll see if I can be strong enough to give Mo back before the full moon. If not, you'll have to teach me how to control it or perhaps we'll have to barrier the wolf behind mountain ash and me with chains."

As the conversation seemed to be over, Stiles put the car into first and started driving back to his house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm away for a week so there will not be any updates for a week. 
> 
> I was catching up on some parts of TW tumblr from the last time I was away and had no internet. I came across [ this statement](http://ultrateenwolfconfessions.tumblr.com/post/91633146435/if-a-show-like-teen-wolf-with-an-openly-gay-writer) . It sums up what Jeff Davis action with "No Homo" has mean to some of the fans. It is pretty sad. His show could have been a great for so many people and given them the ability to bring up the topic with their family and friends. As it is, the show has scared a lot of people. It looks like a lost opportunity now.

When Derek and Stiles got back to the house, he found Danny and Lydia deep in research on the table about the Werewolf council. Mo was with them. Danny was stroking Mo's ears while Lydia was leaning back on her chair with a book in her hand as she rested her feet on Danny's lap. Stiles checked the bonds and could tell that Allison and Scott were still at the Argent house and the others were soon to arrive back.

It was only 5.30 and the others were expected back by six. As he and Derek had been handling wolfsbane all day and the dust was in their clothes they both decided that it would be a good idea if they took a shower. He passed Derek some sweats and a t-shirt he could wear and got some clothes for himself. While Derek showered in the house bathroom, Stiles used his Dad's bathroom in the master bedroom. Once they were both done, he took both his and Derek's own clothes and carefully placed them in the washing machine as he didn't want any errant wolfsbane dust to cause any problems for the other wolves or Mo. 

He came back into his bedroom to see Derek dressed but drying his hair. While Derek was unable to see him, as his head was obscured by a towel, Stiles took the time to really look at Derek. His bulge was very prominent in the sweats that were hanging low on his hips. He could see Derek's happy trail and well defined abs as the t-shirt rolled up as Derek had his arms raised to dry his hair. Even fully human, Derek was a fine specimen of a man. Of course, the way that Derek was stretching out his t-shirt with his pecs and arms was very distracting. Before Derek could see him, he looked away but not before he had to rearrange himself to be a bit more comfortable.

When Derek was finished, Stiles took the towel off Derek and put it on the radiator to dry before he would drop it in the laundry basket later.

"Okay, Derek, do you feel better? I think we should join the others downstairs. The Pack should all be getting here soon. After you."

"Yeah, I'm glad to get the feel of wolsbane off me. Even without my wolf, it freaks me out to be near it. I know we were careful but that fine dust gets everywhere. Let's go."

With that he followed Derek down to the Den, he pretended it was to be polite but actually it was so he could see the sweats cling to Derek's ass. When they got downstairs, Stiles dropped down on the sofa followed by Derek. Allison and Scott came in then and Scott came over and threw himself on top of Stiles to give him a hug before slipping off his lap to his side. Allison dropped down next to Scott. Scott turned to Allison to ignore Derek but Stiles could feel Scott relax as he was back in the safety of the Den and away from the Argents.

Soon after, the door opened and the other four came in. Erica was being carried bridal style by Boyd and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you got us to patrol the whole territory, Stiles. Do you know how running fifty miles in high-heeled boots feels like? Not all of us can send our wolf out to patrol while we rest at home, you know. Next time, I suggest you do it yourself, Derek used to most of the patrolling himself you know." 

Isaac and Jackson came in laughing and pushing each other, 

"I can't believe you thought that deer was the Alpha Pack, Zac. You should have seen him, everyone, he faced down Bambi fearlessly."

Isaac pushed back

"And you falling over that tree stump as your stepped backwards and then did a great impression of a crab as you crawled to the next tree was because you needed the exercise, eh Jay. Not that your crawl wasn't impressive. How's your ass by the way? I've never seen anyone fall that hard before."

Stiles could tell that there was nothing but playful banter between the two betas. There was no hint of animosity. Both were still laughing as they flopped on the same sofa landing on top of everyone but Jackson made sure he dropped on Stiles. Instinctively Stiles puts his arms round Jackson and nuzzled at the base of his neck. Jackson just settled himself more comfortably into Stiles's embrace and sighed. 

"Lyds, Danny, why don't you come and sit with us. It's time that we find out what everyone has learned. Do you want to start Lyds?"

Both Lydia and Danny stopped what they were doing and came over carrying their notes and, as the sofa was packed, they sat on the other one. 

"We've read quite a bit of material but there isn't much to tell you. There's a council made up of the top Alphas. I'd suppose that your Mom was one, Derek? It's their role to supervise all the Packs around the country. They ensure that (1) the Packs don't become discovered and (2) those bitten are told what they're getting themselves involved in before they're bitten. They act like an arbitrator between Packs to prevent bloodshed and discovery. It seems a good thing. Who polices the Police, sort of thing." 

Danny continued the information

"It'd gone on until recently. About 9 years ago, there was a council meeting where they met with the Hunters. Gerard, your and my favorite hunter, blinded Deucalion who was a council member. It seems that Deucalion then turned from the old way and has established his own Alpha Pack that only nominally acts like the original council. He seems to just kill and leave decimated packs in his wake. I don't think he follows any of the codes established for the council and it looks like he's ruthless."

Allison popped her head out between Erica and Boyd who were sitting on her and Scott to add

"The Council of Alphas was only meant to get involved when a Pack had gone rogue. The Alpha Pack, however, while nominally saying that's what they're doing, seem to just take out the smaller packs. We hunters believe that they're killing the packs to absorb their power. We understand that they first come to assess but really it's to work out the weaknesses in the Pack and then they attack. They've not taken on any of the old established Pack's yet because they're well defended and well allied but I can see why they're on their way to the Hale lands. These are very valuable lands, there are ley lines here and Hales had a sway in the Werewolf world. Obviously, with the Hales weakened and Peter biting without permission and going on a killing spree together with making a kanima, they've ample reason to justify coming here." 

Stiles just squeezed Jackson more when the kanima was mentioned and rested his head on Derek's shoulder to give him comfort. Allison continued

"From what we know the Pack is made up of Deucalion, the leader also known as the Demon Wolf; Kali, his second who's known for her savageness and deadly toenails; Ennis, a powerful Alpha who's mated to Kali and twins called Ethan and Aiden who seem to be able to merge together. Each of them seem to be unstoppable and extremely powerful but the twins when they merge scare even the Hunters. At the moment many hunters have taken the Alphas on but none have been able to escape with their lives. There could be more Alphas in the Pack. None of the Alphas have any betas and it's believed that they all killed their betas as a sacrifice to join up with Deucalion. We've no records on the full Pack, whilst we could recognize Deucalion or Kali, we don't know what the others look like as they've killed everyone of the Hunters who came in contact with them. All we have is some written records."

Derek stepped up

"I know Deucalion. He used to come around to meet my Mom. He used to be known as an intelligent visionary in our world and my Mom liked and respected him. I don't know what happened to him as I'd my own problems that took precedence over the rest of the werewolf world. I'd recognize him if I saw him."

The others added

"None of us came across anything out of the ordinary on our patrols, well apart from a deer, but that only means that they've not yet entered our territory."

Stiles then said

"Thanks, that's all very helpful. We now know the hierarchy at least. Tomorrow, Allison can you see if hunters are tracking any Omega wolves that were left after the Alpha Packs decimated their Packs. If we can find someone with firsthand experience we might be able to work out how to defeat them." 

Danny added, 

"I can work with Allison? If she can get a name perhaps I can write some software to track where they are and get us a cell number and maybe even GPS."

Stiles smiled at Danny

"I'm so glad you've joined the pack, Danny. As for Derek and me, we've produced wolfsbane baggies. These are vacuum packed so that we can burn the wolsbane inside if any of us are poisoned. This bag only contains monkshood but this bigger bag contains all known strains of wolfsbane. Each one has a lighter to burn the wolfsbane and a piece of aluminum foil to burn it on and transport it. There are twenty of the monkshood and twenty of the mixed wolfsbane. 

"We'll have some in my locker at school, you all know my combination, so if you need it you can get it. We'll then put one in each of our homes, in the Hale House, the Depot and in strategic places in the Preserve. They'll last for two years and as they are vacuum packed no one will scent them until we need them. The types of Wolfsbane and the date are noted on the front so you should be able to work out if the wolfsbane is still effective. 

"We'll place them where we want them together so we all know where they are. Each of you should carry one of each in case and--"

Derek interrupted Stiles

"I don't think that is a good idea. It is a poison until it is burned. If it burst in a fight they'd be at a disadvantage, some of those strains are very toxic when airborne and you see how fine that powder is. I wouldn't want my pack to be hurt, even though I think these caches are a great idea."

Stiles nodded and continued

"Okay, ditch that idea. If we place them around our territory, if the Hunters attack, this should mean that we're less of a sitting duck as we'll be able to cure ourselves quickly. That's enough for now. Our mid-term break is nearly over. Derek, do you want to take them out and get them to do some sparring? I finally got to fight with Erica and Boyd and I was impressed with how well you've taught them but practice makes perfect. Mo will love to help you so that they can get practice fighting an Alpha is wolf form. While you're doing that let's order Thai. Scott could you come upstairs with me and give me a hand?" 

The others groaned but got up to follow Derek upstairs. Stiles got the menu out and passed it round until he had everyone's order. They all followed Derek outside. Stiles then took Scott upstairs and made the order. Once it was done it got Scott to sit.

"Scott, we went to see Deaton today. Whatever I did with Derek has got him spooked. Has he asked you about what has happened between Derek and I?"

Scott answered

"He did seem on edge. He was going to ask me but you came in with Isaac and you told me not to say anything."

Stiles nodded

"Great, keep it that way. I've convinced him that I'm not the Alpha and we don't know what's happened. I've suggested that you're leading the Betas while we work out what's happening and he seems to be okay with that. So if he asks, you're leading the Betas and working with me as your best friend. Derek is just helping us as much as he can. Would you keep to that story for me if he asks you".

Scott looked at him oddly

"Stiles, Deaton knows what he's doing. I love you being the Alpha Stiles but if he thinks this is a problem, why not tell him so that he can fix it. He's always helped us".

Stiles just stood up and stared down at Scott

"No, Scott, I know you think it'd be for the best but this is not a time for you to be a boy-scout. His decisions in the past have not been without risk to us. This is Derek and my problem and therefore our decision as to how we handle it. We want to do it this way. The rest of you Betas are unharmed by the change." 

Scott added

"You've improved the Pack." 

Stiles smiled 

"Well we did have a bit of lull before the shit hit the fan to be able to do something. Nevertheless, neither him nor I want you coming up with a plan to save us with Deaton behind our back. You've done that before and it didn't end well for any of us. You could've got us all killed or yourself expelled from Beacon Hills. So Scott, do it my way. I could command you to do so, but I don't want to. You're my best friend and I expect you to do this for me."

Scott just looked down and said

"I thought you said that past mistakes were to be forgotten and never mentioned again. Was that just talk?" 

Stiles looked grim

"No, I don't hold it against you, Scott. I just don't want you doing it again." 

Scott nodded 

"Fine, but if we get into hotter waters, I want you to agree that we'll talk again about telling Deaton".

Stiles agreed and they both went outside. Derek looked at them as they came out and Stiles made a small nod to Derek to tell him that Scott had agreed to play along with their Charade. 

When the food arrived, Stiles decided that they should eat it in the upstairs dining room. His Dad had come home and he wanted them to share everything with his Dad as well. Stiles used the time to get his Dad up to speed and asked him to be on the look out for any unusual killings both human and animal and let him know.

When everything was finished, he sent the others downstairs while he and Derek cleaned up. The others happily went downstairs.

"Dad, you can join us if you want. We'll be puppy piling but you're welcome to one of the couches".

His dad declined as he was tired and was going to go to bed as he had an early shift in the morning. When everyone was gone and it was just Derek, Stiles said

"If you're still okay with it, I want to protect the house now. Once we've cleaned up I'm going to do the same spell I did at Danny's. It's the evening now, so there's no risk to me. I've waited long enough to recover." 

Stiles then sat himself cross-legged on the sofa and tried to clear his mind. However, with all the information he had just received and his ADHD, he couldn't clear his mind enough to be able to feel the power beneath him. He tried again and again but nothing happened. He looked pale when he had finished trying. 

"It looks like my Spark and my ADHD are in competition tonight. I'm going to have to learn a way to clear my mind as this is dangerous if I can't actually use my Spark when we need it. I'll try again tomorrow."

He and Derek went downstairs to join the others who were already in the bed waiting for them to join them to watch the movie. Stiles just pushed his way into the middle and Derek joined him. 

"Let's forget about the Alpha pack for now and get some bonding time."

As was usual now, Jackson made sure that he was next to Stiles. Stiles just put his arm round Jackson and pulled his head onto his chest while running his hand through his hair. Derek was on his other side taking a similar position but he was giving Jackson his five mile glare but Jackson was ignoring it. When Allison started the Iron Man, they all just got comfortable and watched a film that they knew was one of Stiles's favorites. 

When it was finished and everyone was very comfortable where they were, Allison, who was lying at the outside of the pile, put on Iron Man 2. By the time the film was over everyone was either asleep or dozing. Stiles allowed himself to fall asleep in the comfort of being surrounded by his Pack. The Alpha pack could wait another day.


	27. Chapter 27

_Kate, that bitch, can't just leave me alone. She used me and killed my entire family and now she's shot me with fucking wolfsbane when I'm just trying to track the Alpha that killed my sister. He's their enemy not me. Thankfully she got me in the arm so I can always take drastic measures before the wolfsbane gets too close to my heart. I can't do this alone, I'll need Stiles to help._

_Dragging myself through his school, I get stopped by a little shit that thinks I'm selling drugs. I'm not in the mood for this, I just shove him into the lockers and move on. I can feel my body shutting down, with my last strength I follow the scent of my mate. I get there just in time to get in front of his Jeep but I've expended too much energy getting here. I'm feeling dizzy, oh don't let this be the end._

_"Can't we just let him die"_

_That hurts more than the wolfsbane but I've given him no reason to like me, not alone help me. However, the Beta helps me into the Jeep and my mate begins to drive and I feel myself relax. However, before I realize we're on the way to the Hale Manor. I can tell that he's worried about me now but there's no way I can go to the Manor; the Hunters will be waiting for me to go back to my lair like a wounded animal. They may think we're just animals but we're human too._

_Why do I always have to threaten him. I smell the scent of fear and anger peak in the small car and it's stronger than my own sickly smell. Could I feel any worse, my mate should never smell of fear with me but I can't seem to stop myself. I need him close but I need to keep him at a distance too._

_When he gets me to Deaton's I realize how strong he is and how close to my height he is. I could kiss him without even having to lean up or down. We were meant to fit like this. I shouldn't be thinking like this when I'm about to die but maybe it's the perfect time._

_There's nothing for it, we're going to have to cut my arm off. I give him the saw but he hesitates. He must not hate me as much as I thought but as always I threaten him and he starts the saw. Next thing the beta runs in with a bullet. I can smell my mate's relief as strongly as my own...._

_"Derek...wake up"_

_I come to, my mate is over me trying frantically to wake me, his left hand holding my head so that I didn't get hurt and of course the slaps wake me up. He gives me his arm to get up. My mate is so hard to read: he says he hates me but he doesn't actually show it, I smell his fear but he never backs down. I set light to the wolfsbane and after moments of agony I finally begin to heal._

_I'd be dead if it wasn't for my mate._

Stiles woke up in the dark. With his wolf vision he could see that he was holding Derek to him tightly. Jackson was plastered over half his body and his open mouth was pressed on Stiles's neck leaving it wet with drool. He could feel the steady breaths that Jackson was emitting caress his neck. Derek was warm and pliant in his arms and was making small snores as he was deeply asleep. Derek looked as young as he actually was in his sleep as his face was relaxed. Stiles couldn't work out what had woken him earlier but he knew that he needed to hold Derek at the moment. The need to know that he was safe and alive was overwhelming.

As he relaxed into the warmth, smell and safety of the pack, Stiles decided his mind was as relaxed as it could be and so he decided to try to protect the house again. He felt for the power beneath him and when he could he pulled it around him and attached it to the house. As before he made sure it went over him and not through him. 

He then believed that, through the magic, no one could enter the house or the boundary of the grounds who was not Pack. That others could come if he gave them express permission but anyone's permission could be rescinded if he so wished. He immediately blocked Peter. Finally, he believed that the house was impervious to any destruction either natural or supernatural. This time he felt the magic attach itself and then hold. He felt the dizziness hit him hard again and then he blacked out. Thankfully he was lying down and the others wouldn't wake up for a little while. When he came to, Stiles gave both Jackson and Derek a kiss on the tops of their heads through their hair and slipped back into sleep secure that everyone was fine and that they were safe in the Den now.

He woke up again when he could feel the others stirring. No one had moved but he could tell that they were all waking. He gave both Jackson and Derek a small shake to wake them up and when they did, he gave them a smile each and asked to be let up as he needed to take care of his bladder. They both pushed off him to let him up. Jackson then turned over so that he could take Lydia in his arms who was just waking from being the big spoon to Jackson. He leaned down and kissed her 

"Morning, sweetheart, I hoped you slept well". 

"I've never slept better than in this pack bed. It's the most comfortable place to be only improved by being in your arms. Let's have a few more minutes." 

Stiles, went to the bathroom to relieve himself with a smile on his face as he could feel the contentment coming from his pack because of the bond. 

When he came out, he threw himself onto the pile of people to wake them up. He was greeted with a lot of "Stiles, what you think you are doing?" but everyone was now awake. 

"Let's get up and go to the Diner. I don't fancy cooking this morning. Then let's come back here and go for a run in the preserve. Tomorrow is the Full Moon. If I'm still the Alpha, Mo and I won't be able to run with you as I'm not sure what our control is like and I don't want to risk it so we'll be tied up. You'll all need to run tomorrow night though, and Scott, you'll lead them. 

"So let's have a run today. Lydia, Allison, Danny and Derek, you're welcome to join us but you don't have the speed. If you prefer, why don't you join us later at the clearing and we'll have a Pack Party? If that's okay, in the meantime, Allison, Lydia you could check with your Dad if the Argents are tracking any Omegas from the decimated packs? Derek, can you work with my Dad's colleagues on an electronic photo-fit as to what Deucalion looks like? Danny, can you find a way to see if you can do face recognition for the photo-fit on the CCTV in Beacon Hills?"

They all agreed that this worked and that Lydia would prepare the Party, as she said, she always has the best parties in Beacon Hills. While everyone used the bathrooms in the house and got ready to go out, the rest lounged on the sofas watching morning cartoons. Once everyone was ready they all drove over to Rosie's Diner and had a blow out breakfast. They split up then, Derek and Danny to the Station; Allison and Lydia to the Argents and the rest to the Hale Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

When they got to the Hale Manor, they all stripped off their clothes and put on some shorts and changed into their beta form. Stiles allowed Mo to come out to run with them and so stayed in human form. 

This was the first time Stiles had joined in the run with them. They had always gone off to run on Full Moons but he had to remain at home. Derek had never deemed it safe for him to join them as he was a breakable human and he couldn't be trusted not to brain himself on a hanging branch or break an ankle on a tree root. He had always wanted to do this. He had even begged but had always been rebuffed. He hadn't even been able to spend time with them after their run when he knew that was the time the Pack truly bonded. He was told that he could just see them the morning after. He was so glad that he could finally join in. He looked at all his betas and he began to run, Mo howled to the pack and they all set off with him. He could feel the joy and freedom that his Pack felt from being able to finally let loose. 

After some time running, Mo got the smell of a deer and changed tack. He gave a howl to the others and they all made their way following Mo and whelping at the thrill of the chase. Stiles had experienced the chase when Mo had chased the raccoon but to be part of it now was so much more thrilling. 

He felt his adrenaline kick in and his vision, smell and hearing become more acute. He felt the bonds with all his Pack and he could feel that they were acting in concert. They were herding the deer, keeping it boxed in so that the kill could be swift and true. Seeing the look of panic on the deer, Stiles watched Mo run and grab the deer by its throat and rip while Erica and Boyd jumped on its back and Isaac ripped at its belly. When it was down, all the betas moved from the kill so that Stiles could get to it first. 

He could tell how pleased the Pack was. From the link with Mo, he knew that, as Alpha, they were both expected to eat the liver of the animal before the others could feast. His human side felt nauseous but the wolf was desperate for the taste of blood. Mo dug his head into the flank of the beast and pulled out the liver which he brought over with a bloody snout and wagging tail to Stiles. Stiles took it and ripped a section off and ate it raw. It wasn't physically a pleasant experience but the wolf part was ecstatic. Stiles gave the rest back to Mo who devoured it in seconds. As soon as the liver was eaten, the others descended on the carcass in a feeding frenzy. In minutes there was nothing left but the picked clean bones of the beast.

The Pack were satisfied and bloated and so they got into a pile to rest while they digested the food. Jackson flopped on his front over Stiles and snuggled into his neck. Isaac curled into his side. Erica curled into his other side. The others arranged themselves around them all of them using part of the other as a pillow. Stiles could feel the bond humming with everyone's happiness. Mo curled up at Stiles's feet but Stiles could tell that he was keeping a keen eye and sharp ear on the surroundings to ensure they were safe. The Alpha always ensures the safety of his pack. 

Stiles hugged Jackson who was already falling into a food coma and then reached out so that he could feel all his betas. He petted both Erica and Boyd who both gave a relaxed and happy purr, he ruffled Isaac's hair and he entwined his legs with both Scott and Isaac who automatically moved closer to him. As they dozed they all edged closer to him and more intertwined so that there was no space between their bodies but they were all totally comfortable with each other enjoying the smell of the pack and the kill surrounding them.

While the sun was still shining, Stiles decided that they should carry on their run. As he moved the others stirred. Within a few minutes of some nuzzling by the whole pack to scent each other, they were all up again. Stiles always wondered what they did after the hunt. He found out: wolfie hide and seek. 

"Okay, give Erica and I a count to a hundred and then try to find us. I wish you luck as even Derek finds it hard to catch us. If you've not got us in two hours we'll head for the clearing." 

They both ran off laughing at top speed in one direction. Stiles could feel their direction from the bond but he closed it off so that the chase was fair. 

Whilst the others waited for Boyd and Erica to get a distance away from them, they all play-tussled, knocking each other over and laughing when they were thrown. It felt so much like being in the playground when they were seven but it was so much more fun as they had so much more speed and strength that the throws were impressive. One or two tussles left a wolf stuck in the high branches of trees. 

Stiles stopped them when he had decided that they had at least counted to 100

"Okay, Pups, I want you to use your noses to find their trail. We won't be using the bond as this is useful for us to be able to chase prey. Mo won't help you this time."

With that Mo disappeared back into Stiles. Stiles and the whole Pack changed into their beta form and went whooping and howling following the trail of both Boyd and Erica. At first the trail was strong and in one direction and the Pack thought the chase was going to be swift. However, they found that they'd been led to the river where the scent was lost. It was obvious that Erica and Boyd had covered themselves in the river mud as there was no smell but the Mud. Isaac sniffed the air.

"Derek told us that Mud would stop our scent. I can't smell them anywhere and I have the best nose."

Stiles split them into pairs, Stiles and Jackson; Scott and Isaac to run in opposite directions of the river to see if they could pick up the trail where Boyd and Erica had left the river or at least try to find a trace of a scent. They searched for over an hour but neither group could pick up the trail until Scott smelled blood. He found a ring of trees and there was obvious signs that there had been a struggle there. He could smell Erica's blood, and that of two other unknown wolves, but there was no other sign of either her or Boyd. Both Isaac and Scott howled and soon Mo, Stiles and Jackson caught up with them. Stiles decided to open the bonds again and opened them as greatly as he could but could feel nothing of either Erica or Boyd just the distress of his other three betas. Mo howled loudly but mournfully to recall his pack. When he heard no return howl he sunk to the ground and put his head on his paws while letting out a high-pitched whine. 

The realization that his Betas were gone crashed heavily into Stiles and the knowledge that he had failed to protect them. His heart rate began to rise and a tightness gripped around his chest making his breaths labored. He felt chilled to the bone but was sweating and shaking. His vision started to blur and go dark on the outside and his legs felt like rubber. He fell heavily towards the ground. The wolves picked up on his panic from the bonds and were stunned by the fear that the Alphas were back. Mo was unable to do anything but whine more and more.

Jackson rushed over to Stiles immediately and grabbed him before he could fall heavily to the ground and lay him carefully down resting his head on his lap. He shouted out 

"Stiles, Stiles..........What's happening to him?"

He looked at Scott with wide panicked eyes. With that shout Scott came out of his fugue state caused by feeling the panic down the bonds. He fell to his knees and tried to grab Stiles from Jackson who didn't want to give him up. Jackson just held him closer which made Stiles's breaths become even more noticeably labored.

Scott spoke gently both to soothe Jackson and to not spook Stiles

"He's having a panic attack, Jay. Give him to me, I know what to do, I've seen them before."

With that, Scott took Stiles and pulled him into a sitting position and rested him against his chest. He put his arms loosely around Stiles's middle and rested his head on his shoulder so that he could whisper gently into Stiles's ear.

"Stiles, you're having a panic attack. We're here and safe but we need you. Can you follow my breaths. Breath in with me, 1....2.....3..... now hold, that's right, you're doing so well, now breath out with me 1....2.....3....."

After doing this for a while, Stiles's color became more normal, he stopped shaking and he finally was able to breath normally and open his eyes. As soon as he did, he pulled them all into a hug and scented them and in a shaky voice said. 

"Oh, God, I didn't protect them. I can't feel them. I know that they're not dead as I'd feel that, but that they're blocked off from me. I don't know why but it can't be good. Let's get back to the Manor and while we go back to the Den I'll call the others. No one should be out on their own, at least I've kept you all in pairs."

Stiles was ready to leave immediately but Isaac protested

"Stiles, I've had panic attacks when Dad used to lock me in the freezer. You need some time to recover before you move. It's better that we stay here for now." 

He protested but stopped when the others told him that he could call the others. Stiles called Allison and then Derek to tell them to get to the Den or Danny's house, which ever one was closest, as quickly as possible.

When Stiles was able to stand firmly, they set off back to the Hale Manor. When they arrived they could see a sign had been painted on the door. It looked like the triskele but with straight sides with a triangle in the middle. They all quickly got dressed and quickly drove back to Stiles's house. When they got there, he could see that the sidewalk outside his house had also been painted with the same sign. Thankfully Allison and Lydia and Danny and Derek were there waiting for them in the Den. Stiles launched himself at them and quickly scented them all while checking them over.

Lydia while being wrapped up in Jackson's arms asked in a voice that brooked no delay

"What's happened, Stiles? You just told us to drop everything and get here. Where are Erica and Boyd? And what's that symbol on the floor?"

Derek looked up 

"It's the Alpha Pack's symbol."

Stiles paced the room 

"The Alpha Pack have made their move. While we were trying to find Boyd and Erica, as we were practicing our tracking, they attacked them. They've taken Erica and Boyd and I didn't realize because I'd taken down the bonds to make sure the chase was fair."

Stiles hit his head against the wall saying

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid"

When he stopped banging his head he continued 

"I can't feel them but they're hurt. We found Erica's blood on the ground and there's no way that Boyd sat there and watched Erica get hurt. They hurt the Alpha Pack, though, as there was other blood. They've left their mark on the Hale Manor too showing us that they can get to us without us realizing. I've failed you all. I can't believe I've screwed up again. I didn't expect them to attack so soon." 

He turned to Derek

"I thought you said they'd watch us first."

Stiles just collapsed on the floor holding his head in his hands while taking deep breaths. Jackson whimpered and threw himself at Stiles to comfort him quickly followed by Scott and Isaac. 

Derek cleared his throat

"That's what they've done before. You didn't fail them Stiles. I have. It was me that gave the Alpha Pack a reason to come here. This is my fault not yours."

Stiles seemed to come to his senses and straightened his back he looked with cold eyes

"Derek, I'm over our self-pity and flagellation party. I was wrong, we've not failed them, this is Peter's and the Alpha Pack's fault. You've nothing to blame yourself for. They just needed a pretext to come here and take the land. They'd have found a reason regardless. We'll only fail Boyd and Erica if we don't do everything we can to get them back and that's exactly what we're going to. When we get them back, the Alpha Pack will wish they'd never messed with me and mine."


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing that Stiles did was call his Dad.

"Dad, the Pack were out running today and Erica and Boyd have been taken by the Alpha Pack. I don't know where they are. I need you to make a missing persons report. I'll come with you to Erica and Boyd's homes."

Stiles could hear his Dad rubbing his hand over his face

"Stiles, they were under my care, what were you thinking going into the preserve? Especially when you knew of the Alpha Pack! This is not going to look good. You do remember that I'm up for re-election, right?"

Stiles heard his father take a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh continued in a calmer tone

"I'll write the missing report out and I'll mobilize the troops and the community. We'll set up search parties to do a sweep of the preserve to see if we can find anything. I don't suppose we'll find anything but I'll have to do this by the book. Come up with a plausible excuse why they went missing and we'll run with it."

Stiles answered

"Thanks, Dad, I'm sorry for the trouble I keep on causing you. I'll think of something and sorry but I didn't expect the Alpha Pack to make a move so quickly. From what we've understood, they size you up first."

The Sheriff sighed again

"Stiles, this isn't your fault, I'm sorry I blamed you. From what you tell me, the Alpha Pack have decimated packs all over the country. This may have some fall out for my position if the parents want to cause problems but I'm sure you can come up with something that'll work, you always do. See you later, I love you, Son, and be careful."

 

When Stiles had finished his call with his Dad he looked at his Pack. They were all huddled on the bed except for Derek who was sat on the sofa looking at the floor. Stiles went up to Derek and, using his strength, picked him up, hugged him and then threw him gently on the bed with the others before joining them. He pulled them all on top of him so that he could hug them with either his arms or legs

"They've made their move, but now we'll make ours. This isn't over. This is what I want us to do. Allison, call your Dad, I mentioned about an alliance with the hunters, we should see if we can do that now."

Allison lifted her head up and looked Stiles in the eyes

"Stiles, in Hunter families, it's the women who lead. Since my Mom killed herself, I'm the leader, I'll decide if we've a treaty but it wouldn't hurt to involve my father. If you want an alliance, you'll have that alliance. I let myself be manipulated by my granddad once and I really wanted to hurt Erica and Boyd. If you hadn't convinced Scott to tell me the truth that my Mom was trying to kill him and Derek only bit her because he was disorientated by the wolfsbane while trying to save my boyfriend, I could've become as evil as my Granddad. He'd convinced me to judge someone because of what they were instead of who they were and I'll never do that again. Erica and Boyd didn't deserve what I was going to do to them and they don't deserve this now. It's the least that I, and the Argents as a whole, can do to get them back. 

"I know you've all forgiven me for turning from you but I want to show you that I'm 100% behind you and that you were right to let me back into the Pack. If that means I've to drag the rest of the family kicking and screaming into an alliance, I will do."

While Stiles hugged her tightly which she returned, Jackson said

"Your Granddad is good at getting people to do things he wants, believe me I know! It wasn't your fault." 

When Stiles let her go, Scott scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply before nuzzling against her neck while she melted into his embrace. Stiles grabbed Jackson and looked at the others

"I don't want us in one place as it makes us easier to track. I'd like you three, (Jay, Danny and Lydia) to go to Danny's house now. It's protected like the den so they can't get to you there." 

Jackson began to protest

"I know, Jay, you want to stay here with us but I need you to protect both Danny and Lydia not to mention Danny's family as they're human and I trust you, Pup, with their safety. You'll need to tell your parents where you're staying so they don't think you're in danger. They'll not think anything of it as you often hang out together. 

"Danny, can you see if your face recognition software has worked on the CCTV. They had to come into Beacon Hills to get Boyd and Erica so we might get lucky and can find out where they're keeping them. I'll be over later as I want to talk to your Tūtū. Whatever you do, don't leave your house when you get there until I tell you that you can."

Stiles then looked to Isaac

"Isaac, I'm going to go to the Station and go with my Dad to both Boyd and Erica's parents to tell them that they're missing. Will you come with me? Of all of us, you were the closest to them both and so their parents will take it better if you're with me."

Derek jumped up and looking authoritative said

"I'm coming too. Boyd and Erica are my responsibility."

Stiles just shook his head 

"No, Derek, they're all our responsibility. We're a Pack, we lean on and protect each other. You'll have to sit this one out. I don't think either of their parents will be pleased to find out that they were friends with an older man especially one that has already been arrested twice." 

"I was exonerated."

"But you're older. They'll think you led them astray. In any case what would you say? Tell them that, if you were the Alpha still, you'd slash at the Alpha pack and make them pay. No, I think your presence would do more harm than good. Stay here with the others and be safe. Scott, if he tries to leave, hold him down. Mo'll stay with you. I think it'd be better if I seem fully human as it'll help when dealing with your Dad, Allison."

Then, while putting on his coat, he added

"While Isaac and I are away, try to wash off the sign on the sidewalk. Just use the hose and brushes but stay in the front yard, I don't want you out of the protection of the house and grounds. I'm not losing anyone else."

Derek just crossed his arms and gave Stiles a glare with daggers but he didn't try to argue his case again.

Stiles grabbed Isaac, and taking his keys left the others where they were and made his way to the Jeep. When they set off, Stiles put his hand on Isaac's thigh and squeezed it

"How are you holding up, Pup? You were the closest to Boyd and Erica. I can tell you're feeling terrible. We'll get them back, I'll move Heaven and Earth to get back my family."

Isaac just put his hands on top of Stiles's and said

"I know that's why I'm not freaking out too much. If I believe anyone can defeat the Alphas it's you. They're used to dealing with wolves, they've never faced a Stiles before."

Stiles smiled 

"Or the Beacon Hills Pack. We're the best."

Just after he finished, his phone rang, it was Allison

"I've spoken to my Dad about the Alliance but there's bad news --"

"Of course there is! What's it now?"

"Hunters who've been following the Alpha Pack have just arrived in town and the two leaders have asked for lodging with us. I can't determine that you'll get a treaty out of them but it's unlikely."

Stiles just groaned

"Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Okay, when I've finished here, I come back to the den. You and I can go back to your place. I don't think we should bring any of the wolves to your house." 

 

When they got to the station, the Sheriff was waiting for them. They got in the cruiser and went to see each parent. Stiles decided that the best excuse was to say that Erica and Boyd had argued and Erica had stormed out of the house with Boyd following soon after. It was only when they didn't return that the others searched for them. When they found the blood they called the Sheriff. Both sets of parents were in tears and neither Stiles nor Isaac were pretending when they cried too. Thankfully the parents understood young love and didn't take the blame out on either the Sheriff or their friends. After the Sheriff had promised that the Sheriff's department was doing everything they could and had mobilized a search party, they left. As they were on the way to the Station, the Sheriff said

"You did good, that could've gone so much worse. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad your 'reclining horizontally' or whatever it was has had so much practice lately."

Stiles just chuckled at that and he was glad that he could have a moment of levity before he had to face the Argents and the new Hunters. When they got back to the Station, many locals were gathering looking at a grid map determining what sectors they would be searching. Stiles knew this was probably going to be fruitless but they had to pretend they didn't know what had happened. His only hope was that, with all the extra activity in the town, the Alphas may leave them alone for now. He took Isaac and got back in his Jeep to drive back to his House.

When he got there Stiles told the others what excuse he'd given and told them about the search party. He then took Allison back to her house. As they drove up to the drive way, Stiles asked

"Is there anything you can tell me about these Hunters?"

"I don't know much. The Denilovs are an old Hunter family originally from Russia. They're ruthless and shoot before asking questions. They nominally follow the code but I mean nominally. Dad teamed up with them once against a rogue Alpha and his pack that was causing huge problems in Phoenix but I've never met them." 

"Do they know about the Pack and that you're a member?"

"I doubt it. No hunter would ever expect an Argent to be working with a Hale. I'm not telling them and Dad would be too embarrassed to do so."

"Okay, let's just make it that you've escorted me here. You'll have to get your cross-bow out and threaten me with it. Make it convincing".


	30. Chapter 30

When Chris opened the door to his house, he found Stiles stood there with Allison behind him with her cross hairs locked onto Stiles's heart. 

"Hi, Mr Argent. I believe you know why I'm here and I wonder if you would welcome me in? Can't we lose the arrow now?"

Chris rolled his eyes and then opened the door and stepped aside so that Stiles and Allison could enter. Once they were in, Allison pushed Stiles into the lounge. She didn't lower her weapon until they were both in the lounge. When they got to the door, Stiles and Allison both noticed that there was a mountain ash line across the threshold and sat on the sofa was a man and a woman. 

The two were obviously siblings, but both had so many scars that it wasn't possible to make out their likeness but it could be seen in the general shape of their faces with strong slavic features, mousy colored hair and their piercing blue eyes. Both were dressed completely in black. Both were titans. The woman was over 6 feet tall and the Man was obviously over 6ft 4. Stiles couldn't be completely sure of their heights because they were still sat down but they were both tall. The woman was slight in build but it was obvious by how she held herself that she was well trained. Her brother, on the other hand, was built with very wide shoulders and big hands. The male Denilov looked like he was busy cleaning his gun but both hunters were watching the doorway and in particular the ash line. When Stiles stepped over it, both seemed to relax but only by a tiny degree.

The woman rose, yes she was over six feet tall, and smiled at Allison

"It's so nice to finally meet with the Head of the Argent family. I hope you don't mind us making use of your hospitality".

Allison smiled and answered

"And likewise the Head of the Denilov family. You must call me Allison. My father has often spoken of you and his dealing with you in Phoenix. We're delighted to have you. Dad told me you were here and as I was in parley with the representative of the local pack here, I decided it made more sense to bring him here so that you could meet with him too. "

"Thank you, you should call me Mila and my brother, here, is Sergei."

Taking a seat but not offering Stiles one she continued in a more hostile tone

"Why don't you tell us what you want, Stiles?"

Stiles took a seat unbidden and looking back at the others said

"The Hale Pack acts in accordance with your code. We aren't a threat and shouldn't be a target. However, I suspect you know that the Alpha Pack has arrived in our territory. They've no regard for humans and will harm them if they get in the way. They've already taken two of our Pack Members. We've no interest in joining with the Alpha Pack and seek to ally with you against our common enemy."

The female hunter leaned forward in her chair

"Why'd we ally ourselves with mongrels like your pack? If you lie with dogs you get flees. As a human you should remember that. We've no need of you. We've tracked the Alpha Pack and we've enough men to take them down. Believe me when I tell you that we've taken out many a mangy Pack. There are only a few of them and once they've weakened themselves dealing with you, we'll take them down. We --"

"That's just it, if they take us down they'll be stronger not weaker. If you let them remove us, you'll have a bigger threat to face and no one to help. I'm not saying you're not formidable, just look at you, but they've taken out all the Hunters who've faced them before, why would you be any different?"

Standing up, the female hunter looked to her brother to join her and said

"I'm not talking any longer to a traitor to his own kind. I've tired of this. Come, Sergei. Thank you for coming and letting me know what my enemy looks like." 

Both the Denilov siblings then left the room without even looking back. Stiles slumped into his chair. When it was obvious that they were out of hearing range, he continued

"That went well. Do you agree with me, Mr Argent? Will you ally with us? You must see that we're both in a better position to fight if we present a united front and both protect each other's backs. If we're fighting on two fronts, there's no way we can win. This is an Alpha Pack, none of us alone can defeat them. Can't you convince those two?"

Chris shook his head

"I've fought with the Denilovs they're good hunters. I may not agree with their methods but they get results. They'll not join with you under any circumstances. Yet, I've learned that you're good at strategy, Stiles, and I think you're right. However, this is Allison's decision. If Allison agrees, then we'll fight with you."

"Have the Denilovs told you anything that could be useful to us?"

"No, they just arrived and we were waiting for Allison to arrive. When I tell them that we've agreed to ally with you, they'll not tell us anything more."

"We need weapons. Can you supply us with 9mm semi-automatics with wolfsbane bullets? We'll need four for now but may need more. We'll pay for them. I'm not intending facing the Alpha Pack claw on claw only."

Chris led Stiles into the armory and opened a drawer full of Glock 17s. He pulled out four and then got out many cases of wolfsbane bullets.

"That's 6,000 bucks. A little on the steep side, I know, but not for guns that aren't registered. I don't have to tell the Sheriff's son that it's illegal to sell firearms to minors. Do you know how to use one of these? "

Stiles grabbed one of the guns, loaded it and then went to the target range. He fired one shot and once he was certain of the sights fired a further six shots and the target came back with a very tight grouping.

"I can shoot and the others are learning. Can you bring the guns round tomorrow together with a handbag holster, four holster vests, four in-pant holsters and four ankle holsters thrown in for that price? make it early afternoon as it's the full moon in the evening. I'll have the money for you."

Stiles left Allison in her own home. He decided it would look better if she remained and she doubted the Alphas would try to attack the Argent's home especially when it had the Denilovs there as well. He had his own gun already loaded with wolfsbane bullets and he took it out of the gun safe he had under his driver's seat and sat it in the small of his back. It was better to be safe than sorry as he made his way to Danny's house.


	31. Chapter 31

As soon as Stiles got into Danny's house he called Scott to tell them that he was okay. Allison had already called Scott to tell him that she was staying at home with her Dad. He could hear both Isaac and Derek sigh in relief that he was safe again.

Stiles was met by Tūtū

"How are you doing, Kuuipo? Did you not bring that handsome friend with you this time?"

She winked at him when she said that. 

"Not great, Tūtū, everything that can go wrong seems to have happened. I need to go up and see my Pack first and make sure they're fine. Once I'm done, I'll be right down to see you in the family room."

As soon as he got into the room, all three were looking through the CCTV pictures to see if they could identify the Alphas. Stiles came in and asked

"Any luck with the CCTV?"

Lydia turned round and said

"No, we're still trying but there are too many options. On the plus side, I've been talking to Tūtū about being a Kahuna. She says she'll give me some books about it. It might help."

Jackson in the meantime, stopped what he was doing and rushed Stiles so he could do some major scenting. Danny rolled his eyes and asked

"How did it go? Are the new hunters going to help?"

"It could've gone better. The Denilovs are hard nosed and are adamant that they want to take down the Alphas without our help. I tried to get them on our side, but it looks like they're against us. I'll try again. Thankfully the Argents are on board and they'll be delivering your guns tomorrow. At least you'll be able to defend yourselves if you need to.

"If you're all okay, I'll go down to see Tūtū."

Stiles walked back down the stairs to the family room where Tūtū was busy ironing.

"Danny must have told you that the Alpha pack have taken Boyd and Erica. I know that they're alive but I can't feel them or tell where they are."

"Kuuipo, there must be magic at foot. If your bonds with the betas are strong there's no way that you can't feel them, if they're, as you say, alive. The Alphas must've a magic user on their side and a powerful one at that. There's no way that they could hide them from you."

"They're alive. Even with them blocked, I'd know that. The magic user may know how to break the bonds between the Betas and the Alphas but even they cannot stop me knowing that all my Pack is alive. Could you scry for them? I don't know if it's something you can do. Sorry I only know that from Charmed, I've no knowledge of the magical."

Tūtū eyes twinkled as she laughed

"Scrying exists. If you've brought something of theirs it might be possible."

Stiles looked into his backpack and pulled out a top and a pair of shorts that both Boyd and Erica had left at the Den. He passed them to Tūtū, she took the shorts and placed them in an obsidian bowl. She then got a crystal and, having touched the crystal to the bowl, pulled out a local map and waved it over the map. She found nothing. She tried again with the top but she got the same result.

"I'm sorry, this must be strong magic or they've found a place that can shield them from magic. If I can keep the clothes, I'll see if there's anything else I can do to find them. I know they're your Ohana and I'll do what I can to help. This is no fight for children."

Stiles nodded grimly and just closed up his backpack.

"Thanks for trying in any case. My Dad's conducting a search party but I doubt he'll find anything. We couldn't sense anything: there was no scent where the blood was, it's as if they've just vanished."

"Ah, I can explain that to you. Powerful Alphas can hide their scent and of their prey. You'll not be able to track them by scent. I'm sorry to say it, but unless you're lucky, you'll have to wait until the Alpha pack reveal themselves to find your betas."

Stiles slumped in the chair

"Tomorrow is the full moon and the wolves have to run. I can't be with them because I'm not sure how I'm going to react to my first full moon so I'm going to have to be chained up. I want to make sure they're safe though. I don't want to give the Alphas any indication that I'm a spark. Is there any protection runes we can use to alert us if anything supernatural crosses into our boundaries?"

Tūtū smiled and said

"There are. If you're willing to stay here and help me, we can produce them and then you can place them every mile along the boundary. If you place them on a tree they'll automatically transfer to the trunk. You'll know where the boundary was breached but not who did it. You'll only know that they were supernatural. I know of nothing else. You could come up with a better defense with your magic but if you don't want to use it; this is the best we can do."

Stiles called Scott back and told him that he was going to stay at Danny's and then called his Dad to let him know the same and asked him to stay safe and make sure he was always with deputies.

Stiles went back upstairs briefly to speak with Danny to see if he had any breakthroughs with the CCTV, unfortunately it was a painstaking job since the picture was only a photo fit made by Derek it was not accurate enough to slim down the possibles by too much automatically. Danny had over 100 possibles and was having to work through all of them and the program had not yet finished checking the relevant footage. Stiles hoped that they'd get lucky by the morning. He didn't like the idea of Boyd and Erica alone with the enemy while thinking they had been abandoned by their pack. He realized how alone they would feel with the bonds down. He knew that feeling only too well. 

He went downstairs to help Tūtū with the runes. By the end of the night, he wished their territory was not so large. He had drawn over 100 runes (although only 25 of them was deemed usable). His eyes were tired and he was finding it hard to focus and his hands were cramping from holding the brush as carefully as possible. Tūtū on the other hand still looked fresh and had also completed 25 runes to cover the 50 miles that represented the boundary of the Hale territory. While drawing his 60th rune, Stiles had grumbled quietly to himself that she could help him instead of watching over his shoulder

"If you wish to use these runes at another time or refresh them if they get damaged, you've got to learn how to draw them and what's better than practical experience. You're getting better now and you've only 10 more to do."

When they were finished. Stiles took the 50 perfect runes and placed them in a folder in his backpack and thanked Tūtū for all her help. Stiles then dragged himself up the stairs, he was exhausted. The day had been full and fraught, he was ready just to sleep and see if they could catch a break the next day. He sloughed off his clothing and crawled into bed. The others immediately joined him and, once they were all wrapped round each other, Stiles sent out a ping to all the wolves to tell them he was safe and about to sleep. Once he felt their return message through the bond he found himself drifting to sleep but not without a pang in his heart that he felt nothing from Boyd or Erica.


	32. Chapter 32

_"You're not going to make it."_

_I can't believe he's willing to sacrifice being first line to help me. I know that this is a big thing for him. He's not had much recently to make his Dad proud of him and he's giving it up to help me. I want to kiss him, his scent in the small space is overwhelming and my need to comfort his distress is becoming hard to control. I cover it up with violence, why do I need to use violence to stop me declaring what I really feel? How could I be annoyed at showing myself to my mate, to wear his clothing and to know that four other of his shirts smell of me. I wanted to preen when I felt his eyes on me. Okay, it was annoying that he pimped me out but only to get the phone number I needed._

_"He's not here. He's gone, Derek."_

_My heart sinks, I leave the car quicker than I thought possible and find myself knocking out Jennifer, my uncle's evil nurse. I don't care that I'm fighting the Alpha as long as Stiles is safe._

Stiles wakes in a panic and all the other wolves wake with him feeling his distress down the bond. His phone rings and it is Scott

"Dude, what's happening? Are you all alright?"

"I'm fine, dude, it was just a nightmare. Sorry after the day we've had, I'm not surprised that we're all a little more jumpy. We've got a lot to do today before the full moon, so once we've dropped off the wolfsbane baggies at Jay's and Lydia's we'll come back to the Den."

"He's alright, Derek. He was just having a nightmare".

Stiles could hear all the wolves and Derek relax when Scott reported that there was no actual threat.

"Tūtū and I've produced some warning runes for our territory so we'll know if the Alphas come into our territory again and where they entered it. There's no way that I'll leave us that unaware again. We'll have to place them around the territory while others place the wolfsbane caches around.

"Get some more rest and we'll be round early in the morning. Thanks, bro, for calling."

Stiles snuggled back into his Pack and tried to go back to sleep. The adrenaline from his dream kept him awake and all the things he needed to do kept on whirling round his head. When the sun finally arose, he awoke the others and asked them to get ready to leave. When everyone was ready, he passed a bag of the monkshood and the mix of wolfsbane to Danny

"Put this away so that if we need it we know where it is. Put it in your sock drawer. If we all leave it in our sock drawers then everyone knows where to look."

Danny does as Stiles says and then they make there way to the Jeep but not before Stiles checks that his gun is loaded and is placed back in the small of his back. They make the rounds to both Jackson and Lydia's house but Jackson just sneaks in the window of both houses and places the bags in the drawer as Stiles had suggested.

"They're in your left top draw, Lydia and in the top right draw in my room."

Once they were done, Stiles stops first at a drive-through and gets breakfast sandwiches for everyone. When they got back, both Isaac and Scott barreled into Stiles and hugged him tightly. In the process, the bag of breakfast sandwiches went flying and the individual boxes went crashing in every direction. 

"You really worried us this morning, we thought the Alphas had come for you."

"Yes, I know, you're happy we're alive but we need to eat. Now let me up and let's eat. We've a lot to do today."

When everyone had eaten their sandwich (after having reassembled and knocked the dust bunnies off them), Stiles continued

"The new Hunters will not join us. Chris and Allison are to join us and she'll come over with her Dad this afternoon when he brings you your guns. You'll have to keep them hidden as my Dad doesn't want you to have guns yet. I don't like keeping secrets from him but the Alphas are more than we've ever faced before. This morning, I want to place the wolfsbane in different locations in the preserve and in our houses. We've already placed them here, Lydia's, Danny's and Jay's. So we just need to place them in the Hale Manor, the Depot, your Mom's locker in the Hospital, the Sheriff's office and your place Scott."

Looking at Derek, he asked

"You know the preserve better than anyone. We'll need to place the eleven other bags around the preserve so that we're never more than a mile from a cache. If you can mark the spots with your GPS and send them to us we can all find them. Can you go round with Jay and Isaac and place them there. You two, keep him safe. I'm also going to set up warning runes on the perimeter. I'll take Scott with me to place them. It has to be me as I need to activate them. As we've got to run the 50 miles, we'll need to start as quickly as we can if we're going to get this done."

He then turned to Lydia and Danny

"Can you look through all the CCTV hits you found and see if you can find appropriate ones. When we get back, Derek can take a look and see if we can identify them. If we've identified them we can see if we can find where they took Boyd and Erica. I want to get them back as soon as possible."

With that, he gave Jay the remaining bags of wolfsbane and grabbed Scott and started making his way to the perimeter of the territory. When he got there, he placed the first rune on a tree and watched it transfer and then disappear. 

"Dude, that's cool."

Stiles smiled as they ran the next mile to lay down the next rune. In the end it took them close to three hours to set up all the runes. He was exhausted but when he'd set up the last of the runes he could now feel in the back of his mind the perimeter as if there was a rope around it pulled tight. It was at the back of his consciousness and he knew that it was unbroken. 

Throughout those hours, they had received texts which identified the locations of the caches together with a picture of the placement. He added them to his map as points of interest on his phone so that he could see where they were at any time and be able to find them.

When they got back, they found Derek looking at the pictures that Danny and Lydia had identified and was checking them carefully. According to Danny there were now over 200 pictures that were possibles and the quality was not always perfect. Eventually, Derek pointed out a picture where he could see Deucalion. He was wearing dark glasses and had a stick. 

"Stiles, I've got him."

Stiles came over first

"Why didn't you mention the dark glasses and the stick, Derek, we could have found him much faster."

"He wasn't blind when I last saw him, I didn't think about it."

All the others crowded round the screen and Scott took in a sharp intake of breath. Stiles and Derek both looked at him and in unison said 

"What?"

"The Indian looking one, she's been an agency nurse at the hospital for the last few weeks. She's working with my Mom!"

The others had to stop Scott from rushing out of the Den to get to his Mom there and then. 

"Send your Mom a text to tell her who she is and tell her to be careful and not allow herself to be alone with her."

"But, she'll take my -"

"I'll get Dad to pick her up now, he can say he needs her to come to the station to give them information regarding Boyd and Erica, he can bring her here. They're positioning themselves for something but they won't do anything in the hospital if your Mom stays with people. Just tell your Mom to stay cool."

The tension in the room increased as everyone realized how close the Alpha Pack were to them. Scott texted his Mom and Stiles texted his Dad to pick up Melissa and the pretext. Just as the sound of the texts being sent was heard, the door bell went. Everyone jumped a foot in the air, well Stiles did and the girly scream was thankfully ignored by the others.

Stiles got to the front door to find Allison there but Chris was stood looking rather annoyed by the front gate. 

"Can you let Dad in? He can't get past your barrier".

Stiles quickly allowed Chris to enter but only this once, he was not sure yet if he completely trusted Chris. He had after all pushed him against a few walls and had shot at his friends. The pull of the moon was beginning to affect him and he could tell that he was getting more protective of his Den and his betas. He had to mentally restrain himself from blocking Chris's entry to the house and growling at him.

"Who placed the barrier for you?"

Stiles smiled and said

"A witch I know. It's pretty cool isn't it? With the Alpha pack around we need as much protection as we can get."

Chris just nodded but looked keenly at Stiles as he had only partially answered the question. With that Stiles called the others up to the lounge, there was no way he was letting Chris into the basement. When they were all there, Stiles passed the picture to Chris, 

"Can you identify any of the faces on this picture. We know that's Deucalion and we know that the woman is working for him. Do you know any of the others?

Chris looked at it carefully and said

"The woman is Kali, I had dealings with her old Pack. She's vicious. I don't know any of the others but as there are twins with them I can only assume that is Ethan and Aiden."

Stiles passed it back to Danny,

"Can you run your recognition software on all the five of them? Now we've exact matches for their faces we should get better information."

Chris pulled out four portable gun safes and the holsters and the bullets from his bag. Stiles went upstairs and came down with the six thousand in fifties.

"This was most of my savings from my 'I'm Really Going to Enjoy College Fund' but I'm renaming it 'I Really Want to Live Through This Year Fund". Count it if you want."

Chris just took the stack of notes and just placed it in his pocket without looking at it. Smiling evilly he added

"If you've cheated me I know where you live."

"Have the Denilov Hunters moved out? 

"Yes, when I told them that I believed that the treaty was better for Beacon Hills, they left this morning"

"Are they searching for the Alphas? Have they got any clues?"

"I didn't get any information from them and I doubt they'll involve us again. They don't believe in any form of treaty between Hunter and Werewolf."

Stiles just thanked Chris and led Chris to the door. Stiles gave a sigh of relief when Chris had passed the boundary of the yard knowing that they were safe again. He hadn't realized how much the wolf instincts would start to take control. 

When he got back to the lounge, he passed the guns to Jackson, Scott, Issac and Lydia. 

"You're going to have to go out on a run. It'd be better if you were to stay in given the threat but I realize, given the stress we're under, you'll all go mad if you have to be cooped up. I've set the early warning system so if the Alphas cross into our territory I'll know. I'll make sure you are warned. I've got you the guns and holster vests so you can wear them even in beta form. If the Alphas come for you shoot at them. I want you alive. "

Helping them to wear their vests and place the gun in the holster he added

"I want you all to stay together and within our territory. If you run into them don't try to face them hand to hand. I want you to shoot and run as fast as you can. They're all Alphas and you can't heal fast from any damage they inflict."

Placing his hand on Scott's shoulder

"I'd love to come out with you, but I can't trust how I'm going to react. I can already feel the effects of the moon and it's still the afternoon. The loss of Boyd and Erica and this waiting to see what the Alphas are going to do is making it worse."

Derek added

"The pull of the Moon is the greatest for an Alpha. I had to take time to get used to it and I'd been a beta all my life. Stiles, shall we see if you can return my wolf to me? I can run with the Pack."

Stiles nodded and giving Scott a small push said

"I'm going to see if I can return Mo to Derek so that you have an Alpha with you who's in control. Before that, though, I want to make sure that I can be secured if not. Why don't you order Pizzas for us all before you go on your run but when you go, get back as soon as you can. Don't go far. Your Mom'll be here and safe."

After that, Stiles asked Derek to come with him to the only room with no windows: the Laundry Room in the Basement. 

"If giving back your wolf doesn't work, Derek, I want to make sure that I can be secured. Thankfully I still have the chains I had when I locked up Scott. There's a securing bolt in the floor of the laundry which my Dad had put in for our old washing machine that used to dance round the room and flood everything. I can secure the chains to that."

Stiles created the mountain ash circle which he got Derek and he to sit in. He then secured the chain to the bolt. He then felt for the ley lines and when he did he believed that the chains would contain him until the end of the full moon. 

"Okay, if I pass out in the attempt and am not successful, at least you can contain me. If it works, I'll break the mountain ash circle for you.

"Lie down, Derek."

Derek lay down in the confines of the circle and Stiles put his hand on his head and chest and felt for the power beneath his feet and Mo inside him. He tried to see Mo returning to Derek but try as he might, nothing happened".

"Stiles stop, you're bleeding."

Stiles opened his eyes to see that he had a nose bleed and he felt dizzy again.

"It isn't working Stiles, with the effects of the full moon, not to mention what has happened to Boyd and Erica, it isn't surprising you can't give me back my wolf. I don't want you to continue. We'll try again when the full moon is over."

Stiles nodded and wiped the blood from his nose. 

"Okay, Derek, I'm worried about the pack. They need their alpha but I don't know how I'm going to react tonight so I need to be locked up."

He stripped out of his clothing and got Derek to chain him up with the magically enhanced chains. He then got Derek to give him his laptop and blankets so that he wouldn't be bored or uncomfortable while he waited. 

Derek stayed with him for a while

"The effect of the Alpha is unbelievable when you first experience your first full moon. I didn't have any control the first time. You're going to feel unending anger and the desire to run and chase. You've no anchor, Stiles, so you're not going to be able to stop the change. So it'ill be better if you don't even try to fight it and hope that the chains would hold." 

Scott came down with some pizza for both of them and they both ate it while watching an episode of Breaking Bad. Stiles was getting twitchy as the show was going on and his skin felt too tight for his body. 

"I feel like I'm coming out of my skin. I don't want to hurt you. I think it's time that you got out of the circle. Thanks for everything you've done tonight and I'm sorry that you've to experience your first full moon without your wolf. I wanted you to have him back before now."

Derek got up and, stepping out of the circle, placed the laptop on the floor outside the circle but queued it to play a number of episodes one after each other. Once he had done it he said

"I'll leave you now. There's nothing I can do to help you through this. I don't know exactly what's going to happen to you as you aren't an Alpha really but just have my wolf. Don't worry about me. Yes, it'll be my first full moon without being a wolf but maybe I'm going to try to enjoy it without the drama for once. If you need anything just howl and I'll come down."

Stiles was now too caught up in the effect of the moon to really give Derek much of his attention but managed to growl out a thanks. 

Stiles couldn't tell the time as he had left his phone in his jeans. There was no window but he could feel that the moon was rising in the sky as the pull was getting stronger and stronger. He could feel his whole body and mind aligning itself to the moon, rather like iron filings align with the magnet running under the paper they lay on, and the wolf overtaking all of him. His claws cut through his fingertips, his face and mouth hurt as it rearranged itself to his Beta form. He had experienced it before but everything was so much more intense on the Full Moon. He could feel the human within him retreating behind the wolf that was taking prominence. His hearing was more acute and he could hear the arrival of Melissa and his other betas preparing to run. His vision looked like he was seeing in infra-red. He howled because he wanted to join them and pulled against his chains but no one came. He felt the wrench of his betas leaving him alone that was magnified by the loss of Boyd and Erica. He howled for them to join him but again he was left alone. He pushed himself against his mental bonds with his betas to see if he could feel Boyd and Erica but could only feel his other three betas. His anger of abandonment rose, his need to be with Pack was overwhelming and he roared out. 

The pain of the loss of his betas was like a stiletto to his heart and he could do nothing but howl in a mournful tone for those he had lost. There seem to be no end to it. There seemed to be nothing but pain and loss. He closed his eyes and let the crippling pain engulf him. Suddenly he felt the warmth and comfort of Mo. Mo acted as an anchor. He was swamped with a feeling of being loved. For the first time Stiles could feel himself calming. He still felt the acute loss of his betas and hated not being able to run but the comfort being offered by Mo was a massive balm. He buried himself into Mo's fur and tried to center himself on Mo and the Moon. He felt pulled in two different directions but he realized that both he and Mo were aligned with the moon and, with that realization, he managed to center himself. In the middle of this sudden calm one thought suddenly became clear and he could feel it coming from himself and from Mo: Mate.

As soon as he had accepted what it was, all the dreams that he had been experiencing could be loosely recalled. He recalled how Derek and Mo felt about him. He learned that Derek, the man, had rejected him despite knowing that they were the perfect match for each other. He knew that Mo, the wolf, hadn't rejected him, Mo still wanted him. It was the Human side of Derek that had rejected him and, exaggerated by the abandonment of his betas, that rejection hurt violently. 

In a normally rational time he may have understood Derek's reasons but at this moment with the loss of his betas, the pull of the wolf and the moon, he felt his anger boil and he pulled harder and harder against his bindings. However, they would not budge given the magical boost he gave them. Just as he was going to roar in his frustration, he was overwhelmed by the fear of his betas. He could feel them trying to flee with a rising panic. Suddenly Stiles felt pain course through the bond as Isaac was wounded. This time both he and Mo roared. Any thoughts of Derek were relegated by the current threat. The howl brought the others down to see him. Derek realized that the howl was different in tone: it spoke of danger not loss. With a lisp caused by a mouth of fangs, Stiles said 

"Isaac is wounded. They're under attack. It isn't the Alphas as our borders haven't been breached. Call my Dad and get the Deputies to go to the eastern end of the Preserve."

Lydia instantly pulled out her phone and called the Sheriff directly, there was no point trying to go through the switchboard as the night of the full moon was always crazy. As soon as she told him what was going on, Stiles could hear his Dad calling the others to dispatch to the Eastern end of the Preserve. He relaxed until he felt Jackson's pain and Scott's increasing panic. 

In a few minutes, his Dad called Lydia to say that the deputies had heard shots but, when they got there, they found only a group of Hunters out for deer. As they could not show their hunting licenses, the Deputies had confiscated their weapons until they could present them in the morning and were in the process of escorting them to their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the holsters they are
> 
> The [In-Pant Holster](http://www.copsplus.com/prodnum1896.php)  
> The [Holster Vest](http://www.copsplus.com/prodnum6061.php)  
> The [Ankle Holster](http://www.copsplus.com/prodnum9517.php)  
> The [Handbag Holster](http://www.copsplus.com/prodnum1921.php)


	33. Chapter 33

The three betas were sad to have to leave Stiles, their Alpha, behind on their run. The full moon was calling and they were restless. This felt different from most others, this was the first full moon that their Alpha was not with them and it was also the first time that they were so few. 

Scott had obviously experienced the full moon without the others. His Mom was safe in the Stilinski home and his wolf just wanted to be free. He was enjoying the fact that he didn't have Derek finally breathing down his neck. It was freeing just to be allowed to be without the fear of being punished or commanded by Derek. He wished that Stiles, his best friend, could join him. He could admit to himself that Stiles being his Alpha was maybe also a factor. 

Jackson was the newest to this. As the kanima, his Master had taken away all his freedom when changed. Here he was with pack, his family, his protection and his charge. 

Isaac was the only one that missed that Derek was not able to join them. He had been there for Isaac from the beginning. He was the one who had taken him in and had helped him gain control. The full moon was the only time that Derek lost his steel-like control and was the only time Isaac ever saw him carefree and somewhat playful. He was also the only one truly missing Boyd and Erica. The others missed them, of course, the sharp contrast between the previous day when they had all run and hunted together affected them all. However, for him it was something greater. They had been given the bite around the same time and had experienced the full moon together from the start. To be doing this without the full pack, for him at least, felt slightly hollow.

When they heard Stiles call for them, in such a mournful way, they almost turned right back but they knew that he wanted them to run. He wanted them to release the tension that was coiling in their stomach and muscles. His howl was just the effects of the moon and his own confinement talking.

Nevertheless, it was freeing for all three to be able to run and let the wolf out. The pull of the moon was very powerful. In time, their wolves, which lived in the moment, took prominence and their human sides became less in control. The endless possibilities, the feeling of euphoria and power given to them by the moon was a heady experience. Whilst they felt almost drunk with the sensation, they weren't willing to be stupid. They all kept their sense of smell alert for any Wolves but also for prey. Soon they got the scent of a fawn which must have got separated from its mother. Their animal brains took over and they gave chase thrilled by the hunt. They worked in perfect harmony, a pack, all three ensuring that there was no escape. The fawn was quick but no match for all three of them. With ease and grace they brought the fawn down and made a quick meal of it. 

Once the animal had been picked clean and their need for meat had been satisfied, they curled round each other, as they had the previous night, and enjoyed the feeling of just being together while they digested their uncooked meal. Once they felt more alive again, they began to play. Mindful of what had happened to Boyd and Erica they made no attempt to be out of each other's sight and kept all their senses on high alert. 

After having chased each other over the preserve for over an hour they caught the smell of humans and the smell of wolfsbane. They stopped immediately. They tracked the smell to the west of them and began to run to the East to get away from the threat, as quickly as they could, before they doubled back to the den. However, before they had gone even half a mile, Scott and Jackson saw Isaac stumble before they heard the shot. A bullet had blasted through his side and the blood was flowing quickly. Scott ran up to him and tried to put pressure on the wound but knew that they had no time to waste. If they were to all stay put, they would all be killed.

Scott grabbed Isaac and Jackson made sure he took the other side. They ran as fast as they could but were hampered by Isaac's listlessness. Pulling out their guns, both Jackson and Scott fired in the direction that they could smell the wolfsbane. They didn't expect to hit a target but if they were shooting it was likely the hunters would have to take cover. Isaac was losing a lot of blood which was now oozing out black. Scott began to panic as he could smell the wolfsbane in the blood. Isaac was hissing in pain and was going pale. Scott knew that, if they didn't get away from the Hunters and deal with Isaac, he would not have long to live. He could feel his panic going down the bonds and being sensed by Stiles. The fact that they were not alone in this helped to dampen his panic. 

"We need to get him somewhere safe before he dies. These hunters are not playing around."

Jackson remembered the cave nearby that they had placed the cache earlier in the day and he directed them towards it. Scott had put his gun away so that he could make sure that he kept enough pressure on Isaac's wound. Jackson had to make sure that he was paying attention where they were going, so he had also stopped firing. As none of them were firing any longer, it didn't take long before there were more shots fired in their direction. As they were having to hold Isaac up, they were unable to weave because, in their panic there harmonic movements had ended, neither knew which direction the other was going to go and Isaac was tethering them together. It didn't take long before one of the shots managed to hit its target and Jackson was soon limping heavily as they had shot him in the thigh.

Thankfully before any more shots could be fired they could hear the sirens and see the flashing blue lights of the police. The hunters stopped shooting and Scott and a limping Jackson could finally get them to the cave. As soon as they were there, Scott tore open the bag of monkshood and poured it into the aluminum foil, he set it alight using the lighter and then put the ash on to both Isaac's side and Jackson's leg. Both screamed when they felt the burned wolfsbane hit their wounds but soon their wounds began to heal. Scott couldn't be happier at Stiles's preparation or the Sheriff's intervention. He knew that Stiles must have sent the Deputies to their aid.

As both of his pack mates healed, he could hear the Deputies confiscating the hunters guns because they could show no permit to hunt in the preserve. He allowed himself a minute to relax as the threat seemed to have gone for now.

He called Stiles's phone but it was Lydia who answered

"Tell Stiles that his planning saved us. It was the Denilovs. They were hunting us. They got Isaac pretty badly in the side and Jay in the leg. Thankfully Jay could lead us to a cave where you had placed one of the wolfsbane caches. They're both healing now. Isaac lost a lot of blood and is pretty weak. I think we should leave water with the caches going forward. Maybe a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as it may be better if we aren't walking around with blood and bullet holes in our clothes especially as the police are nearby. The Sheriff and the Deputies are escorting the Denilovs away from here and have taken away their guns. When the others are healed enough, we'll make our way back to the Den."

As Stiles could hear the conversation he replied

"I'm glad you're all right. I felt your panic and their wounds. I got Dad to come as soon as I could. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you there. Get well and get back as soon as possible. The Alphas have not passed our borders. Melissa take the phone and speak with your son, I know you want to know he's okay."

Stiles relaxed slightly but knew that he wouldn't fully relax until all his betas were under his roof again. The thanked them all but was cold towards Derek who noticed that Stiles directed his comments to the others only. He wasn't sure what had caused it but he knew he didn't like it. Maybe tomorrow when the full moon was over, things could get back to normal. When they all left Stiles again in the laundry room, Stiles wanted to stew on his anger against Derek. He hated that he was not even giving him a say in whether they should be together but the adrenaline crash hit him hard. The next thing he knew he was being awoken as Scott removed the chains from his body.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn those who have triggers that this involves Stiles and his Mom when she was in full dementia when her words hurt Stiles.

Today was the first day back after the mid-term holidays. Stiles got ready and made breakfast for all of them. He was especially touchy-feely with Jackson and Isaac as they had been hurt but he made sure that Scott got the biggest breakfast as he had kept them alive.

When his Dad came in, he gave his Dad a big hug and told him that he could have real bacon all week. He did cook for Derek and made sure that he had coffee but he wouldn't look at him. As all the others were off to school, it left Derek and the Sheriff in the house alone together.

"You and I need to have a talk, son."

There was no question in that, just the authority that the Sheriff had learned to wield with the Sheriff's badge, Derek wanted to run away but he knew that he had no choice but to listen

"Yes, sir."

"I know that Stiles has done a terrible thing to you. He took something that's part of you. He diminished you when you had next to nothing that you could count as your own. I'm sorry that you've had to experience that on top of everything else you've suffered. Stiles tells me that he's apologized and that he's trying to rectify that. If I know my son, he'll make sure he does the right thing."

"He's apologized somewhat, and I trust that he'll give my wolf back to me when he can." 

"Good, I cannot ask you to forgive Stiles for what he did. Only you can really know what his actions have meant to you. I've dealt with a lot of abused people, son. I know some of what happened to you was many years ago but I'd never term such abuse as "historic". To do so, I feel, is just wrong. Despite the time, it has daily debilitating consequences and corrodes all the good that comes into your life. In my book the effects of the abuse don't stop because of time. For you that abuse is now not then. It's a present memory. It's not softened or lessened by the passage of time. 

"I understand why, then, it may be impossible for you to forgive him. I wouldn't ask you to but I'll ask you to understand him. I can also ask that you understand what you did to him too. 

"I know because of the Hunters and the Alpha Pack that Stiles has moved on from you throwing him out of the Pack. He knows he's hurt you and that his punishment was more that you deserved. He believes that you have done nothing that requires forgiveness. I'm not so sure. You cast him adrift without any protection from the Pack. You alpha commanded the Pack to keep away. You gave a command they couldn't break unless they left the Pack and the territory. Do you think that throwing him out of the Pack and making the others ignore him was going to keep him safe?"

"It was my Pack. I did what I thought was right. I didn't know the extent of his magic. He's too reckless and threw himself into a fight with two werewolves that he was most likely never to survive and I couldn't get to him. He does that too oft--"

"And you thought that would keep him safe. The Supernatural would still have targeted him because he'd been associated with the pack and --"

"But the scents would've gone within a week and no one would've known. We eliminate all threats to us. Sure it hurt him at the time but he'd get over it and he'd be safe."

The Sheriff just sighed and after rubbing his palm over his face looked back at Derek

"You eliminate all threats? What about Gerard Argent? Your uncle? You really don't know my son at all, do you?"

Derek looked up at the Sheriff abruptly. He knew Stiles very well, he was loyal and brave. He was a fantastic researcher. He was his mate. Before Derek could defend himself, the Sheriff continued

"Do you know anything about Stiles before you met him? Did you ever ask Scott to give you the 411?"

Derek remained silent so the Sheriff continued

"I thought so. Stiles has the biggest heart known to man. That doesn't mean he can't be petty or sarcastic or annoying. He's loving. When he was much younger he had many friends. No one was his best friend, he liked them all. He was open and a happy-go-lucky child. He was fiercely protective of those he loved and very proud of the fact that I protected this town. 

"When Stiles met Scott he was only four. His parents were going through a messy breakup, there was lots of shouting and violence. Scott was sporting a huge bruise on this head where his Dad had dropped him down the stairs because he was too drunk. From that day, Stiles cared for Scott more than he had the others.

The Sheriff smiled amused by the memories

"Stiles kept Scott at our house nearly all the time then. He even faced down Scott's dad, a 6ft 3 FBI agent, at only six when he came in drunk and violent. He told him that he'd never allow Raf to lay a finger on Melissa or Scott again. It was him that got Melissa to press charges on Raf. In the end, she dropped them but it was enough for Scott's Dad to leave them and move to another city. Stiles was there to comfort Scott and he brought Melissa and Scott into our family."

The Sheriff straightened up then and with a pained look on his face added

"You know that Stiles and I are very close, almost co-dependent. It's nothing as to how Stiles was with Claudia. Stiles and his Mom were very close, like two peas from the same pod. Both seemed to calm the other down. Their bond was so strong that you could almost see it. Both adored the other, they were always together and always laughing. 

"When Claudia got sick and gradually descended into madness. It wasn't an easy thing to see but I had to work. Without my job we wouldn't have had the insurance to pay for her treatment. Stiles was the one that spent every spare moment with her. He couldn't stand the idea of being away from his Mom. His mum suffered from a rare form of dementia. She stopped being the person we'd loved. It wasn't her fault but her actions had consequences.

"I didn't know this until Stiles was given therapy afterward, but she'd accuse him of being evil and that he wanted her dead. She'd tell him that his enemies would kill everyone who was close to him and if he abandoned them they'd be killed. She told him that he left her each day so that she'd be killed. She accused him of wanting her dead. He denied it all the time but she'd just repeat it. In the end, he believed his enemies wanted to kill those close to him especially his Mom. It was his Mom that was telling him this and why would she lie. He was too young to understand what madness meant. He just knew she was sick. Stiles never stopped visiting her because he wanted her to live. He took all her rants, even though he was only eight. 

"I had to work, so he made sure she was safe and allowed her to attack him but never did anything or told me. He got visions of him killing her and his friends in many different ways when he slept and he'd wake up screaming. I told him he didn't have to go every day, I didn't think it was a good environment for him. He was having nightmares but he'd always refuse to stay away. 

"He'd only leave when he had to go to school and he missed school if he could get away with it. ....... She was alone when she died. ...... When I got there Stiles was already there. He'd dead eyes but never dropped his Mom's hand.

"Stiles shut down then. He thought he'd killed his Mom. He never smiled. He wouldn't use his real name of Genim as that was the name his Mom called him by. He became Stiles. He told me that Scott was the only friend he was really close to so he'd always be there for him. He'd never abandon him. Everyone else he wouldn't allow them to get close to him. He kept them at arm's length. I didn't realize it then, but he didn't want them to get too close. He didn't want his "enemies" to realize they were his friends and kill them. 

The only ones he wanted to be with was me, Scott and Melissa. He began to control his environment. He studied harder than ever before and caught up on all the work he'd missed and then went further. Everything had to be a particular way and he became obsessed with my health. He'd have panic attacks whenever I'd go to work. He and Scott were attached at the hip. He kept everyone else at a distance, Oh, he pretended that he wanted to go out with Lydia but that was a protection mechanism. If he was pining after the unattainable other girls would leave him alone. 

"He ensured Scott had his inhaler and always had a spare in his bag. He made lunch for both Melissa and me when we had to work. That went on for the next eight years. In time, he began to smile and his eyes had life again, he'd allow his room to get messy. Whilst he looked fine, he wasn't the same boy he'd been before Claudia died. He was more careful, more protective and ever vigilant. He wanted extra ways to protect Scott so I enrolled him in Wing Chun. I also taught him how to shoot. Both seemed to calm him and I thought a release for his anger and focus for his ADHD would be good. 

"Then suddenly Stiles was taking more and more Adderall and researching all night. He was sporting odd bruises and suddenly he was talking of Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Danny and you." 

The Sheriff got up then to pour himself another coffee and put his plate in the dishwasher. Then, turning to rest against the stainless steel sink and cross his arms, he gave Derek a five mile stare

"He let you all in. He let you get really close. He decided that he'd protect you, to never abandon you. He took that step he'd not been able to make since he was eight. Not that any of you are worth it. Jackson is so up his own ass he can't see daylight. Erica, who'd been a friend who pined after him, became the bitch who assaulted my son with a piece of engine. Scott dropped Stiles like a hot potato for his new teen romance. Boyd seems to be indifferent. Lydia's never given Stiles the time of day. But Stiles had let you in, he couldn't let you go. I didn't understand it then but knowing that Scott became apart of the Pack, it makes sense. He'd die or kill for those he loves and nothing will stop him. It scares me rigid but I know that's the man he is.

"Then there's you. I've talked to Scott. You've threatened him, you've hurt him and then threw him aside. Any suggestion he'd make, you'd either threaten him to drop it, tell him to shut up or ignore it completely. Only if it was something you wanted would you listen. He got obsessed about researching for you. He hoped that you'd learn to trust him and listen to him. He just wanted to protect you all. 

"You never trusted him. You hated him. In the end, you went so far to tell all his friends that they had to abandon him. Made it an unbreakable command. You played into his biggest fear: that his enemies would destroy those closest to him when he abandoned them. That, Derek, is why he did what he did. He saw you as the enemy readying to destroy those he cared for. You brought back all those deep seated fears that his Mom, in her madness, had placed there. He neutralized you. Now he can rationalize it, he knows it was wrong, but he was on the brink of a panic attack. He was frightened for the safety of his friends and he reacted. I don't say this to excuse his actions but to explain them to you.

"Why did you do it, Derek? Do you think that would stop him coming to any of your aid if he thought you needed it? To intervene by eliminating the danger before it was even a threat. No. All you did was stop him having the protection of the pack. He could've been dying in front of the pack and they'd have let him die because of your orders. You'd left him potentially to die alone and unloved. 

"If it hadn't been for his magic, I could've lost my son and you triggered his worst fears. I learned from Talia: a Pack never excludes a member when their only crime is to love you more than they love themselves."

The Sheriff walked to the door towards the hallway and the stairs turning back to Derek he added

"I know you're a victim in this, and I'm truly sorry for what you've suffered. I can even appreciate that your actions may even stem from that abuse but Stiles is my priority and you put him in danger. I won't interfere with the Pack or how Stiles interacts with you. However, I wanted you to fully understand exactly what you did to him. I hope that after understanding him more you'd never do it again."

 

He left a speechless Derek still sat on the kitchen table with his mouth open. In all his decisions about Stiles he'd always been thinking about himself and how it would feel to him to lose Stiles. He'd never thought what it would or could mean for Stiles. He'd never tried to understand Stiles. He's relied solely on his burgeoning mate bond to know that Stiles was the one. He'd never got to know Stiles as a person only how Stiles related to him. 

He knew intellectually that his Mom was dead, but what did that matter compared to his loss. All his family was dead. He could accept that there hadn't been the time to get to know Stiles but it was true that Stiles, as well as doing everything else, had researched the fire and the Hales. Stiles had gone to the effort of understanding him. Had he been so wrapped up in his own guilt, fear and anger that he'd never thought to understand his mate? Had that lack of understanding caused him to hurt Stiles as much as he himself was hurt. It was the first time that Derek truly understood what his actions had caused. It was the first time in his life he felt like a monster.


	35. Chapter 35

When the Pack got to the school, there were whispers behind their backs. The town had heard of Boyd and Erica's disappearance and some were blaming it on the Pack.

"They always seemed weird. I wouldn't be surprised if they've some weird kink and something went wrong".

"They're all on drugs, they've overdosed and the others have covered it up by saying they've run away".

"Did you see how Erica went all sexy? She went on the game to pay for her habit."

"I'm not surprised they've run away, I wouldn't want to be with those weirdos either."

Each of the whispered comments that could be heard by all the wolves made them bristle. Stiles centered himself and sent calm down the bond until he could see everyone relax. He wasn't sure it was going to last since their first class was Chemistry with Harris. Harris seemed to be take delight in asking Boyd or Erica to answer a question and then recall that they were not there. When he did it again, Stiles blew up.

"They aren't here. The whole town is looking for them. Maybe you should give up some of your spare time to help and then you'd not forget."

Harris smiled but his eyes were cold

"Unfortunately, I won't have any spare time this week as I'll be supervising your detention. I'll expect to see you in my room at 3.30 this afternoon."

Just when Stiles didn't think that his day could get any worse the door was opened by the Principal's secretary as she ushered in two identical boys. All of the Pack recognized them from their picture and from the smell of wolf. It was the Alpha Twins.

"Here we've Aiden and Ethan joining this class as they've moved to the area. Please can you make sure that they are welcomed."

Harris smiled at them and said

"You're very fortunate that we've two spare desks that just became available this week" 

and then directed them to sit beside the Pack where Boyd and Erica normally sat. The twins smiled and taking their backpacks off their shoulder took their seats. They both grinned and looked at the Pack, when the others students were not looking they flashed their eyes red.

Stiles couldn't keep his ADHD under control and had no ability to concentrate. His emotions were bleeding over the bonds and Jackson, Isaac and Scott were all getting antsy. It didn't take long for all the other three to be joining Stiles in detention for the rest of the week. 

When it got to lunch they made sure that they sat at their normal table in view of everyone. To their surprise Ethan and Aiden sat themselves down without even a request

"It's good to meet the Hale Pack finally. I feel like we already know you as your friends have been very helpful in providing us with all the information we --"

"If you've hurt them, I'll make sure that you die very slowly."

The others grabbed Stiles by the shoulder as he was about to stand up and make a scene. The twins just continued to smile,

"How very original. We haven't harmed them, well not much yet."

A low growl could be heard from the Pack. One of the twins put his arms round Danny's shoulder and half hugged him

"We'll be seeing you"

before they walked off laughing to themselves.

Stiles instantly checked Danny over to make sure that they hadn't done anything to him. When he was satisfied that Danny was fine he relaxed.

"I want to follow them but we've got detention all week with Harris. I don't want the rest of you to be out without any of the wolves with you, so you can either come to detention with us or I'll ask Dad to arrange for some deputies to take you back to the Den or Danny's house."

Lydia while still looking where the two twins were going said

"Thanks Stiles but I think we should stick together. I don't think we should split up, we'll come to your detention. There's no reason to put any of your Dad's deputies at risk."

When the day was over they all came to Harris's classroom. Thankfully he didn't restrict it to just the wolves. As it was the first day, they had no actual homework to do but he made them work in silence, a perfect punishment for Stiles. They all got on with studying for the next lesson. After two hours and the request to see them the next day at the same time, they all got in their cars.

"Danny, can we go to your house instead of mine first? I want to speak with your Tūtū."

Danny agreed and so they all drove round to his house. When they got in, they went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Danny's parents and Tūtū were there and they greeted everyone warmly. 

"Tūtū, can I speak with you?"

"Oh course, Kuuipo. Shall we go into the family room?"

When they got there, Stiles flopped down on one of the sofas.

"Have you been able to search out Boyd and Erica?""

"No, the magic stopping me, it's too strong or they've got them somewhere that's magically shielded, I've tried all techniques I know but it doesn't work."

Stiles nodded

"Then it's time that I use my magic instead. I didn't want to let them know what I was but it looks like they're torturing Boyd and Erica for the information in any case."

"Probably not, an Alpha can draw out memories or place them by sticking his claws into the spinal column in the neck. It looks painful but werewolves heal."

"Then they know about me and they know that I'm kenneling Mo. I think it's time I do something to find them. The problem is I can't always make the magic work. I can't concentrate enough. I tried to give Derek back his wolf last night but failed miserably. He had to stop me when he saw my nose bleeding."

"Remember Stiles that you've to completely believe for your magic to work. I think you're failing to give back Mo to that handsome man because deep down you fear what he'll do afterwards. I think your belief that he'll leave you alone again may be affecting you."

"You might be right, Tūtū, but this isn't the only time my magic has failed. I wasn't able to protect the Den like I did here, even after I rested. I managed it eventually."

"When has it worked?"

"I've found I can do it best when waking surrounded by the pack"

"At a time when you felt relaxed and secure. That's probably a good place but obviously you need to be able to use it at other times. I said I'd help you. Let's see if we can do something. I want you to close your eyes and look within yourself"

Stiles got himself more comfortable on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"You're a spark. You're the light of Beacon Hills. Within you lies a flame of magic. If you look deeply you'll see it. Allow your senses to seek for it. It'll be natural for you. It should feel like the magic from the ley lines you've felt."

Stiles suddenly sat upright

"I've got it."

"Great, let it be your focus, let it attract other magic to it".

Tūtū could feel the pull of Stiles on the magic.

"Good, you're doing well. Now let it go and open your eyes".

Stiles blinked and looked at Tūtū

"What was that for?"

"You need to focus and your spark will be that focus. You just need to get used to finding it for focus. Do it again."

After two hours, Stiles was exhausted but now could find his spark and center himself and his attention on it. 

"Tūtū, the Alpha Twins were at the school but I didn't get a warning from our protection runes? Are they working?"

"Yes but you protected the preserve. That isn't the town. Yes there's some interlink because you included all the houses of the pack but not where the school is or that side of town. To protect the town would be fruitless, there are more supernatural creatures that you think and they pass through the town without stopping but your alarm would go off. You're better just leaving it as it is."

"I need to find Boyd and Erica. I'm going to use my magic to increase our bonds and open the bonds to the non-wolves of the Pack. I've been thinking what I need to do."

Stiles then closed his eyes and found the roaring flame inside of him. It was more a furnace than a spark but he supposed it was all down to power. Once he had his focus on it, he attracted the magic to him. He felt it coming and when he had built up as much as he could hold he believed that all Pack members, whether human, werewolf or other, would be bound to him and the Pack. He used the same words he had used with Isaac. He believed that the bonds of the Pack would be the strongest that have ever existed before.

He felt the magic leave him and go out and suddenly he was bombarded with the thoughts of all his betas. He could feel Lydia and Danny but to his surprise he could also feel his Dad and Melissa. He could feel Derek who was filled with so much pain. He built up the magic again and believed that the bonds were even stronger and suddenly he was assaulted with the panic of both Boyd and Erica but also another he didn't know. 

He tried to focus on the new pack member. It was a woman but her thoughts and emotions were all over the place. He tried to search for a location but he couldn't do so. He felt down the bond towards them and suddenly found himself looking out of the eyes of Boyd. They were in darkness, even with werewolf eyes there was not enough to make out anything more than shapes. He decided to see if they could hear him if he spoke but he could tell that he was speaking using Boyd's lips

"Boyd, Erica are you okay?" 

"Stiles?"

"Yes, I've managed to use the bond to get to you. We've been searching for you but there are no clues. What can you tell me?"

"We were ambushed near the river and knocked unconscious. We were pretty banged up. I don't know where we are but we're underground. The door when they open it looks like a bank vault door but when it's open I can't hear anything. We're not alone here, they've got another with us. She's so far gone, she won't speak, she looks with unseeing eyes, she acts like a robot. They haven't been feeding us and she was already here when we got here."

"They've been hurting us, the main Alpha has taken us one at a time and rammed his claws into the back of our necks. It's agony. I don't know how long we can take this, Stiles. You should see the other wolf."

"She's pack. I don't know why but she is. Look after her, remember you're never alone. Were doing everything we can to get to you. We'll find you."

Stiles could feel the relief coming from both of them. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone

"Son, what have you done? I can feel the Pack and you."

"Well, I've opened the bonds to include all members of the Pack. You've always been in my Pack so the bonds include you and Melissa too. I've found Boyd and Erica. They may be in a bank vault. It has to be an abandoned place, where do you know that could fit that description?"

"I know there's somewhere but I can't think of it at the moment. I'll do some digging but I know there is something."

"Great, can you come home when you have an idea? We've a lot of planning to do."

After the call finished, Stiles looked up to see that Tūtū was looking at him

"You didn't faint or bleed, the focus must really help your magic. You don't even look tired."

Stiles realized that he felt fine

"Thanks, Tūtū, for all your help."

The others rushed in to the family room and launched themselves on Stiles. Lydia was the first to speak

"It's amazing, to think we're this connected to each other. I can feel it all. I'm going to see how far these bonds will go."

It was typical that Lydia would want to test the limitations of the bond.

"I've opened the bond to us all and strengthened it. I've found Boyd and Erica but I'm not sure where they are. Dad is doing some research as he thinks he knows where they might be.

"I've asked Dad to come home so we should all go to the Den, where we can put our heads together."


	36. Chapter 36

When they got back to the house, they found Derek looking through the CCTV pictures. 

"The face recognition picked up the twins in town. I watched them leave. They aren't staying in Beacon Hills as they took the Western exit road out of town. I couldn't follow them once they'd left Beacon Hills borders, though."

"They've enrolled in school but we had to stay at school as Harris put us on detention. I've been able to contact Boyd and Erica. I've opened up the bonds to all of the Pack. You should be able to feel everyone again."

Derek nodded and would have said more but Stiles had turned round to face the others. 

"I'll make us something to eat while we wait for Dad to get back. How does homemade cheese burgers sound?"

Stiles made his way to the kitchen and got out the chuck mince he had in the fridge. He then went outside to ignite the barbecue. Derek came outside

"Do you need any help?"

"No, you may as well go back inside, I've got to wait for the barbeque to heat up." 

When Stiles came back in, he seasoned the mince and then cut the cheese up. He then formed patties and placed the cheese in the center of a patty and place another on top. Once they were ready he put fries in the deep fat frier and made a dressing for the salad. By the time his Dad arrived, the food was almost ready. 

His Dad quickly went up to change and when he came down, all the others were waiting for him at the table and Stiles was bringing in the burgers and fries. Once he'd served them he went back and got a beer for his Dad and Derek and sodas for the rest. Everyone waited for Stiles to take a seat and begin to eat before taking a bite of their own burger but it took no time for them all to finish their meal.

When the plates had been taken into the kitchen and put in the dishwasher. Stiles sat down again and began,

"I managed to contact Boyd and Erica. There's another woman with them who feels like pack to me but she isn't capable of giving them or me any information. I know they're underground but I can't locate them. Dad, any luck?"

"You said a bank vault. Well there's an abandoned bank. The bank moved out around a year ago to new premises. The building is going to be converted into a restaurant but at the moment it's empty. It's the only place that has a vault which is also deserted. They can only be kept there. I'll go through our records and get our copy of the blueprint for the bank. We have them all in case there's a robbery or hostage situation and I doubt it's been removed."

"Dad, can you get all the CCTV footage for all the businesses around the bank. I want to see how many Alphas there are and how they're getting there. Erica tells me that they're taking memories from them so it's safe to say the Alphas know all about us."

"Sure, I'll go round in the morning and request them."

"Okay, we've some tasks we need to sort out, before we try to get back Boyd and Erica and the mystery woman, we need to sort out the Denilovs."

Derek sat up and said

"Erica and Boyd should be our priority, Stiles. They're Pack."

"They are my priority. I want to get Erica and Boyd back just as much as you. Why do you think I've asked Dad to pull the CCTV? We need information before we storm in, though. It could be a trap. In the meantime, we need the hunters out of the way. I don't like fighting on two fronts. It weakens us. Look what they did to Isaac and Jay. We need to find out the movement of the Denilovs. Dad, when the deputies took their guns did they tell you where they were staying?"

"Yeah, they're staying at the motel on the Interstate. There are twelve of them in their hunting party."

Stiles nodded and added

"Gees, there are more of them than I'd like. We're going to have to stake them out tonight. I expected them to attack the Alphas but I think I made a mistake when I talked to them. When I wanted them to ally with us, I told them that the Alphas would be stronger after they'd eliminated us. 

"I think the Denilovs decided to take their power source away from the Alphas by killing us first. Dad, is there any federal warrants out for their arrests?" 

"I don't think so because they would've been run by the Deputies but I'll find out tomorrow for you."

When everyone had finished, Stiles got his friends to dress in black and then pile in their two cars to stake-out the motel. They all drove within half a mile of the motel and stopped their cars in the nearest parking lot.

"I want us to be one human, one wolf." 

Lydia instantly went to Jackson's side and Allison to Scott. Isaac walked over to Danny.

"Okay, Derek, then you're with me."

The hotel had no rear exits as it faced the interstate so there were doors on the sides and two on the front. Stiles got the others to take the side exits and Isaac, Danny, Derek and him the front.

"I want to know who the hunters are, which are their cars and where they go to eat or drink. We need information if we're going to know how to defeat them. Have every group their gun on them? Just in case we need them if the Alphas come. As it is, I doubt they'll be here.

"Keep in touch with the bond. You should be able to talk to me now through the bond and if you see anything interesting, alert me and I'll look through your eyes."

Derek looked at him

"You can look through the eyes of your Pack mates? I've never heard of that, even my Mom couldn't even do that."

Stiles just shrugged.

Everyone took their stations. Derek and Stiles got in the dark shade of the bushes to the front which afforded them a great view of the building. There was a tension between them that Derek didn't like. Since Stiles had found out about Uncle Peter and the Alpha Pack, Stiles had been more welcoming to him but that feeling seemed to have been closed off and he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Why won't you look at me, Stiles?"

"This isn't the time for this conversation."

They fell back into the awkward silence. In the end Derek couldn't take it any longer

"Just tell me, I can't concentrate knowing something is up."

"Fine, when I experienced my first full moon, I found out that you're my mate and that I'm yours."

Derek eyes bugged out and he swallowed. Before he could say anything, even though he didn't think he could, Stiles continued

"I also saw that you knew I was your mate but that you don't want me. You, I mean. The human half. Whilst it is clear that your wolf wants me it was painfully obvious that you, the human half, don't. Why didn't you talk to me? I wouldn't have forced you to do anything you didn't want to do. You've had too many people in your life who've just taken from you and given you no real choice. I'd have been hurt, sure, but I'd have understood and tried to get over what I felt. You see, Derek, when you love someone you should be willing to let them go if that's what they want. 

"But in your case, instead of talking to me, you told me nothing. You just intimidated me and tried to take everything away from me just because you couldn't face being mated to me. I know I'm not a wolf and I'm not female but what you did was gut wrenching. Instead of talking to me like an adult and explaining, you decided to cast me away from all my friends, my own brother from another mother, all the people I love. You used your power to take everything away from me and gave me no say in the matter. You never explained why. You just blamed me for being the weak link. 

"Remember how you felt when Scott used you to bite Gerard? You hated that he did it without talking to you. That he used you. He took the choice from you. If he'd talked to you before you might have gone along with him but he didn't trust you or consider you enough to actually speak to you. Well you just did the same to me and --"

"You took my wolf from me. Didn't you just take from me without giving me a choice? You're no better, Stiles, or am I to ignore that? And besides you got me to forgive Scott, won't you forgive me?"

Stiles slumped slightly and his tone became softer

"I did, and I was wrong. I know I was wrong. I'll give you back your wolf, I'll fix what I messed up. I'm sorry for my actions and that you're still incomplete. The more I learn of the relationship between the wolf and human halves and the interaction with Pack, the more I realize how much harm I caused you. I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I know it'd be wrong for me to expect you to forgive me."

He then continues but his tone shifting slightly colder

"As for Scott, there's a big difference, while I didn't condone his way of going about it and still don't, his actions were for the greater good. The end doesn't justify the means but I do at least know that Scott's heart was in the right place. He did something to you to eliminate Gerard who'd killed so many. I still think he was wrong and should've spoken to you and he knows that he can't do that ever again. We punished him too by making him the lowest ranked beta. We should also remember that he was being manipulated by Deaton who he trusts.

"However, your actions have no greater good, you hurt me, you hurt your betas all because you couldn't talk about your feelings. You used your power to make me feel useless instead of just telling me that you couldn't love me. 

"So, I don't know how to react to you at the moment. I hate that you gave me no say in this. We were meant to be together. I learned from Tūtū, that I must be mated with the supernatural if I wish to be able to leave Beacon Hills, otherwise if I leave, I'll die. This is what happened to my Mom. We were meant to be together, Derek. I care for you but you don't for me. I know that now and until I get my head round that fact, and how you went about keeping me away from you, I don't think that I can deal with you. When this threat is over, whilst I want us to be pack, it'd be better if you didn't seek me out. Maybe you're right, maybe we were perfect for each other but we've screwed it up so badly there's no coming back from it. Whatever the truth is, you can't expect me just to forgive you just like I can't expect you to forgive me."

Derek didn't know what to say. He hadn't rejected Stiles, he wanted no other than Stiles, he'd just pushed Stiles away. He now knew that his actions could not only have got Stiles killed by taking the pack away from him but also by killing him through magic if he were to leave Beacon Hills. He also had learned that his actions were wrong. He was learning that the one thing worse than not getting what you wanted was to get what you wanted. Derek had pushed him away once but, now he knew he was wrong, Stiles was walking away from him. Derek knew he was bad news and that he was bad for Stiles. Maybe he should take Stiles advice "when you love someone you should be willing to let them go too if that's what they want". If this is what Stiles wanted, he'd let him go. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and decided to nod and keep quiet.

Stiles didn't even acknowledge him he just went back to watching the entry. In a few minutes, he saw the Denilov siblings leave with five others. He took a record of when they left the building and which cars they went into and the license plate numbers. He sent a call down the bond for Isaac to join him in the chase and to get Danny to join Derek to wait together and watch the front doors.

With that, Stiles and Isaac ran following the car. He followed them to a diner strangely in the place they had left their cars. The hunters went in and came out carrying lots of take out. They got back into the car and went back to the motel. When they got there, Stiles watched which room they went into and listened what was being said. 

He could hear Mila

"Are you sure that the Alphas are in Harperville?"

A voice Stiles didn't know answered

"Yeah, Mila, we followed the nurse back and the twins from the school. They're staying in an apartment block in Harperville, just here."

"Well as it's the next town, there's no need for us to move, besides, we know that the Alphas will be coming here for the Hale Pack."

"What about the Hale Pack?"

Then Stiles could hear Sergei speak 

"We need to eliminate them before the Alpha Pack does. They've law enforcement on their side, so it'll be tricky, but we've tracked them to the Sheriff's house or a house on the West Side of Town. Both homes seem to be magically protected so we won't be able to attack them there. It looks like all but the Alpha goes to School at Beacon Hills so we could always take most of the pack out there. Most of them are on the lacrosse team." 

"School would be the easiest place to take them down. What about a wolfsbane bomb planted on the lacrosse pitch? It'd take them all out. The Alpha will be so incapacitated by the loss of all his betas in one blow that he'll be easy to eliminate, he might even beg for us to do it."

Stiles gulped, the fact that the plan would kill others didn't seem to matter to the Denilovs. Using his better senses as an Alpha, he scented the other cars in order to determine which ones were owned by the Hunters. Once he was satisfied, he got all of them to come back to their cars and drive back to his house. When they were all back in the Den, Stiles told them his plan.

"We need to get rid of the Denilovs before they can do any harm to us and our school mates. They want to blow us up with a wolfsbane bomb. Dad's going to find out if they've outstanding federal warrants but what we need is planted evidence. It's standard practice for the Sheriff's department, when the deputies confiscated the guns, to fire them to get ballistics. I doubt they've done anything with it yet as they're understaffed. It'll go out in a batch but I'm going to ask Dad to get a lab to run the tests: off the records. 

"Then we'll need your know-how Danny. I'll need you to find five or six very cold cases for each bullet and insert the ballistic reports into the murders. (Keep the original data though because I might investigate them afterward, I wouldn't want a real killers to get off Scot-free.) Dad can then run the ballistics again through official channels on a rush and they'll all be subject to murder charges. 

"What you'll need to do tonight is to hack into their credit card transactions for the last five years so we can find murders which will correspond to them being in the vicinity. They'll all be arrested and held, the Feds will come for them and take them away. They'll not know what hit them especially as they'd not be ready for this."

Danny just cracked his fingers, gave a huge grin, and pulling out his laptop began to work his magic. Within an hour he had all the credit card records for Ludmila and Sergei Denilov for the last few years. As this hadn't taken much time, he searched and found suitable cold case murders that linked to where the Denilovs had been. 

While this was going on, Stiles took Jackson and went to the local Walmart to buy every different type of toothbrush he could find. When he brought his purchases back with him, the others were curious why he had gone out and bought them.

"If we've DNA evidence against them too, it will be far more damning. We're going to watch their room and when we're certain that they are out of it, I'm going to steal their toothbrushes and replace them with identical ones. We can then get my Dad to get the DNA off them and also attach that evidence to the cold cases. There is no way they'll be able to argue their way out of it."

As there was nothing more to do, he decided that they should all go to bed. Everyone climbed into the bed. Derek stood to the side not knowing what to do but Stiles nestled himself between Isaac and Jackson. Derek climbed into the edge of the bed behind Lydia. 

While they were lying in the bed, Stiles used his bond to reach out to Boyd, Erica and the mystery woman. 

"We're still looking for you. We think we know where you are but we need to do some recon before we come for you. It'll be a few days, I'm afraid. We need to make sure it isn't a trap. I hope you can hold on."

"Yeah. At least I've Boyd here, we've finally accepted that we're each others mates. I don't know what I'd have done if he wasn't here with me. The memory taking is very painful, Stiles, so please come as soon as you can. I don't know why they have us here and why they haven't killed us. I don't want them to find a reason before you get here."

"If you feel that it's happening, let me know, I won't care if it's trap, we'll come for you. No one is taking my friends from me. You're all very brave and I love you all."

Stiles moved out of Boyd and then sent the peace and love of the Pack through the bond to all three of them and he could feel the three relax. They were all just slipping off to sleep with Jackson plastered on one side of Stiles and Isaac on the other when the door opened and his Dad walked in

"Damn it Stiles, I can't sleep on my own upstairs. All I want to do is get in bed with you all. What did you do when you joined me to the Pack?"

"Get in Dad, you're part of the Pack and Pack sleeps together."

His Dad just climbed in and Isaac let him push between him and Stiles. Isaac then rearranged himself so he had his arm over the Sheriff side and could still touch Stiles. His Dad just rested his head on Stiles's shoulder and his arm and leg over Stiles. He sighed in relief, made a few wriggles to get himself comfortable and started to fall asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

When they woke up, Stiles wasn't surprised to find that there had been some movement in the night. Everyone had moved so that they could be touching him but what was the biggest shock was that his Dad was wrapped round Melissa with his head pillowed on her chest. Derek while attached to the others remained on the edge and wasn't touching Stiles.

Scott looked up and spotted his Mom with the Sheriff and smiled. 

"She called me last night to pick her up at the hospital and I brought her here as she wanted to be with the pack too. She obviously wanted to be with one of the pack members more than the others."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott and Stiles had been trying to set their parents to hook up for years so that they could be real brothers and it looked like the Pack bond was doing it for them. He gave Jackson a squeeze and rubbed his face into Jackson's neck while rubbing his hands down his back. 

"Morning, Pup. Time to wake up."

The whole group woke; this was the first time that the bonds existed between all the Pack and in the cold light of the day, it felt both perfect and weird for the humans to realize how perfect and not awkward it felt to be so intimate with everyone else especially as everyone was so intertwined skin-on-skin. In the end, Stiles got Jackson to get up off his front so that he could rise and go to the bathroom. His Dad removed himself from Melissa and, looking awkward, offered her the use of his bathroom first. The others had, by now, got a routine with the men using Stiles's bathroom and the women using the one in the Den. As everyone was comfortable with each other they all brushed their teeth while others showered or used the toilet which was thankfully in an attached room.

When they got downstairs, Stiles explained his plan to his Dad. Thankfully Stiles had study periods for the first two classes and so he could arrive at school late. As he and Lydia had the same schedule, she was to come with him. The others were going to go to school. If Stiles could get to the toothbrushes he would bring it to his Dad in the station for the lab to collect the DNA.

Derek was not pleased to be left at home but after what Stiles had said, he had no alternative but to stay in the house. Besides, his Uncle had tried to harm him once, at least he was safe in the Den. 

Stiles and Lydia were going to once again park in the diner's parking lot but, when they got there, they could see that the Denilov's car was there so they went straight to the motel. They slipped out and while Lydia kept watch, Stiles, having put on latex gloves, used the universal key card, which Danny had created for him the previous night, to open the door and slip in. In there he could see maps with markings so he took at picture of it and then went to the bathroom. There he found a hair brush and the toothbrushes. He took some of the hair off the brush and placed it in a bag and then proceeded to take the toothbrushes and replace them with identical copies. He went to the trash can and looked through it, he found a used condom which he took and placed in an evidence bag. He looked at all the pieces of tossed paper but saw nothing that was interesting.

He slipped out of the room and did the same in the next two rooms. In each it was clear that they ate and had sex because he found used condoms in each room. He just slipped out of the last room as Lydia was calling him. The Denilov's had returned. They slipped out of the side door just as the Denilov's came round the corner into the corridor. They went to the car and Stiles drove to the Station and gave his dad the samples of hair and the brushes. He kept the evidence bag with the condoms for himself and quickly went home to place them in his freezer for now. Derek didn't come up to meet him. The plan was all set now, he just needed the DNA and ballistic reports before they could set it in motion. 

When they both got back to school for third period the others were waiting to meet them and know that they were safe. 

"Was everything okay?"

they asked him, Stiles just smiled at them and sent his happiness down the bond. He could see all the pack relax at that. While they were making their way to their history lesson, the Alpha twins watched them carefully. When the pack reacted, the twins just smiled at them but their teeth were those of wolf fangs. Stiles shuddered but putting his arms over the shoulder of both Scott and Jackson made his way to class.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. When they had finished, Stiles took Lydia shopping while the others went back to the den. While they were out, Stiles went to Best Buy and bought a dash cam. When they got back, Lydia and he fitted it. 

"I'm glad you're doing this with me, you need a Nobel Prize to work out these instructions. As you're going to get one, Lyds, work it out for me."

"I don't want the Nobel, Stiles, I'm looking for the Fields Medal but give it here, I'll work it out."

With Lydia's input, they fitted it. It acted as his new rear view mirror and the cables were small and so he discreetly fitted them around the window and into the mirror.

His father came back with the DNA and ballistic reports. Stiles went up with Danny and they made sure that the information was incorporated into the cases that Danny had identified on the police database. That night, after Stiles had fed them all, he went upstairs and got changed. When he was ready he came down. The wolves looked at him oddly pulling their noses

"Stiles, why do you smell -"

"I know, and all will be revealed later. I'm off to the cemetery to see my Mom."

Derek stopped him and said

"You can't go on your own, take me or one of the others if you prefer"

"No, I have to go on my own. I need you all stay here and wait for my signal." 

With that, Stiles put on his coat and walked out of the house to his Jeep. No one looked happy with him doing so.


	38. Chapter 38

Stiles made sure that he went to get flowers at the flower shop that was across from the diner at a time that he knew that the Denilovs would be getting their food. He made the 'mistake' of catching his horn when he was getting out the car so that everyone looked in his direction. He then went into the shop to buy the flowers.

When he was on his way to the cemetery, he could tell that he was being followed from a distance. However, he carried on as normal and, climbing the wall (the gates were already shut at this time), he went over to his Mom's grave, he removed the old flowers, washed the pot and then inserted the new flowers. Keeping his senses on high alert, he sat down on the grass next to her grave. 

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry it's been nearly two weeks since I last came but so much has happened. It's all gone to crap, Mom. Let's start with the fact that I'm magical, really magical. Fairy-tale magical. Not just someone who can work a bit of mountain ash. Now, I think you knew that. Dad tells me that you said you were the same. Why didn't you tell me, Mom? Why didn't you explain? I've all this power and I didn't know. Were you hoping I was normal? That I hadn't got this? 

"Danny's granny is visiting and she's a Kahuna, she's explained it all to me. She explained that your illness was because you didn't use your magic. Do you never find your Earth or did they reject you? Did someone try to force you to take them and then you fled and hid?

"I'm glad that you found Dad. You were both so very happy but I do wish you could be here, Mom. We both miss you every day. Every time I see or hear something and think Mom will love this, I remember and I feel it all over again."

He took a deep breath and carried on

"Danny's granny explained that if I wish to ever leave Beacon Hills, I need an Earth to ground me but that Earth has to be a supernatural life partner. Well, you know Derek has been it for me since forever, even when I was a just a little kid and he only had eyes for Paige or Kate, but I thought it was just a child's dream that I would've to get over. When he left, I never thought I'd see him again. He'd lost so much, what was there for him to stay. It was you who told me that if I was patient, and believed, that everything would work out well. Well, Mom, I was patient and I found out that I'm his mate. Werewolves mate for life. But it hasn't gone well, it's gone horribly wrong. He doesn't want me.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm not female or a werewolf, I suppose. Not that he's explained them to me. He hates to talk. He thinks he can talk just with the use of stares and eyebrows. He kicked me out of the Pack and it was how I found out about my magic because I took his wolf from him and it joined with me. When I did it, I didn't understand what it meant to be a born wolf, Mom. I do now because the longer Mo is with me, I can feel it. It's like I ripped his soul in two. If I'd any chance with him, I destroyed it then. 

"Through the bonds I've created, I can feel all his pain. No wonder he doesn't want me. Even if he can get over my obvious lack of boobs, I've done this to him. I don't know what to do. When he came back to Beacon Hills, I tried so hard to be there for him. You know how I kept him up in the pool, the times I helped when I could've been killed myself, and all the research I did for him. He never showed he cared.

"I've watched him, he's like this huge ball of anger, on the surface he's so prickly and distant. But I watched, he still has so much good in him. He tried to help Scott, he called him his brother. He turned some of my school mates, each one was someone who gained from being a werewolf, something that they needed. He cares for them and even took Isaac in when he was alone. He acts like he hates everyone, he let's no one in, but if you really look, you can see it's a lie. What does my observation matter when I've done something so bad? How can I fight for us when I've done something so wrong? 

"I told him that if you love someone you should let them go if that's what they want. But I know I can't do that, Mom. I know in my bones that he's the one and now that I know I'm the same for him, it's devastating. How can you be each others perfect match, the other's soul mate and do so much to hurt each other? I know love can hurt but this is so much more. How do you start again? 

"When Mo showed me that we were mates, I couldn't look at him. I'm so angry, I'm angry at him but also at myself. He confronted me about it. I couldn't stop myself, I blamed him, told him that he was wrong to do what he had. I hurt him more. I knew it was wrong to attack him but I'm hurting too. I only just managed to keep my emotions in check. I wanted him to either to deny it, to tell me that we were never mates, that I misunderstood, or to finally accept that we had to be together. He didn't mention it at all. He just reminded me what I'd taken from him. That I'd not given him a choice. He's right. No wonder he doesn't want me, I'm just a big screw up. It doesn't matter what my intentions are, it all goes to chicken shit.

"I love all the Pack. They're my new family. He tried to take them from me but I couldn't abandon them so I took his wolf. It was the only way to keep them all safe. I've become the Alpha and the Pack is mine. At the beginning, everything was going great, I managed to improve the Pack, but now two of my betas have been captured. I couldn't protect them, Mom, because I was the Alpha and couldn't control the change on the Full Moon. I've tried to make it right ..... I've tried to give him back his wolf .... I didn't want to hurt him any more ....I needed to right what I'd done wrong. The Betas needed an Alpha who could protect them and Id no control on the Full Moon. 

"I hoped that maybe I could salvage the situation if he got back his wolf but I can't even do that! Danny's Granny says it's my fault, I don't really want to give his wolf back to him. Maybe she's right. Maybe if I can't have all of Derek, I want to keep the half I've already got."

Stiles began to cry quietly to himself

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm staying strong for everyone. They're relying on me, they have total faith that I can do this but I don't know if I can. We're being bombarded on all sides, these Alphas have taken Boyd and Erica and the new hunters hurt Jackson and Isaac. I was always complaining that Derek was a bad Alpha but I'm worse. He's never lost anyone. 

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't give up, I'm not going to abandon them. I'll do what I can to get rid of these hunters, get back my Betas and then rid this town of the Alphas. If I have to go down fighting, I'll get them all back. No one is going to be lost on my watch. 

"Oh, Mom, I wish you were still here, you'd hold me in your arms and you'd have made it all better. I mean, Dad's great but he isn't you. You always knew what to do. I'm just reacting, moving from one problem to another. What I'm doing tonight is dangerous but it has to be done. These hunters can't be allowed to carry on. If you're looking down on us and helping us, please help me tonight. If you can't, help the Pack and Dad. They'll be devastated if I don't make it. And whatever I've said, protect Derek."


	39. Chapter 39

Once he had finished talking to his Mom, Stiles got his emotions under check and then headed out of the cemetery. All the time he had been speaking to his Mom, he had kept his hearing on those that followed him to make sure that they didn't sneak up on him. He looked around, the area was deserted, there was no reason for people to come out to this side of town as it was only the cemetery here and no access to the Interstate. He opened the door to his Jeep and got in.

Taking a deep breath, he started the car and started his way back to town. Before he had gone more than a hundred yards, a SUV came out of nowhere and crashed into the side of his car. He was a little dazed but woke up and screamed when the Denilovs pulled open his car door and dragged him out. He screamed

"Let me go! I'm the Sheriff's son!"

and he kicked at them. He kept doing so until one of them hit him over the head with the butt of his gun and Stiles remembered no more.

When he woke up he was tied to a chair in a dark room that smelled of mold and rancid fat. He was blindfolded and his side ached, he decided he must have cracked or broken a rib or two in the impact. The first thing he did was to feel down the bond. He moved into Scott and using him as a mouthpiece spoke to the others

"The Denilovs have got me. Don't worry, I expected they would. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was thinking of doing but I knew you'd try to stop me. It needed to be me because I'm the Sheriff's son. They smashed into my car just outside the cemetery and dragged me out. Lyds, if it's worked, can you take the card out of the dash cam and take it to my Dad. It should've the evidence you need that shows that the Denilovs have kidnapped me. 

"Kidnapping is a federal offense and, because I'm a minor and the Sheriff's son, it could be even more serious. The Feds will turn up immediately. Give him the evidence and ask him to inform the Feds what's happened.

"Don't worry about me, they'll hit me around a bit but they think I'm fully human. I'll heal and it's totally worth it if we get these bastards."

While he waited for his captives to find out that he was awake he decided that he should rest and conserve his energy.

His pack immediately called the Sheriff and told him to meet them at the Cemetery. They then drove there. When the got to the Jeep they could see that passenger side was badly damaged and that Stiles wasn't there. Lydia immediately went to the dash cam and taking out the card placed it in her laptop and set it to play.

From the wide angle lenses, it was possible to see the SUV hit the Jeep and the men climb out and run over to Stiles's Jeep. They could hear him scream at them to let him go and could see them cosh him to knock him out before whisking him off in their SUV. When the Sheriff got there, Lydia showed him the evidence, which he watched with a locked jaw. As soon as he had seen what had happened, he made a call. 

"This is Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department, put me through to Director Casey, my Son has been kidnapped by force. As this is a federal case and I'd like him to send some operatives. We've evidence of the kidnap as my son has a dash cam for accidents and it caught the whole incident. Their faces are identifiable as are their vehicle plates. They've guns. Can you send a team to the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Office? Thanks."

When he had finished the call he slammed his hand on the Jeep

"Damn it, Stiles, why do you always have to play the hero!"

The only thing that soothed him was that he could feel down the bond that Stiles was hurt but basically comfortable and resting. When they got back to the Station, he put the SD card into his computer and uploaded the video of the kidnapping into the system. He then found pictures that showed their kidnappers faces the clearest and printed out copies of the image. He then called all his deputies into the incident room and showed them the pictures. It didn't take long for some of the deputies to recognize the men in the picture as being the hunters they had confiscated their guns from a few days earlier. 

They looked up their address and then sent the ballistics reports off to central analysis for them to match them for any other use in a crime. It didn't take long for a raft of cold case murders to be identified as matching the ballistics of the guns they had confiscated. By the time the Feds arrived, they weren't just dealing with a kidnapping of the local sheriff's son but the capture of suspected serial killers.

By the time that they arrived at the Motel to storm it, there were over twenty Feds there as well as the entire Sheriff's department. They got the manager to give them keys to the rooms but when they got there, they found the rooms empty.

Everyone now began to search for where they had taken Stiles before he could be another homicide victim. Thankfully, as they had the license number of the car they were able to track it easily throughout the city and to the old abandoned meat packing factory.


	40. Chapter 40

Stiles heard the latch of the door open and footsteps as the room filed with people

"So nice of you to wake up. I hope you've found your accommodations to your taste?"

Stiles could hear the others sniggering at the poor joke. 

"I've had better, I prefer rooms with a bit more light and eau de gras isn't my favorite room deodorizer. What do you want with me? I'm human. I'm protected by your code."

The next thing, Stiles felt a fist slam into the side of his face and he could taste blood as his teeth cut into the inside of his mouth and his lip split.

"You'll talk when I ask you a question not the other way round. We don't care that you're human, you're just as infected as those they bite. You wolf groupies. At least the bitten have no choice, you choose to follow them and in my mind that makes you worse.'

Stiles was hit again from the other side. He just let his head fall forward as if he was knocked out. He then had a hand grab his hair roughly and lift his head

"We'd other plans but you just fell into our laps, so to speak. Let's see if the others come for you and we can rid this town of the Hale Pack. If not, at least we've rid the world of a groupie. I ought to thank you for making us realize that we had to take you out before dealing with the Alpha Pack. We couldn't let them get any stronger could we?"

The next thing was that an alarm was heard

"It looks like your mutts have come for you. My sister was right, you're important to them. I didn't think the wolves would care about you, you can't be truly pack. I thought I'd just get to have some fun with you. I hope they like coming into a trap. We've set it all up, this is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel. Thanks for your help, groupie."

All the hunters cocked their guns and rushed out of the room. Before anything else could happen, Stiles heard the door to the factory be broken down and tear gas and flash bangs were thrown in. The whole place was storming with people. The Denilovs, expecting the wolves, were dumbstruck when they could hear "FBI" and "Police" being shouted out as the building was filled with men carrying guns and bullet proof vests. The mountain ash barrier they had created to herd the Pack into the killing zone was useless against humans.

"Drop your weapons! Show us your hands and get on your knees!"

Within seconds the blindfold was off him and both his Dad and an FBI agent were looking at him.  
His Dad dropped to his knees and hugged his son. 

"Are you alright? I'm glad that we found you, I thought I'd never see you again"

Stiles burst into tears

"They kidnapped me and then blindfolded me. They told me that they've got Boyd and Erica too. Some of them wanted me to perform oral sex on them and when I refused they hit me until I was dazed and did it anyway. They all wanted to rape me and then they were going to kill me."  
Sergei Denilov shouted out

"That's a lie."

His Dad took a deep breath and his eyes got very small. He jumped up and, shouting "You Bastards", tried to punch Sergei but the other officers held him back. Stiles quickly let it be know through the bond that he was lying as he didn't want his Dad to suffer any more. He could see his Dad slump back in relief when he realized that Stiles hadn't had anything worse than a few punches. 

Stiles just collapsed into further tears and the Feds took him away to be tested at the hospital and to get any DNA evidence off him. When he got to the hospital and they carried out a rape kit, they found semen in his hair, face, chest and clothes. It was tested and was found to match three of those that were arrested.

There was nothing that the Hunters could do, not only were some of their guns matched to murders in Arizona, Texas, Utah and California but there was DNA evidence tying them to each case. Their movements were tracked and it could be confirmed that they were in the neighborhood at the time. For those that there was no evidence, they were implicated in the kidnapping of a minor with a recording showing them doing so. They were also suspected of kidnapping two other minors on Stiles's evidence. There was evidence showing that three of them had carried out a sex act on a minor by force and that they all had conspired to commit the crime. All of them were going to prison. As they had no idea what was going on, they don't know what to say but even their most high-powered lawyers didn't hold out any hope that they were going to be getting off with any of it. When the Feds told them that they would be standing trial for murder in Texas where there was the death penalty, those accused of murder collapsed.

The Sheriff had taken his son back from the hospital straight back to the house where the others were waiting. They all wanted to scent him but he stopped them so that he could go back upstairs and take a shower as he felt really rank.

When he was clean and dressed again, Stiles came down to the lounge where all the others were waiting for him. Lydia was the first to meet him and give him a hug. 

"Be careful, Lyds, the doctors say I've a badly cracked rib and have strapped it up. If you're going to hug me, make it light."

As soon as he had finished his dad grabbed him and hugged him as fiercely as he could given his rib. Then grabbing his arms held him back and said

"Stiles, don't do that to me again. What were you thinking handing yourself over to those killers? You're all I've got left, it'd kill me if I lost you."

"I know Dad, but don't you see? I was the only one that could do this. Not only was I the only one they'd truly underestimated so I had the highest chance of getting out of this alive but I am the Sheriff's son. Whilst the Feds may not have acted any faster, they certainly were going to send more men and more firepower when it involved law enforcement.

"I knew it was a calculated risk but I also knew that this would get them out of our way quickly and decisively."

"Just don't do it again, I don't think my heart could take it. I wanted to kill them with my bare hands when I thought they'd raped you. How on earth did you get their semen on you if they didn't do anything to you."

"Scott, do you remember that you were going to tell me that you could smell cum on me when I left and I told you that I'd reveal it all later? Well when I went to the Denilovs' bedrooms I found three spent condoms. I took them home and froze them. Before I went out tonight, I thawed them and then put some in my hair, some on my face and the rest on my chest and clothes. It was pretty horrendous but then again, it did go to prove that three of them had tried to have sex with me.

"I realized that we couldn't get them all for murder, some would get off and I couldn't have that. Since they took me, we can get them for kidnapping and raping a minor. They'll all go to jail for a long time as they all were in conspiracy to kidnap and rape me. Not only will they be given hell in jail but they'll all have to register as sex offenders where ever they live. It won't take long before they're taken out. It also closes the loose end of Boyd and Erica. We don't have to worry about the authorities linking them to the Alphas. When they turn up they can accuse the Denilovs too."

"Remind me, Son, never to cross you. I'd hate to know what you'd do to me. You seem to be able to think a stage further than I'd ever think possible."

Stiles chuckled

"You're fine, Dad. I love you, I'd never harm you. You're safe."


	41. Chapter 41

Stiles gingerly lay down on the Pack bed, until the Feds left tomorrow, he could not afford to let his bruises heal. Thankfully he was surrounded my wolves who could take the pain away from him. Jackson had rested against the headboard and had pulled Stiles's head down into his lap so that he could take the pain and also comfort him. He lay with Scott on one side and his Dad on the other with the other wolves surrounding him in order to help take his pain. Derek remained at the outside of the bed.

Stiles reveled in the comfort the Pack gave and loved the fact that his Dad was now as willing to join in the cuddlefest as everyone else as the Stilinkis always gave the best hugs. He allowed himself to sink into the comfort and moved down the bonds to Boyd. Immediately he could feel his pain, weakness and the fear from the others.

"How're you doing?"

Stiles spoke using Boyd as his mouthpiece

"They haven't fed us for the last few days and they took us both today and the blind one probed our memories further. I don't know what he found out but he spent a lot of time with us. We're so weak. Are you coming for us? I don't think we can do this for much longer. I had an epileptic fit today. It really scared Boyd."

Stiles felt for the spark within him and then began to draw magic from around him. Once he felt he had enough, he believed that he could send it down the bond to heal and to nourish his betas. As he felt the magic flowing, he could also sense that both Erica, Boyd and the other girl were beginning to heal and feel stronger.

"I don't know what you're doing, Stiles, but I feel so much better."

"I'm healing and nourishing you so that you're as good as you can be. Please pretend to be listless as I don't want them to know that you're stronger than they think".

"What if he looks for these memories?"

Stiles thought for a moment and then believed that the conversations that were made through the bond and the bond itself could never be detected using Alpha powers. He hoped that this would be enough.

"I've tried to block him from being able to access this but I don't know how effective it is. I can't tell you when we are going to come for you but just know that we will."

He then felt for the comfort of the Pack and sent it down the bond to the three missing betas and he could feel their fear subside and be replaced with peace.

"Sleep now my Pups. We're always with you and we're doing everything we can to get to you just stay strong and know that we love you."

With that and his command to sleep he felt them all curl up together, began to relax and sleep. He left the bond with Boyd and once again returned to himself. He left the comfort of the pack to flow into the missing betas so that they could sleep soundly and peacefully.

Stiles was feeling sleepy himself but he said

"Erica and Boyd are okay. They had a bad day today with the Alpha pack but I've healed their wounds and made sure they're okay. We need to get them back as a priority now we've got rid of the hunters."

Jackson hunkered down along the bed so that he could remain Stiles's pillow but was able to sleep himself. The others just pulled closer together and all of them went to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Stiles woke up and he could feel the stiffness in his arms where he had been tied up and his face had swollen in the night. His whole side felt bruised where the ribs were cracked. He hated not being able to heal his wounds. However, as the Feds were still here, there was no way that he could do anything about it.

Stiles got up and began making breakfast for everyone. Given the fact that they had eliminated the threat of the Denilov's he felt that it was time for a celebration. He made the works and made some banana and walnut muffins as well. While he was waiting for the others to come up when the smell hit them, he called Chris.

"Are you still willing to work with us against the Alphas? You don't have to apologize for what the Denilovs did. They've got exactly what they deserved. If you are, can you bring discrete surveillance equipment with you and meet up with Derek. We think we know where the Alphas are keeping our betas. I want to get them back and find out what they know. I need to know their movements so we can work out the best time to strike."

As he was speaking with Chris, he could hear the tell-tale steps of Derek. Now that he had lost his lycan abilities, he was less stealthy and it could be told from his step that he was unsure what his welcome would be.

Stiles turned round to look at Derek

"Did you sleep well?"

Derek looked stunned so Stiles continued

"Derek, we're Pack. I want you to remember that. Despite whatever happens between you and I, nothing will change us being Pack. I know things are going to be awkward for us both for a while and both of us will need our space. Never doubt, though, that you'll be welcome here, that we're family. We've bigger things to deal with at the moment so we need to put our own issues aside for now. I'm sure we can both be grown up about this. So, I ask again, I hope you slept well?" 

Derek nodded but wouldn't look Stiles in the eyes. 

"I've a job for you to do while we're at school, if you're okay with that. I've asked Chris to come round. I want you and him to install discrete surveillance cams around the bank so that we can get a feel for their movements. We need to know this so that we can break our betas out. I know you don't like working with the Argents, if I could find an alternative I would, but they're our allies in this and you and he are the only ones who can do this while the rest of us are at school. Once you've installed them can you keep a record of their entries and exits together with the timings." 

Derek nodded and got himself a cup of coffee. He still couldn't look at Stiles and he was exuding so many sad emotions that Stiles was almost overwhelmed by the smell. He gave Derek's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Before he could say anything, however, to try to make things a bit better the others from the pack came in.

"What have you made us, Stiles?"

When they saw the muffins coming out of the oven together with the pancakes he had made and the bacon they all grinned and quickly set the table and sat down. Stiles finished frying all the eggs and brought everything to the table so that everyone could serve themselves.

"Thanks, Stiles, you spoil us".

Stiles just ruffled Isaac's hair and said

"I love cooking for my Pups and you've all got a big game today."

After they had all eaten, he could tell that all the Pack had relaxed, even Derek. They all got ready for school and left in the Jeep and the Porsche. When they got to school again all eyes were on Stiles. The wolves could all hear everyone talking

"Apparently, he was raped last night"

"More like he offered himself to pay for their drugs and his Dad found out. I always thought there was something homo about him." 

"You see how much they all touch each other, I think they're into orgies."

"I've heard they all go to the Jungle. You don't go there unless you want something, if you know what I mean."

The comments at the lockers were similar and the Pack made sure to crowd round Stiles to provide him some comfort.

The first lesson was English and the Alpha twins had already sat down. They looked at Stiles and whispered,

"I can still smell them on you, Stiles. You only had to ask and we'd have obliged".

Scott flashed yellow eyes at them and sub-vocally growled but the twins just laughed while flashing their red eyes at them.

Stiles just put his hand on Scott's bicep and said

"They're not worth it, just ignore them."

However, in every class the twins made a point of sniffing the air whenever they passed Stiles and pantomiming a blowjob. 

Stiles decided to get his own back and he moved over to where the twins kept their bikes and he touching them both briefly he believed that within thirty seconds of being ridden the bikes would both blow up simultaneously but the blast would only hurt the twins and no one else. He also believed that the damage to the twins would take longer to heal than normal wolf healing. 

He laughed to himself when he got back to the lunch table and through the bond told the others what he had done and they all relaxed and couldn't wait to see what would happen. 

At the end of the day, Stiles and the others went to detention with Harris. They heard an almighty explosion. Everyone who was in the school ran out to find the two twins engulfed in flames and them screaming. Harris ran out of the class and so Stiles and the others followed. The twins were rolling on the floor and some of the students were using their coats to put out the flames. He could hear someone calling 911 for the fire service and an ambulance for the twins. 

Someone had taken out a fire hose and was using it on the bikes and on the twins to try and help them but their screams could be heard. Stiles knew that they would heal but took some pleasure in knowing that he had caused them some harm and that they were out of the running for now as it would take some time before they could heal themselves. They then heard the sirens arrive but the students had managed to put out the fire and everyone was surprised given the size of the blast that no one else had been harmed. The ambulance came and having quickly covered the twins in a gauze to help with the burns, placed them carefully in the gurneys and sped off with them to the hospital.

Stiles immediately took out his phone and called Melissa

"There was an explosion at school, the Alpha twins were hurt and are on their way to the hospital, can you tell us if any of the other Alphas arrive there. I know that Kali is there with you already."

After she had agreed to do so, he looked at the others and called up Chris,

"The Alpha twins are hurt and have been sent to hospital. They'll be out of our hair for a while. Can you tell me if any of the Alphas leave the bank?"

"Yes, Deucalion, Peter Hale and the big one were the only ones in the bank and Deucalion and Peter have just left".

Stiles turned to the others and said

"We're going to get our betas back tonight."

On account of the explosion, Harris allowed everyone to leave as the fire service wanted all cars out of the parking lot to ensure that there were no other explosions. The lacrosse game was also canceled. The sheriff and a few deputies were there directing the traffic away from the explosion. When the Sheriff saw his son he walked over

"The Feds have got all the information they need from you, the medical report and the photos of your injuries. Melissa has told the hospital that she'll deal with your aftercare so you've been discharged from the hospital. As long as you leave the visible bruising, I think you can finally heal your ribs and any bruising under clothing."

Stiles thanked his Dad and, before he even got to his car, he allowed his torso to heal. As soon as they got back, Stiles gathered them round him

"We're going to break into the vault. Get your guns and dress in black. We're going to go in."

While everyone was getting ready, Stiles spoke to his missing betas. He followed down the bond and once again entered Boyd.

"We're coming for you tonight. Can you give me any information?"

For the first time, the other woman spoke

"There was a big commotion and then I heard one of them leave. There's only one Alpha here at the moment, I can only hear one heartbeat outside the room."

"It's great to hear from you, I was worried about you, you looked so lost. Have Erica and Boyd been looking after you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you did but I finally came back to myself. Who are you, I can feel that you're my Alpha but I've not submitted to anyone."

"I'm Stiles, it's complicated, it's probably better to leave this until we get you out. Who are you, though? You've never submitted to me either."

"I'm Cora Hale. I came back because I heard the Hales had returned. When I arrived, my Uncle captured me and handed me over to Deucalion. He dragged and left me here."

"Wow, well that explains why you're pack. Were the Hale Pack. There s someone here who'll be desperate to meet you. Derek Hale, your brother."

"He's there, what about Laura? Which Hale are you? I don't remember a Stiles."

"Let's get you out and then we can catch up properly when you're safe. Erica, look after her. I'm proud of you all how much you've held up and we'll be with you soon."

When he came back to himself, he looked at his Pack

"Okay, we're going to break in. When we get there, Danny can you disable any cameras in the area. I don't want us to be spotted. Then can you see if you can get into the security system of the Bank and disable it. I expect that they've something in place. Apart from you Danny, I think the rest of our human pack should stay here safely out of the way. I'll take just the wolves.

"Derek, I don't know how you're going to take this, it's good news, though. The other wolf who I told you felt like pack. She's your sister Cora. She was captured by Peter and taken to the vault for the Alphas. Your uncle looks like he's working for the Alpha Pack. We're going to get Cora back for you."

Derek legs went from underneath him and he collapsed onto the floor. When he seems to come out of his shock he said

"I'm coming with you. I know you don't want the humans there, but she's my sister. I have to be there for her."

"Okay, but stay back with Danny. You'll only come in when I tell you that we've the all clear."

Stiles got the blueprints for the bank that his Dad had brought home and looked at it carefully.

"Okay, the vault is in the basement and there's only one way there other than this air vent. We know that Deucalion left, that Kali is at the hospital and we've incapacitated the twins. Cora has confirmed that there's only one Alpha at the vault. Chris tells me that it's the big Alpha and he's likely outside the bank vault as he won't want the outside to see any lights. 

"There's the front entrance and the back. Danny, it has electronic keys, you'll have to bypass the security for us so that we can get in. I want us to come in from the front and the back at exactly the same time. I'll let you know when to enter. There's only one Alpha there and if we come from both sides, he's less likely to be able to defend himself. 

"If he's not at the first floor level, I doubt we'll have any element of surprise. He'll either come for us or he'll go for our betas. We'll have to be swift getting down. Isaac, as you're the slimmest, I want you to get into the basement from the air vent while the rest will take the stairs. If he tries to stop us coming down you can shoot him from behind. If he's in the vault, we'll have to wing it.

"Does everyone know what they are doing?"

With that he called his Dad to tell him that he loved him and Scott did the same with his Mom. While they were on the phone she told him that Deucalion was in the waiting room for the twins and she had seen Peter Hale with him. They then all got into their cars and drove over to the abandoned bank.


	43. Chapter 43

They all parked their cars on the next block as they didn't want to bring any attention to themselves. Danny set up a box with a big antenna

"This is a scrambler, it should take out all the local CCTV. Thankfully everyone has moved to wireless cameras. I checked that when your dad pulled the CCTV footage from the area."

Stiles, Danny and Jackson were the first ones out of the Jeep and they made there way to bank. Danny pulled his laptop out of his bag and linked in to the security system. While both Stiles and Isaac kept watch, Danny got to work. Within fifteen minutes he had linked in and disabled the security system and opened both the front and back doors. He also could link into the security feeds and they could see that Ennis was sat on a sofa outside of the vault. There was no one else. 

"Okay, let's get back to the cars. Can you keep the link from a distance?"

Danny smiled, pulled out another wireless connection and attached it to the system before stepping back.

"They never let me join the scouts but I know to be prepared. This one is at a frequency that isn't affected by the scrambler. This'll keep me linked wirelessly. "

"Great, can you stop this being recorded and watch if the Alpha moves. If he does, can you let me know down the bond."

They retreated back to the cars and let the others know what they had found out. Danny and Derek were to stay in the Porsche and be prepared to leave if there was any problems. The others would escape by foot or by the Jeep if they need to. If Stiles gave them the all clear, Derek was to join them in the vault and meet his sister for the first time in years.

Scott and Isaac took the front entrance and Jackson and Stiles took the back entrance. Having checked with Danny that Ennis was still in the basement, they opened the doors simultaneously and while the three of them made their way downstairs by the only stairs, Isaac stealthily entered the air shaft.

Ennis immediately heard them and they heard him roar probably calling the others back to help. Stiles had already worked out that they didn't have much time. By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, Ennis was waiting for them. He immediately went on the attack and grabbing Jackson threw him against the wall. Stiles managed to get a swipe at him but not before Ennis had sliced through Scott's arm. Before he could grab anyone else there was a large bang and Ennis dropped to the floor: Isaac had shot him in the head.

"Thank God for that Isaac, I'm so glad he didn't go for the vault. I don't know what we'd have done if he'd held them hostage." 

He went over to Jackson and placing his hand on him, healed him of any damage done by the Alpha. He did the same for Scott. Stiles opened the bank vault and there he saw the yellow eyes of his betas flashing. With the door open, some light entered and he could finally make out their shapes. There was a line of mountain ash in front of the door and it lead in a ring right round the vault. 

Stiles called for Derek to enter as everything was safe and he broke the mountain ash seal with a flick of his wrist. He ran into the room followed by the other betas and they instantly ran up to their pack mates and scented them. Erica was crying as she hadn't really expected that she would be saved. Everyone looked to the door as Derek came running into the vault.

"Cora!"

He ran immediately up to the other girl and flung himself at her

"Derek?"

"Yes, I thought you were dead"

He flung his arms around her and began to cry. She joined him as they clung dearly to each other.  
Stiles got up and said

"We'd better get out of here fast before the Alphas get back."

They all helped the others up and took them out of the vault. Before they left, Stiles looked at Ennis's body and placing his hand on him gently closed his eyes. After only 10 seconds they saw the body deteriorate rapidly and begin to smell.

"I've made it that he was killed two days ago and changed the ballistics to match the Denilov's gun. There will be no physical evidence of here. They can explain this as well now."

Derek kept his arm around his sister's waist holding her close to him. However, when they got to main floor it was bathed in moonlight. The three former captives began to shake and their eyes went an orange color and they all turned into their beta forms. Before anyone could react, Cora had attacked Derek and had ripped out his stomach. She was already on her way to Isaac. Jackson deflected her from Isaac but in the process was himself slashed over his back and ham-stringed and was bleeding profusely. 

Boyd and Erica also turned on Stiles and Scott. Stiles immediately released Mo who went for Cora. He bit chunks out of her legs until she could not stand and then held her down while holding her neck between his teeth. Stiles as an Alpha was able to take down Boyd but it was not easy in his feral state but eventually he was unconscious. Erica was vicious and managed to break Scott's arm and rip Scott across the face and slashed him across the neck so that blood was squirting around the room from his slashed artery.

Stiles with the help of Isaac subdued Erica and knocked her out too. Stiles had three of his pack bleeding out of the floor. His betas were beginning to heal. However, he could tell from the stuttering of his heartbeat that Derek was on his last breath. He ran to him and summoning up his magic tried to heal him but in his panic and the distress he was feeling down the bond from all his betas he couldn't concentrate to make the magic work.

He tried again and he could hear the death rattle in Derek's voice. He was going to die and there was nothing that Stiles could do. 

Derek looked at Stiles and with his last breath said

"I love you, Stiles, I've always loved you........ I was just too scared to tell you..... I'm sorry". 

His eyes glazed over but there was a peacefulness there. This did something to Stiles, he grabbed Derek's face and hit him 

"Stay with me, Derek! I can't lose you!"


	44. Chapter 44

Registering the blow, Derek opened his eyes again but they were unfocused. He was bringing up blood when he took another final gasp. Stiles felt the same rage of impotence and helplessness coupled with the fear of losing someone precious, someone he should protect, that he had felt when he had taken Mo from Derek. It was more powerful and visceral than anything he had felt since then. He could feel the magic forming all around him without any conscious effort from him. His whole body was tingling as the magic formed. He didn't know how he was doing it but he didn't think to question it. He could see the Alpha within him and he pushed it back into Derek. Instantly Mo left Cora and jumped into Derek. Derek's eyes flashed red again and began to focus. Stiles placed his hands on Derek and began healing his wounds. The wounds knitted together and his heart rate began to get stronger. 

When the healing was complete, Stiles collapsed over Derek and wept. Derek held him while big fat drops fell on him from above pooling in the hollow of his neck until they gushed down the side leaving a streak of water. He continued to hold him until Stiles could get his tears under control. When the tears stopped, Stiles was numb. He had gone through an emotional overload. The potential loss of Derek coupled with the actual loss of Mo was too much. He was acting on autopilot, he got up from Derek and after registering that Derek was fine, looked round the room. He put his hand on the wall and in seconds all evidence of the bloodshed was gone. It was as if nothing had happened. He spoke in a flat tone,

"If we don't want to be implicated in this, I couldn't leave our DNA everywhere." 

He walked over to his hurt friends and healed them. He then placed his hands on the unconscious former captives.

"They won't wake up until we want them to. Let's pick them up and get them out of here. I don't know what that was, but I don't want to know what other surprises Deucalion has set for us. Let's get out of here before they get here."

Stiles took off his shirt and gave it to Derek to wear to hide his ripped shirt and the bloodstains. They quickly got the unconscious betas in the cars and drove to Stiles's house. When they got there, they chained the three betas up in the laundry room. Stiles again used his magic to ensure that the chains would hold against the betas. For the time being they were safe. He checked the Pack to ensure that they were all fully healed. 

As he was home, and the horror of the day was finally over, Stiles finally began to be able to feel again. As his emotions came back on line, he couldn't help wanting to touch Derek. It was as if his hands had a will of their own. His loss of the wolf senses made his need to touch more acute because he could no longer tell by smell alone that Derek was alive and healthy. He needed to feel that Derek was there and warm. He would have loved to just get Derek to take off his new shirt. To have him walk around shirtless for the rest of the day because he needed the constant reminder that his stomach was unmarked and healed. He needed to get that image of Derek dying, bleeding with his intestines on view, taking his last blood filled breath. However, each time he closed his eyes it was the only image he could see and it made him shudder. 

The image wasn't the only thing that was seared into his brain, Derek's last words rattled round Stiles's brain like a broken record. Stiles needed Derek to repeat his declaration from the vault. To prove it wasn't just to unburden his conscience, but Derek said nothing. Derek didn't say anything because he was too concerned about his sister. He didn't want her burdened with the same guilt he had suffered under. Of course, the other and more pressing reason was he wanted Stiles to acknowledge what he had said, to give him any hope that his love declaration was returned, but Stiles said nothing. In fact he seemed to close off. Both needed the other to speak first and so neither said anything about those words. Derek couldn't even tell if Stiles wanted him from scent alone because everything was overridden by Stiles's own innate smell, which Derek had missed with a passion, but this too was almost overwhelmed by the scents of fear, relief and an anxiousness that Derek couldn't identify. 

Allowing his shoulders to slump and curling his hands into fists, Stiles went to be make sure the betas were secure. On the way, he spoke to Danny

"Can you make an untraceable call to the Health Department and tell them that you could smell a terrible odor coming from the old Bank. Hopefully they'll find the body before the Alphas." 

Once he was sure everything was okay, Stiles allowed the three betas to wake. All three of them looked worse for wear. Erica looked devastated.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, as soon as we got out of the room, I couldn't control my rage. None of us could. I think the Alphas must have done something to us when they did that weird mind meld. I think I've got it out of our system because I feel normal again".

Cora spoke authoritatively, 

"The vault must have been lined with Hecatolite or Moonstone. We hadn't felt the pull of the moon on us for as long as we were in that room and, as soon as we did, our wolves went feral. I was the worst as I'd been held captive the longest. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Derek. I couldn't live with the guilt if, having just found you again, I would've lost you by my own hand. You'll never know how glad I am that you're alive. I couldn't control the rage and the need to kill. I'm so sorry. What a way to show how glad I am to see you by gutting you like a fish!"

Both Erica and Cora were in tears and Derek ran to comfort his sister and Stiles to comfort Erica. Cora made a point of lifting Derek's shirt to see that he was healed and Stiles furtively glanced so that he could also reassure himself.

"And what about you Boyd, are you feeling better?"

As usual for Boyd, who took being taciturn to a new level, instead of speaking he just nodded and rested against the wall. 

"Derek, if this was caused by the moon, are we okay to release them from their chains?"

"Yes, they get the effects in a rush but their control should be in place again now and are back to normal."

Stiles trusted Derek and released the three of them and then said

"Okay, it's time for a mammoth puppy pile. We're safe in the Den and we're all together again."

He led them all into the Den and threw himself of the bed. The others immediately joined them. All the Pack wanted to be touching. Stiles made sure that Boyd and Erica were between him and Derek. However, Cora slept draped over her brother with her hand on his abdomen but she also ensured that she was touching both Erica and Boyd. The others were also trying to touch both Stiles and Derek. They had been affected by watching Derek almost die and the emotions they had felt coming off Stiles. 

"Let's just scent the heck out of each other and get some rest. I'm so glad that we're all alive. I thought I'd lost you tonight, Derek, I never want to feel that again. Ever."

Scott popped his head up out of the mêlée and said

"What about our homework, Stiles?"

the whole pack groaned

"This has been a big night and I've no desire to do any homework. I just want this and sleep. Lydia and Allison, we'll just have to copy your answers in the morning."

'

"As if we did any of it! With the tension through the bond there was no way we could concentrate."

"Okay, detentions for us all then! It's not like it'll be any different. It'll be worth every minute of it because we have Boyd and Erica back and Derek and his prodigal sister alive."

Stiles thought he would not get to sleep because of the adrenaline of the evening but with the feel of all the Pack, Derek alive and the three lost Pack mates with them, he felt completely relaxed. He found himself falling asleep. He was only awoken when he heard his Dad and Melissa enter the Den and bury themselves into the sea of bodies below them. 

With the feel of all his Pack together and the waves of joy coming from the others. He found that Jackson had positioned himself so he was lying on top of Stiles. He just pulled Jackson more into him so that he could grab his Dad and found himself slipping off back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why I have been holding off giving Mo back to Derek. I had this moment planned from the very beginning.


	45. Chapter 45

When Stiles woke up all his Pack were piled on, under or around him, even Cora and Derek were draped over him. It seemed that all the pack remained deeply asleep when they were resting against him. Stiles shuck Jackson awake and then proceeded to wake all the others.

"Okay, we need to get up to go to school. Let's get ready and go upstairs. Erica, Boyd and Cora, you stay here. While the Alpha pack is out there, I don't think you should be "found" as your parents will want you home and we won't be able to protect you if you're out of the house. When the Feds find Ennis's body, you can come forward then. I think you'll have to stay here." 

"Okay guys, get up it's time for today to begin.

"Derek, I'm so glad you have your sister back. I'm glad you've family again. Spend as much time as you need catching up. You've a lot of catching up to do. That takes priority over everything else."

Once everyone was up, Stiles took Isaac to one side

"You killed someone last night. If you were in the police, they'd make you talk to a therapist. I've got a huge list that I compiled if this ever happened to Dad. If you think you'd like to speak with someone, other than the Pack, then I'll sort something out. I don't want you suffering."

Isaac squeezed his shoulder

"I'm fine, Stiles, I've killed an omega before now and Ennis needed to go. I don't feel any remorse."

"Okay, but if you start having nightmares or anything, let me know and we'll sort something out."

they walked upstairs. The others were waiting for him to make them breakfast. Stiles just rolled his eyes and this time just got out a boxes of cereal and milk. While they were all eating their breakfast, Stiles looked at them all

"We'll have to be very careful now. We've seriously pissed off the Alphas. We've taken their captives and we've killed one of their own and incapacitated the twins. They'll come at us with all force when they can. We can't miss school, even though I wish we could, but at least the twins won't be there. 

"No one goes anywhere on their own, in fact there must be at least three of you together at all times. We're not taking any chances." 

Quietly he added so his Dad couldn't hear,

"I want you all to carry your guns. If they come after you, shoot them."

As everyone had finished, Derek stood up

"Stiles, I'm the Alpha, it's me the Alphas are here for. This is not your fight. I'll take the betas back to the depot and will deal with this. EVERYONE, LET'S GO"

Immediately all the betas got up and started to walk out. However, the betas, other than Cora, were whimpering and Stiles could feel their distress through the bond. The strongest pain was coming from Jackson who had finally found safety, love and acceptance from Stiles and didn't want to leave the man he chose to be like a father figure to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE! SIT YOUR BUTTS BACK IN YOUR CHAIRS NOW!"

To his and everyone's surprise, all the betas ran to their chairs and sat down. What was the greatest surprise was that Derek also found himself compelled to obey as did the Sheriff who had just got up to get himself another cup of coffee when everything had kicked off.

"Come here, Jay"

Jackson leaped up and ran to Stiles and threw himself onto Stiles's lap and mushed his nose up to Stiles neck while shaking as he tried to calm himself down with the safety that Stiles provided.

"You don't get to order our Pups like that any longer, Derek. This is our Pack, not just yours, and you don't get to act recklessly with them. This house is protected and we're safer in numbers. What about us human pack members? We need the wolves for protection, or at least, advanced warning of an attack so we can protect ourselves. You know what it's like now when you haven't got your own built-in early warning system.

"This is our fight as much as yours, and I've made it my fight so don't you dare think you can keep me out of the again or do you want me to take Mo back?"

Cora asked Erica

"Who's Mo?"

but the others just hushed her as they were too intent on the battle of wills between Derek and Stiles. This was too important to them to allow for distractions. Derek glared with bright red eyes at Stiles but Stiles just faced him down. 

"Oh, please, as if that scares me. I know what Mo is like now!"

After a while Derek's eyes turned back to hazel and then looked away. He did, however, puff his chest out and cross his arms over his chest in annoyance. He spat out

"Fine."

Stiles gave a pleased, smug smile and looked toward Cora.

"Now that's sorted, I know how Boyd and Erica ended up in that vault, but, Cora, if you feel up to it, can you tell us how you ended up in the vault and where have you been since the fire? I didn't think there were any Hales that survived the fire apart from Laura, Derek and Peter."

"I can talk about it. When the fire happened, I was in the tree house which my Dad had built for my birthday, having a tea party with my dolls. I began running back to the house when I smelled the smoke but then as I got nearer I smelled the humans and the wolfsbane and I knew there were hunters round the house and that they'd done this to us. Mom had told us all that we should run if ever we were under attack and so I did as I'd been told to do. I ran and hid. After a few days, I came back but then I could smell that the territory had been abandoned. I assumed that everyone was dead and it wasn't safe in Beacon Hills, so I ran as far south as I could. I was lucky that one of my older cousins from our Grandpa's old Pack had been sent to investigate what had happened. Our paths crossed. He smelled me and I recognized him. I told him the story of how all the Hales except for me were dead, how they'd been killed in a fire that'd burned down the Manor. I told him how our territory was overrun with Hunters. He hid me in his trunk and got me to Chile where they're based. They've been looking out for me since then but never asked me to submit to them. They wondered why I hadn't become the Hale Alpha if everyone was dead. They were hoping that I might take one of their betas as a mate when I became the Alpha. Recently there was talk that the Hale Pack had returned to Beacon Hills and I knew I had to come home. 

"When I got near, Uncle Peter caught up with me. I was overjoyed to see my Uncle but he just knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up with wolfsbane impregnated rope. Peter offered me to Deucalion as a gift so that Uncle Peter could join the Alpha Pack. Deucalion agreed saying he'd be honored to have the Hale Alpha in his pack and that he'd help Peter take back the Hale Alpha Spark. I don't know how long I was captured for as I was kept in complete darkness."

"Did you find out why Deucalion wanted you?"

"No, I think he was waiting until I'd no fight in me left before he did anything, or perhaps I was just a bargaining chip for him to use against Derek?".

"Okay, well you stay here and I'm sure Derek will make sure you're safe and I expect you can't wait to catch up with your big brother. It's time we got a move on before school."

While the others left, his Dad had grabbed Stiles's arm and said

"What the hell was that? What have you done to me and the others?"

Stiles looked sheepish

"I think, when I created the bonds between the the whole pack, I did it magically and not wolfily. No wonder it was successful when I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I think I linked you to me personally and not to the Alpha. I made the bonds to me stronger than any that have been before. So you're all my Pack and you obey me over Derek. I didn't think you'd be forced to obey too, Dad."

The Sheriff just grabbed Stiles

"And now you can take that off me, I'm your Father, Stiles, and the Sheriff of this town. You can't go around telling me what I can and can't do. Keep the bonds, that's useful but not the ability to command me, or Melissa for that matter." 

Stiles found the spark within and then believed that with the parents the Pack bond did not include the ability for either Derek or him to command them. They were free to make all their own decisions. 

"Okay, Dad, I'm sorry. I think that's fixed now."

"Okay command me to do something, just to make sure."

"INCREASE MY ALLOWANCE BY TWENTY DOLLARS A WEEK".

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows

"Good, I love you, Son."

"Doesn't that deserve the raise in allowance?"

"Nice try!"

"Dad, come on!"


	46. Chapter 46

Despite his worry and vigilance, none of the Alphas showed up at school that day or on the way to or from school. This made Stiles feel even more nervous as he knew this didn't bode well. It meant that the Alphas were deciding on what their next move would be and were not blindly reacting. A careful opponent was a dangerous opponent. 

The Pack had split up between Danny's and Stiles's home for the night. While Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Allison were sat at the table doing their homework, Erica and Boyd were snuggling on the couch while Derek and Cora were lying on the bed wrapped round each other talking and watching the TV thankfully with the volume lowered so that it could be heard by werewolf ears only. 

Stiles was still smarting after the tongue lashing that Cora had given him when they arrived back. She had called him "unfeeling", "arrogant", "self-righteous", like the "monster that they'd been scared with as children" the one that took the wolf of little werewolves. She had told him that his actions could have killed Derek immediately. The worse was when she said "if you care for Derek, you've a funny way of showing it." She had pulled no punches and told him that he would have to go a long way to fix things. She was ignoring him at the moment and that was probably not a bad thing. Stiles already felt bad. He'd once again gone on the attack when he felt threatened. When Derek looked like he was going to take everyone again. He needed to learn to use his filter between mouth and brain so he didn't keep on saying cruel and unfeeling things to Derek. What was worse, Derek never really fought back. If he gave as good as he got then Stiles could at least find some justification or mitigate his feelings of guilt. As it was, once the moment was over, he beat himself up with self-recriminations. Yes, he was still hurt over being rejected but he shouldn't keep on taking it out on Derek. He couldn't make Derek want him and, even if he could, his current actions weren't going to make that possible.

While this was all going through his mind while he and friends were working on their book report, Stiles felt the warning ward around the territory be breached. Stiles sat upright and immediately called up Jackson to make sure that they were alert.

"Jay, the Alphas have come into our territory, you should all stay where you are in the house. Don't let anyone leave the house until I tell you that it's safe."

When the others heard what he said to Jackson they all went on high alert. Cora went to pieces and Derek began to growl really low and his eyes glowed red.

"Okay, we're fine. They can't get onto our yard and so we're all safe. Let's see what they want." 

Within a few minutes, the wolves all changed into the beta forms and growled

"They're here!"

After telling the others to change back to human. Stiles led the way to the front porch and looked out where Deucalion, Kali, Peter and the Twins (who had their hoodies completely pulled up so that their faces couldn't be seen) were waiting at the gate. Kali was snarling, her eyes remaining red. Ms Morrell eyes were glowing white as she tried to break through the barrier but after a while she slumped to the floor and gave up.

Stiles took out his gun and, believing the shot would be silent, fired straight at Deucalion to hit him between the eyes. The bullet went true but when it was a foot from Deucalion it just disintegrated and fell to the ground. 

"Now now, Stiles. We came here in good faith to speak with you and you go and try to kill us, most unsportsmanlike of you! Then again, what can you expect from an American, you don't play Cricket. It's a good job that our emissary here placed a protection barrier around us. I must say your own protection barrier is most impressive. We haven't found one before now that Marin couldn't break.

"It's so good to finally meet up with the Hale Pack. I've been most remiss in making your acquaintances but I'm glad that I've this opportunity to get to know you. I obviously know some of you, hello again Boyd, Erica and Cora. As for the rest, I feel like I know you all since Boyd and Erica was so forthcoming with information about your pack."

Derek flashed his eyes at Deucalion

"I can't say it is nice to see you, but then again, neither can you!" 

Stiles gave Derek a high five.

"Get to your point, Deucalion, I'm missing my show!"

"Derek, I'm so glad that you're still the Alpha, Peter thought you were human and both Erica and Boyd made me believe that Stiles had taken the pack and your wolf from you. I'm so glad that they were all mistaken.

"I hadn't realized that you were so impatient. I should, however, because you couldn't wait to open your presents from me like a five year old at Christmas. I am so sorry I wasn't there to see your face when you opened your gift of your betas. I'm surprised that you and they are still alive, to tell you the truth, but a man cannot have everything his own way. You've also taken something from me: Cora. She was given to me as a gift and I want my brood mare back."

"You can't have my sister."

"Very well, I come to make you, Derek, an ultimatum: kill your betas and join us and bring Cora back to me, or we'll kill them for you and let Peter take the Alpha Spark from your lifeless corpse. Was that getting to the point succinctly enough for you, Derek? 

"Originally I was only looking for you Derek, but now I find out that you have a Spark in your midst that runs with wolves. Stiles, I've a separate offer for you which supersedes the one to Derek. If you're willing to mate with me, I'll leave all the pack alone including Derek. We'll never interfere with Beacon Hills again and it'll receive our protection. If we mate, you'll be free to travel and I'll love only you and will protect you for the rest of my life. We both need a mate and we can be that for each other. Think about it."

Kali increased her growling and her eyes flashed a violent red. Deucalion looked at her briefly and continued

"Oh yes, I expect an apology for your recent behavior. You killed Ennis, Kali's mate. You've devastated Kali. She wanted to hurt you, like you have her, so she's captured Mrs McCall and was going to kill her but I managed to prevent it. If you mate with me, I'll give her back to you as a wedding gift. I won't be able to stop Kali for long so I'll give you until Sunday to make your decision."

When Scott heard that his Mom had been taken, he jumped forward his eyes glowing bright yellow and then flashing for an instant to red.

"Don't you dare hurt my Mom or I'll rip you to shreds." He called his Mom's phone but he heard it ring and Kali held the phone up to show that she had it. 

"My, my, a True Alpha. Derek, you've been very fortuitous".

"Actually, Deucalion, I turned him. He would've been mine if Derek hadn't killed me after having his human crew incapacitate me with Molotov cocktails." 

"Interesting, there hasn't been one of those for a century. Now that I think about it, I can feel your power from here. The Alpha Pack welcomes you as a True Alpha especially as we're down one Alpha. Join us, Scott, and your Mom will be safe. I'll help you reach your potential. I've learned how Derek has dealt with you, you're better off with us. If he joins us, you can be his Alpha."

Scott looked back at the others on the porch. Stiles reached out for him

"Don't, Scott, stay here, don't be an idiot: you can't trust them and we'll work something out. "

Scott just lowered his eyes and said

"It's my Mom, Stiles. I can't let them hurt her."

With that he jumped over the garden fence and joined a smiling Deucalion. Deucalion roared and Scott bared his throat to him which Deucalion immediately bit over Derek's mark. Instantly, Stiles felt the bonds to Scott break away and he fell to the ground. However, he didn't lose his concentration and he immediately banned Scott from the property. He called up Danny and told him to do the same, Danny could already feel that Scott was no longer Pack. 

Stiles shouted back at Scott

"Scott, come back now, it's not too late. If you leave with Deucalion, we'll not protect you, you'll be our enemy."

Scott looked at Stiles with tears in his eyes,

"I know, man, but it's my Mom. I'm sorry. You'll have to do what you have to do but so do I." 

Deucalion put his arm around Scott's shoulders and, pulling him close so that he could rub his nose along Scott's neck, said

"You know what I want and my ultimata. We'll meet again on Sunday. Toodle Pip."

With that, they all left as quickly as they had come.


	47. Chapter 47

Stiles collapsed on the grass. Derek, remembering what the Sheriff had told him about Stiles rushed up to him and held him close. 

"Breath with me Stiles. We'll fix this. This wasn't your fault. Scott made his own decision."

When Stiles seemed to have calmed down. Derek helped Stiles get to his feet and they entered the house. Derek placed Stiles on the sofa and sat by him. The others were huddled together on the bed for comfort as they all felt the loss of Scott keenly. 

"Is it something that comes with being a wolf? That you just react without thinking and never plan. Why didn't he just wait. We'd until Sunday and we could've got her back. Now he's gone over to their side and weakened us. He's an idiot."

He then turned to Derek and poking him in the chest said

"And get it out of your thick skull, you're not sacrificing your Pack or joining them either! In the end, I suppose I could mate with him, I do need a mate to keep me alive and he'll love me and it'll keep you all safe."

Derek just picked Stiles up and rammed him against the wall yelling

"I can't sacrifice myself but you can! Idiot! Don't even think of mating with Deucalion!"

"Why not? It will keep you all safe and it isn't like I've anyone else offering and I need a supernatural mate and I know he'll be bound to me and --."

"And you'd be bound to him. You can't consider being Deucalion's mate, Stiles!"

"Why not? Are you saying that even though you don't want me, I can't be with anyone else."

"No, but not Deucalion!"

Stiles pulled out of Derek's arms

"If I mate with him, it'll keep you all safe. Don't you see that. I can protect Scott and it's something I need. As his mate, I could make him a force of good and not what he's now. He told me I could travel and he'd protect Beacon Hills. It could be a win-win situation. You'll get rid of me and all of you will be safe."

"He might have to love you, but he'd still try to control you. He wants you for your power and as his mate he'd have access to it. You could never use your magic against him or his Pack as his mate so he'd have effectively neutered you if he does something you don't like."

"He couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do and I'd not do anything that was wrong."

"Really, what if he threatened to kill your Dad, or Scott? He may have to love you, but who defines what love is. He only wants you for your power and your intellect. You've bested him Stiles and he wants you and what you can do for him."

"Derek, why do you care? This'll save your territory and get me away from you. That's what you've wanted all along. If we can't find a solution before Sunday, I'll agree to mate with him. I won't let any of you be harmed and if I have to sacrifice myself to do it, so be it."

Derek just screamed out in frustration and, locking his eyes on Stiles's lips, he rushed forward and grabbing Stiles's head went in for a bruising kiss. Stiles at first did nothing because he was too shocked but then he melted in the kiss and then began to deepen it.

Derek moaned into the kiss but finally pulled away breathless and rested his forehead against Stiles's. 

"I want you Stiles, you're MINE, I've wanted you since the very first time I saw you in the woods but I'm scared. I'm scared for you and me. You can't mate with Deucalion it'd kill me and destroy the Pack."

Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm and dragged him to go up the stairs. He looked at the others

"Stay here and don't you dare listen to our conversation. This one's private." 

To make his point, he put he placed his iPhone in the dock and set music playing at full blast before they both climbed the stairs to Stiles's bedroom.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm far enough ahead in the story that I think it would be too cruel not to show you them getting together today.

Stiles dragged Derek into his bedroom. Derek immediately sat himself on the bed while Stiles paced in front of his window to stop Derek from trying to bolt.

"You say that you've wanted me since the beginning but you've had a pretty poor way of showing it. How'd I even know, you've thrown me against walls, you'd Erica brain me with a car part and drop me in a dumpster, you've threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth, belittled me and in the end threw me out of the pack after all I'd done was save Isaac's life."

Stiles looked at him sternly and then in a laugh that had no mirth to it continued

"No, you didn't want me when I was just a human with only sarcasm as my defense but now that you can see my value, you want to control me. If you didn't want me before, why should I think that you want me now other than for what I can do for you? At least Deucalion is being honest."

Stiles began to pace the room again

"You know I love you. You and your sniffer must have been able to tell but you ignored it, you threatened and hurt me and then tossed me aside. Just because I'm Human and not an all high-and-mighty werewolf. You've never shown any indication that you love me, hell at times I'm not even sure that you even like me, I'm pretty sure you've hated me. It hurts but I'm learning to live with it. 

"Now you expect me to believe that you love me and have always wanted me. At least you were honest before and now you try to seduce me. All because Deucalion wants me you finally see I'm worth something more than my use as a whipping boy. Even though you don't want me, no one else can have me either!"

Stiles just dropped to the floor and put his head between his knees and groaning added

"You're fucked up, Derek."

Derek got off the bed and went and sat on the floor by Stiles.

"I'd already told you that I loved you, that I wanted you before Deucalion came. I told you when I thought I was dying but you never brought it up when we got back to the Den. You already knew that my wolf wants you. Why would you think that it is just because of Deucalion. It was you who decided to ignore what I said."

"I wanted you to say something! Everyone knows that death bed confessions don't really mean anything! I wanted you to confirm it. And what did you do, tried to leave with your Betas again. Tried to kick me out again! Thankfully I could stop you this time."

"I tried to keep you safe. They're called confessions for a reason, Stiles, and I did mean it, every word. When you didn't mention it, I thought that you didn't want me any longer. But you're right. I'm fucked up. I don't know what I'm doing and I've not handled any of this well. I don't know why Deucalion wants me and I've no clue why you could want me either. But you're fucked up too.

"You're wrong, Stiles, that I'm lying when I say that I want you."

while saying this, Derek grabbed Stiles's open hand and pressed it against his engorged and throbbing cock. Derek threw back his head and couldn't help himself from thrusting into Stiles's hand and moaning. 

"God, you don't know how much I want you. Being near you is torture as I just want to make you mine and be yours. I kept you away because I'm poison, Stiles. I've loved two before you, neither as much as I love you as they were neither my mate. You know about Kate, I don't know how, but you do. I loved her and she used me. She used me and my whole family's dead because of me. Even that wasn't enough for her, she then tortured me and tried to kill me."

Derek took a shaky breath when he said this and Stiles, despite the fact that his thoughts and feelings were in turmoil, couldn't help but bump his shoulder with Derek's to provide some comfort.

"My first love was Paige when I was 15. She was in the orchestra and we began to date. She worked out that I was supernatural and she didn't care. I was so happy that she could love me in spite of being a werewolf. Ennis, I'm glad he's dead, bit her and tried to turn her into a werewolf. It didn't take and I broke her neck to end her suffering.

"So you see, if we date, in my experience, you'll either come after me and/or my Pack or I'll end up getting you killed. You've already shown yourself capable of attacking me and I don't want you dead. It's not what I want for you. I thought you had a chance at a normal life, one that doesn't involve Kanimas, rogue werewolves and Alpha Packs and one that allowed you to die peacefully in your bed with your grieving children and grandchildren around your bed. I chose that life for you rather than the world of hurt that your life would be with me. 

"Whenever I'm near you, I just want to claim you and to make you mine but I know in my heart that I'd be selfish to make use of your feeling for me. You're only a child, I've experienced that love, they're called crushes and they mean nothing. I was so wrapped up in Kate, I'd have done anything for her. I couldn't let you make the same mistake and turn your life upside down just for me."

Derek looked at Stiles and for the first time, Derek didn't try to hide how he felt. All the pain and despair but also love was shown in his eyes and he had tracks of tears from his eyes.

"I was wrong in what I did and how I did it, I know that now. Your Dad sat me down and explained that I couldn't dictate your actions and even if I did push you away for your protection all I was doing was putting you in more harm. I understand what I did to you emotionally too by pushing you away. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop the pattern. When I had a chance, I did it again. Stiles, I'm broken and falling apart, my whole insides have been eaten away by grief and guilt. I used Laura to support what was left of me but even she was taken from me leaving me nothing. I can offer you nothing but I want everything from you and that's not fair to you."

Stiles put his arm around Derek's shoulders and pulled him towards him so that Derek was resting his head on Stiles's shoulder and pressing his face into his neck. Derek finally fully broke down when offered this comfort. Stiles spoke softly into Derek's ear as he cried

"It's okay, Derek. Neither of us have been good at this. You're right, I'm just as much to blame for this, probably more. You need to know that I've not been a child Derek for ever. If I can help kill your Uncle and Ennis, I think I know my own heart. Only I can make the choice about whom I love and if it is true that you do love me, then you had no right to take that away from me; to make me settle when I could have been truly happy with you. You don't offer me nothing, Derek. You offer me you. You don't get to decide what you're worth to me. You've always been special to me. I knew of Paige and Kate because even as a kid I watched you. I was in the station when Dad brought you in after the fire. I wanted to comfort you but Dad locked me into his office as he didn't want me bothering you. You're not broken; just bruised, badly bruised I'll grant you. I know I've added to those bruises it quite brutal ways. But you need help to heal. You'll never achieve that if you keep on pushing people away.

"You're a wolf, a pack animal, you'll be destroyed if you try to remain a lone wolf. You need to let them all in. You'll be stronger for it and happier. I know you care about them but that's because I'm the sheriff's son, I'm observant. Derek, people need to hear and see that you care about them. You can't expect them just to know by your actions especially your tough love. You've used your alpha power to subdue them to be a dominant male figure: that's the wrong approach. The Alpha power gives you too much control and to abuse it has drastic effects. You've got to know your betas - Isaac was abused and dominated by his father, Scott has massive daddy issues, Erica's parents were too repressive because of her epilepsy; Boyd's parents blame him for the disappearance of his sister Alicia. I understand that the events of the Kanima and your Uncle coming back made learning this less of a priority and that I know all this because I've known these kids all my life but you only had to ask, I've always been your source of knowledge and I've never refused to help. They don't need a parent, they need a brother and a friend. Actually the only one who needs a parent is Jackson and he's asked me to provide that role as he needs a loving father figure."

Derek buried his face further into Stiles's neck before saying

"I was never meant to be an Alpha, I'm just a beta and not a very good one at that. I was always a loner and became more so after Paige and completely after Kate. My family made me get involved but now I don't know what I'm doing."

Stiles hugged him closer

"Derek, I'm realizing that your heart has always been in the right place but your execution has been off. That is why you've got me! I can be a little shit, or as your sister called me "self-absorbed" but my execution is always excellent. If you let me in, we can be the best Alphas that the world has ever known. We've hurt each other so much, Derek, if you had told me all this at the beginning, we could have got to this point without all the pain we've done to each other."

Stiles kissed Derek's temple. He then pulled himself away from Derek but held both his hands. Looking into his eyes with full seriousness he added

"Now, before we take this any further, we need to talk about what I did to you. We have skirted round this issue too many times but I think we need to get this all out in the open if this is going to work. Keeping secrets from each other and not explaining our thinking has been our downfall and I don't want that going forward.

"First, I have never apologized for how I treated you when Laura was killed. I didn't consider your grief, I was too engrossed in helping Scott. We both thought you'd bitten him and were the enemy. I should have been more sympathetic and should have apologized far sooner."

"You didn't have all the facts, Stiles, I understood why you did what you did and you made up for it many times later."

"Don't excuse me, Derek. I know what I did was wrong, my actions shouldn't be excused, but thanks for accepting my apology. Second, whenever I've felt that you've threatened by position, I've gone on the attack. I've said things to you I didn't mean but I knew would hurt. I use sarcasm as my defense but I've stopped defending myself and turned to attack. I've turned my words to vitriol when speaking to you. I've been hurting and I wanted to hurt you too but it isn't an excuse. Some of what I've said is because I have no brain to mouth filter but some is because I can be vindictive and petty. I want to apologize for any time I've made you feel worthless or made you doubt yourself. You are an amazing person, Derek. If our roles had been reversed, I don't think we would be standing here talking to each other as I don't think I could keep on living after what happened to your family. You are braver than me, Derek, and a better person. I'm nice on the outside but have a large nasty streak on the inside. You are hard on the outside but inside is something kind and warm. 

"Now for the main one, it's a doozy. I was so angry that you'd taken everyone from me when you pushed me out of the pack that I reacted badly. I don't really know how I did what I did at the time, it was instinct. Yes, I knew I wanted to punish you and taking your wolf, and your pack, from you seemed the most appropriate punishment. You accused me of just being a human and I wanted you to be just that. 

"Until Mo became part of me, I never really understood what it was to be a werewolf. You saw it as a gift, Scott saw it as a curse. He saw it as two different beings fighting for control of the same body. I have known Scott almost all my life, Human Scott was the same but Wolf Scott was prone to anger and had tried to kill me. It was easy to see both halves as two separate entities. I saw Human and Wolf Derek as two different beings too. Maybe they're like that for bitten werewolves but you're a born werewolf. 

"It was only as Mo became part of me that I realized how much of him was you. There was no separation between the two parts. Deaton even told me that I should see taking your wolf as being like losing all your senses at once. I think that description doesn't even come close to explaining what I did. It was my intention to take the wolf but none of the unforeseen consequences. I did unmentionable damage to you, Derek. I ripped at your psyche and left you only half a person. Your sister has really torn into me over it. Everyone has taken from you without asking for your consent and I did it too. I'm no better than Kate, or Peter for Scott or Ennis for Paige.

"I've given you back your wolf, but he has been influenced by me now. I don't know how you feel, whether you feel whole or diminished. As I said to you outside the motel, maybe we have screwed this up too much that we can't be together. Whilst I hope that isn't the case, I don't want you to agree to something now and then regret it later because we allowed this to fester. If we can't get over this, then we're better off not even starting. It'll hurt especially now I know exactly how you feel but it will hurt less than if, when we are bound together, you learn to hate me. I couldn't cope with that Derek and I don't think you could either. If you don't think you can get over this, Derek, I want you part of my life, if that is what you want too. I want you to be someone special to me and me someone special to you. Even if we can't be what I want, I don't want you thinking that we can't be something wonderful as friends, as family."

Stiles dropped his eyes and let go of Derek's hands. They were shaking and clammy and so he rubbed them against his jeans and then let them stay on his thighs.

Derek lifted his hand out and put it under Stiles's chin. He lifted his face

"Stiles, look at me"

Stiles raised his eyes so that he could see Derek

"When you took my wolf, I hated you. I didn't know what you'd done but I knew you'd done it. The description of losing my senses was close, all my senses were almost gone. I felt like I'd been placed in a vacuum and I was separate from the world. I went to Deaton and he hadn't got a clue what had happened. I was so angry that I came round to yours to see what you'd done. I was even angrier when you just picked me up and threw me aside. I was going to drive my car and leave you all. Go back to New York and live a "normal" life. It then suddenly hit me that this was what you felt like. I'd done exactly this to you, I'd used my strength to do this to you when I knew you couldn't fight back. I was still angry but I could understand you more. Instead of just leaving, I decided to stay at least a night or two just to see what would happen. I needed to see how my pack would cope before I left. I could still go to New York and forget you and Beacon Hills. Deep down, I knew I was deluding myself, I could never forget you.

"That night I went to sleep so cold but I woke up covered in blankets and Isaac was there waiting for me to wake. He explained that you'd come over and brought me warm clothing and had asked him to make sure I was warm. I knew then that you didn't truly hate me. Deep down you cared.

"Then you found me a better place to live and then Peter attacked. You didn't leave me to rot, you brought me to your home and whilst you separated me from the Pack, you gave my wolf back to me. Not to be within me but you made sure Mo stayed with me. You'll never know how much that meant to me. My wolf looks like my Mom and she used to often come to us when we were sad or hurt in her wolf form. Sometimes it is easier to talk to the wolf than your human Mom. I associate the wolf with comfort. You gave me that.

"You cared for me and then healed me. You even let me back into the Pack. As the week progressed, I got a greater appreciation of what it was to be human. You say that I am brave. I think you are too, I am amazed by the level of bravery you have every day just getting up and facing the world. Everything could harm you and there can be a danger round every corner that you can't sense but you still carry on. You threw yourself into the fight with the supernatural. It's when I got to appreciate what it meant to be human that I really forgave you for what you did.

"You've done wonders with the Pack, you've made us a Pack again. You've brought the bonds together, saved my betas and you've given me back my Sister. Only you'd have been able to bring that about and I'll never be able to say thank you enough for that. Your magic makes you even more special, but I wanted you when you were just a 147lb human. 

"I also need to apologize to you. I knew you were my mate, and in my hubris as a werewolf, I thought that was enough. I never really got to know you. You were the person most suited to me. I didn't need to find out who you were when I already knew who you were to me. I never thought to find out about you, to understand you life before I knew you. If I had, I would never have acted so insensitively. 

"I've had a lot of time to think about how I feel about you taking away my wolf, Stiles. A long time. I had to understand why I was willing to stay, willing to try with you again. In the end, it was simple. How can I be mad that you took my wolf. You're my mate, my wolf is yours anyway. All of me is yours. Yes, you left me half a person, but I was that already. When I sent you away, I'd already ripped my own soul in half. You did nothing to me that I hadn't already done to myself."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hands again

"I want to be your mate, Derek, I want to be by your side but only if we both commit to this one hundred percent, I don't mean 50:50 but 100:100, if you aren't willing to give me everything then this is not going to work. I demand no less of you because I couldn't offer you anything less. Neither of us will ever be alone and we will be an equal partner in all things. It's not going to be plain sailing, we're going to argue, I am going to say something hurtful and you are going to close off. We will get on each other's nerves and you'll threaten me but in the end we know, with absolute confidence, that we love each other and we'd do anything for the other. We won't change overnight, Derek, but we will grow around each other. In time, our rough edges will smooth and we'll be a seemless fit. Even now we work - even when we shouldn't - we do. If you can't provide this, then it's better that you tell me now as I couldn't settle for anything less from you."

Derek buried himself in Stiles neck but didn't speak and he could feel Stiles's nerves rising and Stiles swallowed nervously before adding at breakneck speeds

"I said now but you don't have to tell me now, I know this is a big decision so you should totally take your time."

Derek couldn't stand Stiles to be so uncertain any more and he was willing to be brave as Stiles was

"I want to be your mate, Stiles, and I promise to give you one hundred percent."

With that, Stiles rushed forward and threw himself on top of Derek. He kissed Derek fiercely with clacking off teeth. Both found their hands roaming each others bodies. They finally only broke the kiss when they both needed to breathe. 

"You're my Earth, Derek, the thing that grounds my magic. You're my everything and I promise to give you 100% too."

This time their kiss was more tender as they realized that they were binding themselves to each other forever. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and both could feel each others arousal as both of their erections pressed against the other.

Suddenly Stiles felt a sense of possessiveness that he had never felt before and suddenly he found his magic stir. Tendrils of light came from his heart and flowed gracefully until they reached Derek's heart. They buried their way into Derek's chest and suddenly he could feel that they were connected. He felt the light plunge within Derek and begin to spread out filling all Derek's dark empty places with love and light. 

Derek gasped and his face became more relaxed than he had ever seen and then his face broke out into a smile that was bigger than Stiles had ever seen before. Stiles couldn't help but respond with a smile that was equally as bright. They looked at each other and then another tendril came out of his dick and connected with Derek's. This caused a feedback loop and the joy and love passed between them both and they felt such ecstasy that they both found themselves reaching orgasm but one that felt continuous sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies in such intensity that they could do no more than moan and throw their heads back. Wherever they were touching became more pleasurable and both of them threw themselves on each other so that they were touching as much of each other that was possible. 

The light then spread out of them into the whole room and formed into two people, both Stiles and Derek looked dreamily at the light and then sat up in shock. In unison they shouted

"Mom!"


	49. Chapter 49

The first thing both of them did was separate and try to hide their erections and their wet spots. Claudia looked at the both and said

"Oh, please, it's not like we haven't seen it all before. If it wasn't for your Dad having one of those you'd not be here!"

both boys turned bright red.

Both Claudia and Talia knelt down near each of their boys and hugged them fiercely. It was Claudia that began,

"I'm so proud of you, Genim, I always knew you would be special but you're amazing. I heard you in the cemetery. My parents tried to tie me to a vampire family as they'd been offered money and power. That was not for me so I fled and met your Dad, the love of my life. The coven tried to find me but I was fine as long as I didn't use my magic. If I'd used my magic, the coven would have found me. I never knew that, by leaving the land of my birth unearthed, I would lose my mind. I am sorry I wasn't able to explain what it means to be a spark, or that my dementia took me away from you and made you doubt yourself, but never doubt that I'm proud that you are a powerful Spark. 

"I'm overjoyed that you've found your own Earth, one that you love with all your heart, and that you're both willing to accept each other. Your magic has allowed me to come to witness your joining with your Earth and I'm so glad I can be here for it. I 've been watching you both and I thought I needed to bring my friend, Talia, with me. This means as much to her as it does to me. I also brought her as my gift to you, Derek. We can't be here for long but your union has allowed it to happen. I want you to know, Genim, that I love you very much. I want you to know that you've nothing to blame yourself for. When I was ill, I said some terrible things to you. None of it was true. Remember our happy times. You've so much love to give, Babisiu, your friends will always be lucky to have you. You and your Dad filled every day with happiness for me, I love you so much and I will always be with you."

Talia looked at her son

"My most precious boy. I love you so much. I'm proud of the man that you've become and I can see how great an Alpha you'll become with your mate at your side. You'll far surpass me. We're all here watching you and we love you very much. We know that you blame yourself for the fire. It wasn't your fault, my Pup, it was all the Argents' fault. I want you to know that we didn't suffer. We all love you and don't blame you for what happened. We only ask that you honor us by letting the guilt go and living your life to the fullest."

Both boys collapsed into floods of tears and both mothers hugged them until they settled down. As soon as both mothers felt that their sons had calmed they hit them over the back of the heads hard.

"Ow, what's that for?" 

they said in unison. Claudia looked at them

"That's for being such idiots when it came to the two of you. How could you do what you did to each other? And how on earth did it take you this long to get here? We've both been talking and, as we know our sons, we've come up with a strategy that might work for you. You, Genim, need to listen and you, Derek, need to talk. 

"So see that Tennis Ball? Well it is called the 'Feelings Ball' now. When it is in your hand you have to talk about your feelings and the other has to listen. You can put the ball in the other's hand to force the other to talk but you can't take it from the one holding it to avoid a conversation you don't want to have. In order to stop you just passing it back and forth immediately so that you don't need to talk, we have decided on a rule. As soon as you grab or receive the ball you must share one thing that is troubling you before you can pass it over. You should use it every day but knowing you two, at least once a week. Look what happens when you really talk to each other, when you are honest. Look where you get to. I know that you will be wonderful together but you need a nudge in the right direction for now and this will help.

"Now, we are both here also to confirm what your union means. We both have questions for you. I'll start with you, Derek. 

"Derek Graham Hale, you are the Hale Alpha. 

"Will you love my son as fiercely as you can because he deserves no less?" 

Derek looked at her

"I will"

"Will you put his needs before you own?"

"I will" 

"Will you be everything that Stiles needs and more?

"I will" 

"Will you give all of yourself to him?" 

"I will"

"Will you support him when he falters?"

"I will" 

"Will you look after his father and keep him safe?"

"I will" 

"Will you share your thoughts with him?"

"I will" 

"Will you remember that you are one and neither of you are alone any more?"

"I will" 

"Whenever you feel you need to pull away from him, will you cling to him even closer?"

"I will" 

"Will you be Genim's Earth for this life and into the next?"

"I will"

Claudia hugged him

"Welcome to our family, Earth of the Light of Beacon Hills. We are small but we are strong." 

Talia looked at Stiles

"Genim Przemyslaw Stilinski, you are the Light of Beacon Hills. Will you keep my son in the Light? 

Stiles looked solemnly at Talia 

"I will"

"Will you let your light be his guide out of the darkness?"

"I will" 

"Will you stop him from slipping in the darkness that has consumed him before? 

"I will"

"Will you love him with all that you are?

"I will" 

"Will you let your love for him be your first and last thought of every day?"

"I will" 

"Will you support him and guide him?"

"I will" 

"Will you put his needs and that of the Pack above your own?"

"I will"

"Will you remember that he needs you just as much as you need him?"

"I will"

"Will you listen when he needs to talk?"

"I will"

"Will you cherish and nurture him?"

"I will" 

"Will you be his mate and anchor in this life and into the next?"

"I will"

Talia hugged him

"Welcome to our Pack: Alpha Luna of the Hales."

Both Moms held hands and said

"We witness this union. You are one, connected to each other for this life and into the next."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand but looked at his Mom

"Will we see you again? I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, my Słoneczko, even though you're a powerful Spark, it can't be done. Only your union has given enough magic that we could witness this for you. We need to leave now but know we're always with you."

Before they could fade Stiles jumped up

"Wait, just a few more minutes."

He went into his cupboard and found his old rock collection. He found four pebbles that he had collected with his mother the last time they went to the beach before his Mom had fallen ill. They were an odd thing to keep as a teenager but he had not got rid of anything he'd collected with his Mom. He held them in his hand and then closed his eyes. All four stones glowed white with his magic

"Talia, do you still have the Pack bonds with all Derek's family?"

"Of course, Stiles. Death does not break our bonds to each other."

"Okay, can you channel the love that your pack feels for Derek and Cora?" 

"Yes"

He then dropped the first of the pebbles into Talia's hand.

"Can you push that love for Derek into the front of your thoughts?"

The stone glowed and then when they stopped, it had turned into a carved triskele etched with DH.

"Can you do the same for Cora?"

Once again the stone turned into a carved triskele this time etched with CH.

"Mom, can you think of your love for me? Can you bring that love to the front?"

Stiles dropped one of the pebbles into his hand and it once again glowed. When it stopped, it had also been carved but in the shape of a starburst. 

"Mom, can you do the same for Dad?"

"I can, but I want your Dad to find a new love. I know he loves me but he's too young to be so lonely for the rest of his life. You've found your Earth, he'll be far lonelier now than ever before. Will I be able to show him that I love him with all my heart but I want him to be happy again?"

"If that's how you feel. Let that be your thought, Mom." 

Stiles dropped the pebble into his Mom's hand and it glowed. When it finished, it was carved as a badge. 

Both Moms were holding the newly carved pendants. They looked at both their sons

"Remember we love you. Our families are now joined."

They both hugged their sons again but disappeared in an instant while the light faded. The pendants dropped to the floor.

Derek and Stiles were frozen in shock over what had just happened. Stiles was the first to react, Derek was too overcome with it all, he went to where the pendants fell and picked them up.

He held out the two triskeles and said

"The one etched with DH will react to you and no one else. The other is for Cora. Take them. When you hold it in your hand you'll feel the bond that your Mom projected at that time. You'll feel what they feel for you."

Derek took the pendants in his hand. Suddenly he took a loud gasp and tears sprung to his eyes

"They love me that much. They don't hate me."

"No Derek. Whenever you think differently, just touch the pendant and you'll be reminded. I promised your Mom that I'd be your light. This is the first of my fulfilment of that promise.

"Mine is like yours, Derek, I can feel how much my Mom loves me too. We'll always have this with us."

He found an old pair of shoes and took the leather laces out of them. He held them in his hand for a second, they glowed. He placed the lace through the pendant and tied the starburst to his neck. He then looked at Derek and said 

"Pass me yours."

Derek held out the left triskele and Stiles threaded the lace through it and tied it round Derek's neck.

"This lace will never break and will grow to accommodate Mo. Only you'll be able to take it off. Our Moms will be with us forever and all your Pack. Derek, we're joined forever. You're mine and I'm yours."

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him back on top of him. 

"I'm your Earth, Stiles, but I'd like to complete the Werewolf Mating. If other Packs are to see you as the Alpha Luna, we need to do this.


	50. Chapter 50

After saying that, Derek rolled Stiles to his side. He got up and pulled his clothes off at werewolf speeds. He then lay down pinning his hands behind him and bared his throat to Stiles

"I'm yours, my Luna. I bare my throat to you as a sign of my trust in you. I give you all of me now and forever".

Stiles looked on Derek who at that moment was completely vulnerable, his arms were pinned behind him and his throat bared. Derek engorged cock, still coated in his earlier release, was pressed against his stomach. 

"Derek, is this some ritual, what do I do?"

Derek chucked but stayed in his submissive position

"You show me that my trust is well founded!"

Stiles dropped down on top of Derek so that he was touching all of Derek. His mouth found Derek's throat kissed it gently and then continued to pepper his neck with kisses while Derek shivered in pleasure below him. He kissed all along the leather cord he had attached the pendant to. Eventually he moved up to Derek's mouth and licked along it and Derek instantly opened up for Stiles. After they had kissed until both were breathless Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek's and said

"I'm yours too, Derek, and I give you all of me. I have always trusted you. Let us never hurt or push each other away again."

Derek pulled his arms from behind his back and wrapped them around Stiles and let out a sigh as he accepted that he and Stiles were to be mates as well as Spark and Earth.

"What do we have to do to be mated?"

"You're already my mate, Stiles, we need to both bite the other until we draw blood and then must rub our semen over the wound so that our essences are for ever entwined. This is a big step. You are binding yourself to me and to the Pack. As such, there is a safeguard to give you an out if it is too much. 

"You get all the effects of the mating as soon as we claim each other. However, we must finalize the bond on the New Moon by consummation. The New Moon is a week on Sunday. Even if you are sure now, if we do not finalize the bond on the New Moon by the next Full Moon our bond will break. The claim marks will disappear and it is as if nothing has happened. 

"Are you sure this is what you want Stiles? I'm your Earth but this will bind you completely to the Pack. I won't ever deny you again but this has to be your decision."

Stiles pulled himself down to kiss Derek again and smiling said

"I'm sure, I've always been sure. But, this bite, it won't turn me as I want to stay human?"

Derek smiled back at Stiles but then added

"No, it'll just tell everyone that you're mine. You need to get rid of these clothes, then."

Stiles got up and began to strip as quickly as he could, in his eagerness, he hadn't bothered to take off his shoes and his jeans got stuck around his ankles and tripped him up. If it hadn't been for Derek's swift reflexes, which meant that he caught him, Stiles would have brained himself against his tall boy. Derek took no more chances and this time helped Stiles get undressed but made sure to pepper each mole with kisses that was revealed as he removed his T-shirt.

Stiles was getting self-conscious in front of Derek. Derek was the very embodiment of a classical Greek statue whereas he was just lanky teenager who hadn't yet fully grown into his body. That all changed when Derek pulled him down into his lap and before kissing him said

"You're beautiful"

Stiles positioned himself so that he straddled Derek's thighs so that their hips were locked and their cocks were touching. He opened his mouth and instantly Derek licked his way into his mouth laving his tongue, his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Stiles brought his hand down Derek's chest and then took both his and Derek's cocks into his hand and began to stroke along the heated lengths ensuring that his thumb rubs along their slits to release their precum so his hand was lubricated. Both Derek and Stiles's groans were masked by the kiss but the kiss took on a frenzy that hadn't been there before. Derek reached down and joined Stiles in pleasuring themselves. He slowed the motion so that they both could enjoy this for much longer than would have been possible under Stiles's direction. 

"It's not a race, let's take time to enjoy it. This is something very special, Stiles."

Stiles made a slight whimper but allowed the pace to slow to a much more sedate process. He had shivers running down his spine from the pleasure he was getting and he could feel the orgasm building but in all his experience he had always chased the orgasm and this was the first time that he was allowing it to creep up on him. His inner thigh muscles began to twitch from the anticipation that was rising and his skin felt like it was on fire, not least because it was touching Derek who was as warm as a furnace at the moment.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Derek pulled away from his mouth and began to kiss down his neck. When Derek got to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he bit hard and the pain seemed to overload Stiles's system and he found himself coming more than he had every done before. All he could do was moan out "Derek" as his orgasm continued to ride through his like waves. When he had relaxed somewhat Derek kissed him and baring his neck told him

"Claim me, I'm yours. Make sure you make the bite count. This will be the only mark on my body that will remain."

Stiles immediately bit down at the same location as Derek had bitten on him and Derek orgasmed while Stiles's mouth was filled with the coppery tang of blood. The look on Derek's face of bliss and shock and total love was almost too much for Stiles, to finally see Derek expressing such happiness after seeing him either be passive, menacing or snarling was too much and he immediately crashed his lips with Derek's as he continued to orgasm. Once it was finished, Derek took his other hand and dipped his hand in his completion and rubbed the semen into his claim mark on Stiles. 

"Now you"

Stiles did the same. He wrapped himself around Derek completely sated and relaxed. He heard Derek make a small gasp.

"What is it?"

"Your heart beat. It just missed a beat and now our heart beats are in unison. I can only hear one beat."

"Wow"

was all that Stiles could get out before he found himself sinking into Derek's warm body and sleep claimed him.

Both of them woke up after a short while completely sated and stuck together. Derek licked his claim mark on Stiles and immediately Stiles moaned.

"Well I think I hit the jackpot of punching my V-card. That was awesome"

Stiles sing-songed and then licked Derek's bottom lip until he opened up for him before he plunged his tongue within his mouth and gave him a deep and lingering kiss. When they had to break apart to breathe, Stiles pressed his nose against Derek's and looked him into the eyes.

"We're one, Derek. I love you so very much. Now and forever."

Derek smiled at Stiles lazily and gave Stiles small kisses on his lips and face

"I never thought I would have this. I love you so much too, Stiles." 

Stiles allowed his hand to roam down Derek's sides. 

"Much as I love this, Derek, we need to get cleaned up and then we need to start working what we're going to do about the Alphas. Sorry to kill the afterglow but we have work to do. I promised to put the Pack before my needs did I not."

Derek just nodded and gave Stiles a quick peck before leading him to the bathroom

"If we shower together it'll be quicker"

"I like your thinking and it's environmentally friendlier too".

When they got into the bath together to shower, both took the time to clean the other and kiss on any available flesh, it was the most sensuous shower that either of them had ever had. Neither took off their pendants. 

"I want to do so much to you, Stiles, I want to take you in my mouth and taste you while you fall apart and come down my throat, but we don't have the time".

Stiles moaned and his dick made a twitch of appreciation however after the orgasm they had experienced there was no way that he would be ready for round 3 yet. In the end, he made himself feel better by licking Derek's nipple and cupping Derek until Derek moaned in pleasure before sucking a hickey on Derek's collarbone even though it healed almost immediately. When they were both suitably clean they stepped out of the bath and both allowed the other to dry them as they wanted to savor their closeness for as long as possible.

"I won the jackpot, Derek."

"And so did I."


	51. Chapter 51

When they came down to the den, everyone were still huddled on the bed trying to comfort themselves while the music still blared loudly. Stiles switched off the music on his iPhone. He then jumped on the bed and cuddled with everyone. Cora looked extremely worried but she hadn't decided yet to forgive Stiles so she did not seek the comfort he was providing.

"It's going to be all right. We'll work out what we need to do. Derek and I have an announcement. We've had a long talk and have thrashed everything out. We realized that we haven't been fair to each other or to you. We've been honest with each other and have realized that we are mates. I'm delighted to tell you all that we've claimed each other. I'm now the Hale Alpha Luna and Derek is my Earth. 

"Now for an even bigger surprise, when we joined my magic allowed both of our Moms to appear. I'm sorry that you couldn't see them Cora but my magic could only keep them with us for a very short time. Your Mom and your old Pack loves you very much. I managed to capture that love for you. Derek, can you give Cora her gift from us and your Mom. I hope this goes someway for you to forgive me"

Derek walked over and before he passed the pendant to Cora said. 

"I really love Stiles, Cora. He makes me very happy. I hope you can forgive him like I have. It was his idea to create the Pendant. It was his magic alone that achieved this." 

He then passed the pendant to her. As soon as her hand wrapped around the pendant, like Derek, she gasped and then broke down in tears.

"I can feel them all individually. I can feel Laura, Kyle, Brent, Dad, Mom, Aunt Marcia and the twins, Mark, Bill, Olivia and Freya. I can feel down the bonds how much they love me and how very proud they are of us. Stiles, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you!"

Both Stiles and Derek had both instinctively placed their hands on their own pendants. 

"I know, Sis, they loved us both very much."

This time Cora fell into Stiles's embrace and took the comfort he was offering her. She rubbed her face against his to spread her scent. His scent calmed her as it was mixed with Derek and smelled of comfort and pack.

Derek was still standing near the bed looking at his Pack surrounding his Luna. He stood looking until Stiles got his attention saying,

"Stop being a lump and get in here. Our pups need their big brother not a statue".

Derek immediately crawled onto the bed and, though he made sure that he was next to Stiles, he turned his back to him so that he could give his attention to his betas, offering comfort to Cora, Boyd, Erica and Isaac.

Stiles gave him a kiss to the base of his neck to take the sting out of his words. At the same time his hands tugged at the front of Derek's shirt so that he could rub circles on his skin. His hand lowered so that it was nestled in the band of his jeans. He raked his fingers through Derek's pubic hair and teased the base of his cock. Derek lifted a leg to rest over his betas which gave Stiles better access. He shivered in anticipation but Stiles didn't take it any further. While allowing his hand to continue to caress Derek, Stiles pulled out his phone and called Danny

"Hi, we are all okay but we need to be together for the next planning. Can you all come round and can you see if you can get your Tūtū to come too".

After a few minutes, the door to the den opened and Danny, Lydia, Jackson and Tūtū all entered the den. Stiles separated from Derek which caused Derek to issue a small growl of disapproval. He turned round and pouted at Stiles. Jackson looked like he wanted to hug Stiles but as he could smell that Derek and Stiles had mated he wasn't sure of his reception.

Stiles immediately opened his arms and said

"Come on, baby, come to Papa"

Jackson immediately threw himself into his arms and sniffed at Stiles's neck but made sure that he sniffed on the side of his neck which did not have the mate mark. Derek immediately began to growl louder. Jackson tried to get out of Stiles's arms before he was faced with physical violence but Stiles just tapped Derek on the nose

"None of that, these are our Pups and they can get hugs and scent me as much as they like and Jay's my baby so get used to it. Unless they're doing something that endangers them or the Pack don't you ever growl at them again."

Derek looked suitably chastened and instead scented both Jackson and Stiles, ostensibly to calm Jackson but really in order to make sure his scent was dominant on both. Stiles nuzzled into his neck and then kissed Derek gently up the jaw. At the same time down the bond with Derek he added

"I love our Pack, Derek, but I'm only IN love with you. You have nothing to be jealous of. You are it for me now and for ever."

Derek relaxed and his face took on a open and lazy smile. Stiles got up off the bed and pulling Jackson up with him made sure he kept his arm around his waist. Derek sat up so that he could still keep his hand intertwined with Stiles. 

"I'm glad you're all here especially you Tūtū as there's a number of things we need to sort out. First, Derek and I've mated with each other. It's not finalized yet as we can't do so before the New Moon but, other than the official confirmation, we're both mated for life. Derek is also my magical Earth. Our magical union was given the blessing by both of our Moms who appeared."

Tūtū stopped him

"Amazing. Your union must be very strong for that to happen. Your magic breached the veil between our worlds. To have two witnesses who are no longer with us is unheard of. To have it blessed in such a way will bring great fortune to you."

"Thanks Tūtū. It was very special for both of us."

He picked up Derek's hand which was still intertwined with his and kissed his knuckles.

"Back to our problems. Scott was an idiot and has joined the Alpha Pack because his Mom was taken. We'd until Sunday in order to get her back but he has broken his ties to us and submitted to Deucalion. Given Deucalion's power as the leader of Alphas we can only assume that Scott is lost to us as he'll have to obey any commands given to him by Deucalion. 

"Finally, we're never going to give you, Cora, to the Alpha Pack; I'm not going to mate with him as I've mated with Derek and Derek would never harm any of you, or join the Alpha Pack."

The others seemed to relax when Stiles had stated exactly their position and their was no blip in his heart beat. Cora lost all tension as she continued to hold onto her pendant. 

"Allison, can you call your Dad and get him to come over? I think we'll all need to plan. Derek, can you make sure everyone has drinks while I go and wake my Dad. He needs to be with us as well."

Stiles then went upstairs to his Dad's room to wake him up. On he way, he walked into his bedroom and picked up the badge pendant. His Dad was asleep with ear plugs in his ears. Stiles hoped he hadn't put them in because he could hear what Stiles was just recently up to. He gently woke his Dad up.

"Dad, Derek and I've resolved our differences. We were both idiots. We finally talked and realized that we are each others mates. Derek has accepted me and I have accepted him."

"You're only 16, Stiles. I'll arrest him if he's done anything to you."

"You don't know the best bit, Dad, we are magically joined. In the process, Mom came to us."

"What and you didn't wake me? Stiles, how could you? She's my wife and I never got to say goodbye."

Stiles gulped around his own guilt. He hadn't thought to call his Dad in the room, he was too selfish as he didn't want to waste a second with his Mom.

"I know, Dad, but she was only here for a brief time that I couldn't get you. I used my magic so that she could give you this. I'm sorry you couldn't see her for yourself."

Stiles held out his hand and when his dad did the same, he placed the pendant into his Dad's hand.  
Like the reaction both he and Derek had, his Dad gasped and teared up.

"Stiles, can you give me a few minutes alone?"

"Sure Dad. I was coming up to tell you the Alpha Pack have made their move. When you feel ready, can you come down to the Den? We need to work out what we're going to do."

The Sheriff rubbed his eyes and said

"Sure."

Stiles padded downstairs and joined the others on the bed. He immediately latched on to Derek but made sure that he paid attention to all his Pack. When his Dad came in, he got up and hugged his dad who had placed the pendant on a gold chain and it was now around his neck. He was still holding it between is hands. The Sheriff melted into Stiles embrace but said

"How terrible?"

"They took Melissa from the Hospital."

He felt his Dad stiffen in his embrace

"They agreed to release her if Cora, Derek and I joined them. Scott couldn't let his Mom be there alone and has joined the Alpha Pack. We need to work out our next steps as there is no way any of us are joining them. Melissa is safe for now. Chris Argent is coming too."

After a few minutes Allison's phone rang to say that Chris was waiting at the gate to be allowed to enter the yard. Stiles allowed Chris entry and everyone gathered on the sofas to talk while Derek and Stiles stood.

"Okay, for the benefit of those who don't know: The Alphas came tonight. They gave us some choices, (1) Derek has to kill his Pack and join them or (2) they'll kill us all and allow Peter to become the Hale Alpha. (3) They want me to become Deucalion's mate and, to ensure that I'm willing, they've taken Melissa who they'll only release when I've mated with him. 

"Scott, being Scott, has joined the Alpha Pack to protect his Mom. Deucalion has forced him to submit so we have to assume that he's the enemy now."

Tūtū looked at both Stiles and Derek

"Well Deucalion cannot be your mate as you and Derek have mated since I last saw you unless he can stop you from ratifying it at the New Moon."

The Sheriff jumped up off the sofa

"Yes, Stiles, damn it! You sidetracked me again. Hale, what the hell have you been doing with my underage son?"

Derek eyes immediately glowed red and he snarled. Stiles got between the two

"Dad, relax, we've taken each other as mates but it doesn't mean we've done anything yet. As a member of the pack, you should recognize that we're your Alpha Pair. You should never get between us as it can be seen as Mate Tampering and it can end with a fight to the death. Derek will see your actions as a challenge and is instinctively programmed to protect our bond. As I don't want to lose either of you, if I was you I'd sit yourself down and congratulate us. Derek, he didn't know the implication so you can stand down. He doesn't want me for a mate, he's my Dad. Jees, we're not a Cracker family!"

The Sheriff sat down but didn't say anything more apart from glare at Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave Derek an elbow in the side to get Derek to calm down. He following it by rubbing his hand along the side he had just hit.

Derek answered the Sheriff

"Sir, my intentions for your son are honorable. Stiles is my mate and the Hale Alpha Luna. We are mated for life. There is no one else for me. Mrs Stilinski set out my vows which I agreed to abide by and she blessed our union. Stiles is the best of me and I will cherish him for the rest of my life." 

The Sheriff reached for his pendant. He slowly relaxed on the sofa and looking Derek in the eye, he gave a quick nod.

"Okay, before we do any planning we need to work out what Deucalion's motive is for wanting us three. I expected him to just kill us and take the territory but he looks like he wants us all to join. I can see why he wanted me." 

Chris sat up

"What would he want you for, Stiles? You're just the human sidekick. Your clever and a good planner, I grant you, but that doesn't make you a worthy prize for the Alpha Pack. Yes, you've mated with Derek, so maybe he thinks this will sway Derek, but I'm not so sure as it sounds like he wants to mate with you."

Stiles looked at Derek who nodded at him

"I'm a Spark. Deucalion has found out and he wants me to join with me".

Chris eyes opened wide.

"That explains the pretty powerful protection around the house, I guess. You know that all Supernatural want to mate with you. If it gets out, this town will be filled with the Supernatural and not just the nice kind."

"I know. I've heard the legend. I needed to be bonded. Now that I'm bonded with Derek, I feel much more centered and my magic feels much more tangible. I can imagine that the power in Derek is equally enhanced and Deucalion wanted that too. However, they must be a reason why he seems to want the Hales. He definitely wants Cora and either Peter or Derek as an Alpha in his Pack.

"What makes you special, Derek? I'm sorry to tell you this, but while you'll be an amazing Alpha with me at your side, you've not been on the top 10 list up until now so it can't be because you'll bring him enhanced skills. It could be because you're one of the important North American Packs and you'll bring legitimacy but I doubt it as he seems happy to enforce his own form of legitimacy."

Isaac spoke

"He called Cora his brood mare, it sounds like he wants her for breeding stock."

Stiles smiled and snapped his fingers

"And Derek or Peter as a Stud. Derek, is there something genetically different about you other than those eyes and all round gorgeousness?"

Derek just smiled but shook his head. He then rested his head and shoulder against Stiles. Cora looked up 

"I hope you are including me in that Stiles. Maybe Uncle Peter?"

Derek growled for a second before Cora continued

"Can you two stop acting like that with each other, please! Urgh, I hate the first stages of mating it is all knowing smiles, constant contact, in-jokes and smoldering looks. Please stop it, there are children here. As for there being a difference to the Hales, there is! Mom could turn fully into a wolf. None of the other Alphas could do that and they were scared of her - no one took Mom on."

Stiles looked at them and said

"It sounds like he wants to make sure that the ability to turn into a wolf is bred into his Pack's offspring. He wants Cora back to carry the male Alpha's children and you or Peter to impregnate the female Alphas like Kali. He'd already Peter and you, Cora. Why did he have to come to this territory for Derek? As he has Peter, why can't he use him? He doesn't need Derek if he's already got Peter".

Derek finally spoke up

"There are two reasons. First, an Alpha is always guaranteed to have werewolf children even if the mother is human, a Beta can have either Human or werewolf children. I suppose that he wants to increase the odds by only studding an Alpha. Second, Peter isn't a full wolf. He's a werewolf but he's a half-breed. His Dad was a were-coyote. 

"The Hale name is a matronym. A functioning Pack always has a Female Alpha. We live in the Human world and so often in history men have had to go out to war. Where the Alpha is male, this left the Pack without their Alpha and made them prey for any rogue Alpha that wanted to take the territory. Those Packs that had a female Alpha survived and those without perished. In time, most packs evolved to have female Alphas. That's why my Mom was the Alpha. It's also why the Hunters have their Females as the leaders to match our hierarchy. 

"Uncle Peter was the child of my Grandmother's second husband who was a were-coyote. Peter's children have the chance of being human, a werewolf or a were-coyote. Were-coyote are tricksters and don't follow a pack unless mated. Peter unfortunately picked up that trait. Peter isn't guaranteed odds of studding a werewolf that can turn into a full wolf."

Derek shuddered at the thought of being forced to sleep with random women when he was mated to Stiles. Stiles also was thinking the same. He wrapped Derek in a hug and kissed his neck which instantly relaxed him. Stiles then turned back to the group to see Cora rolling her eyes

"Okay, we know their motives but now we need to work out what we do next. He was going to use Melissa as a bargaining tool but as he's got Scott, there is no way that he'll give her back. So he has nothing to trade and we've something he wants. He'll try for another bargaining chip. I don't want them causing trouble in the town so I think we need to move out of the town so if it comes to a battle it isn't in front of the citizens of Beacon Hills."

"We can use our Manor"

"No, until we repair it, we're not using that. Deucalion will suspect that and probably has booby trapped it (he's almost as sneaky as me) and besides it's depressing. Dad and I prepared our log cabin as a remote den. We'll move there. I'll just have to make sure that I protect it as I did here but I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm Earthed now and it all seems easier. In fact, I'll do it now."

Stiles closed his eyes and centered himself not only on his spark but on the feel of Derek by him. He felt the magic at his feet and drew it up, he allowed it to flow over him and sent the same protection spell out to protect the log cabin and a 1000 yard radius around the cabin from intruders and from destruction. He added that no sounds or smells in that radius would attract the Alphas.

"Okay it's done. Tūtū, I don't want the Alphas to know where we're going so is there any way that we can mask our scent from them?"

Tūtū smiled at him

"Of course, if you burn Valerian root and rub it over your bodies it will remove your scent for an hour and it isn't detectible from other background scents. You'll have to also wash your clothes and add the burned Valerian to the dryer so that your clothes are impregnated with it as well. Anything that can't go in the dryer like that fine leather jacket will have to stay behind."

"Son, there's no way that I can leave Beacon Hills, I'm the Sheriff and I've got a shift beginning in three hours. If there is trouble, I need to be here."

"I know, Dad. I don't like it, but I know. Tūtū, you said I could make a protection barrier for a person and not just inanimate objects. I need to do one for my Dad? Also can you give him more protection too? I want him to be as protected as possible as we won't be there to look after him when we are at the Cabin."

"Yes, I can add to your protection. You'll need to get your hands on a lot of Valerian if you want to mask your scents and I doubt you've got any here."

"I know, and that's why Derek and I are off to see Deaton. He needs to be told about Scott and he'll have all the Valerian we need. I suppose I can tell him that the Pack is finding it hard to sleep!"

"You'll need at least two pounds of Valerian root for the Pack and you'll have to leave by foot as you'll not be able to mask the scent of the cars. I'd also suggest that you get another two pounds so that you can always come back into town if you need to and not leave a trail."

"Thanks, Tūtū, I'd not thought of that and it'd have led them straight to us."

"Mr Argent, we're abandoning the town but not the territory. We do this to protect it as I want to keep the battle away from the town but can you and your Hunters hold the line if they do come into Beacon Hills. It's us they want but I don't want to leave the town without protection."

"Yes, we'll do what we always do, 'We hunt those who hunt us' if they come here, we'll protect the town or die trying".

"Okay, hopefully it's us they want for now and this will keep them from the town." 

Stiles looked at his Pack

"We'll need to take clothes with us so can everyone go and gather what they need that can be washed and shoved in the dryer. That'll mean you wear sneakers or converse as they can all be washed. Otherwise, you'll have to be barefooted."

Lydia looked up

"I don't wear anything that doesn't have a heel, Stiles!"

"Then, unless Allison has some that you can borrow, you'll need to buy a pair, my Princess. You're all safe as Deucalion gave us until Sunday and I think he'll keep his word as he thinks he's got the upper hand. Okay, we're off to Deaton's. Make sure that you are all back here in an hour."


	52. Chapter 52

While Derek drove them to Deaton's, Stiles held Derek's hand

"I hope you were all right with me leading back there, I know we're partners but it seemed right. I also need you to remember that you can't traumatize our Pack just because you don't like something. If it isn't life threatening you can ask them to stop but you can't command and you can't frighten them into doing or not doing something either."

Derek turned his hand the other way round so that he could intertwine his fingers with Stiles's.

"I'll try to be nicer to our Pack but they make it so difficult! As for taking over today, you're my mate, the Alpha Luna, you've as much say in how our Pack runs as I do, you and I are equals in all things. You can always take the lead, if I want to add anything I will and we can compromise if necessary. You're our Planner, Stiles, who else was going to lead today. Deucalion may be good but he's got nothing on you."

"I'm worried Derek: you, Scott and my Dad are my Achilles' Heel. I'll not be able to hurt Scott and Deucalion may use that against me."

Derek nodded but added

"I can stop Scott, I've got a number of unresolved issues with Scott which will make it easy for me to stop him. For you, I'll not kill him. But I'll stop him."

Stiles nodded

"I can live with that, I suppose. Before we go see Deaton, I don't want to tell him we're mated. I don't trust him and I don't intend to give him any information if I can avoid it. I don't want him to see our mate marks. I'm going to zip up my hoodie and I suggest you pull up the collar of your leather jacket so he can't see. He may work it out but I'm not volunteering the information. We're here just to tell him about Scott and perhaps that Deucalion wants you to kill your Pack and join him. Let's see if he gives us any more insight."

"Okay. We need to keep a distance from each other too. I think Deaton will be able to tell if we're all over each other."

Stiles smiled at that and pulled Derek's hand up so that he could kiss the back of his hand. 

"I suppose we'll just have to keep a respectable distance for the time being. I'll just have to remember that I hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me!"

Derek added in a smug tone but his eyes twinkled with delight and love.

"That's true but I can pretend. Now don't forget to put your mask back up. I love seeing hearts in your eyes and a smile on your lips but Deaton will work it out immediately otherwise."

"You're right but I don't want to, for the first time since I've been 15, I can finally breathe and look forward to tomorrow all because I've got you at my side. When you magic hit me, it seemed to take with it all my darkness and fill me with light and your love. You allowed me to see my Mom, Stiles and you gave me this pendant. I just want to shout to the world how much I love you."

Stiles just squeezed his hand again

"It's only for an hour tops and I'll make sure that you have reason to smile later on in the cabin because you'll be shouting "I love you" pretty constantly when I'm sucking your brains out."

Derek groaned

"You can't just say things like that when you want me to pretend to hate you. Now we'll have to wait about 10 minutes before going in so little Derek can subside."

 

When Derek's "little" problem had been averted, they left the Camaro to enter the Vet's office.

"Ah, Derek and Stiles. So nice to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Stiles looked at Deaton and said

"What do you know of the Alpha Pack?"

"They are the Werewolf Police and, where a Pack is failing, visit to pronounce a verdict about whether a Pack will be allowed to stay or must disband."

"Well they came visiting us yesterday. They didn't pronounce either verdict, they told Derek that he should kill his Pack and join them and have kidnapped Melissa. 

"Well it's understandable as you've had the problem with Peter killing spree and the Kanima. This is their role, Stiles."

"Well, Scott has abandoned the Pack and has joined the Alpha Pack. Oh and your sister, Ms Morrell, is with them too."

"What was that about Scott?"

"He's joined them. They called him a True Alpha. They seem more like Pack Murderers than the Police, Doc. Our research has shown that they have decimated many packs. I know the Police, my Dad's the Sheriff and what there doing is nothing that is written in the Police Handbook."

For the first time Stiles saw Deaton lose his cool as he began to pace

"Scott, can't be with the Alpha Pack. The True Alpha is special, he needs nurturing not sent out like a bloodhound. They'll make him a brutal killer and make him ordinary!"

"I thought you saw them as werewolf Police?"

"He should never submit to anyone, all should submit to him. He's the True Alpha."

"Well he's made his choice. We aren't in a position to help him at this point. I'm also not about to submit to him either. He's been an idiot."

Deaton had already pulled out his phone and looking at the both of them said  
"I'll get to the bottom of this."

When the call went through he said

"Marin, What is this about Scott? .... Call me back when you're free."

Stiles bristled at that as it sounded like Deaton only cared about Scott and not the Pack. He would have said something but he needed the Valerian Root and he didn't want to spend any more time around Deaton than was possible. When Deaton had ended his call he asked

"Doc, we came round to tell you about Scott but I also came to see if we could get four pounds of Valerian Root from you." 

"What do you want that for?"

"I've read that it can mask scent and I want to do some tracking of the Alpha Pack but I don't want them to get wind of us. Do you have it?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you now. It will be $75, can you pay for it now. I'd bill you Derek but if the Alpha pack are here for you, I'd rather be paid up front."

Derek pulled out two $50s from his bill-fold while Stiles muttered "Unbelievable!" under his breath.

Deaton was distracted and was muttering to himself in his stock room when he came out with a bag of Valerian Root.

"Here you go, Stiles, it has to be burned to work and its effects will only last about two hours so I'd suggest only relying on it working for an hour in case you get into any difficulty. I'm sorry but something has come up and I need to close up."

Stiles nodded at him

"Sure thing and thanks. If you find anything out about the Alphas can you let us know."

"Yes. Here's your change, Derek."

Deaton herded both of them to the door and as soon as they were through had closed it and changed the sign to closed.

When they got into the car and Derek was pulling away, he said

"Stiles, I don't like that. I didn't like that call he made to Morrell. She told him that taking Scott wasn't planned. It looks like Deaton and Morrell had a plan and she had diverted from it. It sounds like they were both working with the Alphas but Scott joining was not part of it."

"I know. The fact that he called her in front of us when he knows you can hear shows how much that was a curved ball. He never shows his hand. Do you see what I mean about him being very shady?"

"I don't want you ever going to him without being escorted ever again. I don't trust him."

"You and me both, you and me both."


	53. Chapter 53

On the way back, Stiles stopped to buy two burner phones and cheap canvas backpacks. The others were not back yet. Derek pulled Stiles into him and began to scent his neck and pepper it with kisses. Nuzzling the hollow behind Stiles's ear he said

"We'll need food. You know how much our pack eats. Why don't you sort out what clothes that we'll need while I go to the food store and get some provisions".

Stiles kissed Derek chastely on the mouthpiece

"Okay but Dad and I already kitted the place out with the basics when we opened it up so you'll only need dairy, meat, vegetables and bread."

"I'll get them."

"Oh, don't touch them. If you do they'll be covered in your scent. Pay a local kid to come in with you and pick them up and put them in the car."

"And how am I going to do that, they'll think it odd."

"They might but they'll still do it if you pay them enough. Here, wear this sling and let your other arm hang by the side of your body like it's paralyzed. Tell them that you need the help and you'll pay then $20 if they come in with you, fill the cart with your shopping, bag it and take it to the car."

"That seems a bit over the top." 

"And all this with the Valerian root is because I think it is hilarious! Derek, we need to be safe and anything that can lead them to us could be a problem."

"Alright, I'll do it".

Stiles took a small amount of the Valerian and burnt it on the stove burner. He took the ash and taking it to the car, used it to cover the inside of the trunk. 

Derek took the sling and got in his car and sped off to the store. He'd only been mated with Stiles for a few hours and he was already doing whatever he wanted, he thought to himself ruefully. When he got there, he parked at the far end of the parking lot as he didn't want people to see that he drove the car. If the ruse with the sling and arm was going to work, no one could know that he was able to use both arms. He got out of the car and put on the sling.

He walked over to some teenagers who were skateboarding near the store. He had his left arm in the sling and he let his right arm swing as if not under his control. 

"Hey, does any of you fancy making $20?"

"We're not blowing you!"

"Well not for $20!"

They all started sniggering and pushing their long hair out of their eyes. Derek gave them one of his glares and he was gratified to see that they wilted under it.

"I need one of you to come in the store with me and get the groceries. I'm not able to grab them. You'll need to put them in the cart, bag them at the checkout and take them to that car. That's all for $20. If you don't fancy it, I'm sure I can find someone else."

The one that was obviously the ring leader and the one who had spoken first said

"Yeah, I'll do it."

He passed his skateboard to his friends and walked with Derek into the store. Derek was aching to touch the fruit to check from freshness but thankfully he was able direct the boy to get what he wanted by scent alone. Paying for the food was harder. He had to grip the sling in his mouth to get his left arm out before reaching over himself with his left hand to get out his wallet from his right pocket. He should have moved it to his left pocket, he mused. Once they'd paid, the boy and his friends walked out to his car.

"Where is your friend that drove you?"

the boy said as he put the grocery into the car.

"He's off doing some other errands."

"Right, then he can't stop us doing this."

The boy nodded to his friends and they all rushed at Derek. One punched him in the stomach and they all pushed him against the trunk of the car. The ring leader started to put his hand in Derek's right pocket

"I'll take your wallet. A cripple like you shouldn't be out at night."

Derek instantly grabbed the ring leader by the neck and lifted him off his feet by the arm that was apparently paralyzed and ripped the sling off with his claws. He held the boy to his face and let his eyes glow red. The boy gulped

"And you should not pick on the weak. They might not be as weak as you think!"

he could feel the boy gulp because of the grip he had around his neck. He just grabbed the boys and threw them all back. 

"Run!"

the boys all dragged themselves along the ground with their hands and knees trying to get away while they got their feet back on the ground. Derek could smell their blood. They were in the baseball shorts and had scraped their knees on the floor. None of them even looked back.

Derek smirked to himself and cracked his neck. When he closed the trunk he muttered

"Little shits."

As soon as he stepped away from the trunk, he smelled them. The Alphas. He looked up and there was Kali and the Twins. Maybe parking so far from all the other cars hadn't been such a good idea as he thought.

"That wasn't very nice of your Derek. Playing with your food isn't fair. You'll get a reputation. What am I saying, you have one already, the wolf that got all his family killed for some tail."

Derek roared and rushed her. His eyes were glowing and his teeth had already descended. Kali just jumped over him and slashed at his back. The twins in the other hand, ripped off their shirts and touching each other suddenly merged in a huge alpha. Derek had to dodge another attack by Kali who had quickly got her footing and attacked him now that he was wounded. Derek managed to block her but then the huge Alpha was on him. Derek swung for him but his blow didn't even cause the Titan wolf to react. He grabbed Derek. He was too strong for Derek to get off. He kicked the back of Derek's legs and he fell to the ground. The titan wolf held Derek's hands behind his back dislocating both shoulders while placing his foot over the backs of his legs pinning him to the floor. With his other hand he held Derek's hair dragging his head back harshly so exposing his throat.

Kali had a cruel smile on her face. She came up to Derek and sniffed him. He tried to bite her but she stepped back.

"I can smell him on you. Poor Derek who's tried to mate with his little Spark before Deucalion can take him from you. It's a shame that you have to wait too long to get together. I wouldn't expect you will be able to consummate your bond on the New Moon. You'll either be dead by then or Stiles will have mated with Deucalion."

Derek spat at her

"You can't do anything to me, Deucalion gave us until Sunday. You are going against your Alpha's wishes."

"He didn't say we couldn't rough you up a little though." 

Kali stepped back and ripped a "Parking limited to 2 hours" sign out of the ground and used it to hit Derek.

"You killed my mate." 

She hit Derek in the face smashing his jaw.

"I can't kill yours but I will enjoy watching him be taken from you by Deucalion."

She broke one of his clavicles.

"Then I'll enjoy watching Marin putting you into a rutting heat so that I can enjoy you. There is only one female Alpha in the pack you know, so I intend to enjoy you many times. We'll bring other women to use you when you're begging for relief or maybe Ethan here will like to have a go at you. You'll be our bitch. You'll beg for us to take you. Maybe Deucalion will take Stiles next to you so you can smell your mate being pleasured. I hear that makes you even more potent."

Derek growled. She bashed the pole into his groin. Smiling down at him with cruel eyes she added

"And if you don't join, I'll enjoy killing you."

She then grabbed the pole and stuck it right through Derek's chest.

"Kali! Ethan, Aiden!"

She looked round and there was Deucalion, Peter and Scott. Scott was smirking looking at Derek be so beaten up. 

"Come here! I gave them my word that I would wait until Sunday. Don't make a liar of me!"

At the same time, the whole Hale Pack appeared, carrying the humans, and flanked Derek. There was growling from everyone.

"My apologies, Derek and Stiles. This was not sanctioned. I will deal with it. We'll leave you now until Sunday. I'm a man of my word."

Kali and the Titan Alpha looked down to the floor and bared their necks to Deucalion. He nodded to the trees and as soon as they had arrived, they all disappeared into them. Stiles ran immediately up to Derek who's right arm was at a funny angle. His jaw was unhinged so his mouth was just gaping and blood was dripping from the lower end of the pole. 

"Let's get this pole out."

He grabbed it and pulled. Derek couldn't help but scream in pain as it was dragged out of him. As Kali had used it to beat him it had gained a lot of barbs in the metal and this was ripping out more of his flesh. 

"Please, Derek, keep quiet. We don't need every shopper calling the police and saying there is a murder happening over here." 

Derek would have liked to hold his mouth tightly shut but while it was healing, it continued to gape. He steeled himself and only quietly whimpered as the bar pole was finally removed. Stiles then placed his hand over the wound and, like before, used his magic to heal the wound faster than would be possible by wolf powers alone. As Kali had used an implement instead of her own claws on his arm, his clavicle had already healed itself and his jaw was slowly knitting back together. However, the gash on his back was still bleeding as Kali had inflicted this herself and his shoulders were still dislocated. Stiles once again healed the wounds. Stiles took off his plaid shirt and gave it to Derek. 

"Put this on, it will hide the blood and the hole in your Henley."

Derek took it off Stiles and put it on. The fact that he was bathed in Stiles's scent help to calm him down after the battle. Stiles pulled Derek so he was resting against Stiles's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. I used your suggestion to get the groceries and the little shits who helped me then tried to mug me for my wallet. Once I'd get rid of them, Kali and the Alpha Twins came. She can fight. However, those twins, they merged into that Titan Alpha you saw. It's unbelievable, it was able to hold my hands behind my back and dislocate both shoulders with only one hand. None of my blows made a scrap of difference. He was too strong for me. He got me incapacitated and then Kali decided to use me as a pinata. We're right, they plan to breed us. Apparently, Ms Morrell is going to send me into a rutting heat so that they can breed me. They know that you and I are mated but that it isn't complete. They intend to split us. You'll be the mate of Deucalion and I'll be used as a stud controlled by magic to perform with whoever he wants to breed."

Stiled hugged Derek and pulled him so that his face was buried in Stiles's neck. 

"That's not going to happen. You and I are it, Derek. For now and forever. No one is splitting us and I'm the only one who gets to experience your rutting heat. What is a rutting heat anyway?"

Derek buried himself deeper into Stiles's neck. He was obviously embarrassed as even Derek's neck was turning red. It was Cora who spoke

"Alphas normally go into heat once a year to breed with their Luna. It lasts a week sometimes two. In that period an Alpha is insatiable. Normally the Alpha is female but it your case Derek is male. I hear their heats are ten times more intense for male Alphas. You'll better make sure you can take time off from studies, Stiles, as you'll not have time to do anything else. Preferably in a sound-proofed room. I wouldn't plan any long walks or time sitting afterward either. I hear haemorrhoid cream helps."

Both Derek and Stiles both groaned.

"You're evil, Cora Hale."

"Hey, I'm just answering your question. Better that you find out now than when Derek tackles you to the ground to have his wicked way with you. Repeatedly!"

"Enough!"

Derek growled out with shining eyes. Stiles looked down at Derek

"What did I say about frightening the children? Come on, let's all get back to the Den. I need to check Derek over and I don't like being out here unprotected."

Stiles got in the car with Derek as did Lydia, Allison and Danny. The wolves all ran back to the Den together.


	54. Chapter 54

When they all got back, they got their bundle of clothes ready. When they had all been waiting for Derek to arrive, they had felt his pain and had, on Stiles insistence, all run to the food store's parking lot carrying the humans. In the process all their clothes had been dumped in the room.

Stiles took the first set of clothing and placed it in the washing machine.

"I've put the first load in. Let me take Derek upstairs and make sure he is okay."

He took Derek by the hand and led him up the stairs. As soon as he got him in the room, he pushed into him and began to strip him. While he was undoing the buttons of the plaid shirt he had given Derek, he kissed his jaw.

"I'm going to kiss it all better."

Derek just let his hands fall to his sides while he let Stiles do what he needed. When he had unbuttoned the shirt and it had fallen to the ground. Stiles lifted up the Henley leaving Derek completely nude from the waist up. Stiles immediately kissed Derek's clavicle. He then peppered small kisses along the clavicle until he met his mate mark on Derek. He licked it and kissed it. He then buried his nose in it.

"You're mine, Derek, no one else's. I'll never give you up." Derek groaned and let the back of his head hit the wall.

"All yours. You're all mine too."

Before Derek could put his hands around Stiles's neck and pull him in for a kiss. Stiles dropped to his knees. Derek unconsciously opened his stance and pushed out his groin for Stiles's easy access.

"There will be none of that, Casanova. I'm here to kiss better where the pole entered you. Not suck on your pole."

Derek's abdomen was covered in caked blood but Stiles kissed it and licked some of the blood away. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Two near death experiences in a week are too much for my nerves. I'm never letting you out on your own."

Stiles then began to unbuckle Derek's belt and then unbuttoning his jeans, let them drop down Derek's thighs. He bent lower and unlaced Derek boots. He looked up at Derek who was looking down at him with blown pupils.

"You'll have to help me out here. Come on, pull yourself out of your boots."

Derek hooked one heel behind the heel of his other boot and soon was only in his socks. Stiles then knelt back up again and placing his hands on both Derek's jeans and boxers pulled them to the floor. He got Derek to step out of them and removed his socks. Derek was stood there completely nude and sporting a huge erection. Stiles just knelt back up and buried his face next to Derek's cock nuzzling his pubic hair.

"You're beautiful, Derek."

He did nothing more than kiss Derek the end of his cock which had Derek moaning and bucking forward but before it could get any more heated. Stiles stood up.

"Come on, you've just recovered from major trauma and we need to get you cleaned up." 

Quickly taking off his own clothing, he took Derek into his bathroom. He sat him on the toilet while he got the temperature just right on the water. He then stepped into the tub and holding out his hand invited Derek to join him.

"Let me take care of you, Derek, let me wash the blood away and get you clean."

He first washed Derek's hair and he let his hands be just on the side of rough as he dug his hands into Derek's scalp. He then soften his touch so that his movements felt nothing more than a massage. He then moved down to Derek's neck which he meticulously cleaned and then stepped in to kiss it. His hands roamed over all of Derek's body, lathering him up but with the most gentle of touches. Derek was quaking with need. This time, Stiles stepped up so that his and Derek's cocks were together and wrapping his hand around them used the shower gel as lube. He made quick work of both of them. With all the care he had been giving Derek, he was already heavily aroused and Derek erupted first followed almost immediately by Stiles. They both crashed into each other and they held each other up until they could get their breathing and equilibrium back under control. When he felt more himself, Stiles looked at both their sprayed groins, legs and abdomen. 

"Oh well, I need to wash this off because we can't have the scent but it was totally worth it."

He laughed and continued to wash all of Derek again making sure to remove all traces of their release. Derek tried to bury his face into Stiles's neck but was stopped

"Ah, ah, we'll have none of that. The whole point of this is to get rid of scent not pass it around. There will be no scenting yet."

Once he was sure that Derek was completely clean and scentless, he asked Derek to step out of the shower and towel himself while Stiles made a quick job of cleaning himself.

They were both just wrapped in towels when they both came down the stairs to the Den. The others looked at him and sniggered. At the same time, they all heard the front door open and the tell tale sound of the Sheriff's footsteps.

"Okay, we've got the Valerian Root, it only has an effectiveness of about two hours, so let's wash all your clothes first to make sure the scent is as little as possible and then once everything is almost dry we'll add the burned root and finalize their drying so we can be out as quickly as possible. While that is being done, we can rub the rest of the ash on ourselves to make us scentless."

Stiles went upstairs and grabbed the stuff he had got ready while Derek was at the store. He had got out Derek's clothes from the chest which he liked the best on Derek. He came down again with the bundle and threw them in the laundry room to be done with the next batch. When his Dad came down to the Den, Stiles went up to him and said,

"Dad, I am going to try to put a protection on you. I've been told that personal ones are the hardest so I think I'll do it on an inanimate object and make it protect you. I've thought about it and I know the perfect thing. My magic is based on belief and I have decided I need to push my belief into the one object that the whole town believes provides protection: your badge. Can you get it out?"

His dad grabbed into his pocket and pulled out his badge and warrant card. Stiles grabbed it and he could feel the inherent power the badge already possessed because of the town's belief. He pulled up on the magic at his feet and believed that the badge didn't just protect the town but protected the Sheriff completely from any harm both natural or supernatural. He felt the magic spread through him and settle in the badge. It suddenly felt much heavier in his hand.

"Here you go Dad. It's the best I can do. Don't lose your badge as that is all I can do to protect you. They've taken Melissa and, as a bargaining chip, they've already spent her to get Scott. Deucalion will realize that he needs another and you are the most likely candidate. I love you, Dad, be safe. I can't lose you."

Both Stiles and his Dad hugged each other for a long time. Tūtū cleared her throat and the two men separated looking slightly embarrassed when they saw all the eyes looking at them. 

"I will add my protection too. Mine cannot be as strong as Stiles. He has woven his magic, his belief and the belief of the town into his protection and it will be very strong. I have this rune of protection I would like to place on you. Would you permit me? This rune will provide a second line of defense if Stiles's protection fails. It will save you from a few blows before it fails but it will also speed up your healing to werewolf speeds if you are hurt. I need to place this on your chest."

The Sheriff took off his T-shirt and allowed Tūtū to press the paper to his skin. He felt a searing heat hit him for a brief second and he screamed out. When he looked his skin had the rune on it before it disappeared.

"Maybe, I should've told you about the pain but you might not have allowed me to do it".

The Sheriff just shuck his head. After rubbing his chest he put back on his T-shirt. 

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for my shift."

"Dad, you need these numbers 415-555-7150 and 7151, they are burner phones. If you need to get me, call it but don't have it in your phone under my name or any of the Pack. None of us are taking our phones with us because Scott knows all our number and the Alphas may have the technology to track us. I can't assume they are any less capable than we are. I'll call you to make sure you're safe." 

The Sheriff put the numbers in his phone as Uncle Pavel and Aunt Irina before going upstairs to get changed.

When the first batch of washing was done, Stiles placed it in the dryer and set the washing machine off for the next batch. The others were waiting on the couches for him. None of the wolves were doing well with the wait and he could feel through the bond that everyone was getting tense. 

"Okay, this is going to take another hour at least. Derek, why don't you take the betas out and get them to do some fighting practice. The humans can score their techniques. Remember Derek, you're free of scent so no touching. We've got your scent to a minimum, I don't want you to take on theirs."

He heard groans from everyone but at least their tension changed to annoyance at being made to practice. Stiles reasoning it would allow them to blow off some steam while also honing there skills if they needed them in the next few days.

When the clothes were iron dry, he got the others to take a shower to minimize their natural scent. He then took a saucepan and, chopping up the root, he then used his kitchen blow torch to burn it. The others were waiting for him with towels around them. He poured some of the ash into a bowl and told his Pack to rub it on them making sure they paid attention to their necks, ears, armpits, ass, groins, knees and feet. He got them to also rub some on their guns too so that they were scentless also.

He placed the underwear and the shoes in the machine first. He covered himself in the ash. When the machine had run for five minutes, he took out the clothes and put his own underwear on. He put the dryer on with the other clothes and most of the Valerian. He brought the shoes and underwear out and let them all put some on. He next came out with the clothes, he then threw the canvas backpacks into the dryer with the Valerian.

Everyone got dressed and then piled up their clothes. Once the dryer buzzed, Stiles threw them all a backpack which they filled with their clothes. Derek grabbed the groceries and they all left the house.

"Okay, now we go."

With that he led them at speed through the woods and then on to the wood cabin. The wolves made a point of carrying the humans in the pack and they got to their destination with Stiles's direction within the hour.

"We're safe tonight. Why don't you all unpack. Tomorrow we prepare but tonight we rest as the next two days will be busy as we prepare. Nothing about this is going to be easy. We aren't in our normal environment but I want to draw them away from the town. The sooner we know our environment the better."

They all took their things into the bedroom and placed their clothes in the drawers and wardrobes. When they were finished, Stiles lit the stove,

"There will be hot water in an hour and this place will warm up. Derek, if you come with me, I'll fire up the generator. When it's done, we can all get cleaned up. I don't know about you but the ash has got itself into some unpleasant places and I want to get it off me but I don't want to have a freezing shower."

When they came back from switching on the generator, the others had the lights on and the Satellite TV was on.

Danny looked at Stiles while typing on his iPad

"You have wifi here"

"Yeah, the password is -"

"Sourwolf"

Danny added before Stiles could even answer while rolling his eyes. They were watching Game of Thrones on the TV but no one was really listening but the familiarity was welcomed. After an hour, Stiles asked the others if they wanted to get cleaned up. 

"You just need to wash off the ash so you don't really need to be in long. The tank of hot water should stay hot for you all."

They all took it in turns and took five minute showers. Derek was going to get up after the last one but Stiles stopped him.

"I'll just add some more wood to the fire and let the water heat up again before Derek and I use the shower as it is probably cold by now."

Derek finally got what Stiles was thinking and sat back on the sofa. Stiles went into the yard and got three large stones from around the yard and placed them on top of the stove. Once they were warm, he grabbed three towels and wrapped the stones up in them and then went into the bedroom to place them in the bed. After an hour, the others were dozing because of the heat from the fire. He told the others to get into bed and that he and Derek would join them. He told them to remove the rocks before going to sleep.

When they had all said their good nights, Stiles placed himself on Derek's lap and laved Derek's bottom lip until he opened up for him. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Derek's hair while Derek fought for dominance on the kiss and held Stiles by the hips so tightly that it was going to bruise. When the kiss was over and both were panting. Stiles pressed firmly down into Derek's erection 

"I promised I was going to take you apart. I'm a man of my word."


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the picture provided by StacieB

With that he got up and led them to the bathroom. The shower was large. The rental agent had suggested to his Dad that they remodeled the bathroom for rental. While everyone wanted rustic log cabins they wanted state of the art bathrooms. All the Kohler fittings had cost a bomb but thankfully they had recouped it in the rentals. Now he could see why a double shower with a seat was desirable. When they'd remodeled this when he was 13 he thought it was silly. Why would anyone want a shower with more than one shower head? It made him think of the locker room showers. Why a seat? This was to be used by hunters, if they could stand all day hunting they could stand in a shower. Now he could see all the possibilities. He shuddered a bit because he realized his Dad had designed this and it was a revealing insight into his parent's sex life. Was he a 'water baby'? Stiles let the thought go and centered himself on Derek. He turned the faucets on and then turned back to Derek who was almost finished undressing himself. It didn't take long for Stiles to get himself completely naked.

"I'm glad to get this stuff off. This ash has got everywhere. It brings a new meaning to chafing. You'll have already healed but on human skin, let's put it this way, if I wanted exfoliating, I'd have not done it with something that feels like broken glass."

Derek laughed and Stiles was taken back by the sound. It wasn't a sound that he thought he'd ever heard before. Yes, Derek had smirked before now but he hadn't heard him really laugh. It was a fantastic look on Derek, his eyes scrunched up as he threw his head back exposing that amazing neck which Stiles was quickly learning he had a kink for. He looked like an adorable puppy.

"Are you laughing at my predicament, Sourwolf?"

Derek sobered himself up but his eyes still twinkled.

"Your problems are my problems, my sweet one."

With that, Derek grabbed Stiles and carried him bridal style into the shower. He then proceeded to clean every inch of Stiles with all the same level of care that Stiles had shown him earlier. Every moan of delight from Stiles was a turn on for Derek, not to mention being able to finally touch all that silken milky flesh. Finally Stiles turned off one of the shower heads. When Derek had washed himself too, Stiles pressed their naked bodies together.

"If we want the hot water to last, we'd better not use so much water so quickly. Now sit."

When Derek had sat himself down on the bench, Stiles dropped to his knees. Derek opened his legs wide so that Stiles could get between them. This time Stiles looked down at Derek's engorged cock that was resting against his stomach. Stiles let his hands slide up Derek's inner thighs to push Derek's legs even further apart. He lent over and pressed his lips to Derek's who instantly opened his mouth to give Stiles entry. He would deny Stiles nothing going forward. Stiles didn't plunder his mouth but gently explored the top of his mouth and teeth while his left hand held Derek's neck firmly and his right hand roamed down his side. His right thumb rubbed playfully over Derek's left nipple. Derek couldn't help the moan, he was touched starved and here was Stiles touching him in some of the places where he loved to be touched. Stiles broke the kiss so that he could breathe but followed it by biting on Derek's lower lip. Derek just sighed and his tongue came out to lick where Stiles had bitten.

Stiles then moved down Derek's body. He kissed Derek's neck and followed each kiss with a small nip leaving a mark. This mark disappeared almost immediately. He then lapped his way to Derek's mate mark which he kissed and laved. Derek was now panting and moaned in pleasure and his dick jumped.

"Oh God, do that again, Stiles."

Derek said almost breathlessly

"Mate marks are one of a werewolf's most erogenous zones."

Stiles kissed and gave kitten licks to the mate mark. Derek quivered in his arousal while making moans and whimpering sounds at the same time. After a while, Stiles let his hands roam lower and licked his way to Derek's left nipple, he sucked on it and Derek bucked up into nothing. Stiles caressed his right nipple with his left hand while he bit hard on the hardening left nub. The moan that followed it from Derek was pornographic. After soothing the left nipple with a few licks, Stiles immediately swapped to the right nipple and bit on it hard. At this point, Derek was so lost in his arousal that his head was right back and his eyes were closed. His arousal was fully visible as his face, neck and chest were all blotchy pink. 

Stiles licked his way down his lover's abdomen stopping briefly to lick deep in Derek's navel. By this stage, Derek was breathing heavily and Derek's muscles were undulating massively. He then took Derek's cock in his hand and pulling it from his abdomen licked down from the bottom to the tip using his tongue to press within the slit and take all the pre-cum that was there. 

"Derek, look at me. I want to watch you when I make you come apart."

Derek opened his heavy lidded eyes and almost like a drunk his neck lolled as he lifted it to be able to see Stiles. As soon as they had made eye contact, Stiles just took all of Derek until it hit the back of his throat. All those times he'd been dared by Scott to put a whole Popsicle in his mouth was paying dividends now. He pulled back slightly and hollowed his mouth

"Stiles!"

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/conchyjoea03/media/sterek_zpsa4914d83.jpg.html)

Then as Stiles began to move back to the head, he smiled and chuckled that sent shivers down Derek's spine and then he felt it, it was as if Stiles was caressing all his body. He could feel hundreds of hands, rubbing his nipples, caressing his hair, rolling his balls, massaging his feet, his ass, his prostate, his inner thighs, his hands. At the same time, his body was being covered by hundreds of Stiles's mouth giving kisses, little licks and nips. There didn't seem to be a bit of him that wasn't being administered to by Stiles although there was special attention taken of his mate mark.

At this point, Derek's eyes just rolled up the top of his head and his body was bucking and writhing in absolute pleasure as each of his erogenous zones were being assaulted at once. Derek was so lost in the sensations that he had no control of his body, he just handed himself over to the pleasure and Stiles. Stiles pulled off to watch Derek writhe and buck.

"Magic has its advantages, babe!"

Stiles then took Derek fully into his mouth again and this time when he took Derek down his throat, he hummed and that was all she wrote. The pleasure was too much and Derek climax was greater than anything he had experienced before, his body went into a rictus of pleasure. He saw light and stars and still the caressing and touching continued. He arched his back and howled.

He woke up absolutely boneless and blissfully sated in his boxers with Stiles wrapped around him and the rest of the pack around him in the bed. Stiles felt him stir.

"I told you that I'd rock your world. I didn't think you'd pass out afterward, though. Once I got you cleaned up and dry, I put you in the boxers. Isaac and Jay had to carry you into the bed. They say that you are heavier when you are sexually sated than when you are normally unconscious which I think is odd since you must have lost about a gallon of cum. That must have made you lighter."

Derek groaned

"It's not like they didn't know. That howl you made woke them all up. It's a good job I'd locked the bathroom door or they'd all have come in. I'm glad I made sure no sounds from here would alert the Alphas because there is no way they wouldn't have heard you from Oregon."

Lydia looked at them both

"Tell me, Derek, I didn't understand what that howl was, was it a call to arms?"

Cora sniggered and said

"No, it's an answering howl it means 'Don't worry, I'm coming".

Everyone laughed.

Derek groaned but buried his face further into Stiles's neck. This position felt perfect to Derek. He loved being able to tuck his head under Stiles's chin and breathe in Stiles's unadulterated scent. He smelled of jasmine and something peppery that tickled his nose slightly and heady with musk.

"But what about you? I didn't get to reciprocate."

"Don't worry, you were so hot when you came that I followed you. I'm a teenager after all with a hair trigger. You were spectacular tonight, Der!"

Derek just hugged him tightly and lifting his head away slightly whispered in his ear

"I love you, Stiles, I never thought I would have this but I'll thank every deity there is that I have."

Lydia lifted her head from Jackson's chest,

"Yes, we get it, you both love each other and you've had the best orgasm of your life, we all heard the howl, but can we get some sleep."

Cora also lifted her head up

"If that roar was anything to go by, you'll have to buy yourself an o-ring to sit on during the rutting week. Now stop being sappy."

Stiles muttered that there was nothing sappy about them and Derek glared at the others but the effect was lost as his face was still smushed against Stiles's neck. Everyone ignored them and slowly went to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Derek woke up more rested than he had ever felt before. He was completely bathed in Stiles's scent and still had his head buried in his neck. The others had arranged themselves around him and Stiles. It was wonderful to accept that Stiles was his mate. It was an added bonus to have his little kid sister, Cora, who had grown up to be a fine woman with a tongue on her as sharp as Stiles's. It was great to have a piece of his old pack with him now. Without thinking his hand lifted up and held the triskele pendant around his neck and he was filled with a warmth of knowing he was loved. He could also feel the love coming off Stiles through the bond and his connection as Stiles's Earth.

He allowed his hands to roam over Stiles's body. It was heady to know that he was allowed to do this finally. He had everything he had always wanted. He was going to allow himself to sleep further when he remembered where he was and why. He instantly tensed and Stiles woke up immediately.

"What is it, Der, did you hear something?" 

"Nothing, I just realized that the Alphas still need to be dealt with."

"I know. We need to get up and start getting ready for them. If they realize that we've abandoned our Den and they can't sense us, they might step up their timetable. I just hope that my Dad is safe. The protection I've put on him is greater than I put on the Den and Morrell couldn't break even that so I expect him to be safe. At least the Argents will hold the line at Beacon Hills."

Stiles pushed Derek's head out from under his chin and then sat up. The others began to stir and wake with the movement

"Okay, we've a lot to do today. I need to put our warning boundary in place again. You all need time to get used to the area so that you've an advantage over the Alphas."

Lydia got up and stretched

"I'll see what chemicals you've got here and see if we can make something to even the odds. If nothing else, we can make Molotov cocktails by siphoning some gas from the generator."

Allison added

"I've got my gun and my cross bow with me, Stiles. We should be able to defend ourselves."

Stiles got out of the bed

"I know but Morrell is protecting them. You saw how my bullet didn't even get near them. I shot it so it would've hit Deucalion right between the eyes. I'm not sure that guns are going to be much help here but we can see. I would've suggested the humans get behind mountain ash circles but Morrell can break them without much thought. Anyway, let's eat and take a look at our territory so we know the lay of the land. We can put our heads together." 

Everyone was contemplative when they ate. No one really had a good appetite so it was only cereal. The normal banter wasn't there. No one sat at the table rather they sat on the sofa or the floor eating their bowls while they munched quietly. Each of the couples were drawn to each other for comfort. Even Isaac, Cora and Danny were touching for comfort. Stiles sat on Derek's lap while they both ate from the same bowl. Neither even thought to take it any further as there was too much to think about. When they were ready, everyone left the cabin and walked outside where the air was crisp having not been warmed yet by the early morning light.

"Okay, I'm going to try to set up an early warning circle outside of our protected area. Tūtū said that I could do this without her runes if I wasn't worried about being known so I'm going to try that. I don't trust the Alphas not to be out there and I don't want to let them pick up on my scent if I went round with the runes. I'll key the alarm to only trigger if the Alphas pass it.

"I know the territory so I don't need to explore it. There are some high ground areas, one with a lot of rock and obviously a lot of tree cover. Derek, Mo has already explored the territory with me, so you should already have an understanding of it already. Why don't you go out and see if you can see anywhere that we could have the advantage. Obviously we've this 1000 yards around the perimeter of the property which is protected so that should keep them out. We saw that Morrell couldn't pass the one at the Den."

The wolves all left to get a feel for the territory. It was important if they were going to have an advantage. When they left Stiles sat on the floor and looked inwardly for his Spark. He could see it burning brightly and he centered himself on it and then felt for the ley lines. It was harder here, he was further away from them so the magic wasn't as strong. Stiles internally kicked himself for not considering that. In any case, he thought of an invisible cord going round the forest on a ten mile radius which would be tripped only when the Alphas passed it. This time he would know where and exactly who had tripped his alarm.

When he opened his eyes, Danny, Lydia and Allison were watching him. 

"I've put in the alarm system. They shouldn't be able to surprise us but I've only been able to go out a ten mile radius so we won't have that much warning. I'm further from the ley lines here and my magic isn't as strong."

Lydia looked at him

"Should we move back to the town then, we'd be better off."

"It'd be better for my magic but I don't think it would be for the town. These Alphas are finally going after one of the big fish. They want the Hale Territory. I don't think they care if they take it by destroying the whole town. They want access to its magic and obviously the Hales themselves. I doubt they care what the casualties are. If we can keep them out of the town, we can hopefully keep everyone safe."

"Okay, then. I've been thinking. We don't know much about the Alphas but we've learned something about Deucalion. He loves to grandstand. If he comes, I think it'd be a good idea if we met him at the porch. He'll stand on the border of your protection barrier while he spouts why he is the best. We can use that to our advantage if we can set some traps."

"That's why I've always loved you, my Princess. What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, as you said, Morrell will be able to counteract most of what we could come up with. She can break mountain ash and deal with wolfsbane. She also has put a personal protection around her Pack so an upfront attack wouldn't work.

"Maybe there's a way. We could perhaps leave a wolfsbane mine below the ground. If we put it under the floor where we think they'll stand, you could detonate it with magic when they stand there."

"It's a great idea, Lydia, but I don't think it'll work. First, I'm not sure how I could detonate the mine with magic especially if Morrell is shielding them. I can only assume that it shields them from my magic too. If they're over it, it wouldn't work. Second, where are we meant to get the wolfsbane. I can't go back into town?"

Both Lydia and Allison smiled and pulled out four vacuumed bags of wolfsbane

"We thought we might need these so we picked them up from our sock draws when went to get new clothes. We made a point of coating them with the Valerian so they were scentless."

Danny looked at them and said

"I saw you had two way walkie-talkies, I might be able to do a Rube Goldberg and create a detonator."

"Fantastic. You're all my favorites!"

Allison looked at them,

"If you're going to use incendiaries then you'll not be able to used dried wolfsbane, it'll burn and then not be poisonous. We'll need to distill it first. Normally I'd use an alcohol but again that is flammable. We'll need a solvent that won't burn."

Lydia went under the sink to see what was there and pulled out oven cleaner. She looked at the ingredients.

"This will work, it's caustic but we don't care about that. It's non-flammable."

Stiles looked at them and they got to work. Whilst he and Allison got bowls and laid some of the monkshood in a bowl and added the oven cleaner. Danny and Lydia worked on a detonator. It didn't take long for the fine powder to begin to dissolve into the liquid. The liquid took on a purple tinge. 

"Okay, it's done." Stiles went into the storage shed and pulled out a propane tank. He found a zip lock bag and poured the purple liquid into it. While he was doing that, Lydia and Danny completed the detonator, they had opened it up, attached a 9v battery that they found in one of the kitchen drawers and altered the wires so when the walkie-talkie was activitated it made a spark. They then opened some shot-gun cartridges and wired it to the walkie-talkie.

Lydia looked at them 

"We're ready with the detonator. If you open the communication with the other walkie-talkie it should short here and heat up. This should cause the bullet to fire and the bullet should pierce the butane tank and cause it to blow".

"Let's bury just where we think they'll stand. If this works it should take them out. Our wolves will be fine as my own protection barrier should protect them from the blast."

They got out the shovel and buried the tank together with the detonator. Stiles believed that the detonator would work. He hoped that even if their magic would stop him from being able to use his magic to detonate the tank, it wouldn't stop the detonator from being more effective. Once they had got it placed. Stiles went in and taking a bit of the Valerian root, burned it and brought it outside. He got some leaves and detritus that was on the floor and mixed it with the ash. He then rubbed it into the spot where they had dug the hole so that the Alpha Pack wouldn't be able to spot that there had been a disturbance.

"Let's hope this works. If it does, we'll have them finished in no time."

Allison suggested

"We could do with some impregnated wolfsbane ropes and nets"

Stiles went back into the storage cupboard

"We've plenty of rope. We don't have any netting though. I suppose we'll have to get out the oven cleaner again".

Lydia put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at Stiles

"I know you hate Chemistry because of Harris, Stiles, but what don't you understand about the word corrosive. If we use it on the ropes they'll be destroyed. We don't care if they're flammable this time, we can infuse alcohol with the wolfsbane."

She went into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and placed more of the monkshood in a bowl and poured the rubbing alcohol over it. She left it to infuse for a while and then she grabbed a spray bottle and filled it with the alcohol. 

"We could make a net out of this rope but it probably take too long. Let's just infuse the rope. What's left I can use as a sort of mace spray."

They got the rope and Lydia went along it with her spray until it was all covered. They placed it on the porch to dry. Stiles looked at what they had

"Shall we make some Molotov cocktails?"

Lydia replied

"I don't see why not and we can put some wolfsbane in the gas. That way before it burns, it'll weaken them. It makes it a higher chance that we can hurt them."

Stiles went to the generator shed and found the tap on the fuel tank. He filled five bottles with gas and they once again poured some of the powdered wolfsbane into them. He found some rags and they let some go into the bottles and then stuffed the top and left some of the rag out to be lit. 

Once they had finished the others had come back. Derek immediately came up to Stiles to scent him but Stiles stopped him.

"We've been dealing with wolfsbane. Let us get cleaned up before we do anything else. Don't any of you go near those bottles or that rope.".

The humans all went inside and quickly showered and changed. When they came out the wolves had begun to spar. As soon as the humans returned they stopped and each went up to their significant other. Allison and Isaac huddled together as they had grown closer since Scott had joined the Alphas and Cora and Danny comforted each other. Derek was pleased to finally be able to put his hands on Stiles. He hadn't realized how handsy he had become until he had to spend time away from Stiles since their mating. Stiles rubbed his hands down Derek's back while Derek rested his head on Stiles's shoulder

"What have you found out?"

"There aren't many advantages here. Obviously there are a lot of trees so that'll provide some protection if we run but the best thing we've found is you've a muddy swamp not far. If we can get one of the Alphas into that, we could take them down while they're stuck. Even with wolf strength and agility, we're restricted in mud. Other than that, we're going to have to fight. I can take on another Alpha on my own but I don't know about Deucalion or the twins. I fought the twins and I was no match for them when they became joined. The others might be able to take an alpha if they work together. What about you?"

"Well, I've set an early alert alarm. It's set 10 miles around our property and will only alert me when the Alpha Pack pass it. We've set a bomb just on the edge of my protection barrier. If Deucalion does his grandstanding again, we might be able to take them out in one fell swoop and we've made some Molotov cocktails and wolfsbane infused rope. I don't know what else we can do. I don't think we're very prepared but I'll use my magic as much as I can to help and we'll all shoot if we see an opportunity. The humans can stay behind my barrier and fire out. I know Marin hasn't been able to breach my other ones."

Derek looked at his Pack, he could feel the panic setting in all them. It was the eve of a battle, one that they didn't feel prepared to fight. They could just hope that Stiles's bomb worked or at least weakened them enough that the fight could be evened out. He knew that they had to do something to keep the pack active for a while but not enough that they were tired for the next day. Stiles was the one that spoke and Derek knew how lucky he was that he had Stiles as his mate.

"Okay, these Alphas are strong, you saw what they did to Derek but there are only three of them left now. We've already killed one of them. We're three humans, one Spark, an Alpha and five betas. We outnumber them. In their favor, they also have Scott, the True Alpha, and Peter but I can't imagine that Scott will actually turn against us. It'll all depend on how much control that Deucalion has over him. Peter is tricky but he's only a beta like you. They also have Morell but I'll try to deal with her. She's a Druid but I'm a Spark and a powerful one. If Scott is fighting against us, then we can't afford to show him any mercy. What we now have to do is be able to work as a team and come out with a plan that will work. 

"I think we should consider this like a Lacrosse game. You'll all be assigned an opponent, we should be able to be three on one. Remember to try to keep them at arms length, if they hit you, you won't recover quickly. If you're worried, step back into the barrier, they won't be able to follow you. It's better to fight another day than risk it all. If you're down, it's likely you'll be killed. The humans will remain protected in the barrier but will provide cover if needed." 

As Stiles was explaining his plan, he could feel the anxiety of the Pack was dropping. They had learned to trust Stiles's plans and alluding it to Lacrosse made it something that most of the wolves could relate to. The anxiety was still high, though, but it had become manageable.

Throughout the rest of the day, the Pack worked out strategies to take on the Alpha pack. Cora and Derek would take on Deucalion, and most likely Peter, who should be more focused on killing Derek than anything else. The plan was to take out Peter if they could before dealing with Deucalion. Jackson and Isaac as the fastest runners would try to get the twins to follow them where they hoped to get him stuck in the mud and Erica and Boyd would take on Kali. Stiles would help where he could and would take on Morrell and the other humans would help how they could, ostensibly Danny was to help Erica and Boyd. Allison would take on Scott as he was most likely be unable to fight her and Lydia would help Jackson and Isaac. There all made sure to walk the perimeter of the protection barrier so they knew exactly where they had to step back to in order to be protected. 

After a few hours of working out the tag teams and the approach for taking on the Alphas, Derek called it. He didn't want his betas being too tired and he thought they'd done as much as was possible. He was still worried about there chances and he just hoped that Stiles and Lydia's bomb would finish it all before they started.

Everyone was sitting on the porch looking out at the sky and amazing how still it was when they knew what was round the corner. Stiles stood up

"We're going to have a Barbecue tonight and then I think we should all split off into couples where we can be with the one we love for a few hours at least". 

He touched the cabin and closed his eyes.

"When you go inside you'll find that there are five extra bedrooms all en-suite. Each are soundproofed and will last until the morning. Spend as much time as you need together but once you're ready let us end together again in the Pack bedroom. I think we should all show our mates that we love them tonight just in case there is a problem tomorrow. I don't want any of us going into tomorrow with any regrets."

Stiles could see Allison lower her head. He went up to her

"Scott was an idiot. He should never have left us or you. He should have trusted us. But, I have to believe that he did it to protect his Mom. Don't ever think that you could have done more to keep him or that you weren't enough. You have and you are. It's just that there was no way that Scott would leave his Mom and whilst we'd have got her back, he sometimes acts without thinking. That's his fault not yours. Why don't you spend some time with Isaac. He has no one."

Allison looked shocked

"Hey, I'm not pimping you out. I just thought you might want to talk. Other than me, Isaac is Scott's best friend. And there's a lot of comfort from Pack."

He got up but not before he gave Allison a huge hug. He then got up and walked up to Derek. He grabbed him and pulled him so that they were both flush with each other. He put his hand around him but let his fingers make circles on the small amount of flesh that was exposed on Derek's back.

"We've ribs and burgers. Let's get started"

They tried to lift their spirits with easy banter but it was all forced. However, the familiarity of the barbecue did help to put them somewhat at ease. When it was finished, they all sat around for a bit until the couples left. Erica and Boyd were the first, they had the greatest fear of the Alphas as they had experienced what they were like first hand. Then Jackson and Lydia left and finally Derek and Stiles. Before they left, they hugged Danny, Cora, Allison and Isaac. Stiles looked at them

"There are two extra bedrooms on top of the Pack Bedroom. You can use them however you like. If you fancy going for a run, remember to stay within the boundary. The satellite internet is probably not good enough to stream a movie but you could download it if you like."

Stiles called his Dad

"It's so good to hear from you, Son. How's everything?"

"As good as it could be. We've done as much as we can to prepare but Deucalion is tricky. Has there been any problems in town?"

"No, the Argents have been patrolling but there have been no incidents. I don't like this High Alert. I love you, Son, be safe!"

"And you Dad, I love you so much. Don't do anything stupid and keep your badge on you at all times. I don't want anything happening to you."

When he had finished the call, Derek took Stiles's hand and led him to one of the magically produced bedrooms.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my work has picked up at the moment with lots of travel so my updates will be more sporadic going forward. I'm sorry it has happened when the story is getting to the exciting part!
> 
> This part has police codes, they are in the notes at the end.

The room was plush, it was like a room in a five star hotel. The linen was crisp white and there was a sofa and table in the room together with an open door leading to a sumptuous bathroom with a large shower and a jacuzzi tub. 

"Wow, Stiles, you have really imagined this well."

"I wanted everyone to have this for the night before the battle. It's actually a copy of a hotel room my Dad and I got once when he went to this really swanky conference in Vegas. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but we all deserve good memories".

Derek pulled Stiles back into his chest and put his arms around Stiles's chest. He nuzzled behind his ear and then nibbled his ear.

"I love you, Stiles, let me take care of you tonight."

Stiles didn't speak but leaned more heavily into Derek. He moved his head further to one side so that Derek had easier access to his neck. Derek hummed in happiness at the gesture and promptly kissed along the tendon in Stiles's neck.

"You are so beautiful and all mine!"

He licked at the mate mark and was pleased to hear Stiles gasp and his legs go weak underneath him. He turned Stiles around in his arms and kissed Stiles on the lips. It was still so novel to be kissing someone his own height but it was also the best thing in the world as it was Stiles. The kiss began sweet and soft but Stiles wanted more. He licked along Derek's lips demanding entrance and Derek instantly opened his mouth for Stiles and the kiss became heated. Derek wasn't willing to give up dominance tonight and he fought Stiles and soon it was his tongue in Stiles's mouth and the moans coming from both of them was continuous. Stiles began to suck on Derek's tongue and Derek found himself jerking his hips forward to find friction on Stiles's thigh. Stiles shifted his leg to give Derek something greater to press against and smiled when he is rewarded with a further moan from Derek.

Derek realized he had to redefine what it meant to say his cock was hard. He had never been so turned on by only a kiss. Suddenly all the clothes between him and Stiles's body were too much and taking a handful of Stiles's Henley, he bunched it up so that he could get his hands on Stiles's bare back. Stiles shivered at the touch but leaned into Derek's hand. This move also ensured that his groin was pressed harder into Derek.

When they broke the kiss, Derek lifted up Stiles's shirt and Stiles helped by lifting his arms. As soon as the Henley was off, Derek instantly went in to plunder Stiles's mouth but now all Stiles's bare torso was available for loving and Derek began to caress all Stiles's back and sides. He gave a startled moan when he felt Stiles grab his turgid cock though his jeans but moaned and opened his stance more to give Stiles more room. Stiles rubbed along the length and then opened the plackets of his jeans and, opening them up to a V, dove in to put his hands on Derek's naked cock.

Stiles smiled during the kiss and when they separated again laughed

"Go Commando! I'm Stiles Stilinkski and I approve this message."

while his other hand snaked to Derek's ass to squeeze his perfectly rounded butt. Derek let his head fall back while he enjoyed Stiles's ministrations. Stiles nibbled at his ear and whispered into Derek's ear, while rubbing along Derek's length.

"I love you, Derek, never doubt it again."

Derek was on the edge of cumming from hearing Stiles but was stopped when Stiles squeezed the base of his cock hard. Derek's eyes opened

"I don't want the show to be over early. I want you to come inside me."

Derek's eyes went wide and his cock pulsed

"Are you sure? You aren't 18 yet, I don't want to take advantage. What about your Dad?"

"You're my Earth and I'm your Mate. We have promised to be with each other in this life and the next. I don't see why we should wait and I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I want to be with you completely tonight."

Derek felt giddy and anxious at the same time. He had never been with a man before Stiles. He had looked at a lot of gay porn since realizing that Stiles was his mate so that he had something to allow his fantasies to work on. He wanted to try it all but this was Stiles's first time and he wanted him to enjoy his experience. Derek kissed Stiles and lifting him up led him to the bed. He dropped Stiles onto the crisp sheets. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his open jeans so they fell to the floor and stepped out of it. He then lifted his shirt off until he was completely naked.

Stiles hadn't taken his eyes off him but did manage to open his jeans at the same time and kick his shoes off. While he feasted on Derek in his naked form he lifted his hips and pushed his jeans off letting them fall with a thud on the floor. It was Derek's turn to stare. Stiles had almost glowing skin as it was so clear and so white. On his body was a constellation of moles. His body looked like the negative of the night sky. Derek couldn't wait until he had named and kissed every constellation on his body. Derek's foreskin was totally rolling back as the head of his cock became more engorged. This was his Stiles. This was the person he was going to be with and loving forever. Nothing could take away from the perfection of the moment. 

Stiles held up his arms in invitation and Derek was broken from his thoughts. He knelt on the bed. It instantly dipped with his weight. Stiles grabbed him and pulled him down so that their naked bodies were touching. They instantly kissed sloppily and greedily. Their hands roamed over all their naked backs and behinds. Derek was the first to break the kiss and he lowered himself to kiss along Stiles's neck rubbing his stubble against his neck. He once again licked along Stiles's mate mark and Stiles instinctively brought his hands up to Derek's neck and hair and held him in place while he panted.

"Stiles, you take care of all of us, let me take care of you."

Stiles hands dropped to his side as he handed over control to Derek. Derek kissed down his torso stopping to kiss each large mole that he saw on his way to Stiles's nipples. He laved Stiles's right nipple until it had become a hard nub in his mouth at which point he sucked on it while rolling his tongue over it and then bit lightly. Derek loved the moans and groans that Stiles made. He loved how responsive his lover's body was to him. How Stiles arched his back in pleasure. He could feel Stile's cock was leaking pre-cum which was pooling on his stomach. Derek lowered his mouth further and proceeded to lick up all the pool that had collected. He pulled back to rest on his heels so that Stiles could see him lick his lips. Derek looked down on Stiles and was amazed to see his body showing red marks where he had got stubble burn from Derek. Derek felt such pleasure in knowing that he had marked his lover as his. He dropped down again to take all of Stiles into his mouth.

Stiles's cock was a solid weight in his mouth. He sucked on it gently while moving his tongue under the corona. Stiles was trembling under him. Derek pulled off and holding Stiles's cock in his hand licked along the slit to take all the precum. The stuttered moan that followed that was so alluring as Stiles let his legs fall to the side to give Derek more access. Stiles's hands once again found Derek's hair while Derek's hands dug into Stiles's hips to stop him from surging forward. As a born werewolf, Derek had no gag reflex, to have one would be a disadvantage when trying to eat big game, and he was able to take all of Stiles's cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat before moving up his cock. Stiles strained to look at Derek expecting him to show some form of discomfort but there was nothing but determination and blown pupils. When Derek moaned, Stiles nearly came but he stopped himself, he pulled on Derek's hair almost to the point of pain to get Derek to get off his cock he added

"Derek, I'm -"

Derek sucked even harder but Stiles continued to pull

"Derek, get off me!".

That shocked Derek and he pulled himself completely off Stiles, not before making an obscene pop when he let Stiles's cock go from his mouth, and lay to the side with his head still by Stiles's hip.

"Stiles, did I do something wrong? Something you didn't like? Is it too much?"

Stiles smiled at Derek while holding tightly onto the base of his cock. 

"No, Der but I want to come with you inside me not from the blow-job, awesome as it was. You can try that again later. I hear it is better if I'm aroused but haven't cum."

"But we haven't got anything"

"Do you think I could magic a room and not lube? There are condoms in each of the rooms too but I don't think we need to use them."

Derek almost came there and then thinking about being able to feel all of Stiles but he managed to keep himself in check.

******************************

The Sheriff had just finished his call with Stiles. He was pleased that everyone was fine. Since they had left he had a feeling of foreboding. He could tell down the bond with the Pack that they were anxious and this was feeding his own anxiety. Nevertheless, he continued on his patrol. His shift was to finish at 2am. He had had the normal Saturday evening problems such as drunk drivers and a few drunk and disorderly but mainly it had been quiet. He supposed having the Argents on the streets like vigilantes had stopped some of the crime this night. 

When he got a break just after midnight, he went into the drive-in burger place to get a burger and curly fries, since Stiles wasn't around he could indulge in a few of the forbidden foodstuffs. He had just finished eating it and his coffee when his radio went off

"Code 3, we have a possible 11-80 at the Interstate"

"10-4 Dispatch, this is the Sheriff, can you give the 10-20?"

"10-4 Interstate disembarkation road by Willan Highway

"10-4 Sheriff on the way"

******************************

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I've read that it is better on your side or doggy style but I really want to see you."

Derek couldn't help himself, he kissed Stiles with everything he had and Stiles opened for him and pulled Derek into his arms. They kissed for a bit. Derek pulled away but sucked on Stiles's lower lip until it finally slipped out. The look of Stiles's swollen lips made him want to kiss him again but the thought of what Stiles wanted him to do spurred him on.

"Where's the lube?"

"In the top drawer of the left bedside cabinet."

Derek leaned over and opened the drawer. With shaking hands he pulled out the bottle. 

"Okay, baby, we are going to take this really slow. Can you get on your back?"

Derek grabbed Stiles's ass in one hand and lifting him slid a pillow at the base of Stile's spine. He then ran his fingers down the side of Stiles's legs until he got to his ankles and then lifted Stiles's legs so that they rested on his own shoulders. Stiles looked beautiful there, completely open to him. He couldn't help himself when he kissed Stiles on his inner thigh and sucked until he had left a mark. He smiled when he lifted off and he could tell that Stiles's breathing had hitched up a notch. Stiles was looking at him with completely black eyes as his pupils were completely dilated.

Derek was so excited that his movements were getting clumsy. He couldn't get the plastic wrapper off. He couldn't wait any longer, so allowing his fangs to drop, he just bit through the top of the bottle and spat it out. Stiles looked at him and laughing said

"I think someone is a little eager. A word to the wise, if you ever want to do this again, I never want to see those fangs any where near my dick!"

Derek smiled and poured a generous amount of lube on Stiles's stomach to warm it up. He coated a finger liberally with it and then looking Stiles in the eyes said

"Relax, this will feel great if you relax."

He then began to tease the rim and when he could feel it relax proceeded to press his index finger in slowly but completely.

"Fuck!"

was all that Stiles could say

"We are getting to that part, how does it feel?"

Derek didn't ask if it hurt because unbeknownst to Stiles, he was leaching the pain as he pressed in.

"Just really weird. Nothing has ever gone up, things have only ever come down."

Derek continued to move his finger slightly in and out to help relax it further. When he thought it was ready for two, he pulled his finger out and was amazed to see the hole close around his finger and then spasm. He coated two fingers and then went back with one finger and then added the other. Stiles was now breathing hard and his once hard erection had flagged. Trying to distract Stiles, he lent down while still fingering him and kissed Stiles again. Pulling down with Stiles's legs on his shoulders contorted Stiles which raised his ass higher in the air making the fingering easier.

"You're doing great, baby, you're amazing."

When he lifted up, he coating his other hand and while scissoring inside of Stiles to open him up, he began to jerk him off. Stiles was so overcome with it, he began to shake and close his eyes. Derek stopped his movements and said

"Look at me Stiles. I want to share this with you completely. I want to know that you are with me, that it isn't a fantasy."

Stiles opened his eyes and Derek immediately returned to his ministrations.

"You look so hot like this" 

 

******************************

He quickly threw the wrappers and cup in the trash. Switching on his lights, he made his way as quickly as possible to the interstate. When he got there, he could see that there was a school bus on its side. It looked like it was full of the football team and their supporters who were on their way home after an away game. Some of the kids were climbing out of the emergency exits while others were nursing their bleeding heads as they sat by the side of the road.

"Sheriff at the scene. A 11-41, I repeat 11-41 needed."

"10-4, 11-41 requested"

The sheriff stepped out of the car to go towards to bus when immediately Peter Hale was stood next to him

"Ah, Sheriff, it's so pleasing to see that good people are so predictable. It's Sunday and we came to find the Hale Pack when we realized there was no trace of them, not even a scent. Scott didn't have a clue where to find them. We tried to get into town but unfortunately it seems to be teaming with Argents so, after Scott told us about the away game, I suggested this as a way to get you here. It's so pleasing when a plan comes together."

By the time that Peter had finished, Deucalion, Kali, the twins and Scott were surrounding them.

******************************

Stiles had never felt this before, he had all of Derek surrounding and inside him. This was it for him, this was part of their love making. If he had to admit it to himself, he hadn't found it particularly sexy, more strange for the most part, but he did find watching Derek completely sexy. To see that look of bliss and adoration on his face, his body covered in a sheen of sweat caused by his anticipation. Derek's whole body could be seen to be thrumming with the desire to just take but was holding back to not hurt Stiles in any way. He couldn't believe how much Derek cherished him and desired him but was holding everything back just for him. Nothing would take away from this moment.

******************************

"And so you're willing to hurt innocent people, Scott, do something! Get them off that bus before someone is really hurt!"

Scott was going to move but Kali put her hand on his arm to stay him.

"We're here for you, Sheriff. Now tell us where the Pack is and we might be able to help".

"I'm not telling you anything."

He pulled out his gun with wolfsbane bullets.

"If you don't move out of my way, I think a bullet through the temple will be in your future."

The sheriff edged himself along the car keeping his back against the squad car and he inched closer to the accident. In the blink of an eye, Kali had attacked him. To his surprise, and the Alphas, Kali wasn't able to get any closer than one foot from him. 

"Interesting, Sheriff, it looks like you have some protection. I suppose I should have expected that. Marin, if you'd be so kind."

Morell stepped from the shadows and held her hand out around the Sheriff. He could hear buffeting but Morell got no closer to him.

"This barrier is very strong, I might be able to penetrate it but it would take a very long time. I can tell that it is attached to an object and not the Sheriff himself"

******************************

Derek took out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. 

"I'm ready, Der."

"Just one more finger, baby, I don't want to hurt you and I'm rather big. Can you take one more from me?"

Stiles nodded and Derek liberally coated his fingers. This time, he slipped all three fingers in at once as Stiles was already quite stretched. He pressed in and then bent his fingers and then he felt the mound he had been looking for. He began to caress it and Stiles began to make such amazing noises. 

"Keep on, Der, that feels amazing".

Stiles erection was now back at full mast and was leaking but Derek continued to massage the gland but he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Are you ready for me?"

Stiles was had gone non-verbal at this stage and was only able to nod.

Derek slipped his hand out and wiping them on the sheets once more liberally coated his dick. He lined up and pressed in very slowly.

******************************

Immediately, Peter flew into the kids on the side of the road, grabbed one and walked up to the Sheriff.

"A good plan always has to be able to be adapted, Sheriff, if you don't give us the information we need, the quarterback gets it."

The quarterback was rigid in fear so he did not see that Peter's claws had come out and were resting against his neck. The Sheriff knew that Peter had killed. However, he knew that he had only killed those implicated in the fire. He had turned Scott, and tried to do so to Lydia, but he didn't think that he was an indiscriminate killer. He could also hear the sirens as others were on their way to the accident. He only had to stall for time. He squared his jaw.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. If you don't mind, I have kids to help."

******************************  
It seemed an age before Derek had bottomed out and his balls were nestling on Stiles's ass and Stiles's balls were acting like a crown to the base of his dick and his pubs. Derek didn't dare move, he and Stiles were now taking deep breaths both completely in sync with each other and like before, he heard Stiles's heart change rhythm so that they were both beating in unison. Never before had he been so linked to one person. They were one in the most intimate of ways. Derek nearly came from just this feeling but he didn't want to embarrass himself and he began to think of the ways he could fix up the Manor for them both to hold off his release. Maybe he could renovate their bedroom to look like this one.

After what felt like hours, Stiles added

"You can move now."

He started slowly but it didn't take him long to find his pace becoming faster and more brutal. He bent down while still thrusting to kiss Stiles and the change in angle brought his dick in line with Stiles's prostate and Stiles was panting now and his whole face was flushed in arousal. In addition, the angle also meant that Stiles's dick was being stimulated by both their stomachs. The lube that was there was providing the lubrication. Their kisses became sloppy and messy. Both were so far gone in their lovemaking that neither had great co-ordination. Then Stiles heart rate skyrocketed and his muscles began to undulate and he was cumming while moaning "Derek". The spasms in his ass and the smell of his cum was too much for Derek and he followed Stiles into his orgasm. The aftershocks seemed to go on for sometime and Derek found himself slumping down boneless on top of Stiles, his face resting in Stiles's neck over the mate mark. His movement had smeared Stiles's cum over both their chests. It was everywhere but Derek didn't care. It would be a while before they got their breath back under control.

******************************

Before he could take another step there was blood everywhere and the quarterback collapsed awkwardly at his feet. His head was at an unnatural angle and the gaping hole in his neck gushed with his life's blood. The boy just coughed once before he went still. The sheriff instantly dropped to the floor to try to stem the blood but as soon as he got near, he could tell that there was nothing to do. The boy was already dead.

When he looked up, the Alpha Pack, including Scott, each had another kid in their arms. Peter looked at the Sheriff

"Tell us now or we won't stop until they are all dead."

Deucalion added

"And drop whatever is protecting you."

The Sheriff looked at the kids who were squealing in terror while staring transfixed at the poor corpse at the Sheriff's feet. The Sheriff's shoulders dropped in defeat

"They're in our cabin in the woods".

"Very good, Sheriff, now drop your protection!"

The Sheriff took off his badge and dropped it to the floor. He was instantly grabbed from behind and quickly found himself being pulled into the woods. The Alphas used his own cuffs to tie his arms behind his back and crushed his gun.

"I'm sorry for the treatment, Sheriff, or should I say my soon to be father-in-law but we need to find the Hale pack. We had an agreement and they seem to be trying to renege on it. If you would be so kind as to lead the way." 

Pushing him ahead of them, the Sheriff couldn't believe how easily he had been played. He let his shoulders slump further in defeat and walked towards the cabin. His only hope was that the Pack was better prepared. He bundled up all what had happened and tried to send them down the bond. If the Pack could be warned something could help. To his surprise, he realized that he couldn't feel the Pack. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't felt it since he got out of the squad car at the accident but he hadn't thought of it. There was nothing more he could do. Obviously Morrell was able to block his bond with the Pack.

******************************

When both of them were back under control. Derek was stroking down Stiles's body with his hands and was loving the silver lines it made in his flushed skin. Stiles looked at him and at the sheets and saw the streaks of brown where Derek has wiped his hands.

"Okay that was hot, but you can stop what you are doing."

Derek stopped and looked at Stiles worriedly

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but I know where those fingers have been? Look at the shit marks on the sheets!"

Derek looked at them and looking back at Stiles with softer eyes said

"Shit happens, Stiles. We both do it. There is nothing to get a hang up about. I think it makes it more real. This isn't a porn film. We're real people and we didn't shower or clean up before hand. I don't mind, in fact I find it kinda hot. You know how dogs love to sniff each other's butts."

"Where is the real Derek? You can't be him, you're making dog jokes!"

"Only because I know you would otherwise!"

"Okay when we do this again, if we want to just cuddle together afterwards, we need a shower before hand. I mean a sexy shower with lots of sexiness in many positions, and we'll need wet wipes and hand sanitizer for after. Come on let's get up and get cleaned up now."

Derek had no desire to get up, he liked their co-mingled scents and he really didn't care about the messiness of it. He just wanted to share this with Stiles, enjoy the afterglow, and curl up with him. When Stiles got up he looked at the messy wet patch and pulling a face said

"I think the technical term for that is santorum. We also need a change of sheets next time too."

Derek wanted to grab Stiles's hands but could tell that Stiles was a bit freaked out so he followed into the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly in the sink while Stiles filled the bath with water. When it was full Stiles stepped into the bath and Derek sank in behind him and pulling Stiles between his legs so that Stiles's back was pressed fully against his chest. He wrapped his hands around Stiles and kissing his neck said

"I don't care what conditions you put on this, as long as there is a next time."

Stiles lent his head of Derek's shoulder so that he could look at him

"Oh believe me, they'll be a next time. And maybe you'll like to switch places?"

"Of course, we're mates, Stiles. I'm yours, you can have all of me."

They both languished in the water and Stiles let the warm water completely clean him and soothe his aching muscles. Derek made sure that he cleaned them both and then stepping out the water dried himself and then held out a towel for Stiles to step into.

"Stiles, you were amazing tonight."

Stiles smiled as he dried himself and then used his magic to heal any damage that was done to him.

"And so were you, I love you."

"And I love you."

"Come on, let's go to the Pack bedroom to cuddle, I don't think I could get back in that bed now that we are clean without a change of sheets."

They both put on some boxers and walked hand-in-hand into the pack bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes
> 
> 11-80 Road Traffic Accident  
> 10-4 Acknowledged  
> 10-20 Location  
> 11-41 Ambulance


	58. Chapter 58

When they got back to the Pack bedroom, Cora, Isaac, Danny and Allison were curled up around each other. They were asleep. Derek and Stiles quietly climbed into the bed and cuddled together. The other four, unconsciously orientated themselves towards their Alpha pair and seemed to sleep a little calmer. Derek felt a great level of calmness. He only stirred when the others slowly walked back in, freshly showered but still faintly smelling of their combined releases. When everyone was settled, a level of calmness came upon them all. Their time to reconnect with that person who was most important to them and then to finally reconnect with the Pack brought a profound level of serenity to them all. It wasn't hard for all of them to drift into a dreamless and easy sleep.

Stiles awoke when he felt the warning barrier trip

"Guys, wake up, the early warning barrier has been tripped. The Alphas are close. We need to get ready and prepare. Get dressed, strap on your guns and let's wait for them. You all know what you have to do. Stay within the barrier until we've detonated the bomb."

Everyone went from sleep to instant alertness when Stiles told them that the alarm had been tripped. They all jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. In short order, those with guns were ready.

"Allison, call your Dad and let them know where the Alphas are. They may be able to help."

While she made the call, the others walked into the lounge. Everyone was too riled in order to sit on the couch and while some paced, Stiles got the humans to stretch. Their muscles weren't instantly ready for action unlike the wolves. He then passed the walkie-talkie to Danny. 

"You built it, Danny, you should be the one to detonate it. If they all gather on the spot, don't hesitate to detonate it. We're protected by my barrier."

The anxiety rose with the group as they knew the battle was getting closer. Before the Alphas got to the barrier, Stiles walked the group to where he needed the Alphas to stand and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long to see Deucalion and Kali walk out of the trees together with Morrell. They didn't walk up to the barrier but stayed at the tree line. 

"Ah, the Hale Pack. So good to see you again, I was wondering if you'd tried to skip town before the end of our agreement but it looks like you just decided to move to your summer house. How very quaint. It reminds me of the shed my parents had in their back garden. 

"What's your decision? Are you willing to mate with me, Stiles?"

"I've no intention of accepting your offer."

"But what about Melissa? We're on first name terms now. I'd so hate to see her go when we're so well acquainted now. You know what Kali wants to do, are you willing to let her die?"

Stiles looked towards the woods where he could tell that the other Alphas were waiting

"You'll not do that, if you want Scott to stay in your Pack. He's a True Alpha, if you piss him off, you'll have to kill him before he kills you. I hear they're hard to kill."

"Yes, Stiles, I knew you were smart. You're correct, Melissa won't be sacrificed. I just knew you'd be the one. It'll be great to add your magic and your intellect to this Pack. You're going to be a wonderful addition as my mate."

"I'm not going to be be your mate, Deucalion, I'd rather die first."

"Interesting! Just let just me ask .... would that be before or after your Dad dies?"

At that point, the twins pulled out the Sheriff, his hands handcuffed behind his back, but still struggling against both the twins. Peter and Scott also stepped out of the trees.

"I realized that my previous gift of Melissa was inappropriate so I decided I needed a new wedding present. I give you my soon to be Father-in-law. What's your decision? Death just seems so needless when we could be so blissfully happy together but, in this and all things, my beloved, I'll bend to your will. Look how under your thumb I am already! What will it be? Will you be my mate or do I kill your Dad now or shall I let him see you die first?"

His Dad shouted out

"Don't do it, Son. I've had a wonderful life. You should've one too. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. I'm ready to meet up with your Mom again. I need to tell her off for not waiting to see me too!"

Scott shouted out

"Stiles, join us. You need a supernatural mate and we could be together. It could be great again, you and I as friends without ever having to worry about Derek spoiling it all. We could do some real good. Deucalion has agreed that our parents can stay human and be with us. Join us, what have the others ever done for you. I'm your brother."

Stiles was in a quandary what to do. He eyed Danny and shook his head. There was no way they could detonate the bomb with both Melissa and his Dad anywhere near the blast range. Deucalion looked indulgently at him with a level of smugness that showed he knew he had the upper hand.

"And what about you, Derek, obviously we can't both have Stiles as our mate. You've a decision to make, I'm either going to kill Stiles because he won't be my mate or he'll join me. Either way, you'll be mateless. Are you willing to bring Cora, kill your betas, and join us? If you can't be with the one you believe is your mate, you can at least be in his company. I'm a generous man, I'd be willing to share him when you're in heat."

This hadn't gone the way that the Hale Pack had expected. Stiles thought his protection on his Dad would have held and the Argents should have been in the town to keep the Alphas out. He couldn't believe that he hadn't forced his Dad to join them at the cabin. It had been a mistake and one he might have to spend a lifetime regretting.

"I'm getting impatient, Stiles. I give you five seconds. One...... two..... three...... four...."

"Okay, I'll join you."

Derek screamed out in a roar

"NO!"


	59. Chapter 59

"I have to, Derek, it's my Dad. I couldn't live with the guilt of having my last family member die at my hands. You're my everything, Derek, but I couldn't carry the guilt of my Dad's blood on my hands. You, of all people, should understand that."

Deucalion laughed and passed the Sheriff to Kali

"I'm so sorry, Derek, if only you'd claimed your mate earlier. You should've just seized the day. When it was too late, I know you've tried but as you know, Stiles is still able to change mates until the New Moon. However, you must know I'm the better mate than you, I'm the Alpha leader of the Alpha pack."

The twins came out with a cage from the woods and dragged it into edge of the clearing. Deucalion started walking toward Kali and the Sheriff.

"Come out, Stiles, I'm getting impatient. I'm not known for liking to wait. Come out now or I might still kill your Dad."

Stiles ran over to Derek and kissed him with everything he had and sent down the bond to Derek

"I'm going to have to buy us some time. Just remember, I love only you, Derek. I'll never love another. You're my everything. Stay here and protect the pack. He'll not harm me while he thinks he can have me. Protect the pack at all costs and I'll protect me. Don't let him provoke you, that's what he wants. He's nothing to bargain with you."

He sent all the love he felt for Derek down the bond. He pulled out of Derek's arm and walked to the barrier and walked out. The others had to hold Derek back to stop him following. His instinct to protect his mate and their bond was to the fore. As he couldn't do anything to stop Stiles, he dropped to his knees.

"So good of you to agree to my terms, Stiles. If you'd be so kind as to step in the cage. I know it's unseemly but I can't take the chance that you'll try to trick me once your Dad and Pack are safe."

Stiles walked over to the cage and walked in. Morrell came and closed the door and then said an incantation over it. The bars glowed briefly and then Stiles could feel that all the magic under his feet had stopped. He was cut off from the ley lines.

Deucalion walked up to the cage

"My love, as you've come willingly, I'll leave the Hale Pack alone. You can drop the barrier now. Let us all be friends and they can rejoice in our union."

Stiles looked at Derek who was still on his knees stricken and then looked to Deucalion

"It wasn't my barrier, I can't take it down. You've what you want, let's go. You promised the Hale Pack immunity if I joined you."

Deucalion's smile faltered and he shifted into his full beta form and roared. Looking at Stiles with glowing red eyes he boomed

"You do not lie to me, Stiles! You never lie to me!" 

He then smiled and said in a smarmier tone

"But, I'll forgive you this time, it's only fair, because I was lying to you. I lied when I said I'd save your Dad."

He nodded to Kali who slashed across the Sheriff's throat and hurled him thirty feet in the air sending him hurtling into the woods. Melissa left the group and ran in that direction to check if he was still alive. Scott moved nearer the woods, away from the others to keep an eye on his Mom.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I was never Son-in-Law material and Kali needed her vengeance. I was just killing two birds with one stone. You do understand, Stiles. Once we're mated, you'll need no one but me. I'll see to that. I will take my pleasure as often as is possible."

Stiles spat at him

"Mate with you! Have you looked at yourself lately? I suppose you haven't. Maybe Gerard Argent was doing you a favor by blinding you. If I'd a dog that had a face like yours, I'd shave its ass and make it walk backwards. You've got a face only a mother could love and even she had a DNA test done just to make sure they hadn't given her the wrong baby! I'll not mate with you if you were the last person in the world. You've just used up your last bargaining chip. There's nothing you can do to me now to make me chose you."


	60. Chapter 60

Deucalion threw his head back and laughed heartily,

"Oh Stiles, you and I are going to have so much fun. And they say Americans have no sense of humor! You're a riot. I'm sorry to tell you this but you're in a cage of lignum vitae and cork. I can imagine you can already feel its effects. It's inert and won't allow you to earth your magic. Marin has super-powered it and made it impossible to open. I'm just going to leave you in there. As you're such a powerful spark, you're magic will build up in you very quickly. When it's the New Moon, you'll either beg me to fuck you to ground you before you go mad or I'll just mate with you when the dementia has taken full hold of you and you're just madness and lust. I understand that dementia reduces you to your baser functions. It works for me. It brings a new meaning to "Fucking your brains out" doesn't it? Either way, your magic will be mine but it'll be a shame to lose that mind of yours. Stiles, you're a child, I'm the Demon Wolf. I've fought and bested hundreds of packs and their emissaries. Accept that you've lost. I must admit you're clever, I bet you're the big fish in this little pond. Now you're in my big pond and I eat your size of fish for breakfast. Did you really believe that you could ever beat me?"

He turned back to Marin.

"Can you break the barrier?"

"I think I can, it's much weaker than the one around their Den. The magic here's weaker. I should be able to break it."

"Derek, this is your last chance. Join us and I'll let you have a night when you're in heat with my chosen mate. Or I'll let Peter take the Alpha spark from you while we all watch you die."

Peter was smiling as Marin began to work on the barrier and shouted to Derek

"Derek, that's not an offer. Stay where you are. Don't join the Pack. Being a wolf who's lost his mate is not a life worth living. Let me take your life as a mercy to you. I'll take the Alpha Spark too. You were wrong to take it from me in the first place. It's mine. I've always been the Alpha."

The Twins merged into the Titan Wolf in preparation of Marin breaking the barrier. Marin was moving to find a place where the barrier was weakest. Stiles tried to feel the magic under his feet but there was nothing. He had no way to help them. He began to rack his brains. How had he allowed himself to be tricked? Why had he trusted Deucalion to at least honor his agreement to save his Dad? Weren't the British famed for their integrity? Maybe he thought the chance of the mate bond would actually have some influence on him. He was so wrong. The guilt and the pain he felt from losing his father was overwhelming. He couldn't think what was going to happen to his pack without his stomach rolling. Stiles realized he was entering into a panic attack and this was not the time for it. He took calming breaths and got himself back under control. He could grieve and panic afterward. For now he'd let his hatred of Deucalion and the Alpha Pack support him.


	61. Chapter 61

Stiles tried to access his magic but it was like when he first found out he was a spark and he just couldn't attract the magic around him. He was caged, the material and Morrell's incantation gave him no access to the magic around him nor his bonds with the Pack. He allowed his ADHD to have full reign, to seek out alternatives in all directions to see if he could come up with a plan. Without his help there was no way that Derek and his Pack could win against a whole group of Alphas. He was his Pack's Ace-in-the-Hole but also its Achilles Heel. He didn't doubt that Deucalion would threaten his life, now that Stiles was no longer willing to bond, if he needed to re-balance the odds. 

All the Hale Pack wolves had turned into their beta forms. They were preparing to fight in the way that they had prepared. They knew that if they didn't do anything that they'd lose Stiles. If the barrier Stiles made fell, it was likely they'd all be killed. They all knew it was better to die fighting than do nothing. Derek stood up and, lifting his shoulders back and raising his head, opened his bonds with his Pack fully. He roared so loud that all the birds flew away. That's when Stiles felt it. He was Earthed. Derek was his Earth and he was still connected to him, the cage and Morrell may have broken him from his Pack and the ley lines but it didn't break that connection. He couldn't access the ley lines but his own magic was there. He looked within himself and saw his Spark burning bright. 

He realized at the same time that his magic was growing, some because it wasn't dissipating, but it was also growing like it had when he took and returned Mo to Derek. As he was really concentrating and looking at his Spark, he could also tell that it wasn't just made up of his magic: it seemed to be combining with another magic. He suddenly realized it was the Lupine Magic that Tūtū had mentioned. His magic was turbo powered with Derek's Lupine Magic because there was a risk that he'd lose his Earth. 

In that instant, he realized that the reason he'd not been able to give Derek back Mo wasn't because he hadn't tried. No, he knew he had tried desperately to give Mo back. No, it was rather the transfer needed the combination of both his Spark and Derek's lupine magic. Even though they'd not spoken to each other about being Earth and Mate, even when Derek had kicked him out of the pack, they must have already been connected enough for their magic to combine. Then it dawned on him that his Mom had told him to 'believe' that they would be together. She'd shown him how to connect his Spark to his Earth at an early age. With his magical belief, and with his Mom's assistance, he'd already chosen Derek as his Earth even when he didn't know about Earths. Now he realized that he'd only been able to take and return Mo because there was a risk he was going to lose Derek. First because Derek was walking away from him for ever and second because he was going to die. He realized that it was that fear that allowed him to combine Derek's lupine magic to supercharged his own.

He fed that fear and concentrated on his love for Derek and his magic became like a towering inferno. He could feel his brain begin to hurt like it was being burned. The cage around him made it impossible for him to use the magic himself but his bond to Derek was there. He did the only thing he could think of. He sent his magic down the bond to his Earth. Instantly, Derek was surrounded by a huge light, followed by all the others in the Pack. The cage itself was also surrounded. At the same time, Marin distracted at what was happening, stepped forward exactly where the bomb was and Danny pressed the button on the walkie-talkie.

The blast was impressive. There wasn't enough of Marin left. Everyone of the Alpha pack was covered in gore and pieces of charred meat. The smell in the air was of barbecue ribs. Unfortunately the blast had gone upwards not outwards and so it did not reach anyone else of the Alpha Pack. It didn't matter, now Deucalion had no magic user. For a few seconds no one reacted, everyone was too shocked at what had happened. In the confusion, as Scott was already separate from the Alpha Pack, no one saw Deaton appear and stab Scott in the neck with Kanima venom and take him away from the conflict.

Stiles felt like he was burning from the inside. Releasing his own magic instead of using that around him was extremely painful but at the same time overwhelming with the power it brought. He laughed, his eyes shining a bright white with yellow flames.

"You think too much like a wolf, Deucalion. Derek and I may not be fully mated but he's already my Earth. I'd suggest you RUN!"

Peter was the first to react. Never one to play with odds that were against him, he ran as fast as he could into the woods. However, he was not fast enough, the shot from Allison hit him just a second before the Molotov cocktail, thrown by Lydia, burst into flame all around him. It was followed by another. The wolfsbane in the Molotov cocktail stopped the healing and allowed the fire to consume Peter as his skin blistered and charred. His screams were blood curdling until he could scream no more as his vocal cords were cooked by the heat. When he dropped to the floor, his skin was black and looked like pork rind after it has been cooked. He was unrecognizable as Peter Hale. He coughed a few times in an effort to breathe but it was too late. The wolves heard his heart stop at the same time he let out a small sigh. Peter Hale was no more. It was fitting that it should be at the hand of the one he had used to be resurrected.

Derek was stood upright. He was Stiles's Earth and at the moment he was acting like a lightning rod. He could do nothing but just feel the rush of magic passing through him. It was all consuming and felt like he was being electrocuted. Every muscle in his body was rigid with the charge running through him. If this is how Stiles felt when he did this, he never wanted him to do this again. All his betas eyes glowed red and their wolves appeared beside them. But not just one wolf but four copies of their wolves. Mo and his three copies were also standing by him. However, Mo and his clones were not the same as before, they were twice the size. 

The shot and scream from Peter broke Deucalion, Kali and the Titan wolf out of their stupor. They ran. It did them no good. While Derek was stuck where he was, as he was acting as Earth, all the other wolves and the betas themselves ran forward towards the retreating Alphas breaching the barrier. The Hale Pack now consisted of 24 Alpha wolves, four who were massive, and five alphas in beta form. 

All three members of the Alpha pack understood they were outmatched but they knew they couldn't outrun the pack so they turned to fight. The three of them found a rock outcrop that allowed them to be protected from the side and above. They positioned themselves so that they could protect each others flank.

Deucalion spoke quickly with a tremor to his voice

"You've shown yourself as a strong and worthy pack. We've decided that our earlier decision was wrong. We didn't have the full facts. Now that we have, you should be allowed to keep the territory. Let us go and we'll leave your territory. Congratulations Hale Pack on being worthy of the territory you have. We'll let all Packs know."

Cora who was strutting behind the wolves shouted

"You went too far to just be allowed to leave, Deucalion. You took Boyd, Erica and me. You imprisoned Stiles and have tried to take him from Derek. You took Melissa and have killed the Sheriff. You told Derek that he had to kill his Pack and join you where you'd breed him and me. You forced Scott to join you. You now have to reap what you've sowed."

Deucalion snarled back at them and he suddenly grew bigger and more grotesque

"We aren't so easy to kill. I'm the Demon Wolf and this is my Alpha Pack. We've been outnumbered before and we're still here. Give it your best shot."


	62. Chapter 62

The Hale wolves moved forward and surrounded where the Alpha Pack were. However, the shelter that the Alpha pack had got themselves holed up in made it impossible for the Hale Pack to surround and outflank the Alpha Pack. Isaac's wolves and those of Jackson moved forward to see if they could find a weak spot. While Isaac's wolves went low, Jackson's attacked high. Their first assault wasn't successful, the combination of the Titan wolf and the Demon wolf together with Kali, and her vicious claws on her feet, was enough to cause significant damage to the wolves. They limped back with torn fur and broken bones but even before they fell back behind their comrades they were completely healed. 

The next wave attacked and were more successful, they managed to hurt Kali as she attacked while Deucalion and the Titan were occupied with their own attacks. When they had their teeth in her leg they tried to pull her out from the protection but the other two Alphas managed to drag them off and pull her back. Once again the Hale Wolves retreated and healed. Kali was still dripping blood from her leg. 

The Hale Pack held back and the Alpha pack were surprised when two Molotov cocktails came and smashed on the rocks above their heads and rained down on them. Danny and Lydia had both thrown them. The Alpha Pack had no option but to run before they followed Peter into a fiery death and they rushed forward breaking through the Hale Pack. They ran in three different directions hoping that they could divide the pack.

Each had 8 wolves after them and the five beta form Alphas followed behind to provide support. Kali was the easiest to catch as she was already badly wounded and her speed was limited. Whilst her back was to them, two of the wolves jumped on her back but she managed to throw them off before they could do her any harm and not before she slashed at them. However, this had distracted her and Isaac's wolves once again attacked her legs until she fell to the ground. It didn't take long before they had her incapacitated and they would have killed her but they felt down the bond that the kill was only for their Alpha. As she was unconscious, Danny, Lydia and Allison quickly ran and hog tied her with some of the wolfsbane rope they had produced so that she couldn't escape. Danny remained to make sure that Kali stayed down while Allison and Lydia went to see if they could help Erica and Boyd. 

The Titan wolf was stronger than any of the individual wolves of Erica and Boyd that chased him and so managed to hold his own. Whilst he was being harassed and bit by the wolves against him he managed to give as good as he got. The Titan and the Hale Pack wolves were all bloodied, breathless, but standing. However, as before, the wounds on the Hale Pack healed quickly but the ones they had inflicted on the Titan remained. The eight Hale Pack wolves surrounded the Titan. The Titan roared and rushed toward two of the wolves and managed to slice across their throats before rushing to put his back against a tree. The remaining six wolves attacked all at once. They bit at his legs, his abdomen, his arms while the others cut up his back. With one final roar, the Titan fell bloodied on the floor. Boyd and Erica in their beta forms came forward and grabbing a rock each bludgeoned him until he was unconscious. They roared in pleasure to see him fall as he had done the most damage to them when they had been captured. Again Allison and Lydia, when the Titan was incapacitated, tied him up so that he couldn't move. Lydia remained to ensure that he stayed tied up. 

Mo and his clones, together with Cora's wolves, chased Deucalion. Deucalion roared and in one leap turned into his full Demon wolf form, he was massive and his skin was blue gray. He was even bigger than Mo. His eyes glowed an intense scarlet when he looked back to see where Mo and his Pack were. In his full form, Deucalion was fast. His pace picked up but he was no match for the Hales that had been supercharged by Stiles's magic. They caught up to him and attacked him like they would a deer, Mo went for his throat while the others jumped on his back or tried to hold down his legs. The first attempt was fruitless, Deucalion changed tack and Mo and the others ended up hurtling into trees. However, they picked themselves up and went after Deucalion again who had picked up speed. They were going so fast that they had traversed over twenty miles when Deucalion tried to take another fast turn to his left. It was easy to see why as the Argent Hunters came out of the forest ready to fire. His change of direction proved to be his downfall as he left his flank exposed. 

Mo went straight for his throat while the others attached themselves to his flank and dragged him to the floor. Before he had even fallen, Mo had him gripped tightly by his throat. Deucalion landed heavily and his blood began to pool around him from the wounds inflicted by Alphas. Mo hadn't made his killing blow yet. While he held his neck, his other clones held one of his arms and his legs. Cora's wolves took his other arm and pressed down on his chest. 

Cora couldn't help herself as she reached between the Deucalion's legs and, pushing them so his legs fell open, grabbed his dick and balls with her claws. With a twist and a swift yank, she ripped them out together with a piece of denim. She held them above her head as a trophy with a manic grin as blood dropped on her face from above. Even with Mo crushing his throat, Deucalion screamed. Cora sneered at Deucalion and, looking him in the eyes which were opened wide in pain and wet with tears, sneered

"I can see why you needed to force your way on us. You wanted Stiles and I to take these whenever you wanted so I thought I'd take them now when I wanted. I'll either keep them as a memento or make spaghetti meatballs out of them. It'll be a small portion who knew you were so small!"

Deucalion's heart beat began to stutter as he had lost so much blood. Mo bit harder on Deucalion's throat and ripped it out. Deucalion's heart stopped and his eyes turned from blood red to a dull glassy form. Mo and his clones roared in triumph, their eyes momentarily burning even brighter red, and this was picked up by Cora and her wolves too. The Argents weren't sure what they were looking at and they raised their guns to fire but luckily Allison came out of the woods carried by Isaac.

"Stop! This is the Hale Pack and we've a treaty with them. The battle is over, put down your weapons."


	63. Chapter 63

If it wasn't for the pain in his neck, and the dread of what Stiles had given up for him, he could have almost enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness that he had as he hurtled up in the air and over the tree tops. Of course, he knew that what went up had to come down and he was already above the trees. He knew the fall was going to hurt or kill him if the blood loss from his neck didn't do it first. Even with that, he couldn't get the last picture of Stiles's crestfallen face out of his head nor the anguish in Derek's voice when he heard Stiles accept Deucalion.

Watching the earth hurtle toward him at breakneck speed allowed him to focus on himself and he braced for impact. The phrase "It's the last inch that kills you" looped in his head. When he landed, the pain was so intense that he blacked out. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for but he wished he hadn't woken up. From his days in the military, he'd learned how to fall, and he managed to get himself in the best possible position to cushion the fall but it was almost moot given the height that he had fallen from. Thankfully, he'd managed to land in a way that meant he hadn't broken his neck. This did mean, however, that he knew that he'd broken his collar bone, both arms and wrists were snapped in more than one place, and at least one or two ribs had broken and pierced his lungs if the blood he was coughing up was anything to go by, although, he supposed, that could be from the slicing that Kali had given him.

He didn't try to move his head, just in case he'd broken his neck, but even from his angle, he could tell that at least one of his legs was broken as he could see his foot was by his wrist and the bone was sticking out of his pants with a jagged edge. He finished his catalog of pain. He realized that while he was still alive, the risk of death was high, shock and his blood loss was a major concern. At that moment, Melissa ran up to him and knelt by him.

"John, I thought the bitch had killed you! Gracias a Dios. Thankfully the wound to your neck looks superficial. I can't say the same for all your other wounds." 

Melissa immediately got into action. She looked around the wood to see what sticks she could use. She came back with a bundle. She then took off her outside shirt and began ripping it into strips. 

"I've not got anything here to protect your neck, but I can at least tourniquet your wounds and try to set your broken bones with these sticks. I'm sorry, John, this is going to hurt."

She said

"Ready on three. One, two.."

and then pulled his leg round the correct way

"Three"

The Sheriff would have screamed if he could but his lungs were filling up with blood and he didn't have the lung capacity to make a sound.

"I'm sorry, John"

Melissa added, as she put four sticks round his leg and bound it so that it was straight. She then added the tourniquet to the top of his thigh to stop the bleeding.

"That should at least help. Now let me look at your left arm."

She quickly splinted both his wrists and arms. They'd thankfully not broken the skin.

"I can't do anything about your neck or collar bone but at least you're not going to bleed out."

John's whole body was a thrum of pain. His body let out a throb of pain with every heart beat. He was in so much pain that he couldn't identify any one place that was the worst as they were all so painful. Melissa leant over him and brushed his hair out of his eyes

"I thought I'd lost you and I didn't think I could bear it. You've been my rock through all my troubles with Raf and have been a second father to Scott. I hadn't realized, until I thought I lost you, what you meant to me, John. So I warn you, you can't die, ever!"

She leant down and, being careful not to touch his bruised body, very gently kissed his lips. She pulled back and licked her lips. The Sheriff could feel the tingle in his lips, he'd forgotten what it felt like. It felt pleasant but also dirty. The last person who'd kissed him like that was Claudia and he wasn't sure he was happy about Melissa defacing that memory, he felt like he was cheating on his wife. Melissa saw the look in his eyes as his changing emotions were mapped over his face

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

They heard the roar and felt through the bond that Derek was preparing for battle. That and the sound of all the birds flying over their heads, for a second, derailed their conversation. 

"I hope they're all okay. I'll stake my life that Derek and Stiles will get us all out of this."

The pain in his body was lessening, although the pain in his chest was intensifying. He didn't know if that was because of the shock, or whether his injuries weren't as bad as they'd seemed or if it was because the damage to his chest was the worst. Whatever was the reason he felt strong enough to speak.

"Melissa, I do care for you, a lot, but I love my wife. That's not going to change and I don't know if I'm ready for anything else. I know that Claudia wants me to be happy but I was the luckiest man alive when Claudia went out with me and eventually became my wife and I don't think I could ever be that lucky again. -"

"John, I don't want you to choose between me and Claudia. I don't expect you to stop loving her. I just hope that there'd be a place for me too. But -"

"I'm not saying no. I know it has been over eight years now. I focussed my life in a bottle, my work and Stiles. Stiles's found his own life now that won't include me. I know it's probably time, even Claudia wants me to try, but I'm not ready yet. I hope you understand."

Melissa nodded and gave him a tight smile. Her eyes spoke of regret but it softened when she saw that John was looking at her fondly. 

"Okay, take whatever time you need. If we get through tonight, I'll wait until your -"

There was a huge blast that shook the air around them and bombarded their ears. The sheriff flinched and was amazed to find that he could move both of his arms. 

Melissa stood up and looked around 

"What was that?"

The sheriff answered

"It sounded like a bomb. Oh god, I hope that was the Hales."

His breathing was evening out and he realized that he was able to breathe properly again.

"Can you take a look at me again? I think I'm healing."

Melissa dropped down but kept one eye in the direction of the clearing. She looked first at his neck. 

"You're right, the wound on your neck has completely gone. And the skin on your leg has completely healed too. You can't see where the bone had protruded. 

She let her hands roam John's body but did it in a professional way. When she got to his leg and had seen the healing, she removed the tourniquet.

"It's amazing, all your bones are knitting back together. You're not completely healed but you're close. Oh God, John, maybe you're turning into Kali's beta from her claws. I hear a really deep scratch can be enough."

"No, my hearing and everything else is normal. Besides, as you said, the wound was only superficial...... or course, Stiles, I could kiss you!"

For a second, everything went very awkward as his reference to kissing made Melissa twitch.

"My son doesn't believe in doing anything in half measures. He made Tūtū put her protection on me as well as his own on my badge. She said that it would protect me somewhat and allow me to heal. If it wasn't for her and Stiles doing nothing by half, I'd be dead by now. This protection rune stings like a bitch, though. My chest is on fire!" 

After a few more minutes, his chest pain started to diminish and he realized that his wounds must have completely healed. He removed the splint from his wrist and was pleased to see that it didn't hurt and he had full movement. Within another minute, he had all the splints off and he'd stood up.

"Come on, let's see if we can help."


	64. Chapter 64

Stiles smiled weakly and stopped pushing his magic into Derek when only an ember of his spark remained. The Pack was safe. This way of using his magic had proven too much for both their bodies, though. As soon as the magic stopped, he and Derek dropped to the floor as dead weights. The extra wolves disappeared as quickly as they came and the betas lost their Alpha powers. As Mo had disappeared, Cora dragged Deucalion's mutilated corpse back to the clearing. The other betas collected the unconscious and trussed up Kali and the Titan Wolf. Their relief that the battle was finally over was only short lived when they saw both Derek and Stiles lying unconscious. 

Lydia and Jackson ran up to Stiles while Cora and Isaac ran to Derek. Looking at Lydia, Cora asked 

"What's happened to them?"

"I don't know! It's got to be a side effect of the magic that Stiles has used. He must've been doing something special. You heard Deucalion, he wasn't meant to be able to wield magic while he was in this cage. I can't work out if he's breathing. Jackson, break this cage!"

It didn't matter how much that Jackson tried, the cage wouldn't budge. Boyd, Erica came over to give a hand but nothing could break it.

Cora pulled her brother into her lap

"Derek is breathing but his heart beat is irregular and weak."

"Of course why didn't I think of that! Jackson, can you hear Stiles's heart beat?"

"Yeah, but it's weak too."

Out of the woods walked Melissa and the Sheriff. He looked around and, making out that Stiles was unconscious, ran to the cage. He fell to his knees and trying to pry the door of the cage cried out 

"Stiles! What happened?"

Lydia looked relieved to see him and answered

"Thank God you're alive. Stiles was wrecked when he thought you were dead. He fought back with everything he had. Derek and Stiles saved us, Stiles channeled his magic through Derek to make it possible for us to beat the Alpha Pack. Deucalion and Peter are dead and we've got the other two tied up here. Stiles and Derek are both breathing but their heart beats don't sound too good."

Melissa looked round frantically

"What about Scott? Where is he?"

The others finally realized that Scott wasn't around. Lydia answered

"I don't know. He's not my concern right now, my Alpha pair need us. He was here when it began. I didn't see him after the battle began. He didn't join in."

"I need to find my son!"

Isaac and Allison stepped forward. Isaac spoke

"We'll help find him, Mrs McCall. Sir, as we can't break the cage, you'd better get Stiles, his cage and Derek to Deaton's he might know what to do."

Lydia nodded at this and added

"Yeah, Boyd, Erica, can you stay with Isaac and help?"

In a quiet voice so Melissa couldn't hear, Lydia murmured

"We don't know whether Scott is friend or foe. He may not have got involved to help the Alphas but he didn't help us either. He's an Alpha now so I don't want Isaac on his own. Stay together and vigilant."

Both nodded to tell her they understood but answered Lydia's earlier question

"Sure."

Lydia looked over to Danny

"Can you bring your Tūtū over to Deaton's too. She may know how to help him even if Deaton doesn't know how." 

The Sheriff didn't look away from Stiles but reaching in so he could stroke his hair said

"Danny, you can thank her from me and tell her that her protection really helped. Kali's slit across my throat didn't harm me and it didn't take me long to heal from being thrown 30 feet in the air! You can tell her it hurt like hell though."

The Argents finally drove to the clearing and looked at the Pack and what remained of the Alpha Pack. The Sheriff looked to Allison and said

"Can you get your hunters to take these scum to the abandoned bank where Ennis was found. My department is meant to be watching it but I've not assigned anyone to it. Hold them in the vault with the mountain ash in place until we can decide what we want to do with them.

"We'll also need someone to give us a ride to get these two to Deaton's fast. Do you have a pick up to put the cage in?"

Allison nodded and gave the order.


	65. Chapter 65

Deaton couldn't believe how everything was going wrong. He'd arranged with Marin that she'd come to Beacon Hills bringing with her the Alpha pack. He'd staged it so that the Alpha Pack would either kill or take away the Hales with them. Good riddance. The Hales had taken this powerful land when the West was first settled. They'd recognized the power that came from this land but they didn't know how to use it properly. 

They didn't understand that it had to be used to keep the Balance. All they cared about was their petty squabbles with other wolf packs and being revered. He'd tried to sway Talia, when he managed to get her to make him their emissary, but she was too strong willed and foolish. When he found out about Kate Argent's plan to kill the Pack, he stepped back and let it happen. He couldn't believe how incompetent the Hunters were, though, because Peter, Laura and Derek lived. Thankfully, Peter was useless and the others left and he had hoped that they would not come back. With Peter in a coma, the land was still in Hale hands, but only nominally, and he could control the power here without interruption. He could keep the Balance. 

Unfortunately, Peter woke up and brought Laura, and then Derek, back to the land. They needed to be gone. Just look what they'd done, Peter had killed Laura and then Derek had killed Peter. It was always violence with them. While they played out their petty squabbles, so many good people had died. There had been the problem with the Kanima and Gerard all because Derek didn't think carefully who to bite and was too weak for the role of Alpha. It was a wonder no other supernatural had arrived, attracted by the carnage. The Hales kept on reinforcing why they shouldn't be allowed to stay in charge of Beacon Hills. The only shining thing to come out the mess that the Hales had caused was Scott. Once he suspected what Scott could become, he'd stipulated with Marin that once the Alpha Pack got what they wanted they'd leave the territory unprotected. Deaton sighed to himself. Even then the plan hadn't been easy to execute. It had taken so much work to just keep Scott as an Omega and not joined to the Hales. He had to keep on fueling his mistrust of the Hale Pack and Derek especially. He couldn't believe it when Scott finally submitted to Derek. That was a hitch but it wasn't something he couldn't work out with Marin.

Once the Hales were gone, Scott, who he'd been grooming, would be able to take the territory without bloodshed. Scott needed the Hales gone. As a True Alpha he needed territory and if he had to kill to take the land before he was mated he'd never keep being a True Alpha. The solution was easy. The Hales had to be eliminated and Scott had to be mated so he could defend what was going to be theirs. 

He'd first thought that Allison would be the one, he could see how in love Scott was with her. However, when he found out that she was an Argent, there was no way that he could allow a hunter to be Scott's mate. Hunters were too dangerous, too unpredictable and, more importantly, knew of Druids and ways to defeat them. The solution was obvious when he realized how powerful Stiles was. Their obvious connection between Scott and Stiles was something he could work with. With the territory abandoned after the Hales were gone, he'd explain how Stiles was more powerful than he had originally thought and give them both the information about Stiles's mother.

Knowing Scott as he did, he knew that he would sacrifice his own happiness and mate with Stiles to keep him safe. Scott wouldn't be able to let Stiles die or watch the Sheriff kill himself with booze. Not that it would take much persuading: they were so close in any case. What he hadn't expected was to find out that Stiles already had someone who should be his mate and Earth, Derek Hale. Not that they'd told him about their budding connection but he could feel it when they were in the room together. This was another reason that he needed Derek gone, what use was he? He couldn't be allowed to have any control over Stiles and he'd waste all that power on his petty struggles.

It had all seemed so simple and was initially working according to plan. He'd used Stiles's own magic to keep him weak. It had seemed perfect. However, everything was going up shit creek. Speaking with Marin, Deucalion knew that Stiles was a powerful Spark and had asked him to mate with him and Scott had manifested his True Alpha status earlier than he had anticipated. When Deucalion realized what he was, he'd forced him to accept Deucalion as his lead Alpha. 

The Hale Pack were worthless and Derek was a useless Alpha: too introverted and broody. He thought with his dick and not his brain, if he had one! He'd always been a stupid jock, he hadn't even made a good beta. He'd allowed an innocent girl to be bitten just because he wanted to fuck her. Hell, if he'd allowed the blood to flow even a bit to his head and not used it to rut into Kate Argent all the time, he'd have seen what she was doing and the Hale's would still be alive. 

She hadn't been particularly subtle. He'd seen her plan and he wasn't even involved with the Hales at that point. Derek needed to be eliminated. Having him and his Pack around would be the worst thing that could happen to Beacon Hills. Thankfully, the Hale Pack had no chance against the Alpha Pack and would be destroyed. All he needed to do now was make sure that Scott would have no part in it. He had to find the perfect opportunity to get Scott out of the fray. He couldn't allow him to stay with the Alpha Pack - not after he'd spoken to Marin that morning. He recalled their conversation with a shudder,

"Morning, brother, where are the Hale Pack?"

"Probably looking for you. Stiles told me that they were looking for you!"

"Well there is no sign of them, and we can't find a trace of any recent scent. It's as if they've vanished into thin air. I've asked Scott and he'd no idea where they've gone."

"I don't know either, but Stiles did ask for a large quantity of Valerian root saying he wanted to search for you undetected. It sounds like they've fled."

"And you gave it to him? Brother, you've not kept your side of the bargain, so we'll be leaving taking your beloved Scott with us."

"Wait! You can't have him! We agreed that he was to be mine and I'd give up the Hales. You can't break our agreement."

"That's the point, brother, you're the one who's allowed the Hales to slip through our grasp. Deucalion doesn't think he needs to keep the agreement because you've not given him the Hales and I agree with him. The Hales have killed Ennis, he'll content himself by just taking another Alpha."

"Scott is a True Alpha! He can't be allowed to kill before he is mated to keep that status."

"You're stupid if you think Deucalion wants him to stay a True Alpha. That makes him hard to control. Deucalion is the only one who can have the greater power. He'll make Scott kill to demote him to just an Alpha who he can control. As you've no information for us, brother, I'll leave you to your work. I bet you've a dog that needs its anal gland emptied. Be well, brother."


	66. Chapter 66

The call with Marin wasn't satisfactory at all. He walked out his practice in order to get some fresh air when he saw the Sheriff's cruiser go by. He knew if he followed the Sheriff, it would lead him to the Hale Pack and he could give them up to Deucalion in return for Scott. He went back in and canceled all his appointments for the day. He grabbed some mountain ash and the syringe of kanima venom he had collected from Jackson. The day proved boring as the Sheriff just went around doing his rounds and then went home for a rest. That evening when he came out for his next shift, the town was crawling with Argents. Deaton had to follow the Sheriff carefully so as not to alert the Argents or the Sheriff to what he was up to.

He hit pay dirt when the Alphas grabbed the Sheriff and forced him to give up the location of the Hales. He nearly interfered when it looked like Scott was going to kill. Thankfully he didn't have to because the Sheriff caved first. He followed them as they collected Melissa and traveled into the woods. When he got near, it was obvious that Stiles knew how to use his Spark and had finally chosen Derek as his Earth. He hated that Deucalion had taken Stiles as that was part of his grand plan for running Beacon Hills but he could adapt. When he saw the Sheriff fly in the air, he started walking to the clearing. He got close and nearly stopped what he was doing when he saw the explosion and his sister turned to nothing but pieces of charred meat. The image and the sound of the explosion rattled in his head but he didn't allow him to forget his goal. Scott turned round and spotted Deaton

"Dr Deaton, what are you doing here? You might want to check on the Sheriff."

"That's okay. I've checked. He's fine."

With that Deaton was close enough to Scott and injected him with the Kanima venom. The look of shock on Scott's face was a picture but in the confusion from the blast he was able to drag the now paralyzed Scott out of the woods and into his car. 

He drove them both to the clinic. He pulled out wolfsbane ropes and tied Scott to the table with them. For an added measure, just in case Deucalion came for him, he surrounded Scott with a ring of mountain ash.

"Scott, I'm sorry for what I've done. You don't realize how serious it is that you've joined the Alpha Pack. I couldn't let you do that. You can't kill. The Alpha Pack would've made you do so and you'd have lost your Status. They'd have made you a monster. I'm going to have to do some major magic in order to break your bond. It isn't going to be painless so I'm going to knock you out with Ketamine."

Deaton filled a syringe with enough Ketamine to kill ten horses and injected it into Scott's neck. He watched Scott begin to droop. As a Emissary he knew all about bonds. Thankfully the one between Alphas was the easiest to break. He began to mix herbs and perform an incantation over the paste he had made. When he had finished he rubbed it over the mark on his neck where Deucalion had claimed him as his Pack. As the herbs contained wolfsbane in it, the wound began to blacken. This was a tricky remedy. You had to allow the herbs to work but if you didn't time it precisely the patient could die. He watched avidly and when he could finally see that the bite was clean. He pushed burned wolfsbane into the wound. It didn't take long for the bite to heal. 

Deaton heaved a sigh of relief. He'd saved Scott. He was back to being his. Then he heard the knock on his door. It was the Sheriff and Jackson carrying in both Derek and Stiles. Stiles was still in a cage and it was too big to fit through the front door. 

"Bring them both to the back entrance. The door is bigger and the cage will fit!"

Jackson had been too distracted to notice the presence of Scott, or maybe his scent was so infused in the place he didn't even think about it. Nevertheless, Deaton added another ring of mountain ash and made it that no wolf would sense who was within the circle. By the time, the other two had brought Stiles and Derek to the back entrance he was ready for them.

"What happened?"

"Deucalion placed Stiles in this cage and he managed to use his magic to take out the Alpha Pack. He used Derek. When the battle was over, they were like this. We can't get them to wake up and we can't get Stiles out of this cage."

"Okay. It looks like a lignum vitae and cork cage. There is serious magic here. I'm going to need a lot of space and what I'm going to have to do is dangerous for both of you. I suggest you leave them with me and I'll call you if I have any news. They'll be safe with me."

Neither seemed happy to do so but he'd built up enough trust with this Pack that they accepted his word. He'd never been so pleased that he'd kept up his cover. However, the news that he heard wasn't good to hear. Stiles was in a lignum vitae and cork cage. He shouldn't have been able to use any magic. The fact that he could do anything means he's Earthed and powerfully Earthed. It confirmed that his Earth could only be Derek.

He cursed because an Earth couldn't just be broken. It was permanent. Only death of the Earth by the hand of the Spark could break the connection. Otherwise the connection survived even death. With a quick incantation he was able to open the cage and he checked Stiles over. He was fine. He was exhausted but he wasn't in danger. He closed the cage door and once again magically sealed it. He walked over to Derek, checked he was also fine. This time, he tied him up with wolfsbane infused rope and surrounded the table with mountain ash as he had done with Scott.

He paced the room thinking what he could do. His magic wasn't as strong as Stiles's so there was no way he could force him to kill Derek. He needed Stiles to use Scott as his Earth. He couldn't rely on Stiles accepting his help going forward, especially if he found a way to get Stiles to kill Derek. Then the solution hit him. It was perfect. The Nogitsune.

It had been trapped under the Nemeton but he had retrieved it and had secured in a box made of wood from the nematon. All he needed to do was to get it out and allow it to possess Stiles. He had a little known Japanese spell that could bind the Nogitsune to his will. He could do that as soon as it had possessed Stiles. He had never given Stiles any protection and this was perfect. He couldn't help himself. This was the perfect solution. Stiles and his Spark would be under his control. He would also have the addition power of the Nogitsune. Scott would do anything his said in any case. He would control everything. He had to stop himself giggling in glee so that Jackson would rush in thinking everything was fine.


	67. Chapter 67

Just as Deaton reached his epiphany, the door was pushed open and Tūtū walked in. She looked round the room, saw Derek tied down to the table and Stiles in his cage.

"Alan, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"You shouldn't be here, Lanakila. This isn't anything to do with you. I'm the Emissary of the Hale Pack and I'm trying to get Stiles out of his bonds. Derek is probably going to be destructive if he can't get to Stiles so I've tied him down for his protection."

"Well I'll stay here until you've got the cage open. It doesn't take much and then we can put these two together."

"I don't need you here. This isn't anything to do with you!"

"I think it is, you aren't their emissary. You haven't been that for over ten years. Besides, you can't be the emissary to two Alphas and I believe you have been helping Scott."

"Derek is my responsibility. I promised his mother to protect him. The magic I need to perform is dangerous. I must ask you to leave like the others have."

"I'm going nowhere, Alan. I can protect myself from any stray magic. Besides, I've taken that boy under my wing and I'm not letting you do anything to him!"

Deaton lost his calm and his eyes flashed

"I should've know that you couldn't keep your hands out of my affairs. You should've stayed with your stupid gods and your pineapples, old woman. Instead you've made Stiles unstable and undermined everything I was trying to do."

"Seems to me, that you were doing nothing."

"Leave, now, I won't tell you again!"

"You'll have to make me."

At that point, Derek began to stir, his first words were

"Stiles"

and then he became agitated because he couldn't move. He bellowed

"Let me out. I need to get to Stiles."

Tūtū looked at Derek

"It's okay, I'll get you out"

before she could move to help, a huge fireball hurtled toward her. Thankfully, Derek warned her and she turned and with an agility that you wouldn't have expected from such an old woman, she turned and caught the fireball. She increased it and sent it hurtling back toward Deaton  
"I may be old, Alan, but I'm not weak!"

Deaton managed to jump out of the way but the bottles of medicines on the alcove behind him went up in flame. 

"This is the last warning, Lanakila, leave. I won't hold my punches the next time."

Tūtū tried to unbind Derek again but this time smoke appeared around her and branches came up from the ground and wound round her legs and arms. She could see nothing and she was stuck. Immediately she called up a huge wind that blew the smoke away and touching the branches they withered and died. Tūtū immediately went on the attack, she sent lightning out of her fingers that went toward Deaton but he managed to get behind a chest and the electricity hit it instead. She caused the wind to rise again causing a tornado in the room. She was fixed to the ground while her hair blew in all directions. Everything in the room began to move. The cage began to creep toward her but Derek was fixed in place. She didn't see Deaton grab a box. 

Deaton performed a protection spell for the wind and he was surrounded by a globe of debris as things would hit his protection barrier and plaster themselves onto it. 

"You're strong, Lanakila, but this is my territory. You can't beat me. This is a battle you should never have got involved in."

He managed to get to the cage, he put his hands within it together with the box. He opened the box and pressed the opening against Stiles's chest. Tūtū was so shocked at what she saw that she let the wind die down. 

"He's mine, now. The Nogitsune has him!"

He laughed as a green glow surrounded Stiles, but that stopped when he saw that the spirit couldn't attach itself to Stiles. It flew back and the light circled the room. It passed Tūtū and Derek but landed on Deaton.

"What's happening?"

"I protected Stiles from possession, I'm protected and the Nogitsune doesn't like werewolves. It looks like you never bother to protect yourself."

Deaton screamed as the Nogitsune bored into him. Tūtū ran over to Derek and undid his bonds.

"You can't let the Nogitsune take hold. We'll not be able to contain it. You need to kill it. You must bite Deaton."

"I need his consent."

"Look, Derek, he's possessed. I know about the Nogitsune, the Japanese supernatural is known in Hawaii. They can't survive the change, that's why it didn't go for you. If you bite it, the change to a wolf will kill it. If you don't, it will take hold and it will destroy everything in this world if it can. It lives for chaos and destruction. It is more powerful that either us if it gets established. Bite him, the alternative is unthinkable!"

Trusting Tūtū, Derek ran Deaton and letting his fangs out, bit Deaton on the neck. For a second there was a sudden silence. Then Deaton grabbed Derek and threw him across the room. 

"You can't kill me, I'm over a 1000 years old".

But before he could take another step, Deaton's eyes began to show a slight tinge of blue and the Nogitsune made a roar. Deaton looked like he was vomiting green bile. When he finished vomitting, his body began to shake.

"The Nogitsune is gone. You did well. Now I need to be fast. Help me get him on the table and where I'll bind him with the wolfsbane rope. I don't have much time to do that."

Derek helped her get him up and they placed him on the table. Tūtū grabbed the rope and tied it around Deaton. 

Tūtū called Danny into the clinic.

"Quick! Get in here!"

Danny ran in.

"Grab Deaton's hand. Derek, this is going to look really wrong but don't interfere."

Danny did as his Tūtū said. She grabbed both Deaton and Danny and she started to chant. As she chanted a red shield surrounded the table, Danny and her. Deaton began to glow and little ball of intense light began to come out of him and enter Danny. The frequency got greater as the chanting got stronger. The room was filled with a deafening sound as her chanting got louder and louder and it seemed to echo off every wall. Eventually light beam became too bright as it left Deaton and was absorbed by Danny. It got brighter and brighter until Derek could no longer look at it and he left them to sit by the cage and touch Stiles.

As loud as it got, everything stopped and the loss of sound was followed by the yelps and barks of the animals in the clinic. Tūtū let the barrier down and took her hand off the top of Danny and Deaton.

"You can let go now, Danny."

"What was that, Tūtū? I feel strange."

"I've given you Deaton's magic. Deaton either dies because he can't be a werewolf or he changes. In either case, he couldn't continue to be a druid as lycan magic isn't compatible. If I hadn't drained him of his magic and put it into you, it would have been lost. Thankfully, you carry the Kahuna gene if not the power. You were the only one awake who could take this. Stiles didn't need it and you can do good for the Pack."

Derek didn't look at them, he continued to caress Stiles's face. Tūtū continued

"Danny, you'll have to learn how to use this magic. Deaton, if he survives and is bound to the Pack, will have to help you. I cannot teach you and you need to learn. Stiles's magic is innate but yours needs to be learned."

Derek suddenly looked up fiercely and his eyes shone bright red

"I'll not have Deaton in my Pack!"

"Let's leave that thought until I've had a chat to Stiles. There may be something we can do. Here, let's get Stiles out of that cage."

Tūtū walked over to the cage and placed her hand on the lock. She said a chant over it and the lock clicked open. Derek instantly pulled Stiles out and put him on his lap while he pressed kisses on Stiles while he lay like a rag doll.

"What's wrong with him?"

"From what Danny told me of the situation, I'd say he used his own magic. He's exhausted himself and he needs to rest. He's fine, just out for the count. Depending on how much of his magic he's used he may not wake up for a few hours or few days. Can I take a look at him?"

Derek hadn't given up cradling Stiles in his arms. He nodded and opened his arms slightly so that she could look at him but he wouldn't break his embrace. She checked Stiles's eyes and looked him over. 

"He's fine, Derek. He just needs to recuperate. You'll just have to make sure he is hydrated."

"Melissa can give him a saline and glucose drip."

"That will be perfect. Now I'll watch Deaton here. I'll surround the table with mountain ash and I'll see if he changes. We can keep him as an Omega for now until you and Stiles can talk. I want to talk to him first."

Danny ran up to Derek and hugged him and Stiles

"I'm so glad you are okay. You and Stiles saved us all. Mo killed Deucalion but Kali and the merged Titan were subdued and tied up in wolfsbane rope. The Argents have put them in the Vault where Cora was held. Melissa, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are searching for Scott as he never got involved in the fight.

Derek made an unhappy growl but was stopped when they heard Scott shout from the other room

"Help, Dr Deaton, I can't get up."

Derek ran into the other room but couldn't see anything. He called out to Tūtū

"Tūtū, can you come in here."

She came in and looked at Scott.

"What Derek?"

"I heard Scott in here but I can't see him."

She looked over to where Scott was and said

"Deaton must have magicked the last ring of moutain ash. Just one second."

With that she broke the final ring and instantly Derek could see Scott. He snarled at Scott and growled out

"Scott, be quiet! You will stay here until Stiles and I have decided what to do."

Scott roared and his eyes shone red

"Let me out, you don't get to decide anything about me. You're not my Alpha. I'm no one's minion. I'm an Alpha. I need to find my Mom. Let me out!"

"No, Scott, you'll stay right here."

then sneering he added

"As you said, you're an Alpha - you're not a member of my Pack but of the Alpha Pack. You're being held because of your involvement with them. You turned against the Hale Pack even when Stiles asked you to return, defying your Alpha and his mate, and you stood there while Kali attacked me and Deucalion placed Stiles in the cage to use as his concubine. We beat them in combat, Deucalion is dead and you're all my prisoners. According to Pack Law, I can dispose of the conquered Alpha or Alphas how I see fit. As one of those Alphas, I will decide your fate. Melissa is safe and with my Pack, where she belongs. We saved her as Stiles promised we would. You will wait until my mate and I have decided what to you with you. Stiles is unconscious and half dead in there, if you are even interested? I'm sure he'll be glad to know he was your first thought."

Derek didn't bother to look at him then but looked back at Tūtū and asked

"Can you watch him too?"

"Yes, he'll have to remain tied with the wolfsbane rope which will keep him weak. A True Alpha can't be held by mountain ash."

"That's something I didn't know. Thanks, Tūtū."

Derek called Melissa's number

"Melissa, everything is okay. We've found Scott. He's was taken by Deaton and brought to the clinic. Scott must remain tied up. I know that isn't what you want but he joined the Alpha Pack. We are going to keep him here for the moment and Tūtū is going to watch him.

Melissa responded

"He only did that because he needed to save me. He didn't fight against the Pack. Can't you let him go?"

"Not yet. Stiles and I must talk and then we'll talk to the Pack before we make any decision. He is an Alpha now too, he can't be part of the same Pack."

"But the Alphas managed it."

"They managed that by having no betas. A Pack with Betas couldn't survive with three Alphas. This Pack already has me and Stiles as the Alpha Pair. There is no place for Scott and as a True Alpha it just wouldn't work. Besides, I could never trust him again. I want you to know that you don't have to worry, we aren't going to hurt him. Stiles already said that he wanted Scott saved. In any case, when we are ready to make a decision, you will be fully involved in any decision we make. We are a Pack and we will decide what is good for us as a Pack."

Derek heard Melissa make a long suffering sigh but it had an air of resignation in it

"Fine, can I see him."

"Of course, he's worried about you too. I've told him that you're safe. I'm bringing Stiles home but he's unconscious. Tūtū says he's fine but he'll need a saline and glucose drip. Could you come to the Stilinski's and set it up for us before you go to the Clinic to see your son."

"Is he alright? He saved us all."

"He's unconscious but I can't see any wounds. Tūtū says he's exhausted his magic when he protected us. He needs to recuperate but it may take some time."

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

Derek switched off the phone and tapped it against his lips as he was deep in thought.

"Melissa is important to this Pack, Scott. You could have stayed and we'd have got her back. You should have trusted us. What happens now is all your own fault."

Scott roared at him and let his fangs out. He pulled against the ropes but they wouldn't budge and they burned against his hands when he grabbed them.

"Let me go!"

Derek ignored him. Looking at Tūtū and said

"I'm taking Stiles now. Look after yourself."


	68. Chapter 68

Danny opened the back seats of his car so that Derek could place Stiles in it before they both got in the front and drove back to the Den. On the way, Danny asked

"How are you feeling, Derek?"

"Like someone electrocuted me but I'm fine. My body aches all over and I'm tired but I can tell that I'm healing. I'll be fine in an hour or two. What about you? How does it feel to have Deaton's magic."

"It feels odd. I don't know what to do with it. It feels like I've got ants in my pants. I'm going to have to learn how to use it. Thankfully I am from a magical family so I can cope with it."

"You'll be great at it, and when you are trained, as long as Stiles agrees, you can be our co-emissary with him. You'll have a defined role in the Pack. Now let's get home."

Danny drove them back to the Stilinski's and when they got there, Melissa was waiting at the door together with the whole Pack. They crowded round when they pulled Stiles out of the car and each one of them needed to touch him both to scent and be scented but also to make sure that he was okay. Melissa looked at him with a critical eye,

"He looks okay but let's get him to his bedroom and I can check him over properly. I've picked up some drips that we can give him."

Derek carried him up to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. He brushed Stiles's hair, which had grown out from his buzz cut, out of his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Stiles didn't stir but continued to breath deeply. Melissa got on the other side of Stiles and began to strip him of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers, while she checked him over to see that he was okay. After she was satisfied, she tied up his arm to find a vein and then attached the cannula to back of his hand. She sucked some of the liquid out with a syringe to make sure there was no air bubble and started to let the solution flow into Stiles.

"He looks fine and this will keep him hydrated. Keep an eye on him and if you see any change, give me a call and I'll come right back. If you'll excuse me now, I need to see my son."

Derek covered Stiles in the comforter and walked Melissa out of the room.

"Thanks, Melissa. I'm sorry about Scott but you must allow him to remain tied up. It's a precaution more than a punishment. He's physically fine just annoyed about being detained. We'll clear it up as soon as Stiles has woken up and feels well enough to make a decision."

Melissa kept her lips tightly pressed but she gave a short nod.

Derek sighed and walked back into the bedroom. He quickly stripped to his own boxers and climbed into the bed with Stiles. He knew that mates healed quickly when they were in close proximity and so he curled around Stiles and placed his head on his chest so that he could be comforted by the sound of his heart beat. Since they had been mated, he could tell Stiles's heart beat from the other side of the town but it was comforting to both hear and feel it against his face. He caressed Stiles with little circles trying to soothe him after the ordeal they had experienced.

"You were brilliant today. I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to call you my mate."  
Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles on his chest before placing his head back down. It didn't take long before the Pack began to enter the room. They were all worried about Stiles and they had had a terrible experience against the Alpha Pack. They needed the comfort that being around Derek and Stiles gave them.

They all stood surrounding the bed. Derek lifted his head

"Get in, but no one should get on his right side. You have to be careful of the drip."

The others were relieved and found places to fit in the bed around Derek and Stiles but which didn't get in the way of the drip. The adrenaline of the day was starting to break and having everyone safe and well together was wonderful. They all wrapped themselves around Derek and Stiles and taking calming breaths everyone fell asleep.

 

The next day, Derek woke and hoped that Stiles would wake. He gave him a shake but Stiles didn't show any indication that he was disturbed. His heart beat didn't change and his breathing remained deep. Melissa must have changed the drip when she slipped back in the room. She and the Sheriff were wrapped around each other fitted between legs of the Pack.

He woke Jackson

"Jay. I'm going to go to the clinic. Can you look after Stiles while I'm gone and call me if there is any change."

"Of course, Derek. I'll let you know. I'll take good care of him."

Derek nuzzled Jackson at the neck

"I know you will."

Derek nuzzled Stiles's neck and took in a deep breath of his mate's scent to calm himself. Before he got out of the bed, he gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He was glad that he could put back on his leather jacket as it had a comfort, or form of shielding, that made him feel better. He got in his car and drove over to the clinic.

When he got there, he could already tell that Deaton had become a werewolf. Deaton was tearing at his own flesh where the wolfsbane ropes were touching them and he was already in beta form. When he walked in, Deaton's eyes flashed blue. Derek roared at him and Deaton whimpered and bared his throat. Derek would have held his throat between his teeth but he wasn't able to get close because of the mountain ash circle. He flashed his red eyes at Deaton and bared his fangs until Deaton went slack in submission.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE, DEATON."

Deaton's eyes flashed blue but he settled down. Tūtū, when she heard the roar, walked into the room.

"Derek, it's good to see you. How's Stiles?"

"Thanks, no improvement but Melissa has him on a drip and the Pack is with him. How has everything been here?" 

"Well, Melissa was here most of the night and she wasn't happy to see her son tied up as he is. He was glad to see that she was okay but he begged her to let him out. She would have done so but I stopped her. She left when the Sheriff came by to collect her."

Derek growled

"Don't blame her, Derek. He's her son. It would take a lot for a mother not to forgive her son or help him when he asks."

Derek instantly grabbed his pendant

"I know that more than anyone, thanks, Tūtū."

Tūtū nodded at him

"Deaton took a while to transition and even now his wolf form is dominant. I'm not sure how much of Deaton the man is there at the moment. He was thrashing all night to get out of his bonds and he wanted to get to Scott. He only calmed down when you made him. I don't recommend keeping Scott here. First, Deaton is an Omega. He has submitted to you as an Alpha but you have not made him part of the Pack. He's already drawn to Scott. We need to separate them before Scott can get Deaton to submit to him. With a beta, I'm not sure how strong Scott would be and he may be able to break his bonds. True Alphas are not an exact science, you never know what they can do. As Scott had joined the Alpha pack, it makes sense to put him in the Vault with them. In addition, Melissa won't be able to let him out there as the Argents are monitoring them.

"Can you and your pack can keep an eye on Deaton? I've done my best through the night but I'm old and need my beauty sleep. Not to mention, I used quite a bit of magic last night and can tell my arthritis is playing up this morning. That couch isn't as comfy as it looks."

Derek looked stricken

"I'm sorry, Tūtū, I didn't think. I was too preoccupied with Stiles. You should have said, these wolves shouldn't have been your responsibility. I hope you can forgive me."

She tousled his hair affectionately

"Oh, don't worry about it, Derek. You've a new mate who's unconscious. I'd think you were odd if you'd even been able to give me even a scrap of your attention. I'm amazed you're here so early today."

"Well you said Stiles may be out for a while so I thought I'd get these things sorted before he wakes. I think you're right about Scott. I'll call Chris and ask him to pick him up and take him to the vault."

Derek nodded and made a show of straightening his hair with a stern face but internally he was reveling at her show of affection. He'd missed having a mother figure.

Derek called Chris and then he called Boyd and Erica and asked them to come to the clinic to watch over Deaton. Before he left, he had Tūtū take the bindings off Deaton and break the ash line. 

"USE THE RESTROOM AND THEN GET BACK ON THE TABLE, YOU WILL MAKE NO DIVERSIONS."

Deaton instantly hopped off the table and went into the bathroom. He came out after a few minutes and, with some reluctance until Derek growled, got back on the table when Tūtū closed back off the ash circle.

"Deaton, you can now move around but you'll not be able to cross the mountain ash line. You're stuck here."

He stayed until Chris came to take away Scott who was growling and shouting

"I'll get you for this, Derek. Wait until Stiles finds out what you've done. He'll never forgive you for how you're treating me. I'm his brother."

Derek let him shout at him and thanked Chris as the Argents took Scott away.


	69. Chapter 69

That night, Tūtū came round to take a look at Stiles. There was some tension in the place. Melissa was not pleased that Scott had been moved. She was even less happy that he was being held in the same vault with Kali and the Twins. They were all tied up in wolfsbane rope so that they weren't able to cause trouble to each other or interfere when they were brought food. She didn't like how her son was being treated and she had let Derek know. Her tone and aggressiveness had made him want to force her to submit and snarl at her. He was so frustrated with the situation that he wanted to take it out on her. 

He didn't, though, because he could hear Stiles's in the back of his head saying "Unless they are doing something to harm themselves or the Pack, you don't growl at them." So he swallowed his anger but the mood in the Den was decidedly cool. He needed Stiles to wake up. He always knew what to do in these situations. Derek knew he wasn't good with words. He was getting better but that was down to his own feeling of security, he had his mate, his pack, the pendant showing his own family's love and Cora. He took comfort from having Cora near him. Since he had got back she hadn't left his side and was constantly touching him. He knew she could feel his anxiety, he was pleased that he had his sister to comfort him. 

Tutu smiled at him and Derek found himself relaxing a little.

"He's getting stronger, Derek. I can feel his magic again. I don't think he will be asleep for much longer but he must have used a hell of a lot of his own magic. I'd expect him to wake up tonight or some time tomorrow. Don't worry. He's not harmed, it just takes a lot out of him using his own Spark to power a spell of that magnitude."

She ran her hand through Stiles's hair and came over to Derek and wrapped him in a big hug

"He's fine. Don't worry too much. When he wakes can you get Danny to get me. I'd like to have a word with Stiles before you make any decisions about Deaton, Scott and the Alphas."

"Of course, Tūtū, thanks for all your help. I can't repay you for what you have done for me and mine."

"Derek, you owe me nothing. All I did was the right thing and knowing that I could help is payment enough."

Derek led Tūtū to the front door and then came back to Stiles. He was getting concerned. It would be Tuesday tomorrow and the New Moon was only round the corner. Stiles had been unconscious for days and he didn't want them to miss the date and have their mating be canceled. The idea of losing this connection with Stiles after they'd gone through so much would be too much. He took off his clothes and wrapped himself around Stiles so that all his body was touching him. He hadn't realized how skin starved he was and he soaked up Stiles's touch and warmth. At the same time, he took deep breaths of Stiles's scent which was coming back full force. The others were in the den watching a film as they had sensed that Derek needed some alone time with his mate.

As Stiles hadn't moved in the last two days, Derek began to give him a massage and made a point of moving his arms and legs to make sure that the muscles remained supple. He couldn't believe that his vibrant mate, who was usually so animated, was so still. Derek still couldn't get over the fact that Stiles had nearly been lost to him. When he saw Stiles get in that cage to save his Dad, he thought that he would never know the happiness that had been offered him. Now, Stiles was his and Deucalion was dead. He knew that the other Alphas were secured but he couldn't in any way show any regret that Deucalion was dead. He had tried to take Stiles away from him and it was the only fitting punishment. He had tried to tamper with their mate bond. He could feel his wolf basking in the fact that he'd protected its mate and their bond from harm.

Derek knew, though, rationally that it was Stiles that had saved them all. He had been willing to save them by sacrificing himself to gain some time. When Deucalion showed his greater plan, Stiles used all that he was to save them all. He would never forget how wonderful his mate was or how much the Pack owed and needed him. 

He nuzzled into Stiles's neck and licked against the mate mark knowing that it would give Stiles great pleasure but he saw no reaction. Derek needed the connection with Stiles to find a way to take away the tension that arguing with Melissa, while staying calm on the outside, had caused. He felt antsy in his skin and he needed to get rid of the tension. He knew that if he didn't find a way to relax, he'd do something he'd regret. He'd done that too often in the past but never let it be said that an old wolf can't learn new tricks. Without thinking about it, he lifted Stiles's hand, the one without the cannula, and kissed it. He then lowered it around his cock and wrapping his own hands around that began to thrust into it. He needed to feel Stiles. He allowed himself to think that Stiles was jacking him off. He buried his face in Stiles's neck while his thrusts became ragged. In a very short time he found his release and all the tension in his body went with it. His orgasm was powerful as it was short. The sudden release allowed him to let go of the anger. Now he could finally deal with what had happened to them both and he found himself sobbing into Stiles's hair in relief as his body was finally letting go of all that they had endured the last few days. His whole body shook with the force of his sobs. 

When the tears finally abated, he wrapped himself tighter around Stiles and placed his head on his chest. Whatever had happened to them didn't change the future, he was here with Stiles and they both loved each other. The last words that Stiles had said to him had been "Just remember, I love only you, Derek. I will never love another. You are my everything." He could allow that to comfort him. It didn't take long for the slow heart beat and scent of Stiles to help him drift off to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Derek woke up to his hair being stroked. His first reaction was to push it off as an irritant but then he heard the chuckle and looked up. He leaned his head into Stiles's hand.

"Morning, Sourwolf. How are you? If your hair sticks up like Cameran Diaz, you've only got yourself to blame. Someone decided to have some personal time with my hand didn't they and didn't bother to clean me up. Never mind, your hair was a perfect towel."

"Stiles! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I suppose, my insides feel like I've been burned from the inside out and I'm tired. Is everything okay, are the Pups fine?"

"Yeah, you saved us Stiles."

Grabbing Stiles tightly he added

"Don't ever leave me again, I can't do this without you!"

Derek plunged to kiss Stiles but then realized how chapped and dry Stiles's mouth was when he licked within his mouth. 

"Let me get you some water."

Without even waiting for him to answer, Derek leaped out of the bed into the bathroom to get a glass of water for him. When he brought it back he pulled Stiles into his lap and held the glass to Stiles's mouth so he could drink it.

"Take small sips. You've been out of it for over two days."

At the same time he leaned over so he could rub his chin against Stiles's hair and give Stiles a kiss on his temple.

"Okay, while I take these little sips of this oh-so-lovely water, why don't you give me the low down on what happened."

Derek gave him another kiss to his temple and said

"Okay, Allison and Lydia killed Peter and my wolf killed Deucalion. Kali and the Twins were subdued by the Pack and are now in the bank vault guarded by the Argents until we make a decision. The Pack didn't want to kill the Alphas and become Alphas themselves. Scott was taken by Deaton before the battle and held in his clinic. He's now with the Alphas in the Vault. Deaton tried to possess you with a Japanese Spirit called something like Nod Kit Sonny but he failed and was possessed himself. Tūtū had me bite him because I couldn't let the spirit take hold if I wanted to save us all. So Deaton is an Omega now who's holed up in the clinic and guarded by Boyd and Erica. Anything else.... oh yes, Deaton can't be magical any longer and Tūtū transferred his magic to Danny before it was lost."

"Wow, I missed a lot."

"Not really. It all happened really fast. Tūtū dealt with Deaton and saved both you and I. Deaton had me tied down to the table with wolsbane ropes before he started working on you. I woke up to Tūtū and him having a wizard cast off like Harry Potter. She was pretty badass. Oh yes, she came to check on you and asked me to call her when you woke as she would like to speak with you before we deal with the fall out."

"I didn't see you as a Harry Potter kind of guy! You've been holding out on me, Hale."

He smiled and gave Derek's chin and affectionate shake. When he stopped he became serious again

"I'll speak with Tūtū, but can we wait a little bit. I want to reconnect with you. I'm sorry that I left you. I couldn't let him kill my Dad but I'd never have mated with him, Derek. Never. You're it for me."

Derek felt his stomach relax. He didn't realize until that moment that he still had anxiety over Stiles walking away from him but hearing Stiles confirm what he believed, it all went away.

"Well once we have the ceremony on the New Moon, no one will ever be able to get between us again. We'll be one for ever."

"That's what I want. Okay, I've finished that water and now I need to piss. Can you help me with this drip?"

Derek took the empty drip from the hook and held it aloft following Stiles into the bathroom. Stiles shuffled into the separate room with the toilet. He lent his weight against Derek who was behind him and relieved himself. 

"Well we're definitely married if I can do this in front of you with no embarrassment."

Derek put his spare arm around Stiles's chest and kissed him behind the ear.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me, Stiles. Let's get Melissa to remove this cannula and then we can take a bath to clean you up. Before I call Melissa, be careful with her, she doesn't like that we've locked up Scott. She's tried to get me to let him go but I've refused saying we'll decide as a pack. Now you're awake, I think she'll try with you too."

Stiles washed his hands and moved back to the bedroom and got in bed.

"Okay, why don't you go and get her and she can take this off me."

Derek left the room and soon came back with Melissa who walked into the room ignoring Derek. She walked over to Stiles,

"Stiles, it's good to see you're awake. Give me your hand while I remove this. Did Derek tell you about Scott? He never got involved in the fight with our Pack but Derek has had him locked in the vault with the Alpha Pack like he is as bad as them. He's done nothing Stiles. I know you'll want him out."

Stiles looked at Melissa as she removed the cannula. 

"He has told me the bare bones of it. I'm too tired to give it much thought at the moment and I'll need all the information. In any case, we decided that the pack as a whole would decide who should be in and out of the Pack so we'll talk to them all. You weren't there, Melissa, but he left us and joined them."

"He did it for me, and you did it for your Dad, I saw you."

"No, I never left this Pack. I was forced to join Deucalion to save my Dad's life (which Deucalion didn't honor anyway). He only gave me 5 seconds and even then I didn't co-operate. Scott had no reason to join, Deucalion wasn't going to do anything to you before the Sunday and we'd have got you back or I'd have sacrificed myself for you. But as I said, we'll talk about it with all the Pack. Melissa, this isn't just Derek and my decision. The whole pack gets to decide, you can speak with all the Pack to convince them if you like." 

Melissa nodded and placing some dressing over the hole in the back of his hand, pressed down and then put band aid over it. 

"I'm sorry that I can't be any more definitive but I want this Pack to be as democratic as possible. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to get cleaned up."

"Fine, but be careful of that hand for today. Don't get it wet yet."

"Thanks, Melissa."

When she left, Stiles allowed his body to relax into Derek. He looked up to Derek,

"It's all screwed up isn't it?"

"Well it's as good as it could be, we're all alive and the Alpha Pack is gone or will be. I don't think this was ever going to end perfectly."

Stiles suddenly curled up on him and cried

"No, Derek. Dad didn't make it. I had to watch him have his throat ripped out and be thrown away like garbage."

Derek lifted Stiles head up and said

"Fuck, I should have started with that. I'm an idiot. He's fine, Stiles. We're all alive. He gave up his badge to save a school bus of kids from being killed by the Alphas but when Kali slashed at his throat, Tūtū's protection spell protected him. When he fell after flying in the air for thirty feet, he said it hurt but he healed. He's a good as new. He'd be here but he's having to play damage control. 

"The Feds are here again. When the other deputies arrived on the scene where the school bus was, they found the Sheriff kidnapped, a kid killed and the others traumatized saying their attackers were monsters. Your Dad has convinced that that they were a splinter group of the Denilovs in masks who wanted to get revenge on him and you. He managed to get away from them and warn you. The Feds have set out a man hunt to find them. Thankfully they've not looked into the vault because your Dad has said that it's clear. He's temporarily deputized Chris Argent so that he can watch the vault "officially". Why don't you call him."

Derek wiped Stiles's tears away with his thumb and, hitting the quick dial for the Sheriff, passed Stiles his phone. Stiles could hear the relief in his Dad's voice when he spoke,

"Son, I'm glad you're awake. I can't talk at the moment as I'm with Agent Carter. I'll try to be home soon. ..... Yes, Agent, it's my son. He was sedated after he found out about the separate splinter group because he got agitated and he's just awaking. As you can imagine, this has been very upsetting for him and me. Can we wrap this up so I can get back to my son."

"Okay, Dad, I leave you to the Feds. I love you. I thought I'd lost you."

"I know but we're both okay."

Stiles closed the call and rolled onto his front so that his and Derek's chests were pressed together. He climbed up Derek's body and kissed him while he put his hands back in Derek's hair. He chucked to himself

"Did you see how much your hair is sticking up? It's crusty."

Derek hummed into the kiss and said

"I don't care. At the moment, I could be bright blue with my dick stuck to my forehead and I wouldn't care. Everything is right with the world when I've got you just here."

"I didn't realize how much of a sap you were, Der!"

"Only for you. Come on let's get washed."


	71. Chapter 71

They moved into the bathroom and Derek placed Stiles on the toilet lid while he started to fill the bath with water. When he was satisfied that the water was the right temperature, he knelt in front of Stiles and removed his boxers. He picked Stiles up and placed him gently in the bath water. He then stripped off his own clothing and sank in the water behind Stiles. Once he was situated he pulled Stiles back so that he was lying between his legs and his back was resting on Derek's chest.

"You need to keep that hand dry, so keep it on the edge of the bath. Let me do everything for you."

Derek pulled the shower attachment that was at the side and got Stiles to lower his head and proceeded to wet it. He got the shampoo and washed his hair taking time to really press against his scalp and massage his neck. 

"You're really good at this, Der. Maybe you should do this every time".

Derek lent down and kissed Stiles's neck and hummed his approval. He then rinsed his hair and re-shampooed it because his hair was very greasy since he had not moved for over two days and had taxed himself so much beforehand. He then got Stiles to lean forward and began to wash his entire back. Stiles lowered the hand that could go in the water and began to stroke Derek's inner thigh using his nails to scratch up the most sensitive parts that was next to him. Derek then lent Stiles back against his chest and, kissing him in the hollow of his ear and his cheek and temple, began to wash his chest. He gave particular attention to Stiles's nipples and his groin

"I'm sorry Der, the spirit is willing but the flesh is too weak. I'm too tired to get a reaction yet."

Derek chuckled and said

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just getting you really clean." 

"Is that why something is poking me in the right kidney?"

Derek then changed positions so that he was sat at the other end of the bath with the faucets and began to massage and wash Stiles's feet. While Derek washed one foot, Stiles put his other beneath Derek's balls and began to massage them with his toes.

"We'll have less of that, for now at least. I'm just getting you clean."

"I said I was too tired but it doesn't mean you are. You already went ahead without me yesterday. Well with me, I suppose."

Derek dropped his eyes and blushed

"Hey, Der, I don't mind. You can do that any time, just wash my hands afterward okay. I think it's hot you want me that much."

Derek lifted his head at that his eyes filled with lust. He raised up Stiles's foot so that he could kiss each toe and the ball of his foot while nosing his archway. Stiles made a soft moan

"Don't stop, Der, that feels amazing." 

Derek pulled up his other foot and made a point of kissing and licking both feet which had Stiles go boneless.

"I think we have found one of my kinks, Der!" 

"Knowing you, you'll be all kinks!"

Stiles waggled his eyebrows and both of them collapsed in a fit of giggles. Once they'd both come back to themselves, Derek finished washing Stiles and getting out of the bath, dried himself roughly before he lifted Stiles out of the water. He stood him up on the bath mat and began to dry him. Stiles didn't comment that he could do this himself because he liked how Derek was completely focused on him and he could tell down the bond that having this level of intimacy was allowing Derek to center himself.

He brought Stiles into the bedroom again and threw him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Here, put these on. If you're ready, I'll ask Tūtū to come over to speak to you. Once that's done, we need to speak to the whole pack to see what we're going to do what's left of the Alpha pack and Scott."

"Yeah, we need to deal with this. I'm ready"

Stiles leaned forward and put his arms round Derek's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Stiles wasn't willing to give up control and Derek thought nothing of opening up for him so that Stiles could taste him. It was like welcoming Stiles home to have his lave the inside of his mouth. He also laughed inside when one of Stiles's hands dropped from his neck and stroking down his back ended up on his ass where he began to squeeze it. He laughed to himself "Kink No 2." It didn't hurt that he liked it also.

When he pulled away from Stiles, Stiles kept his hand round his neck so he was forced to pull Stiles's hand away which earned him a pout. He kissed the hand and stepped away.

"You need to speak to Tūtū and, as you said, you need your rest. So why don't you lie down on the bed and I'll call Tūtū to get you. I'll go down and make you something to eat. As you've had nothing solid for a few days, I'll make you an omelet. I won't be long."

Derek left the room while he called Tūtū and made the omelet. In a few minutes he came back carrying the plate of cheese omelet and bringing Tūtū. He passed the plate and fork to Stiles. He was going to leave the room so that Tūtū could speak to Stiles alone when Stiles looked his way and said

"Stay, Der. You and I have no secrets. Come next to me while we both speak to Tūtū. That's alright isn't Tūtū?"

"Of course it is, Kuippo!"

Stiles began to eat his omelet and it tasted really good but he heard Derek's stomach growl too so for every bite he took he gave one to Derek. 

"Derek told me that you needed to speak with me? What can I do for you?"

"It's good to see that you're okay. I can't believe that you were able to do magic through a cage of lignum vitae and cork. It should've backfired on you as that should be impenetrable."

"I used Derek as my channel. Our bond wasn't affected by the cage. He's my Earth after all."

"You're truly amazing, Stiles. Deaton tried to possess you with one of the most powerful spirits I've ever heard of. I don't even know how he had one contained as they're unbelievable to catch. They're over a thousand years old. Thankfully my protection from possession rune, coupled with the magic you used to place it on yourself, was successful and it went for the easier target that was Deaton himself. Derek was able to kill it because it can't survive being in a body that changes. Deaton becoming a wolf killed it. 

"Now that's what I really came to talk about with you."

She reached in her bag an pulled out two wolfsbane plants

"I've brought you these."

She dropped them on Stiles's lap while Derek jumped out of the bed saying

"What the Hell!"

"Relax, Derek. This strain of wolfsbane isn't toxic to you. Well if it is, it's toxicity is negligible, so small you'd never notice it. The Hunters never use it because it's worthless to them. As it's pretty with its blue flowers and very little toxicity, it's a common garden plant. I bought this at the local plant store. It is called Aconitum henryi x cammarum."

Derek climbed back in the bed but looked at the wolfsbane with a bit of trepidation as if it was going to get up and attack him.

"If it's useless, why bring it to us? Do you think we could use it as a blind to scare off other wolves or make hunters think the wolves are human as they can handle it?"

"No, although both are really good ideas. I think you'll be interested in its English name. It's called 'The Spark's Variety'. In your hands, this wolfsbane is very powerful. You can make it do anything you can imagine to wolves. It can poison, of course, and be more deadly than any other type, or it can do anything that comes into your mind. You can make it kill instantly without giving pain. If you must execute the Alpha Pack then this would be the most humane. Otherwise, you could do what you want."

"Could I kill the wolf part of them without killing the human part?"

"As I said, you can do anything you want with it. It reacts how you want. It was specifically made for your kind. All I counsel you is to really look into these wolves before you act. You've the power to read their minds. See what's in their heart. Derek would've been forced to join them, as were you for a while. Not all packs have your advantages and once they've submitted they are forced to do what Deucalion wanted them to do. Their hearts may not be as black as you think they are."

"Okay, Tūtū, this is really helpful. Also thanks for all that you've done for us. If you'd not been over these last few weeks, the events would have been a lot different. We owe you a debt of gratitude that we could never repay."

"You owe me nothing. It's an honor to have met a Spark. Besides, Danny has become a Druid out of this. He needs to learn how to use it, though. If you do want to thank me, as long as you're willing to let Deaton join the pack, you can make him teach Danny everything. He's an Omega now and Derek's a very powerful Alpha now that he's absorbed Deucalion's Alpha Spark and mated with you. Deaton wouldn't think to not submit. I can assure you that his submission would be absolute."

"Derek, the Pack and I'll discuss it. Thanks again, Tūtū."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spark's Variety is a real wolfsbane plant - look it up!


	72. Chapter 72

When Derek and Stiles made their way to the Den they could hear a very lively debate. They heard the tail end of the debate.

"But he didn't get involved with the fight. He just joined to keep me safe. Wouldn't all of you do that for your Mom?"

Erica answered

"But it isn't the first thing he's done against the Pack. If it wasn't for his actions we wouldn't have ended up with the Argents."

Allison said

"I was in a dark place. If he'd told me the truth about what really happened between my Mom and Derek, it may have stopped me doing what I did, but we'll never know. I can tell you that his heart is in the right place he just doesn't always think about the consequences of his actions."

Lydia said

"But it's others that have to suffer the consequences of his actions."

Stiles came back in and he could see Melissa sat on one seat with her arms crossed with Allison by her and the others all sat on the other sofa together. As soon as everyone spotted Stiles, they all leaped up and hugged and scented him. They did the same to Derek as he had been away from them for over twelve hours.

"Stiles, you're okay. Thank you for everything you did to save us."

"You're all worth it, and I'd do it again so you've nothing to thank me for. I heard what everyone was talking about. I have spoken to Tūtū and she has suggested that I go and meet with them and look into the heart of the Alphas. That includes Scott. She reminded me that Derek would've been forced to join and submit and could've been forced to do anything. I agree that I should check whether they're as evil as we think."

Cora looked quizzically

"That Kali seems evil through and through but the twins were kinder to me when they were alone with me. I don't know, though, it may have been part of a bigger plan."

"Well what I'm going to suggest is that I'd assess all them. I'll also assess Deaton who's an Omega. Any of you are more than welcome to join us. Once I've assessed them, I'll report back to you all and then we can decide how we move forward from there.

Melissa said

"I'll come with you."

"Of course you are. You should be there, Scott'll want to see you. What about everyone else?"

The others weren't so interested. Boyd, Erica and Cora had no desire to go back to the vault and neither did Isaac as it was the place he'd killed Ennis. As Lydia and Danny didn't want to go either, Jackson decided to stay at the Den also. The only other one that wanted to go was Allison.

When they arrived at the Bank, Chris was there in a Deputy uniform.

"Stiles, it's good to see you alive and well."

"Thanks, Chris. Looking good yourself, the uniform suits you. I'm tired but other than that I seem to be back to normal. We've come to see the Alphas so we can decide what to do with them."

"They've killed, Stiles. I'd suggest Derek kills them, or you let us deal with them. They were healing and getting stronger so we have chained them to a fence and have a low level of electricity going through them to stop them from healing."

Derek looked at them

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"I know but I had to consider the safety of my men. We couldn't have the Alphas back at full strength even if they were bound by wolfsbane ropes. Besides, we only have it strong enough to stop the healing not cause them additional pain. Not that they deserve that."

Stiles looked at Chris

"Our Pack is the supernatural police. I've a great role model to follow in my Dad. In our case, we are also judge and jury but until we've decided that they are guilty, I don't want to take away their dignity."

Chris looked at Stiles oddly

"As you wish. They're your captives. We just assisted as Allison requested."

"Thanks, Dad."

While they had been talking, they walked down to the vault. The door was open and Melissa could see her son locked to the fence with electrodes stuck to his sides. Every few seconds his muscles would clamp up as the electricity flowed through him. She was going to run up to him but Chris stopped her. 

"Don't touch him. It might not be enough to harm him but it could kill you."

Stiles looked round the room, found the electricity source and switched it off. He then went round and removed the electrodes from each of the Alphas. They were too weak immediately to react but once they were able to heal, Stiles looked at them all to make sure that they were not worse for being electrocuted. Scott saw him and said

"Stiles, thank God. You've got to get me down from here. Derek wouldn't let me go. You've got the Alphas and there's no threat to Mom so I'm happy to come back to the Pack."

"I'm sorry Scott, but as an Alpha you'll never be able to join the Pack again."

"What!"

This was said by both Melissa and Scott at the same time.

"You're an Alpha now. Derek and I are the Alpha pair, there is no place for another Alpha. You would destroy the Pack."

"But the Alpha Pack worked, why not us?"

"They had no betas. With Betas, they wouldn't know who to follow. No Pack can allow you to join. The only way for you to have a pack is to either take one or create your own."

"This is because I'm a True Alpha isn't it? Derek can't cope that I'm more powerful than him."

"No, Scott. It isn't. Even if you were an ordinary Alpha, there'd be two choices for you, you either challenge the Alpha for the Pack, or you're banished. Scott, Derek is my mate so I'll protect him above even my love for you. Believe me, even as the True Alpha, you'll not win that battle."

Melissa looked at Stiles

"You said this was a Pack decision. Was that all lies? You made me try to convince everyone."

Stiles walked up to Melissa

"No, you know Scott's my brother. I didn't want you to be upset. I am just telling you the facts. He can't join the pack as an Alpha. There may be other ways and it's up to the Pack together to decide on Scott's punishment and inclusion in the Pack."

"Scott, Tūtū has advised that I look at each of your hearts to see what you're made of. Are you willing to let me see? It's the only way that there might even be a chance you could stay in the territory."

Scott looked wounded and gave his puppy eyes

"You don't need to look into my heart to see who I am. You've known me all my life. You know who I am. I'm your best friend."

Stiles was for the first time in his life unmoved by those puppy eyes, he remembered the look of glee that Scott showed when Kali was beating Derek. 

"You say you're my best friend? Well, you've got a fucking crap way of showing me that I'm your best friend. Ever since you were bitten you've tried to kill me if you weren't ignoring me. You hung up on me when Derek and I were drowning in the Pool because you were with Allison. Yes, it's okay for you to be able to have more friends and be awesome but I've just got to be just Stiles, your loser friend. When I get something for myself, you try to destroy it. 

"I've let you get away with all this because I was the one that dragged you into the woods that night. It was me that was responsible for you being bitten. I've carried that guilt around and allowed you to treat me like crap, to ignore me, to protect you from Derek's wrath when you sided with Gerard who beat me black and blue while you were working with him. That guilt stops now. You've become too selfish. It was me that stood up against Peter, the crazed alpha, to save Lydia. You were too busy trying to avoid the coach so you could stay at the dance and be with Allison. It was because you were too pumped at being able to be the best at lacrosse and be popular for Allison that made Jackson suspicious of what you were. When he found out, he wanted to be a werewolf and ended up the Kanima. That's on you. I found a way to hold off the Kanima by using Dad's police van. You let him escape because you were making out with Allison instead of watching him. Lots of people died so you could get to third base. That stunt also lost my Dad his job. But that's fine because you got to make out with Allison."

Stiles looked towards Allison for a second and mouthed "Sorry" to her because she was looking extremely embarrassed and a little shocked. However he turned back to Scott and continued.

"It was me that got Erica and Boyd out of Gerard's grasp and got Chris to let them go by taking a beating while you were working with that psycho. Erica and Boyd wouldn't have even been there, if you hadn't lied to Allison about what really happened so that you could still get inside her pants. I can sum you up easily: Selfish and Allison, Allison, Allison, Allison, ALLISON! 

"I must say, it's amazing how you can remember I'm your best friend when you need me to do something for you but when it is something for me, you seem to forget. I have news for you: you're not my best friend. Derek is. At the moment, I love you Scott but I don't like you. I begged you to stay but you went to Deucalion. You watched as Derek was beaten. You helped them kill a quarterback and hurt other students. You helped them capture my Dad. You let Deucalion cage me, you were happy for him to mate with me against my will, and were willing for my whole pack, my FAMILY, to be killed."

Scott held his head in shame

"You're right about me, Stiles, I've been a bad friend but not about who I am. You know me. All that happened with Deucalion was because I'd submitted to him. I had to."

"Scott, I don't know you at all. The submission may explain your actions but it doesn't absolve them either. You submitted to Derek but you were able to walk away and even work against him. You hate Derek even though he wasn't the one who bit you but were willing to work with the very werewolf that did bite you. Regardless, of what you say, I need to look for myself. Are you willing to let me look at your heart?"

Scott face morphed into pain and resignation

"Fine."

Stiles walked up to Scott and placed his hand on Scott's chest. He looked for what made up Scott. He wasn't surprised to find the central part of him was Allison. Then there was his Mom, Stiles, then Isaac and finally the Sheriff. He could see that he hated being controlled and that was matched by his hatred for Derek. First because he had been forced to submit but later because he was more important to Stiles than Scott was. His heart was at its center good but he had allowed a darkness to set in which was choking that goodness. He could see that Scott had loved watching Derek bleed. He felt that Derek deserved it. In his depth of his heart, probably not even where Scott could tell, he had this deep seated desire to make Derek pay for what he perceived Derek had wronged him in.

Stiles pulled away from Scott.

"Thanks Scott. There may be a way. You may not like it but there may be a way. I'll talk to the Pack. Either way, you'll not be left here for very much longer."

He walked over to Kali. He placed his hand on her heart while she snarled at him and tried to get at him although she was bound by the rope. She stopped when Derek growled at her and cracked her head against the wall. Her heart was black. Some was because she had lost her mate but she'd enjoyed everything she had done. The only one that she regretting killing was her emissary, Julia Bacari. Everyone else's death had just made her feel powerful. She wanted Derek to refuse so that she could kill him and she had been looking forward to taunting Stiles. She'd killed hundreds of people both wolf and human, she hadn't cared if they were good or bad, she just liked to kill.

He stepped away from her and shivered. Taking a deep breath to center himself, he walked over to the Titan Wolf. This time he placed both hands on the Titan's heart. The images he got was of them as young adolescents. They'd been abused by their pack and treated like scum. Every day was filled with pain and fear. Deucalion had saved them, showed them how to join together to be the Titan wolf and how they could be strong if they killed their pack and became the Alpha. When they had done so, Deucalion offered them a position in his pack to finally belong. They submitted to him, he was the one who saved them, how could they not. 

They had been with the Alpha pack over a year. In that time they had killed many packs. As they were so strong they were often sent in to take down the largest wolves. Ethan hated what they had to do but he'd no choice. Aiden, on the other hand, liked that he was showing the world that they were strong. However, as he'd seen the memories of Boyd and Erica and seen with his own eyes how the Hale Pack worked, Aiden had longed for that. He was jealous of what they had. They all belonged to their Alphas and were cared for. He wanted that. Deucalion just wanted submission and absolute obedience. He hadn't provided any comfort. Stiles sent through a dream to both Ethan and Aiden. They were betas in the Hale Pack. Low in the Pack but cared for. They knew they were on probation but they were welcome. He let it play and checked their hearts to see if this is something they wanted. He found that both wanted it and were naturally submissive. He also was surprised to see how caring they were of each other and of the pack in the dream.

Stiles stepped away from them and walked out of the vault.

"Chris, make sure you feed them and treat them well. They should be given what they want. I will speak with the Pack. I want the electricity generator and electrodes removed." 

Melissa and Allison were with Scott but Allison looked less comfortable. Melissa was cleaning his face and rubbed triple antibiotic cream on the cuts to his hands where the cuffs had bitten into his skin. 

"Melissa, Allison. You can stay here if you like. I am going to talk to the Pack about the Alphas and Scott. If you don't care what decision we make about the Alpha pack, you can stay here and come back when we're going to talk about Scott, or you can come back with us. I'd personally like that you both came and were there for it all. Chris won't harm Scott, I'm sure of it."

"Can't you let him down from there. Can't you just hold him by a mountain ash circle, he'd be more comfortable."

"Unfortunately, no. A True Alpha can't be held by mountain ash. It's the only way at the moment. I'm sorry. Why don't you come back with us and then you can return here later if you'd like."

Melissa stepped back to Scott and gave him a kiss on his cheek and raked her fingers through his hair to settle it. 

"Okay, Scott, I'll be back."

Allison also kissed Scott on the cheek and, promising to return, walked out of the vault following Stiles.

"Dad, treat him well."

Chris nodded at his daughter.

When they got back to the top, Stiles said to them all

"Derek and I need to quickly pop to the Clinic. Can you go back to the house to get everyone ready for the discussion? We'll be with you soon."

Melissa and Allison got in their car and drove back to the Stilinskis' while Derek and Stiles drove over to the clinic.


	73. Chapter 73

While they were driving to the clinic. Derek took Stiles's hand and said with a smile

"So I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are! You're my everything!"

Derek squeezed Stiles's hand a little tighter. Stiles looked to Derek who was beaming while driving. He asked

"Do you think I was too harsh on Scott?"

Derek stopped smiling and briefly looked at Stiles before going back to the looking at the road

"No, you just told him some home truths that he should have heard a long time ago. He's used your love and guilt to protect him for too long. Everyone else in the Pack have always been chastised when they've done something wrong but you protected him and he got worse. I don't know how he became a True Alpha because he doesn't have the temperament for it."

Stiles asked in a slightly broken voice

"Is it my fault then? Should I have stopped him earlier?"

"No! His choices are his own. You didn't make him do anything, you loved him and you protected him. It's what you do and that can never be wrong."

Derek squeezed Stiles's hand again before putting both hands back on the wheel to park outside the Clinic. When they got out, Tūtū opened the door to the clinic. 

"Stiles, it's good to see you are up and about. Are you here to see Deaton? You need to sort this out because we've had to cancel all his appointments this week and everyone wants to rebook. Are you ready to see him?" 

Stiles and Derek walked over to Deaton who was sat on a sofa that had been moved into the circle of mountain ash. He was sat reading. He was acting his normal impenetrable self, 

"Stiles, Derek." 

His eyes flashed blue. Derek instantly roared and Deaton whimpered and bared his neck. 

Stiles broke the circle

"Der, hold him while I see what makes him tick."

Derek let his fangs out and bit down on Deaton's throat until he went limp in his jaws. Stiles went over and put his hand on Deaton's heart and looked within. He saw Deaton's plan to eliminate the Hales, place the True Alpha in their place with Stiles as his mate. True Alpha and Spark joined as mates and best friends. Both under his direction. He now could see how Deaton had used Stiles's own magic to limit him until Deaton was in the best position to capitalize on it. He could see that he had a thirst for the power, not for himself but in order to preserve the balance. He didn't think that either Scott or Stiles had the strength of character to be able to handle the power that they'd have. He saw how he'd allowed the Hales to perish in the fire. Not by starting it but by not helping. He justified it by the fact that he was there to maintain the balance not to get involved: good and evil should be allowed to act and only if the pendulum swayed too much one way would a Druid intervene.

Stiles pulled away from Deaton and Derek let go of Deaton who rubbed his face against Derek's arm for comfort. Derek flashed his eyes and said 

"YOU WILL STAY HERE FOR NOW UNTIL WE COME BACK"

"Yes, Alpha."

Stiles smiled at him

"Thank you, Deaton, you've helped me a lot. We will see you soon."

Tūtū waited for them and said

"I can stay with him for a few more hours but you'll have to send some of your Betas. He'll need to go for a run soon as he needs to get rid of his pent up energy from the change. I'm amazed that he has this much control, to be honest."

Stiles answered

"He knows a lot about werewolves and was always very controlled, I can imagine it has followed him into his new life."

"That may be true, but he will need to run. If you could send some betas to relieve me that would be great."

"We will. I've listened to the heart of Scott, Deaton and the Alpha Pack. We are going to go back to the Pack and make some decisions."

"That's good, Stiles. Just remember that the sign of a good leader is compassion."

"We'll try to remember that. Thanks again for all your help."

They climbed into the car and made their way back to the Stilinskis'. Stiles looked at Derek and said

"Do you want me to tell you what I found out before we meet the Pack?"

"No, there is no point repeating yourself and we can always discuss it between ourselves if I need to."

"Okay, then. We'll be there soon."

He sent down the bond that he wanted all the pack to be in the Den. He could feel that they were mostly there. The only one missing was his Dad and he was on his way. As they were getting out of the car, the Sheriff's cruiser turned up. His Dad jumped out of the car and gave Stiles a crushing hug which Stiles reciprocated.

"I thought I'd lost you, Dad."

"So did I, but you and Tūtū saved us and this town."

"It was a group effort, Dad. Thanks for settling everything afterward. We didn't need the Feds in everything."

"Hey, that's my job, son."

They separated but both kept their arm round the other's shoulder. Derek walked behind but he was happy for the two Stilinski men to have their moment together. When they got down to the Den everyone was waiting there. Melissa got up and went over and hugged the Sheriff and then they both sat down next to each other. Melissa put her head on his shoulder for comfort as the Sheriff wrapped his arm around her waist. Stiles cleared his throat and, looking at all the pack, began,

"Okay, we've to decide how we are going to deal with the Alpha Pack, Scott and Deaton. I'll tell you what I've found out and what my opinion or solution is but then we can all decide. This is not just my and Derek's decision. Derek will make the final call if there's no overall majority but I want this Pack to make decisions on Pack together.

"Let's start with the most important to us all, Scott. First, he's a True Alpha. Our Pack cannot have him in the Pack like that. As an Alpha, his has two choices, he either fights Derek for the position as Alpha or he's banished. We have another choice of executing him for his crimes but I do not want to entertain that. However, looking at Scott's choices, if he attacks Derek, as part of the Alpha Pair, I'll use all the power I have to help defeat him and, you all saw what happened to the Alpha Pack, the only outcome is his Death. I've looked into his heart, he's intrinsically goodhearted but he's on the path to darkness. He bears a great hatred for Derek and wants revenge. On top of that, he actions have caused many problems for the Pack, he used Derek, he caused Allison to go off the deep end, he caused Boyd and Erica to be captured. On top of that he didn't help when Derek was being smashed around by Kali and you all heard how he told me to abandon you all and join the Alpha Pack." 

The Sheriff added

"When the Alphas took the school bus, though, he looked like he wanted to help the wounded."

"Did he help them?"

"No, Kali stopped him."

"Thanks Dad."

"In my mind, there's no way that he can be allowed back in the Pack like he is. I don't want him to be killed so the only alternative is banishment."

The Sheriff added

"You can't do that, son. Melissa would've to leave too and this is where she was raised and this is where her job is."

"Yes, Stiles. I couldn't leave but I'd have to leave if you banished Scott. He's been like your brother, how could you do that to him? I thought this was going to be the Pack's decision. You're not giving us a viable alternative to consider."

"There is one other drastic alternative that I got from Deaton's mind and from speaking to Tūtū. If he surrendered his Alpha Spark to Derek, I would then use my powers to kill his wolf but leave the Human side intact. I'd also heal him of his Asthma. He'd get what he always wanted, a cure. He never wanted to be a werewolf. If this is acceptable to him, he'd no longer be a threat to your Alpha Pair. If he accepts, are you willing to let him back into the Pack? If you refuse to allow him back, he'd never be able to be Pack and we wouldn't include him in our business but he could remain in the town and interact with anyone in the Pack who wanted to interact with him. I'd add a safeguard, if he thought about doing anything against the Pack he'd suffer unbelievable pain until he gave up on the idea and he'd always be forced to tell me his plans regardless. What does everyone think?"

Melissa immediately said

"Yes, apart from the safeguard, that would be perfect! He'd never hurt the Pack, Stiles."

"He has already, Melissa, so I'm not so sure about that. But, if he has no intention, he shouldn't care about the safeguard."

"I heard what you said in the vault but that's not my son you were mentioning. It is all to do with the werewolf in him. My son is a loving, caring, considerate boy. I think everything you accused him of can be attributed to the monster in him. Without that, he'll go back to being himself again, just you watch!".

Derek looked and said

"You're wrong, Melissa, the wolf doesn't make you a monster. I thought you knew that. A werewolf pack is close as you can get to being selfless, we place the Pack above the individual in all things. We consider each other, we love each other and we care for each other. It wasn't the wolf that made Scott what he is."

Melissa leaned herself more into the Sheriff and buried her face into the Sheriff's neck. Derek looked away from her and turned his eyes to Stiles.

"You saw his heart, if you think that it's best to follow this alternative, I'll abide by the decision of the Pack."

Lydia added

"Okay, he either leaves the territory or becomes human. If he decides on the latter, let's do a secret vote if he should be allowed back into the Pack. There's a lot of emotions here, I wouldn't anyone to face reprisals here because they voted one way or another."

Allison added

"I'm shocked at what you said in the vault, Stiles. I didn't realize how much he'd abandoned you. I didn't know you two before he became a werewolf. I didn't know how much he'd left you to be with me. I'm so sorry, it all seems my fault."

"Don't be sorry, Allison. Many here have a significant other and they aren't obsessed in the same way, that is all him."

Allison nodded and added

"It's what he's wanted from the beginning. I'm sure he'll chose to be human. If we don't allow him to stay in the Pack, what does that mean for me? Do I leave too?"

Derek added

"Allison, you can leave the Pack if you prefer. We'd never hold you against your will. I'd love you to stay but if that doesn't work for you, I'd love us to be allies."

"Thanks, Derek. Stiles, can you tell me how you're going to remove his wolf? The Hunters would love that information to deal with dangerous Packs like the Alpha Pack."

"I'm sorry, Allison. It's unique to me and I don't like the idea of giving the Hunters any more powers to destroy Packs. I've been on the receiving end of the Denilovs. You never know where that information would end up. As for the vote, you're right, Lydia, it should be secret. We'll deal with the vote at the end.

"Now let's move to the rest of the Alpha Pack. I looked first at Kali. There is no redeeming features there. She is evil and loves to kill. I saw nothing to mitigate her deeds. Derek can rip out her throat or she can, like Scott, give up her Alpha Spark to Derek and then I can humanely kill her. I'd prefer the latter option."

Cora spoke

"She was horrible when they had me in the Vault. Deucalion was cold and calculating but he did nothing that wasn't to his advantage. Kali just liked to torture."

Derek said

"A world without Kali would be a better place."

Everyone agreed that she should be executed.

"This will probably take the most debate. I looked into the heart of the Twins. They've done terrible things but there are mitigating circumstances. They were abused in their old Pack terribly both physically and sexually. Deucalion showed them how to become the Titan Wolf and persuaded them to kill their Pack and their Alpha and become the Alpha. Their lives were full of fear and pain. The thought of being rid of their torturers was enough to make them kill their Pack. They're naturally submissive though, and they submitted to Deucalion. From what I saw, Ethan hated what they were doing but Aiden, while not liking it fully, liked that he was shown to be strong. I made them dream that they were part of our Pack as lower members and they seemed unbelievably happy to be in our Pack and took to their position well. I think what I saw is true. I believe that we get them to stop being Alphas by giving their Alpha Spark to Derek. I'll take their ability to become the Titan wolf from them unless Derek and I order them to become it (and we can order them to separate). I believe that we should let them join our Pack as low betas."

Derek looked at Stiles

"They are Pack killers, Stiles. They killed their own Alpha. I wouldn't be comfortable having them in our Pack."

"They killed their Alpha because he was terribly abusive to them. This Pack has changed, we are a family. I think they would thrive in this environment. It would only work though, if you would want them here. If not, I think we should remove their Alpha Spark, remove all knowledge of the Hales from them and leave them in unclaimed territory. I don't think we should kill them."

Derek looked at him 

"I don't think there is much to discuss. Those who kill their Pack are seen as Pariahs in our world. You don't allow Pack killers to enter your Pack. There's nothing that can change that."

"I think that's mostly because Pack killers become Alphas and so they make a Pack not join one. You can't judge without knowing the facts. Lots would say the same about you when you killed your Uncle to be the Alpha. Are you a Pack killer?"

He gave Derek a quick squeeze so he knew that he didn't mean it to hurt and continued 

"No, you're not and never were. We know that circumstances are not always black and white. I think the easiest way is to show you all what I saw." 

Stiles closed his eyes and sent what he'd seen to the Pack. They all gasped.

Lydia spoke

"Okay, now I've seen what you've seen, I agree they need a second chance. I don't know how theyre even functioning. If we allow them in the Pack, provided they give up their Alpha Spark, can we hold them on probation."

Melissa added

"Why can't you do the same with Scott? Can't he become a Beta again on probation. The Twins have done more wrong than Scott."

Stiles looked sad

"I've looked into his heart and he just couldn't be part of this Pack as a werewolf. He has already been demoted to the lowest rank in the Pack and it did nothing but fuel his hate. He was divisive when he was a Beta and he hates that Derek and I are together. My suggestion, which we've already agreed to, is the only option."

Cora spoke to change the subject

"As I said, the twins were kindest of the Alphas to me. They never treated me at any time without kindness. I was their prisoner but they did what they could to keep us comfortable."

Erica said

"They didn't feed us though and they dragged us to Deucalion?"

"Yes, but you could hear that they were commanded to do so and they never break your arm at the same time like Kali did."

 

Stiles looked at them all

"You all get to decide whether we allow them to join the Pack. When we hold the secret vote at the end, you can vote to keep them out or allow them to join the Pack. The decision is yours. Whatever the decision, it applies to both, we will not be splitting them."

He cleared his throat.

"The final decision is about Deaton. He was turned by Derek to get rid of the spirit he was trying to use to control me. I've looked at his heart and can tell you that he's manipulative and held a lot of information from us. However, he's an Omega and is extremely submissive to Derek. I don't think he would be a threat to us going forward. He had a lot of knowledge of the Supernatural and is a trained Druid. Danny has his power but needs to be trained. I'd recommend that we allow Deaton to join the Pack but as the lowest member. He'd work at the clinic during the day and teach Danny, Lydia and me at the weekends and nights. He'd also be there to treat your wounds if I couldn't.  
We've learned that I'm incapacitated at times or my magic doesn't work. 

"I don't want him to join because I trust him but I'd trust him less letting him go free and letting him join another Pack. He has too much knowledge to be allowed to go free. Remember the adage, you should keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Derek answered

"I've no problem with this. I can tell that he's very submissive. He'd be fine in the Pack but we'd all have to remind him of his place to keep his submissiveness in place. You'd all need to eat before him, move him out of the seat that you want etc. I don't mean threaten him and make his life hell but he should learn that you come before him, that he's the bottom of the Pack and must defer to everyone else. As long as I reinforce that, I doubt he'd be any trouble to us. I agree that we couldn't let his knowledge go to anyone else."

Stiles added

"He'd not withhold information from us any longer. His knowledge would be ours and I think that would be invaluable. Perhaps he can update our bestiary and give us better ways to defend ourselves. He obviously knows more about Sparks too as he thought he could control me. Perhaps he can help to make me stronger than I am now. Like the others, I'll make sure that he'll feel unbelievable pain if he tries to double cross us and that he will be forced to tell me, in any case."

Isaac spoke

"Until he turned on you, we though he was our emissary! I've always treated him as Pack"

Stiles walked up to Derek and held his hand.

"This Pack is to be democratic about who's Pack and who's not. That decision affects us all and so you should be included. I'm going to get a box and print out some voting papers. 

All of them nodded. Stiles ran upstairs.

In a few minutes he came back with a box and some printed voting sheets. The paper had all four names on it with two phrases next to their names. 

"Okay, find a quiet place to make your vote. The voting sheet has two options per name, "Allowed into the Pack" and "Refuse entry into Pack". I want you to circle the option you want for each name. Come back to the Den when you're finished and then add your sheet to the box. I'll get some Valerian Root and burn it to pour in the box so that no scent can be identified from the papers."

He passed out the paper and pens to every one of the Pack. The others left and he and Derek both filled in their votes and added it to the box. Within a few minutes everyone was back and had placed their folded sheet in the box. Stiles poured the burned Valerian root that he'd prepared while he waited for the others to return and shook the box.

He opened the top and pulled out the votes. In the end only four votes wanted Scott to be allowed back into the Pack. For the others the majority had accepted both the twins and Deaton. After Lydia and Melissa had verified the vote, Stiles said

"The Pack has decided. Scott will not be allowed back into the Pack but both Deaton and the Twins will be allowed in."

Melissa looked angry but there was nothing she could do about it. This was the will of the Pack. As everyone else was in a contemplative mood that night, Stiles thought they needed something to lighten the mood so he put on The Help for them to watch. Everyone bundled in the bed, Melissa and the Sheriff wrapped round each other as the Sheriff comforted Melissa and the others all paired of in their mated pair. Isaac and Cora seemed to be close now. Danny and Allison came together too but all made sure that they were touching but they were careful with Stiles.

When the film was over, everyone had relaxed and it had helped to improve the mood. Stiles and Derek slipped out of the bed and walked up to the bedroom. They could hear Cora muttering "The newly mated are always the same. We may need to put another film on and make it loud one."

Thankfully she said this quietly and his Dad who was talking softly to Melissa didn't hear her.


	74. Chapter 74

When they got upstairs, Stiles stripped of all he was wearing, as did Derek, and they climbed into bed together. Stiles lay on his side and lay his head, an arm and leg over Derek. While letting his leg slide up and down Derek's leg, his arm roamed Derek's smooth chest.

"I don't know about you, but I think the Pack has made the right decisions."

"Yeah. I want to help the Twins. After what they did to me, I can't believe I'm saying this, but they deserve a second chance."

Stiles cupped Derek's face

"You're so softhearted aren't you?"

Stiles moved his face so that he could kiss Derek on the chest. Derek ruffled Stiles's hair and said

"It's the only thing that's soft. The rest of me is rock hard."

Stiles lowered his hand down his mate's abdomen feeling ever dip in his Michelangelo chiseled stomach. He combed his fingers through Derek's pubic hair and then took Derek's erect and leaking dick in his hand.

"You can say that again! I told you, Der, my mind is willing. Oh, you don't know how much my mind is willing but I don't have the energy. Using my magic to see into the hearts of the Alphas and Deaton, not to mention showing you all what I saw from the twins, has tired me out even further. I think I'm running on fumes."

Derek made an experimental thrust into Stiles's grip and grunted. He then looked Stiles in the eyes, grinned and said

"Well, you did say that, the next time, you wanted to be in me. What about if I do all the work. I know you're tired Stiles but I really need the connection with you. My wolf is going crazy here. I thought I'd lost you and I need to feel that we are both alive. Will you allow me?"

"Well if you willing to do all the work, have at it!"

Derek pushed Stiles gently onto his back and hovered over him. He kissed his eyelids and then his nose before coming down to his mouth. He licked along Stiles's bottom lip until he opened his mouth to him giving him entry. Derek let his tongue enter Stiles's mouth as he deepened the kiss. He played with Stiles's tongue and upper palate as he completely explored the unique taste that was Stiles. When they were both breathless, he kissed Stiles on the jaw and behind his ear. Derek loved that piece of Stiles's neck almost as much as the mate mark. His scent was strong there. He played with Stiles's earlobe teasing it with his teeth before he licked and sucked at it before lowering his mouth to the mate mark. This he licked with small kitten licks which had Stiles moaning and Derek could feel Stiles's erection pressing against his hip.

"You may be tired but it looks like everything is in working order."

"What do you expect? I'm a teenager!"

He lowered his mouth down Stiles's body spending some time lapping at his nipples and sucking on them until Stiles was moaning and rolling his hips. Stiles hands were by his sides and he was tugging at the sheets. 

Derek rubbed his hands down Stiles's arms starting from his shoulders and then used his thumbs to make soft circles on the backs of Stiles's hands until they relaxed and let go of the sheets.

"Just relax, babe, I'll do all the work. Just lay yourself down and enjoy it."

He left the nipples and licked his way down Stiles's chest luxuriating it watching Stiles's stomach muscles flex and jump in anticipation and his breath hitch. At the same time he allowed his hands to roam down Stiles's sides applying just enough pressure to not cause it to be ticklish but not enough to hurt. He could tell that his actions were having an effect on his mate as he was already covered in gooseflesh and a fine sheen of sweat.

"Oh, Der, I love you."

Derek looked him in the eyes, soft eyes that were so filled with love and affection, as he licked into Stiles's navel licking and circling the indentation with his tongue. Stiles let his head drop back down to the pillow with a heavy thud. Giving Stiles no time to react, Derek took all of Stiles in his mouth. He deep-throated him and hummed as he hollowed his cheeks to apply the greatest amount of pleasure. Stiles began to quiver and make continuous moans as he let his head fall back exposing his neck in submission to Derek. Derek smiled around his cock while he moved up the shaft to lick around the edge of the corona while using his teeth to put some gentle pressure on the head. Stiles whole legs were shaking and his body became flushed with blood turning him a delightful shade of pink. His cheeks glowed red with color.

Just while Stiles was getting lost in his coming orgasm, which was a heady thing for Derek to see, to know that he could have this effect on his mate, he pulled off and held the base of Stiles's cock hard in his hand. Stiles stopped moaning and it turned to groaning.

"I want you inside me, Stiles. This was just the prelim."

He leaned over to get to the drawer in the side cabinet and pulled out lube and carefully and deliberately pulled out some wet wipes. He also fished under the bed and pulled out a large towel. He placed this under Stiles and then lubed Stiles's cock liberally. Stiles laughed

"It's good to see you that you were prepared. You get an A+ for remembering about the wet wipes."

Stiles was expecting to see Derek start to finger himself. Instead, he lubed Stiles's cock, raised himself, and lowered himself down quickly on Stiles until his buttocks were resting on Stiles's skin and Stiles was buried deep into him. Stiles sat upright, and placed his hands on Derek's waist.

"What are you doing? I don't expect you to hurt yourself! I want you to enjoy this too, not be in a lot of pain! I don't care if you heal fast, I don't like you hurting at all."

Derek lent down and kissed Stiles

"It's okay, Stiles. You're my mate. My body completely relaxes to let you enter. I trust you completely. My body sees you as part of me so it welcomes you too. There is no need to ever do any prep on me."

"You mean, I can bend you over and take you whenever I like?"

"If you can catch me."

Stiles chuckled slightly as he saw Derek's cock spasm and darken at the thought of Stiles taking him. Or maybe it had done that because Stiles's cock had grown larger inside him when he thought of just taking Derek whenever he wanted and he was pressing on Derek's prostate more. Then Derek moved slightly and Stiles couldn't think of anything but what they were doing. He moaned.

"God, you feel so great. You're tight and so warm. It's amazing."

Derek began to move and flex his inner muscles to extract the most amount of pleasure out of Stiles. He raised himself up until Stiles was nearly out of him and then bottomed out again. Stiles hands were once again on the sheets and he was holding them tightly. Derek clenched his ass muscles tight so that Stiles's cock would not come out, he leaned down and grabbed both Stiles's hands. He picked them up and after first kissing both palms, placed them both on his ass. He let his legs open further and found himself deeper impaled on Stiles's cock and now it was pressed on his prostate with some force. Derek couldn't help himself when he arched his back, moaned and let his head fall backwards. 

"Oh fuck, Stiles!"

Derek didn't recognize his own voice, it had taken on a breathlessness and huskiness that he'd never heard himself speak like before. Already there was a sliver of glistening precum stretching from his own engorged purple cock to a pool gathering in the dip of Stiles's stomach. Stiles's cock was thick and it was pressing Derek in all the best spots. Stiles gripped Derek's ass tightly and then pulled his cheeks apart. This allowed Derek to impale himself even further on Stiles's dick and the pleasure and the feeling of completeness grew exponentially for Derek. The needy whine came out of his throat unbidden.

Now Derek also broke out into a sweat while his thighs began to quake. He kept the depth but rolled his hips in a languid motion to allow Stiles's cock to massage his prostate. Clenching down hard on Stiles's cock, he leaned down and pulled Stiles up so that he could kiss him. This action means his own cock brushed against Stiles's stomach, sliding through his own precum. The sudden pleasure this brought and the feeling of Stiles within him made his motions less co-ordinated and he kissed Stiles on an eye and nose instead of his mouth. He loved the feeling of Stiles touching him, front, behind and inside. Stiles was his whole world at the moment and their heartbeats, their breaths and their pulse which he could feel in Stiles's cock were all in perfect sync. He finally managed to find Stiles's lips and he kissed him with everything his was worth. When he pulled back, he nibbled at Stiles's lip until it was swollen and continued to kiss him sloppily.

"I love you so much, Stiles."

"I love you too, Der, but you're killing me here, whatever you're doing to make yourself as tight as a mouse's ear makes this feel amazing but you'd better speed up."

Derek chucked

"Even now I can't get your brain to switch off. I'm obviously not working hard enough!"

"Well all you have to do is speed the fuck up!"

He took Stiles's hands and intertwined their fingers

"You're tired and I want this to last. You're going to have to be patient."

Stiles groaned but didn't do anything to thrust into Derek.

"I knew you'd be pushy, Der".

Derek laughed and began to lift himself up gently before dropping down again while flexing his inner muscles. The angle and the action meant that Stiles hit his prostate every time sending waves of bliss through his own body while giving Stiles the most pleasure. He continued to do this until Stiles lost all coherency and all he could moan out was "Derek" as a prayer and request. Derek started then to roll his hips much more forcefully so that Stiles's cock nearly came out before he was once again deep within Derek.

He made one more roll of his hips and he felt Stiles's cock swell even greater before he felt the walls of his insides be plastered with his cum. The feeling of such fullness was amazing. Stiles went completely taut beneath him, his back arched in pleasure, as he finally thrust hard into Derek. Stiles's cock continued to spasm within bringing waves of ecstasy both to Derek and Stiles. Derek teetered on the edge of his own orgasm, not willing for this joy to end, however, it was Stiles turning into a lose noodle while sighing "I love you" that finally was enough to take Derek over the edge and he came covering all Stiles's chest and his face and some of his own chest without even being touched. He didn't get up from Stiles. He didn't want to break the connection, he continued to roll his hips until Stiles whimpered in pain at the sensitivity of his cock. He spread his cum over Stiles's chest and then lowered himself so that it was pressed between them both. He lay there and allowed himself to relax. He'd learned that while Stiles looked weak he was strong and could take his weight. Their combined scents was the best smell that Derek had ever smelled. He wished he could bottle it.

As he began to kiss Stiles on the cheek and lips and face, Stiles gradually came back to himself. He pulled Derek into a strong embrace so that they were pressed tightly against each other. 

"That was the best ever, Der. I love you and I can't believe how lucky I am." 

Derek moved slightly but not enough to have Stiles slip out of him. He liked the fullness and allowed himself to completely relax safe in the arms of his loved one. He fell asleep almost immediately completely sated while Stiles rubbed gently circles on his back.


	75. Chapter 75

Derek woke up to feeling Stiles's warm moist breath against his cheek. He was wonderfully comfortable as he was still lying on Stiles. While Derek was still lying on Stiles, they had shifted slightly in their sleep. Stiles was still mostly on his back but twisted slightly to the right and Derek was mostly on his front twisted to his left. Stiles's right leg was underneath him and Derek's left hip was resting on Stiles's inner right thigh. Stiles right arm had dropped to the side resting just below Derek's pillow while his left hand was resting on the back of Derek's right calf. Derek's face was buried in the same pillow with his face pressed to Stiles's face. Stiles's right arm was resting under Derek throat. Stiles face was turned towards him and his breath was ghosting over his cheek. His mouth was open and his lips were almost touching him. 

Stiles's left leg was between Derek's legs and his thigh was nestling Derek's cock and balls. It was then he realized why he had woken up, Stiles's cock was still within him and had gone hard again pressing against his prostate. Stiles must have been hard for some time because Derek's prostate was feeling completely stimulated and tingles were radiating from inside Derek down both his legs, up his abdomen and into his own cock. Derek was lying at a slight angle to Stiles and was still sprawled over him. His right leg was wrapped round Stiles so that his right inner thigh was over Stiles's abdomen and his knee was touching Stile's left side next to his chest. It was this leg that Stiles was gripping. The position made his groin press tightly against Stiles's thigh and he made a few gentle experimental moves to put some friction there while tightening his inner muscles so that he could feel the drag within him of Stiles's cock. He loved this feeling of easiness with Stiles. He knew that Stiles was all his and every part of him was for Stiles. It had all been so difficult up to now, the feeling of longing coupled with the absolute knowledge that he wasn't worthy. His own feeling of inadequacy was nothing to the real fear he'd experienced when Deucalion had caged Stiles. That was in the past. Now he could have everything he dreamed of. He would make sure that he was always worthy of Stiles. Stiles was his and this was going to be how he woke up for the rest of his life, maybe with him inside Stiles instead. He couldn't help when he shivered in pleasure at that thought. He felt Stiles's breath stop for a second and when he turned his face he saw that Stiles's eyes were partially open. As soon as Stiles could see that Derek was awake his hand began to run up and down Derek's leg and the other lifted up to play with Derek's hair. With a small about of pressure, Derek knew that Stiles wanted to kiss and he couldn't think of anything better himself. 

Making sure that he did not dislodge Stiles from inside, he shifted slightly so that he they could easily reach each other's mouths and they began to kiss. Stiles tasted even more of Stiles. Morning breath may have been an issue for others but actually it made it even better for Derek. The kisses were gentle and loving and just what they both needed. 

"You're the best thing that has happened to me, Derek. I love you so much."

"I was just thinking the same before you awoke."

Stiles hand continued to caress Derek's leg while his other hand stayed playing with Derek's hair. Derek couldn't help himself when he leaned his head more into Stiles's hand to show how much he liked Stiles's loving caress. Derek had one of his arms under Stiles and he gripped Stiles closely to him while with the other he began to squeeze Stiles's left thigh. He increased his movements so that Stiles's cock was being thrust deeper into him and he loved watching Stiles's head bob with the force of his thrusts. This time Stiles didn't stay still. With every one of Derek's thrust, he met him with equal force snapping his hips forward. Derek felt like every nerve ending in his body had turned to "on". He was hyper-aware of every place that he and Stiles were touching. He could feel every slip and slide on his skin, every one of Stiles's hairs and every pore. He craved more and, while pushing harder, made sure that he let the rest of his body relax completely so that there was the greatest amount of skin on skin. This connection was all that Derek had ever wanted, even in his own fantasies he had never imagined that it could feel this good. He knew that they would grow to know each other's bodies in time and their pleasure would increase ten fold. Just the thought of that, together with all that he was experiencing at the moment, made Derek make a moaning sound that was mixture of pain and elation. Derek didn't know how much Stiles had been rutting into him in his sleep but he knew that that he had woken almost close to the edge. This loving wasn't going take long but, oh, didn't it feel good! Derek still had his face plastered against Stiles's neck but he knew that he wanted to see Stiles reach his climax. He lifted himself up onto his arms and bending down to kiss him whispered to Stiles

"Look at me, Stiles. I know you can't see in this light but I can see you clearly. I want to see you fall apart."

Stiles turned his eyes on Derek but they were unfocussed both because he couldn't see Derek in the darkness and because he was so lost in their lovemaking. He was flushed and sweating and the dried cum from earlier was becoming hydrated by the sweat enhancing the smell of "them" in the air. He was taking big gulps of air as he thrust as hard as he could into Derek. It was then that Stiles gave an even greater push and it took Derek over the edge. Derek arched his back and his cum plastered Stiles on his stomach and neck. He lost his ability to breathe or think, everything was centered on where he was touching Stiles. His inner muscles must have been milking Stiles because Stiles erupted within him. Unlike before, Stiles grabbed hold of Derek and pulled him down so that he could just hold him while he rode out his pleasure while he chuffed like the Little Engine that Could. 

While Stiles got his breath back, one hand once against started to play with Derek's hair while the other circled soft caresses on Derek's triskele tattoo. Derek had never felt so loved ever in his life and never as safe.

"You're definitely the best thing that has happened to me, Der, without a shadow of a doubt. Never ever doubt that."

"I'm beginning to believe you and in us."

"Good because I love you with all my heart, all my body and all my soul. I never want to be without you."

Derek felt a lump rise in his throat as his emotions rose up. He let the tears fall and he burrowed into Stiles as close as he could. When he felt more himself, he looked at his watch.

"It's 3:30. I think we should go down to the Pack. Can't you feel that they're not sleeping well without us with them. This is a stressful time for us all and they need their Alphas."

Derek leaned over and put on a lamp.

"Okay, let's have a quick shower and we'll go down to them."

"Could we not shower? The towel is still under us. We can wipe up the cum and then get dressed and go downstairs."

"But all the wolves will be able to smell what we've been up to."

Derek looked away bashfully. Stiles tightened his embrace and kissed Derek passionately. When he pulled away he added,

"And that is what you want, isn't it?"

He lifted Derek's head up by using one finger and then kissed him again.

"That's fine. Although I think we'll need to tell my Dad. He'd have arrested you, at best before, if he hadn't killed you, but now he can see what the risks are to me if I'm not mated, I think I can persuade him to let us off with the Special Stiles Stilinski Spark and Supernatural Mate Exclusion Clause amendment to the California State Sex with a Minor law. I wouldn't want to be mated to you on the New Moon and not be able to share my joy with my Dad."

"I don't want anything to be awkward between you and your Dad. He's important to you and so he's important to me. I would like to be able to be completely open about how I feel about you though. I know we can't do anything in public but in our own homes we should be able to."

Stiles sighed and kissed Derek again.

"I know, Der."

Stiles then rolled himself onto his back and let both of his legs fall open.

"Wipe away, Der, so we can get up".

Derek finally lifted himself off Stiles and instantly felt the emptiness of their break of connection. He wanted to sink back onto Stiles's cock but knew this wasn't the time. Before even thinking about it, Derek couldn't help himself, he bent down and licked a huge stripe over both Stiles's cock and abdomen taking a large amount of their release into his mouth. Stiles's focus was on his mouth like a laser beam and he licked his lips automatically when Derek did.

"Maybe next time, I won't use a towel,"

Derek added while he wiped them both off.

Once they were both presentable to human eyes and noses, he stood up and holding out his hand to Stiles helped to lift him out of the bed. Derek, still aware how much Stiles had exerted himself, made a point of dressing Stiles before dressing himself. When they were both decent, or at least humanly decent, they walked down to the den.

When they got there, the Pack were resting but not completely asleep. They climbed on the bed and pushed at the middle until the others moved to let them get in. As soon as they entered the pack bed they could feel everyone begin to relax. That was until the wolves noses twitched. It was Cora who commented

"What are you going to do next, Derek, piss on him? I really hate the newly mated!"

Derek just snuffled more into Stiles's neck while Stiles grip on him tightened. It didn't take long for everyone to begin to surround their Alpha pair and fall deeply asleep.


	76. Chapter 76

The next day they woke up, Stiles felt completely energized. He decided it was down to his final reconnection with his mate and Earth. If that was what he needed to be re-energized, he was all for it. As often and in as many positions as possible! He felt back to normal and relaxed with his whole pack around him.

He sent a mental note down the bond to the sleeping pack that they were fine and they didn't need to wake up when he got up. He slipped out of the bed and looked back at his pack. The space that he vacated was immediately taken. He smiled when he saw Jay and Derek curl round each other both with soft relaxed expressions as they lay cheek to cheek. The others inched slowly closer to remove any gaps between then all.

When he went to the kitchen, he saw his Dad sat at the table drinking a coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Dad. Have you eaten?"

"Morning. No, I just made a drink. Melissa had a shift so I got up when she left the Den. There's coffee in the pot if you want it."

"Thanks"

Stiles poured himself a coffee and opened the fridge to get out the cream and see what he could make. There wasn't much as they'd left on the Friday to get away from the Alpha Pack and he'd been unconscious until yesterday morning. There was only milk. He poured some of the milk into his coffee and then got out the Grape Nut flakes for his Dad and the Lucky Charms for himself. After filling the bowls, he walked over to the table and placed the bowl and the gallon bottle of milk in front of his Dad. While his Dad was pouring, he said

"You seem to be getting closer to Melissa, Dad. If that is what you want, Dad, I'm happy for you. I know that's what Mom wants and all I want is for you to be happy. Don't deny yourself something that would make you happy because you think it's the right thing to do."

The Sheriff put the milk down and looked at his Son while playing with the pendant round his neck.

"I love your Mom. I do like Melissa very much but you only get one true love in your life, Stiles. I had that with your Mom. I don't think I want to press my luck another time and I don't think I could ever be with another woman as I'd feel like I was cheating. I'm happy with my life. Melissa is wonderful and has been there for you and I through it all. I love having Melissa as a close friend who gives me support and who I can support but that is enough."

Stiles nodded

"I just want you to be happy, Dad."

"I am happy."

"Are you? You bury yourself in work. In the old days, you couldn't wait to get home. Now you can't wait until the next shift."

His Dad eyes showed so much pain when he said that so Stiles quickly added,

"Don't get me wrong. I love that you're the Sheriff and I don't want you to think that you've neglected me in any way. You're the best Father anyone can have. But I see that you're lonely. I've tried to be everything I can be for you but I think you're lonely for something I can't give you."

The Sheriff took Stiles hands in his own and said

"Son, your Mom's death hit me hard. I loved your Mom more than life itself. The only person I love as much is you. I know you don't blame me, but you should. I have thrown myself into work. Not because I'm lonely but because it stopped me thinking about what I lost and the fact that I could feel that I was losing you. My actions put you in danger and helped to push you away. I'm sorry.

"I could never be lonely with you in my life. You are made up of the best of Claudia and I. You fill my life with so much joy and when you're in the house, the house is so full. You're filled with so much energy and motion that the house vibrates with your vitality. In addition, now I've a whole pack that I can feel, that includes Melissa, I don't think I'll ever know a minute's loneliness.

"The one thing I am sorry about is that I've neglected you. You've had too many years walking into a dark house. I've not been around enough for you, Stiles. I want to be in your life completely, I want to be there for every one of your milestones. I'll never put work before you or the Pack again."

Stiles got up and threw himself into his Dad's arms. His Dad held him close and, pulling him into his lap, kissed him in his hair.

"You are all I need, kiddo, but the Pack is an added bonus."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Stiles stayed in his Dad's embrace. After a bit, his Dad said

"What are you going to do with Scott?"

"I'll give him a choice. Either he leaves the territory or he gives up his Alpha Spark to Derek. I'll then use a special wolfsbane strain that will kill the wolf but not the Human. I'll then use my Spark to bind him somewhat. He'll not be able to harm us and he'll have to tell me if he's heard or thought of anything that could harm us. I hope in time we can put this all behind us and be what we used to be for each other. It will never be the same but I hope we can be a close approximation to what we used to be for each other. That's only possible if he accepts what Derek is to me."

"And what is he to you?"

"My Everything."

Stiles hugged his Dad tighter. He took a long breath and letting it out said

"Dad, you say you want to be there for every one of my milestones. This Sunday is the New Moon. I'll be finalizing my mating with Derek. That isn't going to be some naked dance round the Preserve. You should know, though, that he'll be making love to me. He will make love to me and will knot me. Alphas werewolves knot their mates like dogs."

The Sheriff sat upright, his previous calm was completely forgotten by the threat to his Son's innocence. His face flushed.

"You're too young ..... You can't ..... I forbid it ...... It's illegal if not completely out of the question."

Stiles pulled off his Dad's lap and took his Dad's hands. He spoke calmly to his dad

"Derek is already my Earth. He and I are bound to each other, body and soul, from this life into the next. However, for werewolves, I need to complete our mating. Without that, the mate bond will be lost. Whilst our Pack will treat me as an Alpha, no other Pack will see me as having any status as the mate. They will come to mate with Derek. Others will come to capture me to mate with me, just like Deucalion did. 

"Unless I'm mated with Derek, he and I will always be in danger. Besides, we've started the mating process. We need to complete it on the New Moon or it will be broken. It will cause immense pain to Derek if it is broken and I never want him to feel such pain ever again in his life. So, I will be mating with Derek."

"But it's illegal. You're not even 18. If he even goes near you, I'll arrest him. If you want to do something when you're old enough to make that decision, I'll not stop you but, while you're a child, I'll protect you as much as I can."

His father's eyes flashed in anger at the thought of it. 

"Is it the illegality or the fact it's Derek? If it's the illegality, I don't see how you can have any objections. If no one should make such a decision before they were 18, the age of consent wouldn't change depending on what state we lived in. If I was in Nevada, it'd be completely fine or, for that matter, many places in the world. My age doesn't determine if I'm old enough! I've been mentally old enough from the time I stood over Lydia to protect her from Peter."

"Well we don't live in Nevada. We live in California and I uphold the law in the State of California."

"Is that right? Then arrest me and the Pack now. I didn't see you doing anything when we killed Marin, Deucalion and Peter. I don't see you stopping us now when we're going to kill Kali. Remind me, but isn't murder a bigger crime? Maybe I've missed the times convicts have been killed by lethal injection for underage sex."

His Dad took his hands out of Stiles's grasp and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Stiles, don't try to get round me with logic! Do you want to mate with him?"

Stiles looked his Dad straight in the eyes so there would be no confusion

"Yes."

His Dad looked scared for him 

"But he's damaged. I saw how much he hurt you! I thought you'd have more time to really make your mind up."

Stiles softened his look

"I know you are looking out for me, Dad, but Derek is it for me. Yes, he has been badly hurt and he did things to protect himself. It's true that, in the process, he hurt me. That's all in the past. He has healed. He's not the same person he was before. He's finally opened up to me and he's everything I could ever want. He would rather rip out his own heart than ever hurt me again. I never want to be apart from him. He's already my Earth which is a bond for this life and the next. He entered that willingly for me. I want to give him everything he has given me. I want to be his mate completely to be everything he needs and wants. 

"I'm not looking for your blessing but I'd love it. We'll not do anything in public. I'll still live here and this will be my home until I get back from College. We won't do anything to harm your position. Derek was the one to suggest that. I need this Dad. Derek needs it too. When we mate at the time of the New Moon, it's expected for the Pack to come to us, acknowledge our union and submit to me. I'd love you to be there. Here is the first of the milestones of my life that I'd like you to be there for."

Just after he finished saying that, Isaac walked in rubbing his eyes and the conversation stopped. His Dad looked haunted. Stiles knew that his Dad would need to get his mind round it. He just hoped that he'd accept it.


	77. Chapter 77

It didn't take long for everyone to get up. Derek came in and hugged Stiles. Stiles whispered

"Did you hear all that?"

Derek squeezed him tightly, nodded and kissed Stiles while taking deep breaths of Stiles's scent. Leaning into Stiles's ear he nuzzled it before he whispered

"I heard and, though I didn't like to hear what your Dad said, what you said in response made my heart sing."

"I meant it, Der, I wasn't just trying to convince my Dad."

The cereal in his bowl was now completely soggy and he didn't feel like eating it. As there was no other food in the house, Stiles decided that they should go to their local diner for breakfast and then go to the food store to stock up. Stiles had made a point of not showering and the coy grin on Derek's face that Stiles was willing to be out in public drenched in their combined scent made it all worth it to him.

"We're celebrating our victory. We're safe and we're all alive. I think that deserves at least a diner breakfast with bacon, plenty of pancakes drenched in maple syrup and whipped cream!"

His Dad finished his coffee and said

"Have fun but I've got to get to the Station. If you need me today, just give me a call and I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll keep everyone away from the bank today."

When he passed Stiles he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

The others could sense that there was some tension but Stiles just shook his head and smiling at the others said 

"Are we ready?"

The others quickly got ready to leave and, taking the cars, went to Stiles favorite diner for breakfast. They took the largest booth and they all stuffed themselves in the same one. Stiles was in the middle between Jay and Derek. They were both pressed hard against him but he put his arm around Jay's waist to give themselves a bit more room and placed his other hand on Derek's inner thigh and rubbed up and down slowly. In the process, his knuckles brushed Derek's bulge. Derek lowered himself in the chair so he could open his legs wider to give Stiles as much easy access as he could. Stiles couldn't help himself when he kissed Derek deeply. When they pulled apart, Derek had such a look of joy on his face that Stiles had to dip back in and kiss him again. 

When they'd all had their fill and drunk enough coffee, Stiles told them all to meet up in the Den. When they all were sat, Stiles took the floor.

"Today we deal with the Alphas. I'm fully restored. My magic is back to full strength and I'm well rested. I propose that we deal with Deaton first. If there are any complications with Scott, I want Deaton to be on hand to help him out. We'll deal with Scott after Kali. He'll be more inclined to agree when he's seen us kill Kali. In addition, the twins will more likely accept our offer when they can see the two alternatives.

"I think that Melissa should be there after I hit him with the wolfsbane. She can help Deaton. The killing of the wolf is probably going to be painful for Scott. I'd have liked Deaton to knock him out but the amount of anesthetic he'd need as a wolf would kill him when the wolf is dead. I'll see if Deaton can suggest anything. I also think that Melissa should be there to monitor him too.

"While we are doing that, I'd like the rest of you to prepare the den for the welcoming of three new pack members. We'll be hopefully bringing Deaton and the Twins. I want them to feel welcome."

Derek added

"Deaton will be the lowest rank in the Pack. He will be expected to obey you as you all outrank him. He will eat last and you will all be entitled to take his seat or his place while we sleep. I don't expect you to abuse him, you saw what happened to the Twins when they held that position and I want our Pack to be better than that. Nevertheless, if he does something that is wrong, don't hesitate to remind him of his place. He worked against this Pack and he will need to earn his place."

Stiles nodded

"Okay. I'll just prepare the wolfsbane and then we can get off."

He looked toward Cora

"I think you should come with us to Deaton. I think there may be a few things you should hear. Will you come with us?"

"Of course."

Stiles smiled and going into the kitchen took out the wolfsbane that he'd left out to dry and then proceeded to turn it into a powder using his pestle and mortar. He got out a freezer bag and dropped the powder into it.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

The three of them got into the Camaro and drove to the Clinic. When they got there, Tutu was with Deaton.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would come. Have you made a decision about Deaton?"

"Yes, he will be allowed to join the Pack. Tutu, thanks for all your help. I know we've kept you here so that we could decide on the matter as a pack but you can go home now and get some rest. I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay. Deaton isn't bad company when he wants to be. Him and I have been having a lively discussion about elemental and fundamental magics. I've enjoyed myself."

Stiles placed Tutu's arm in his and walked her out to Danny's car which she was borrowing. 

"Thanks again. We could never have got where we are today without you. We will be forever grateful."

Tutu blushed and just shook her head

"I just did what any good person would do."

"I think you do yourself a disservice, I think what you did was extraordinary and I'll never forget it."

He helped her into the driver's seat and then kissed her on the cheek. He stayed waving at her until she turned the corner. He then sighed, went back into the clinic and shut the door. When he got to the office, he saw Cora and Derek waiting on one side of the mountain ash circle and Deaton on the other.

Derek smiled at Stiles and said

"Do you want to break the circle and we can get the ball rolling."

"Before that, there was something that I saw in Deaton's heart than I think that you should both know. I didn't want to say anything in front of the Pack, first because this is something that only affects you two. Second, I don't want this influencing the Pack given Deaton's likely position. You'll not like it but I won't break the circle until you've heard everything because I don't want any rash reactions."

He then turned to Deaton

"Deaton, the Pack has decided collectively to allow you to join the Pack. There are conditions to that offer. The first is that you never hide anything from us again. As such, you need to tell both Derek and Cora your involvement in the fire."

Both Derek and Cora both roared and wolfed out immediately. Both of them were bashing against the circle. Cora screamed

"I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Deaton looked horrified. His new Omega status had taken away all his previous sangfroid manner and replaced it with a submissive one. The sight of an Alpha trying to get to him and his Beta threatening him had him curl up in a ball and whimper. His fear was ratcheting up and he wet himself in fear. Stiles realized that he needed to intervene. He grabbed two towels, some scrubs and stepped into the circle. 

"Derek, Cora, calm down!"

His voice carried authority and both immediately stopped their ranting but their eyes still showed all their anger.

"He helped kill our family, Stiles, how can you expect us to stay calm?!"

Nevertheless both of them had turned back to human and while still pressed against the circle. 

"Let him tell his side. I have seen it but he needs to tell you and ask for your forgiveness. Whether you grant it, is up to you."

Stiles placed a towel on the floor to mop up the piss and then rubbing his hand over Deaton's shoulder said

"Alan, take off your Pants and put these on. You can use the towel to clean yourself up and take a shower later."

Alan did as he was told. Once he was presentable again, he clung to Stiles for comfort as he looked at the floor.

"Deaton, you must tell them. They deserve to know."

"Alpha, I did not set the fire and was not involved in the plot. I just became aware of it and didn't do anything to stop it. I was no longer your emissary and it wasn't my place to interfere in the affairs of either side. To do so would have upset the Balance."

Cora flashed her yellow eyes

"Fuck your Balance and fuck you! You could have prevented it."

"It wasn't my place."

Stiles stepped away from Deaton

"Are you going to start by lying to us? You forget that I saw into your heart."

Deaton gulped and whimpered again.

"This land is too powerful to be held by wolves too busy with territorial wars than actually utilizing the magic here. It needs nurturing. Only I could do that, just because your family got here first shouldn't give you the right to just use it for your own selfish needs. I told Talia what she had to do, but she wouldn't listen. When I found out about the plot, I did nothing. I could see that fate had decided to intervene and I wasn't going to stop it. With the Hales gone, I could manage the magic for the Greater Good. It wasn't personal, it was necessary."

Cora roared

"Well it's personal to me".

Derek looked pained, Stiles could see him begin to crumple into himself. He stepped out of the circle and grabbed Derek in a big hug. Derek buried his face in Stiles's neck and just held on.

Cora just continued

"An emissary is meant to protect the Pack. You swore an Oath. How could you turn your back on us. We were a good family. We protected the territory! You allowed them to kill children!"

Deaton just curled back up into a ball.

Stiles pulled Cora into his embrace with Derek.

"Deaton, you've not finished. Explain your involvement with the Alpha Pack."

"I didn't know that Deucalion wanted to kill the Pack. Marin and I had agreed that Deucalion would make you join the Alpha Pack and leave the territory. As it would be abandoned and Scott was a True Alpha, we'd be able to hold the territory. I thought that Stiles would mate with Scott. You didn't seem to want him and Scott and Stiles together under my careful tutelage would have been unstoppable. We could have held the Balance."

Derek's eyes burned red

"You had a hand in what the Alpha Pack did. You were going to take Stiles from me. You sit there and thing you're something worthy when you're less worthy than the mud under my heel."

His straightened his back, the anger gave Derek a strength to carry on.

"Break the circle, Stiles. I want to tear him limb from limb and then I'll eat his flesh."

Cora growled

"And we'll make it slow."

Stiles looked at both of them. 

"No."

"Stiles, break the fucking circle"

Stiles stepped into the circle and, looking at them both, repeated

"No!"

"He let our family die."

"I know"

"Then why are you shielding him? Let him see what it feels like to be hunted."

Stiles put his hand up. Deaton was curled up in a fetal position and was whimpering and rocking sideways to soothe himself

"Look at him, Derek"

"He's just scared. Did he think how scared my little cousins were when the flames licked at them? Why should I feel sorry for him?"

"Derek, I don't expect you to be sorry for him. This isn't that Deaton. Oh sure, he has the memories and some of the character but he is no longer a Druid. He's a Omega wolf. The Balance means nothing to him now, only the Pack."

Down the bond he sent his thought

"We need his knowledge. He knows a lot and we need that. We can punish him and I can make sure that he can never do this again. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and that isn't far. We need him but you both had a right to know who he really is and what he has done against you."

Then out loud he said

"This isn't that Deaton. This is the wolf Deaton who, if you accept him, will give himself completely to the Pack. He will obey without question and he will do everything in his power to help us."

Down the bond he added

"And I'll make sure he has no option."

then turning to Deaton

"Is that not correct, Alan?"

Deaton didn't look up but nodded.

"I said, 'isn't that correct?' When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it with words. I expect them to be clear, simple and full answers. You'll never hide behind that facade again." 

"Yes, Stiles. You are correct, I will obey and work for the Pack."

Derek growled

"He is an Alpha, you will call him that. You will show him the respect due to him until we've decided you've earned the right to call him anything else."

"Yes, Alpha"

Stiles stepped out of the circle. He grabbed both Derek and Cora and hugged them.

"Punish him but accept him."

Derek turned to Deaton

"Deaton, you haven't apologized for what you've done."

Deaton threw himself prostrate on the floor

"I'm sorry, Alpha, I'm truly sorry. I didn't think of you just the Balance. I was wrong, I see that now."

Derek nodded

"The Pack has agreed that you should be allowed to join this Pack. I do not like it but I have agreed to follow the will of the Pack. If I had my way, I would have slashed your throat for the crimes you have committed against me and my Pack. This offer comes with conditions. One, all your assets are forfeit. You will sign them all over to me and the Pack as soon as possible. You will continue to work in the clinic but I will own it and all money will come to us. Your home is ours. You will own nothing. How much you will be allowed to have each day and how you will spend it will be mine and my mate's to decide."

"Yes, Alpha"

"Two, you will be the lowest of the Pack. You will obey all those above you as if they are me. You will obey IMMEDIATELY. You have no position. You own nothing and you are owed nothing. You will eat what is left after all else have eaten, you will sit where you are placed, if another wants anything you have you will give it up. If I hear you disobey, I will punish you severely."

"Yes, Alpha"

"Third, you will teach Danny, Stiles and Lydia all that you know about magic and what they need to know. You will work here and then in the evening teach them. You will do so until they tell you to stop. You will teach them fully, diligently and kindly."

"Yes, Alpha"

"You will never mislead us again. If there is something you think we should know you will tell us. Actually, not just that, every fact that you glean you will tell us. You will hide nothing from us."

"Yes, Alpha"

"I may have further conditions which I will place on you. I do not have them now but you will accept them as you are accepting these."

"Yes, Alpha"

Stiles spoke

"Alan, I will not just rely on your word. I will magically bind you to these conditions. If you try to harm the pack you will feel unbearable pain until you tell us what you are doing. You will never be able to hide any feeling as your face will express everything that you think when you are with the Pack. I will make this so. Do you accept this? 

"Yes, Alpha"

Stiles looked at both of Cora and Derek. 

"Do you both promise not to hurt him?"

Both of them reluctantly agreed. He could feel that they were both extremely angry but they had calmed down. He broke the circle. Immediately Derek jumped on Deaton and grabbed him hard by the neck. If he bit harder than was actually necessary, Stiles wasn't going to mention it. Deaton went limp in his jaws as he showed his submission. When Derek stepped away, Stiles pushed Deaton's head further back to expose more neck and bit him too. Finally Cora came and bit him too.

"You are part of the Hale Pack."

Stiles and Derek both could feel the bond with Deaton. Then placing his hand on Deaton's head and heart he magically bound the conditions onto Deaton. His level of submissiveness increased and he sat waiting to be told what to do.

Derek sneared at him.

"Strip and take a shower, you stink of piss."

Deaton ripped his clothes off in his desire to obey his Alpha and rushed into the shower.

"Make sure you scrub yourself. I don't want to smell any piss on you. When you've finished come back here. We have other things to attend to."

"Yes, Alpha".

Stiles looked at both of them. 

"He is bound to us now. He won't be able to do what he did before. You can punish him but don't be cruel. This Deaton isn't the shit he was before. I don't like him but we've taken his life from him. I don't know if we need to do anything more to punish him. Remember the Pack needs him.

Derek pulled Stiles into him and buried his face in Stiles's neck.

"I know but I don't have to like it."

Cora growled.

"I can't guarantee anything, Stiles. He took my family from me."

"I know but we have to try. We have to better than him."

Eventually Cora nodded.

Deaton came out completely naked and dripping. His eyes were looking to the floor submissively. He'd come in as soon as possible but hadn't dried himself as he'd not been told that he could do so.  
Stiles rolled his eyes but threw a new towel at Deaton.

"Alan, dry yourself and get dressed."

Alan did so and rushed into his office and grabbed some clothes to wear before he rushed back into the room with his Alphas in to get dressed.

When he was dressed. Stiles looked at him quizzically

"Alan, tell us the three most important pieces of information that you have been withholding from us."

"Lydia is a Banshee. It is her heritage. I don't know how strong it is because the last one was her grandmother but the bite from Peter triggered it in her."

"What does that mean?"

"She should be able to sense death before it happens. She is also immune to much supernatural harm and, as a fae, she will be a strong user of magic." 

"Go on"

"As Emissary, I held the coffers of the Hale Pack. Under the School there is a vault of all the Hale Treasures together with over 100 million dollars in cash.

"As the conqueror of the Alpha Pack, you are entitled to their coffers. This was held by Marin who will have automatically transferred them to me on her death."

"Do you know how much that is?"

"The Alpha pack only took on smaller insignificant packs but they decimated over a hundred. Their coffers are around 500 million dollars."

"You will arrange for this to be transferred to Derek at the same time that you are transferring all your assets to the Pack."

"Yes, Alpha."

Stiles smiled at Derek to try to lighten the mood

"Others might think you're a cradle robber but I'm definitely going to be thought a gold digger. To think you've been living in that damp depot when you could be living in Malibu."

"Actually, Alpha, you own in trust a beach property in Malibu. In addition, a mansion in Winter Park in Florida, an island in the Exumas in Bahamas, a ski lodge in Telluride, an entire floor in an apartment building on Fifth Avenue, New York, a mansion in forty acres in Greenwich, Connecticut, two brownstones in Charles Street in Boston, oil fields in Texas and Alaska and properties in Nob Hill in San Francisco to name but a few. As trustee, I have rented all these out for income but they can all be made available for your use. I will let you know what other properties you own from the Alpha Pack when I arrange the transfer to you."

"See, definitely a gold digger! Now they can't say I'm marrying you for just your looks."

Derek growled at Deaton

"Make sure that you do. You allowed my sister and I to live like rats in New York when we owned an entire floor on Fifth Avenue. You have a lot to make up for, boy."

Deaton whimpered again and answered

"Yes, Alpha."

"I am going to deal with the Alphas. If Scott agrees, I am going to kill his wolf and -."

Deaton looked up in shock

"But he's a-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, when I want it, I'll ask for it."

"Yes, Alpha. I understand."

"See that you do. He may need care during the process and afterward, please bring any medical kit you think you will need to keep him comfortable through the process."

"Yes, Alpha."

When Deaton had collected all the medical supplies that he thought they would need, they climbed into the Camaro. However, Cora didn't want to be in the car with Deaton and had decided to run back to the Den instead to help with the preparations. Derek and Stiles both gave her a hug before letting her go.


	78. Chapter 78

Stiles was anxious when they got to the bank. He was willing to kill when the situation merited it but this seemed so much more clinical. They were going to kill Kali calmly and not in the heat of battle. It didn't sit too well with Stiles but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Kali couldn't be allowed to live as there was nothing redeeming in her character and with the loss of her mate she would probably welcome death. Derek must have sensed his unease and wrapped him tightly in his arms and kissed him. The warmth and love coming off Derek was enough to ease Stiles's mind and he prepared to get this done.

"Okay, let's this show on the road. Alan, you'll wait in the foyer while Derek and I deal with Kali and Scott. I will call you when I need you. While you wait, please call Melissa and ask her to join us. I will not start on Scott until I know you are both here.

"Yes, Alpha."

Taking Derek's hand for comfort, Stiles began to walk down the stairs until they got to the vault. As the electricity pulses has been switched off, all three wolves were now fully healed and much livelier. Kali looked her cruel self, Scott looked both depressed and angry. The Twins on the other hand looked resigned and almost vacant. 

Stiles walked over to Kali bringing Derek with him.

"Kali, you lost in combat to the Hale Pack. Under Pack Law, your life is forfeit. We give you a choice, either you can give your Alpha Spark to the Hale Alpha and I will then end your life painlessly or Derek can take the Spark from you in accordance with Pack Law."

Kali flashed her eyes at him

"God, you're annoying. I can't believe I was going to have to hear that voice if Deucalion had won. Mind you, I could have ripped your tongue out as Deucalion wouldn't have needed your tongue to fuck you or that pretty mouth."

Derek growled and smashed her head against the wall. She shook her head and laughed

"Oh, look at your great protector. I hope he does a better job at it than he did with his first Pack."

Derek just snarled and before Stiles could even react, Derek had ripped out her throat. Her body began to slide down the wall. Derek was panting and the blood dripped from his hands, his eyes glowed even greater red as he took in all the extra Alpha spark that came from Kali. Stiles grabbed him and held him close. He suspected that Derek's quick reaction was not just because of Kali's words but also because of Deaton's earlier revelations and his wolfs annoyance at not being able to deal with Deaton as it wanted. He needed Derek to calm. 

"Shh, it's okay, Derek. I think she wanted it to be quick and she wanted it to be on her terms. She knew just what button to press to get you to react. She's gone. I can't say I'm too bothered as I was worried about doing this without provocation and she thankfully gave you enough. She is gone and can never hurt either of us again."

Derek's eyes finally turned back to hazel and he placed his head on Stiles's shoulder for comfort. 

"She was wrong, Derek. You're the best Alpha and best protector that any of this Pack could hope for. I'm proud to be your mate."

They both turned to Scott to see that he was stunned. The swiftness of Derek's actions and the brutality of her death shocked him to his core. For the first time, he understood how dangerous Derek was. He was looking down at the bloodied corpse of Kali. All his bravado had gone. He could feel the immense Alpha power coming off Derek in waves making his wolf cower within him. He was squirming in his ropes trying to get away.

Stiles spoke again

"Scott, you lost in combat to the Hale Pack. Under Pack Law, your life is forfeit -"

"No, Stiles. Don't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was jealous. I know I've done wrong but you can't do that to me. I'm your brother -"

Scott's eyes were wide in fear and he kept of flitting his gaze from the corpse, to Derek and then Stiles. 

"Scott, look at me!"

Scott turned his gaze to Stiles and gulped

"Because of our history, I have persuaded Derek to agree to two alternatives. He does this for me not for you. If he could have his way, you would suffer the same fate as Kali. First, you will be banished. You will never step foot within our territory or that of our allies again. If we come across you, we will destroy you and any Pack that you have. You're strong as a True Alpha but not as strong as us. The other alternative is one I argued for. This one will allow you to stay and show that you're truly sorry. It'll be the first step in making amends for all that you've done to me, Derek and the Pack. I'll give you what you've always wanted. You will give your True Alpha Spark to Derek and I'll then make you Human but without asthma. You'll be what you always wanted from the time you were bitten: you'll be human again. I will cure asthma as a bonus."

When Scott realized that he wasn't going to be killed some of his bravado came back and he squared his shoulders

"Derek just wants my True Alpha Spark. He can't stand that I'm unique, that only one true Alpha exists every century. Why would I give it to him?"

"Oh grow up! You're a Unique Dick, that's what you are. If he wanted just your True Alpha Spark, Scott, he'd rip out your throat. He doesn't need you to give it to him to take it. You're life is Derek's now. You stood against the Pack and you lost. Or have you forgotten Kali over there already. I know you're an air-head but even you can't be that stupid. If you want to end a True Corpse, then fine. I'll let Derek do what he would prefer. He would have your Spark in any case. Don't you see, I don't want you dead. It would kill Melissa and I don't want to hurt her. You, on the other hand, don't really deserve any consideration after what you've done to us."

Scott took a gasp in shock. He'd always thought he could do anything to Stiles and be forgiven. It was that assumption that had given him the strength to mouth off. To find out his assumptions were incorrect, and at a time that was so critical, rocked his beliefs at a fundamental level.

"We're offering you this alternative because I believe it is the right thing to do. You get to be human, you're allowed to stay in the territory and in time we may find a way to be friends again. To make sure the pack doesn't have to fear you again, I'll also make it impossible for you to hurt the Pack and will make it a necessity that you speak to me if you are working with anyone against us. 

"I can't guarantee that our relationship will be anything like it used to be, but it was your actions that put us here, not mine and you'll have to live with that. If you want to be banished, we'll arrange it. Your assets, such as they are, will be forfeit. You'll be beaten and then thrown out of the territory. Your wounds will take human lengths to heal. You'll be alone, weak and penniless. You'll have to form a Pack. If you are not quick, Omega Packs will come to try to take your Spark from you while you're weak and you'll have no allies. Your Mom will be allowed to stay but if she leaves with you, she will no longer be allowed in Beacon Hills. She will lose her job and again her assets will be taken. Finally, Allison will have to leave with you if she chooses to be with you. If she chooses the Pack and her Dad over you, she will not be allowed to associate with you. The choice is yours but you will affect more than yourself."

At that point, he heard that Melissa had arrived

"Ah, your Mom is here, perhaps she can explain it to you."

He stepped away and calling up the stairs, Melissa soon arrived

"Talk to your son, explain why being turned to human is the best alternative."

Melissa spoke with her son soothingly. She told him that the Pack as a whole had turned down allowing him back into the Pack. She had tried to persuade them but they had not been willing to forgive him. The decision had been made secretly and not enough wanted him to stay. That if he left, she would go with him but that there would be financial uncertainty. She told him how she feared for his life as a lone Alpha, even if he was a True Alpha. She told him how she had seen that he was not blameless in the circumstances and how the Hale Pack were giving him the best option. He could finally be her son again and wouldn't have to worry about the supernatural, and how his grades might now finally improve. 

Eventually, Scott bowed his head and looking back at Stiles said

"I'll take your final offer. I'll agree to give up my Alpha Spark. What do I have to do?"

"Derek will take your head in his hands and you have to will your Spark into him."

Derek took Scott's head in his hands. Scott roared and his eyes flashed bright red until they turned yellow. Then his eyes tucked up into the top of his head and he dropped to the floor. At the same time, Derek's eyes glowed a fiercer red.

"Deaton get down here now!"

Deaton appeared almost immediately

"Check Scott over and let us know if he is okay".

Deaton checked him over carefully and concluded that he was just exhausted by giving his spark away but that he was fine. Stiles nodded and added

"While he is like this, would it be okay to kill his wolf? Perhaps he'll stay unconscious through the process".

"I don't know, Alpha, but his current unconsciousness won't make the process any harder. You're probably right to conclude that this is the best time."

"Fair enough. Melissa, I'm sorry if what you are about to see is upsetting. I don't know what the reaction will be."

Stiles removed the ropes from Scott. When he was done he knelt down beside Scott and taking the bag of wolfsbane placed it in his hand and blew it into Scott's face. Immediately, Scott's features changed into his beta form. The features began to shift from human and wolf in quick succession. Scott's back arched in pain and blood dripped from his hand where the claws were piercing into the meat of his palms and down his chin where his fangs cut through his bottom lip. It had all the hallmarks of an epileptic fit. Finally Scott's eyes opened and he roared. When he'd finished, he fell back to the floor with completely human features. He didn't budge. Immediately Melissa felt for his pulse and sagged in relief when she could feel that it was fine. They could hear Scott's breath was wheezy and Deaton, with his better hearing, could confirm that his asthma was back. Stiles knowing that Scott was human again immediately bent down and used his magic to cure the asthma while placing the restrictions on him that they had decided previously. In seconds, Scott's breathing steadied and he lay more relaxed on the floor. Melissa had placed a cuff round his arm and was checking his blood pressure

"It seems to be normal and his heart rate is coming back down to normal. I think he is going to be fine."

Stiles smiled and gave Melissa a hug.

"Please continue to monitor him. Until he's woken up and we can confirm that the wolf is dead, we will keep him here. I don't want to free him until we know. However, you can take him next door and rest him on the couch now if you'd like?"

Melissa nodded

"Alan, take him to the couch and make sure he's comfortable. You can monitor him from there"

Deaton immediately picked up Scott and took him to the couch.

Stiles looked once more toward the final titan wolf.

"Derek do you want to do the honors here?"

"As you wish"

He removed the ropes from Aidan and Ethan, and flashing his scarlet eyes said

"SPLIT AND FACE ME IN HUMAN FORM"

He spoke this with full Alpha authority now even stronger with the True Alpha Spark. Immediately the Titan split to show the twins in human form. 

"Ethan, Aiden, you were beaten in combat. What happens now is our decision, according to Pack Law. We have decided to give you a choice, the first is death as prescribed by Pack Law. The second is that we take away your ability to merge and banish you. I believe you have a lot of enemies and I don't think you'll last long. The final choice is that you give up your Alpha Spark to me like Scott did. Unlike him, the Pack has decided to offer you both a place in our pack. You will be low in the Pack but not the lowest, that place it taken by Deaton. You will be expected to obey all those above you -"

Stiles interrupted him as he couldn't help himself

"I'll bind your ability to change into the merged wolf. You'll only be able to do so if Derek or I request it and if we wish you to split you'll split whether you want to or not. If you submit to us, if you harbor any ill feelings toward us, you'll experience unbelievable and debilitating pain -

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and continued

"Which ever offer you take, you must both make the same one. We will not leave you separate whatever the wish."

Ethan spoke first

"Will you treat us as real members of your pack, as I saw with Erica and Boyd?"

Stiles smiled softly

"We'll treat you as full members of our pack, you will be our Pups. The Pack has agreed to include you. I saw what was in your heart and what you've experienced before. We're a family and we'll treat you as a member of it. What you did was bad but it was because you were ordered to do so. We'll not hold that against you. You will be like all the others: loved. Of course, if you do something wrong, you'll be punished like any of our Pack would be."

Aiden added

"What's to stop you killing us later or treating us like crap like before when we're in your Pack."

"Only our word. If that means nothing to you, I suggest you take one of the other alternatives."

Both Ethan and Aiden looked at each other and seemed to communicate with each other wordlessly.  
Ethan and Aidan both bared their throats to Derek.

"We submit to you, Alpha and your Pack."

"Then you must give me your Spark. Turn back into the one wolf and give me the Spark as Scott did."

They did so and, like Scott, the Titan wolf collapsed to the floor. Unlike Scott, though, the wolf just split into the two beta wolves and they remained awake. 

"What happens with our combined wolf, doesn't always affect us."

"Good to know. Now are you willing to submit."

Both Ethan and Aiden once again bared their throats but this time Derek bit down on it and Stiles did the same.

"We're your Alphas. You'll obey me and my mate immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Aidan and Ethan flashed blue eyes and added

"Yes Alpha"

Stiles pulled them both into a big hug and scenting their hair said

"Welcome to the family!"

Both of the twins sagged into Stiles's embrace.


	79. Chapter 79

When they walked into the room outside the vault, they saw Melissa and Deaton taking care of Scott. 

"Alan, Melissa, is he okay?"

"Yes, Alpha. His stats are normal. I think he just needs some time to wake up. He's lost both his Alpha Spark and then his wolf. His body took some time to assimilate the wolf and it will take a little while to re-assimilate as a human."

"Very good. We shall take the twins back to the Den. Alan, you will stay with Melissa here until Scott is awake. If you can confirm that he is no longer a wolf, please help Melissa get him home and then, once he awakes, return to the Den. We shall be waiting for you there."

"Melissa, Deaton is lower than you in the Pack. Whatever you need him to do, he shall do for you. Deaton, you will obey Melissa. However, you will not agree to do anything that will be against the Pack. Remember, Scott is not Pack."

"Yes, Alpha." 

After that, with a proprietorial arm over both the twins' shoulders, they took them to the car and let them slide into the back seat. 

When the got back to the Den, the others, hearing that they were arriving, were waiting on the front porch to meet them. As soon as they arrived, they all crowded round their Alphas and their fellow betas. It was lovely to see the twins soak up the affection. They made a point of scenting everyone and looked with happy eyes at their Alphas.

"Thank you."

"Welcome home."

As they took them downstairs to the Den, Derek took Stiles in his arms and whispered in his ear

"I loved hearing you be so forceful today. It was really hot."

before he let go of him he nibbled at Stiles's ear and made his way downstairs. Cora looked around the yard

"Where's the shit?"

Stiles answered

"He's helping Melissa with Scott. It's Alan or Deaton. Don't call him anything else."

"Yet, you know who I meant."

she smirked at him.

"I might but I don't want that type of language. You saw how Ethan and Aiden's original pack treated them and what the results were. We have to be better. I know that you're angry and you're entitled to that anger but please don't make his life hell."

"He made our life hell. Why does he deserve any less?"

"Don't you see, we've already taken his life from him. He comes from a heritage of druids. We've taken this from him. He never asked to be a wolf but Derek bit him. He's used to being in control but we've stripped him of his control, now he must do everything that we ask him to do immediately. He pissed himself in fear. Everything he had, owned, and was is now ours. I think we've punished him enough, Cora. I think every day will be a reminder to him of his mistake and if he's angry with us he'll suffer unbelievable pain. There is no need to compound it. I know he has wronged you terribly but two wrongs don't make a right. I want us to be a new beacon of how a Pack should act. Help me do that. You might not like him and make him your friend, but he is a pack member and you should treat him as a pack member." 

Cora dropped her head in defeat

"You're right. I'll try."

He pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm proud of you, Cora."

As soon as they separated, Deaton knocked on the door. He didn't feel comfortable walking into the Den. 

"Scott's awake, Alpha. I came as soon as he was awake as you requested. Your Dad arrived when I was leaving. He told me to tell you that he was going to stay with Melissa tonight to give her support."

Stiles smiled at Deaton

"Thanks, Alan. Come here"

He opened his arms and used his fingers to beckon Deaton to him. As soon as he was close he pulled him into his arms and gave him a hug. Deaton began to make a keening noise as he took comfort from his Alpha. 

"Thanks Alan. I'm glad you were there to help Scott. Now let's go down to the Den so that you can be finally officially welcomed by the whole pack."

 

When they got down he found the twins were already happily ensconced in the pack. Ethan was with Danny who seemed to have taken a shine to him and it looked like it was returned. Aiden was sat with Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Jay and they were talking. They had been obviously accepted easily by the pack and they were already easy touches between everyone as they cemented their scent on each other. When they walked in, he could feel Deaton's nervousness as he pulled himself closer to Stiles. Derek who was with Erica and Boyd, smiled at them and said

"Here is our newest pack member, Deaton. Come over here."

He opened his arms and Deaton threw himself into his arm. Cora allowed him to take some comfort from Derek but then displaced him in Derek's arms and pushed Deaton to the side. Stiles just sighed and then, tapping Deaton on the back of the head to get up, he took Deaton's position. He then pulled Deaton down onto his lap. Deaton immediately sagged into Stiles for comfort and began to calm. Stiles nuzzled his head until Deaton fully relaxed.

"Deaton, if you feel you have been treated badly, come to see me and I'll see what I can do. You're the lowest in the Pack and you've done enough to our Pack that there will be consequences but I'll make sure that they stay civilized and not abusive. I'm the Luna and you come to me when you need comfort or something sorted out."

"Yes, Alpha." 

Stiles then talked over the others

"This is a happy day. The Alpha Pack threat is finally eliminated, we've new Pack members. I think we should eat something good. I'm going to make something good. I'll make Pierogi casserole. It's a heart attack on a plate but this is a celebration. The others laughed as Stiles got up 

"Lydia, Deaton, do you want to give me a hand?"

Derek pouted

"What about me?"

"You stay, relax and play with the Pups."

as he dipped down to kiss the pout off Derek's lips and play with his hair in the way he knew that Derek loved the most. Ethan looked confused and said to Danny

"Your Alpha does the cooking?"

"Yeah, he's the only one who can really cook. He's looked after his Dad since he was eight and he likes to feed the Pack."

"I've never heard of an Alpha serving their Betas unless they were her children."

"Well we're Stiles's children, he calls us his Pups."

Stiles got up and taking Deaton and Lydia upstairs to the kitchen started to go through the groceries, which the others had bought, to get the ingredients that they needed for the casserole.


	80. Chapter 80

Lydia looked at the ingredients appearing on the table and looking at her nails said

"I hope you don't expect me to help. I've just had a new French manicure and I don't want it chipped."

"No, my Princess, you're too perfect to get your hands dirty. No, I've asked you and Deaton up here because Deaton told us a very interesting fact about you and I thought you should know as soon as possible.

"Deaton, why don't you explain to Lydia what you told us about her heritage while I get the potatoes peeled?"

"Yes, Alpha. Lydia, you aren't fully human. You're a Banshee, part fae. I don't know how strong you fae power is within you. When Peter bit you, he activated that part of you."

Lydia sat up straight in her seat and, with piercing eyes, said

"Explain everything I need to know."

Deaton, as the lowest Pack member, had to obey

"Your grandmother was a Banshee and very powerful. We'll have to assess your powers to determine your strength. You're part of the Seelie Court, I believe, and it may be necessary for you to visit them. I'm surprised that the Queen has not asked for you to present yourself to her already but, then again, your powers may be too weak for them to have noticed. As a Banshee you can be part of the Seelie Court or the Unseelie Court but your Grandmother was part of the Seelie so I believe you'd be the same."

"I know a Banshee is The Wailing Woman. What else?"

"Yes, you will scream to warn your family that they will die. You may be able to warn them and prevent death. Your scream is powerful and can be used to incapacitate others. As a fae, you are above many supernatural creatures and are immune to their attacks. It was your fae heritage that stopped you being able to turn into a werewolf and you can't be turned into a vampire either."

"Is that all?"

"No, as a fae, you have the ability to use natural magic. You magic is nothing as strong as Stiles's, he has no limitations, but it is strong. You can use magic that uses the nature around you. You can make plants grow, cause earthquakes etc. I have books on the subject but it is not something I can teach you well as my power was compatible but was human in nature not fae."

Stiles stopped them

"But you'll help as much as you can, won't you ,Alan."

"Yes, Alpha, I'll do all I can."

"Our own 'Lydia Le Fey', it has a ring to it. Deaton has agreed to teach you, Danny and myself as much magic as he can after school and when he comes back from the Clinic. We'll have to find a way to fit this in with our school work. All three of us are top of the class and so I don't think we'll find it hard to learn. Especially with a great teacher who hides nothing from us.

"Deaton, find out what you can about the Seelie Court, if Lydia must have an audience, I want her to know everything she can and I want to know if we can go with her. I don't want her to be alone if I can help it."

"I'm not sure if you can go, Seelie Court time is not like our own, they love to amuse themselves with Humans and they love to dance. Humans often find themselves bewitched to dance continuously regardless of food, their own discomfort or fatigue. They often die dancing with bloody feet as they fall from exhaustion and hunger."

"Well find out what you can as soon as you can."

"Yes, Alpha. I'll check my books when I get to the clinic."

"Actually, Deaton, I want you to bring all your books back to the Den. They are the Pack's books now and they should be here for all of us to see."

Stiles could see the anger in Deaton's eyes when he realized that the books that had been passed down for centuries in his Druid family were to be no longer his, but after a brief second where his hand went to his head as he experienced great pain, he once again drooped in submission and said

"Of course, Alpha."

"Great." 

In a short time he had made three dishes of casserole as he knew they'd be eaten and he set about making a large salad and other vegetables to go with the casserole. When it was all underway and Deaton had told Lydia all she needed to know, he told them both that they could go downstairs and join the rest of the Pack until he called them.

Stiles loved cooking, especially as he had people to cook for. It brought him close to his Mom and especially when making the Pierogi Casserole. It was a taste of home for his Mom and she loved to make it as a big treat. He used to love helping his Mom prepare it as she'd tell him stories of the old country. Ever since she'd died, he'd not made it because he couldn't face the reminder and it was so laden in calories that he'd worried about his Dad's heart. Now with a Pack of wolves he didn't have to worry and he felt ready to share this part of his past with his Pack and more importantly with Derek.

In short order, he was calling the Pack up to set the table and prepare for dinner. Deaton was uncertain where he should sit until Stiles sat him down in one of the furthest chairs and squeezed his shoulders in comfort. He then began to serve everyone, starting with Derek, them himself, giving everyone what they wanted until he got to Deaton who was served what was left. Thankfully, Stiles had made sure to make more than enough. Even Cora, who had piled her plate high so that Deaton could perhaps get less, wasn't able to stop him getting a full plate. The sounds of groans from his Pack made Stiles smile indulgently at them. Isaac lifted up with a full fork so piled up that it looked like it would fall, and said

"You've got to make this again, its delicious."

"I know, it's Polish and Mom used to make it for special occasions. It's a bit rich for normal meals. I thought it was right to serve it today to welcome our new Pack Members and the end of the threat to our Pack."

Derek quickly swallowed the large mouthful he had and, leaning over, kissed Stiles deeply. When the food was gone, Stiles got out the ice-cream and served everyone. Everyone was now suffering a food coma and he told Jay, Ethan and Aiden to clean up while the others got a film ready. While the others were walking off to get things ready for the puppy pile Stiles stopped Derek and asked him to join him upstairs.


	81. Chapter 81

As soon as they got upstairs and closed the door, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him deeply. Stiles opened up to him and started to lift Derek's shirt out of his pants so that he could feel Derek's bare back. He found Derek's skin so enticing as it was warm and soft to touch but encased hard muscles that rippled under his fingers. 

When Derek pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, Stiles pulled him closer and placing one hand on his back and the other on his ass, nuzzled his cheek while saying

"I think we should talk about today. There were a lot of revelations and events that I think you and I should discuss. I think you need to talk about them."

"It's fine, Stiles. I'd rather just get to the good stuff."

"Derek, don't hide from me. I'm the one person you should never hide from. I could tell today has affected you and I think we should talk."

Derek nodded but was surprised when Stiles began to strip.

"What? I thought we could talk but I like to feel you against me; to have nothing between us; to be able to touch whatever I like because it's all mine."

Derek instantly smiled and stripped himself off. Stiles pulled back the comforter on his bed and then dropped down on it beckoning Derek to join him. As soon as he landed on the bed, Stiles pulled the comforter over both of them and positioned Derek so that he was half lying over Stiles with his ear over Stiles's heart. He pulled Derek until Derek's left arm and leg were resting on him and Derek's groin was pressed against his hip. Derek sighed when Stiles started to card his right hand through Derek's hair while his left hand began to caress along Derek's spine and ass.

"It's not all about sex, Derek. Although it's incredible. Better than incredible. No, it's about intimacy. This is as important to me as everything else we do, that I can have this closeness both physically and emotionally. That you open up to me completely. Do you understand?"

As he asked, he leaned down and kissed Derek's left temple. Derek at the same time was caressing Stiles's stomach and happy trail with his left hand while his right arm was snaking underneath Stiles so that he could grip Stiles's right hip with his right hand. When he had got a good enough grip he pulled Stiles more into his body

"I love it too, Stiles. This is what I want. I want this easiness. I want you to be my safe harbor. I'm sorry if you didn't think I did."

"I know Derek but you've got so used to not showing any weakness and, as Alpha, I can understand why looking weak could be deadly. That doesn't apply to me. You get to show me everything. Don't censure your thoughts, just let them out with no filter. I'm used to that and I'll work it out."

"You just want me to be like you."

"Of course, because I'm perfect."

Derek laughed and Stiles tugged on his hair in mock outrage but the look of amusement in his eyes and the crinkle of his side of his mouth belied any hurt. He pulled Derek closer lifting Derek's left leg further onto him so that Derek was now practically lying on Stiles and Derek's right hand was now nestled in the hollow of Stiles's back.

"Today has been hard for you. You've heard what Deaton did, and you've had to let him into the Pack and you've killed Kali."

"Kali had to die. I shouldn't have reacted like I did to her taunts but after what I'd heard from Deaton, I was on a very short fuse."

Stiles hugged him close and kissed him again on the top of his head. During this whole time, Stiles's right hand had been caressing Derek's scalp while his left hand roamed over Derek's body. He could feel Derek's muscles relaxing under his hand. He then took Derek's left hand and lifting it, wrapped it around Derek's pendant.

"I thought as much. Feel your family, Derek. They don't blame you. I don't blame you. You didn't do anything wrong. This Pack is lucky to have you as their Alpha and I'm the luckiest mate ever to walk the Earth. I'm so proud to know that you are mine and that I am yours. I've never felt so loved."

Derek buried his face into Stiles's chest and kissed him on the sternum. Stiles lifted Derek's hand that was still holding the pendant and kissed it. Holding his hand he said

"The blame doesn't rest with you. It rests on Kate, Gerard, the hunters, and Deaton. I told you that I didn't trust him."

"I know, but to hear him admit that he'd known what they were going to do to my family and he let it happen was like having my heart ripped in two. He'd been trusted. I'd trusted him and like everyone else, he stabbed me in the back. And for what, the Balance." 

"I'll never stab you in the back."

He made a point of caressing Derek's tattoo while he said this and Derek kissed him again on the chest.

"I know. I know rationally why you didn't let me kill him but I'd have loved to."

"We need him and he needs us. He's bound to us and every day is a punishment for him. He's lost everything he holds dear: his magic, his control and his enigmatic speech. Now, he has no magic, he has no control over his life only what we give him (he stood naked, dripping on the floor because we hadn't told him he could dry himself or dress after his shower, can you imagine the old Deaton doing that!) and I've made sure he has to speak clearly. Tonight, I told him that he had to bring over all his magic books, I could see he was annoyed that we were taking over his heritage and he wanted to resist. However, my conditions made him suffer terrible pain until he finally submitted to me. I think just being made to live as the lowest pack member will be enough punishment for him without having to devise anything else. We'll need to watch Cora though. I think she might take the punishment too far."

"She's not got you as a mate to temper her. When it was all too much for me, you held me. You made me feel safe. You pulled her in too, but it isn't like a mate. We'll watch her."

"How do you feel, Derek?"

"Lying like this, in your arms, on top of the world. If I have you to come home to, I don't think anything could bother me for long. You're right, it is good to let this out with you."

"Good. I've been thinking though."

"Of course you have. Does your brain never stop working?"

"ADHD, baby."

"Okay, what have you been thinking about?"

"Well, first I think we need to establish the Alpha Council again. With the Alpha Pack gone there is a Power Vacuum and it needs to be filled before some other unscrupulous group decide to take over. I think we should consider setting it up with you as the Head. You're the True Alpha now and contain the Spark of over a hundred Alphas, not to mention you're the Hale Alpha. Do you remember which Packs made up the Council that your Mom was on?"

"I'm going to thank the Gods every day that they brought you into my life. You're amazing. You're right, we should do this but I'd have never thought of it. I don't exactly remember who was in the old council, some of them were members of the Alpha Pack: Deucalion and Ennis. We should start to canvas the larger packs in North America. Perhaps even South America. Cora was with our cousins in Chile so perhaps they'd be willing to join the council."

"Okay, I think we get Deaton to speak with the emissaries together with Danny. Danny will be our emissary going forward and I want him to get involved from the very beginning."

"You'll be our emissary as well, Stiles, but I think that's a good idea. Let's set them the task and then get involved when they've got some names. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was thinking what you said about you and Laura living like rats in New York. I realized that it's probably common for Packs to be hurt by hunters and have to flee. You had your sister but many have no one. Do you remember that lone omega that Gerard killed?"

"Yeah"

"I'd like to set up a shelter and outreach program for decimated packs. In addition, for younger wolves, I'd like to begin a foster program. It's not like they can be put into the system and for the older ones, a safe place to get themselves together. I can make sure they can do no harm. If they want they can join the Pack if accepted or move on when they feel safe. We've the money to be able to set something up. It doesn't have to be here, it can be in any of the land you own. I'd feel happier if they were somewhere that we could provide them protection, though. Can you imagine how you'd have felt if you knew there was a place you could have gone and felt safe and where you'd have been protected?"

"It'd have been incredible. We'd need more than one, we'd need one in the North, South, East and West. If you're running from the Hunters, you wouldn't want them to have an inkling which direction you'd go. To have one in all directions would make them safer. I wouldn't have wanted to stay in California after the fire until I was old enough to return."

"Okay, if you think that's better. Maybe we can make it a condition of the members of the Alpha Council that they set up a shelter in their territory. Like a community service."

"That might work. Anything else in that great mind of yours?"

"Well, I think the Pack should pay for the college tuition fees for all the Pack. I'd want them to make sure that there are two pack members at any college for safety reasons. Some wouldn't be able to afford it. I'd like to set up a scholarship that they can officially apply for, but really it's us paying for their tuition so that their parents don't suspect."

"I'd have done that in any case, once I found out about the money. The Pack has always paid for college fees. I think your idea of a scholarship is the best, though. It will stop any awkward questions from any of the parents. Anything else you've thought about?"

"Well, we're all be going off to college at the end of next year. According to Deaton, we seem to have large properties in some of the major university towns. I was wondering if we should set up Fraternities and Sororities in the University towns that the Pack are in. These would be only for Supernatural beings. Of course, we'd have to come up with some more normal criteria but only supernatural pledges would get it. I think it'd be good for all students from Packs to have a place where they could just be students but also be themselves, fangs and claws included. Where they were safe and where they could learn to be with other creatures and treat them like family. The fraternities seem to be like Packs and I think it would be good for them all Fraternity/Sorority members to foster alliances with different Packs. If we could use the properties we have in say San Francisco and Boston for a start that would allow Lydia to go to MIT while Jay is at Harvard and others can be at Stanford or while others are at SFU. I'd suggest the Malibu home too but I think everyone would be applying to UCLA and Caltech if we did that."

"I bet you've already thought of names!"

Stiles blushed

"Pi Alpha Kai for the Fraternity, or PAK, and Alpha Beta Omega for the Sorority."

"You're incredible, Stiles. You're not even a wolf and you've come up with some amazing ideas that no wolf has ever thought of."

"I think that's because wolves think of their own Pack only, they don't think of werewolves in society as a whole. If we can work together we're going to be stronger and we're in a position to do that as you're the powerful Alpha, not to mention you're loaded."

Derek chuckled

"If we're going to do that, then I think we'd have to be nationally recognized with either the Panhellenic Association or the Interfraternity Council so that it's easier to set something up locally. I'll speak with our attorney to see if he can find out what we need to do to set up a Fraternity and Sorority. I don't think it will be an easy task but money will probably grease the wheels. We'll probably have to get the permission of the local Pack to have werewolves in their territory."

"If you've got a property there, it is likely Hale Territory already."

"True but there will be a Pack in the vicinity who has taken the position of permitting a wolf into a University territory and providing protection on full moons. They may not like it if we step on their toes."

"Okay, but I think they'll roll over when they meet the Hale Alpha Pair made up of the True Alpha and a Spark. I do agree that we should be politic about it, though. I love you, Derek, and I love that you take my ideas seriously."

"I love you too, but I don't take your ideas seriously because of that, I take them seriously because they're incredible. Anything else?"

"We should rebuild the Hale Mansion. It can't be left in the state it's in. As the Pack is growing, we need a real place specifically built to cater for their needs. Also I need somewhere for you to lift me over the threshold when I permanently join you after I come back from college."

"I'm not so sure I want to do that, Stiles. I don't like the idea of building where so many of my family died."

"Well let's build on another site and build something on the original site as a memorial for your family. The burned out house isn't healthy, Derek."

"I could do that."

"It doesn't have to be now. I won't be back from college for over four years. This or the hunting lodge will be sufficient for now."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Maybe another fire truck for Beacon Hills in memory of your family?"

"I love that idea because it might save other lives. It will also help to smooth our acceptance into the community after I was arrested for murdering my own sister and obviously predating on the Sheriff's underage son. Anything else while you're on a roll."

"Nope, that's it for now. When they find out you're loaded, no one will wonder why I'm with you. You'll probably get a lot of other suitors. But you don't have to worry, I'm sure I'll think of another way to spend your money soon enough."

"It's our money, Stiles. You've just as much right to decide how it's spent. Your ideas are enough for now. They'll keep us busy for a while. And just so you know, there is no one for me but you."

Stiles signed and went back to caressing Derek while Derek made sure to squeeze Stiles with every part of his body.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit and take a nap. I think we both need it after the stress of today. Then we'd better go down to the others and make sure the pups are playing nicely."

Derek shifted to get himself in the most comfortable position while lying on Stiles. He drifted off with Stiles still carding his fingers through his hair. All the tension he'd felt before was completely gone under the loving touch of his Luna; the warmth and softness of being pressed together skin-on-skin, the sound of his heart beat and the safety of his scent.


	82. Chapter 82

When they got down, everyone was crowded on the couches watching the Notebook. Deaton was sat on the floor below Cora. Her legs were traipsed over his shoulders as a foot rest and he was dedicating himself to painting her toe nails while looking as pained as can be. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Cora but she just shrugged and gave a wicked grin. 

Once the film was finished, Allison got up and said

"If it's fine with you, I'm going to go over to see Scott. I want to make sure that he's okay."

"Of course, Allison. As for the rest of you, Scott is no longer a wolf. He is not part of the Pack nor will he ever be. However, you're allowed to have friends out of the Pack and if you want to hang out with Scott you don't ever have to ask for permission. Despite what he's done in the past, he's paid the price and so the slate is clean. However, Pack business is Pack Business and is not his concern. I'll have words with Melissa about it when I next see her. Allison, give my love to my Dad too if you see him there."

When she got up, Deaton looked agitated but continued to paint Cora's little toe with care. Stiles took pity on him and said

"Alan, do you want to say something? Do you want to tell me here or in private?"

"It's about the New Moon Mating? It is up to you or not whether it should be in private, Alpha."

After getting a nod from Derek that he'd leave the decision up to Stiles, he said

"We're Pack, there should be no secrets, you can say what you need in front of everyone."

"Tomorrow is the New Moon. This is your opportunity to confirm that you wish to be the Luna of the Pack. It is tradition that you come to your Mate without any scent of a wolf, including your mate. It is traditional for you to remove yourself and meet your Mate on the New Moon if you wish to be joined with him. You should have no sexual activity before hand and be well rested. The wolf mate, will need to claim you again and re-scent you. If you come without any scent of a wolf on you, this will help to calm him. If you agree, I would recommend that you do not stay here tonight. I also recommend that none of the wolves in the Pack stay with you."

"Derek, is that what you remember?"

"I don't really know, I wasn't really interested, to tell you the truth, but I do remember a cousin leaving our house the night before her mating so that her scent was pure. It makes sense."

"Thanks, Alan, for bringing this up. I'll stay at your former home tonight. You will be staying here with Pack."

"Yes, Alpha"

Lydia and Danny got up. It was Lydia who spoke

"Well, we're not wolves and we're not going to let you go to your wedding day without a bachelor party. Come on we'll come with you. Deaton, do you have any booze we could drink."

"Yes, in the wet bar in the family room."

"Thanks."

Stiles made a point of hugging all the wolves and telling them that he'd see them tomorrow. They were all looking a little stressed. He kissed Derek deeply because he could tell that Derek was the most anxious about Stiles leaving and maybe not seeing him tomorrow.

"Derek, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow. I didn't make these rules but we should follow them. I want our mating to be perfect. Puppy pile with our Pups tonight, they need it."

He then whispered

"And try to be nice to Deaton, even though it is hard, and keep an eye on Cora. Please cuddle with the twins and Deaton as they need to feel part of this Pack."

Then he kissed Derek again and pulled him into a firm hug. When they broke away, he left him with kiss swollen lips. He stepped away and, after having Deaton throw him the keys to his house, jumped into the jeep to get to Deaton's with Danny and Lydia.

 

_______________

Stiles, Danny and Lydia got up very late the next day. They'd been a bit too heavy handed with the liquor they found at Deaton's and had drunk a lot both as a toast to the success and growth of the Hale Pack (and because Stiles couldn't help telling them that Derek was going to pay for their college tuition) and his impending mating.

"Remind me never to drink that much again, Lyds."

"It's okay for you, Stiles. As of tonight, you'll share the healing ability of Derek as his Luna."

"I will?"

"Don't you read anything I give you. Yes, you'll share his healing and have elevated strength and speed. It didn't mention anything about grace but we can but hope."

"Aw, shucks, Lyds, you care!"

"Of course, I do. So what do you want to do with your last day of freedom?"

"Nothing much, I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength tonight and I don't really fancy going out in the sun at the moment. The light is hurting my eyes. I think I could do with a bit more sleep."

Danny looked better, perhaps the druid magic helped but he was the least affected

"Wimp! Don't you want bacon and eggs?"

"Thanks for making me think of grease, Danny. I'm off to be sick!" 

Before he could do anything else, there was a knock on the door and Lydia let in a furious Allison. She couldn't keep still and was pacing. Although Stiles didn't feel up to it, he went up to Allison and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Alli?

"He dumped me. After all that, he dumped me?"

"Who? Scott."

"Yeah, I can't believe it. He said all that had happened to him was my fault. He's convinced that, as a hunter, I knew a way to entice the wolf. That Kate must have taught me as she had done the same to Derek. He says, I made his wolf see me as its mate. He said that he could finally think clearly now the wolf was gone. That I'd cost him his friendship with you, Stiles, and with the rest of his group of friends. That it was only because of me that he teamed up with Gerard; that it was because of my bewitching him that he had ignored you. He said that I'd ultimately destroyed everything that was good in his life and left him human again. 

"I can't believe that I stayed all night to make sure that he was fine, even though Lydia told me that you were having your Bachelorette here. When he got up this morning, I was so pleased to see he was normal and then he turned on me. After all he's done to us all and I was willing to stick by him and he does this."

Stiles pulled her into his arms

"Bachelor Party, I'm not the bride. As for Scott, he's an idiot. None of his actions are your fault, Allison. He made mistakes and he's paying the price. For some reason, he's incapable of accepting that everything that has happened to him is his fault. I think he got some form of Werewolf Messiah complex and doesn't think he can do anything wrong. I think Deaton may be to blame for that. I can't believe he ever became the True Alpha, he just doesn't seem the right type to deserve it. I keep on thinking the Powers that Be must have got it seriously wrong with that one. The wolf just brought the dick out of him. At least, I've been able to correct their mistake.

"I can only hope that being human again will turn him back into the person he was before. However, I think he's let it all go to his head and it's corrupted him. I can't believe he still can't take the blame. I thought I'd talked some sense into him. God knows, I tried. I was hoping that he and I can finally find a way back to being friends. He was my only friend since I was four and it is hard to let him go, even now. However, if he's stays like this, I think I'll be glad to see him gone."

Allison pulled out of Stiles's embrace and began pacing again

"I just can't believe it. He didn't let me speak, he just shouted at me and told me to leave. He waited for your Dad to leave before he came down. I bet he knew your Dad wouldn't have let him speak to me like that. I'm so angry. I don't think I could stand to see him again."

Stiles, Danny and Lydia pulled her into a group hug and just held her until she relaxed.

"Come on, we're all nursing hangovers. Let's watch a film. I'm not sure what films that Deaton has. Let's have a look if we can find them."

After opening Deaton's cupboards they found his DVDs. To their surprise half of them were porn. He seemed to like Sexy Scandinavian Sluts, if the titles could be believed. They debating watching them to find out Deaton's tastes but in the end they ended up watching Casablanca because Stiles didn't want to think of Deaton's sexual fantasies on his mating night. Finding the porn stash had lightened the mood, though, and it was a happier Allison that watched the film. When it finished, the day was starting to go to twilight and Stiles's nerves began to grow.

"Well it's about time. I suppose I should eat something and get showered. I want tonight be perfect."

Lydia looked at him and said

"Take a long bath instead. That way you'll not smell of any of the pack and you'll be really clean, if you know what I mean."

"Okay".

He let the hot water fill the tub and then luxuriated in the water allowing it to relax him. He knew that he had nothing to be worried about. However, unbidden, the fear that he'd get to the clearing and Derek wouldn't be there came to him. Maybe Derek had changed his mind. He took a calming breath and allowed himself to sink beneath the water so that he could finally wash his hair. After he'd shaved and brushed his teeth, he came out of the bathroom to find the others waiting for him. Lydia had black silk boxers for him and a dark suit with a mustard shirt and tie.

"Put this on. I bought this for you. I knew you'd not think of what to wear and, if you want this to be perfect, wearing khakis and your plaid shirt just doesn't say perfect."

He felt embarrassed to have them stood there but just one raised eyebrow from Lydia and her pursed lips was enough to get him to drop the towel and put on the silk boxers but not before he'd got them all to turn round. Once he was dressed, Lydia and Allison made sure his hair was as groomed as possible and placed a carnation in his lapel.

"It's like a wedding. You should have a flower."

When they were finished with him, he looked in the mirror and he was surprised how good he looked.

"What do you expect? The suit is Paul Smith. You will make sure that Derek takes this off you carefully. If he doesn't, he'll have me to face."

Danny looked at him and smiled

"Just so you know, Stiles, you're attractive to gay guys, especially when you look like that. You look good enough to eat."

Stiles smiled goofily and kissed all of them because he was so pleased.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't ask for better people to be with me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Danny went down to open it and came back bringing a smiling Sheriff wearing a similar suit.

"Doesn't the bride near to be given away by her father."

"I'm not the bride!"

Stiles may have said that will full force but it was belied by the fact that he hugged his Dad completely.

"Sorry, if it took me a bit of time to get my head around it but you're right. He is good for you and I want you to be happy. If he is the one for you, then I shouldn't stand in your way. I'm happy for you Stiles and I wanted to be here for this milestone and all the others to come. Lydia made me see sense and left me this suit to wear."

Stiles wiped away a tear and said

"Thanks, Dad, you don't know how much it means to me to have you here. I love you so much and for you not to be here for my happy day was a bitter pill to swallow. I do love him, Dad. I want to be with him."

"Okay, son. The sun has set and the New Moon is out. Shall we get going?"


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work and the Season has got in the way.

Derek had done as he had been asked by Stiles and made sure that he puppy piled entwined with Deaton and the Twins. Cora had tried to displace Deaton again but a sub-vocal growl from Derek was enough to make her back off. It also had Deaton stiffen in his embrace until Derek had nuzzled him. He couldn't feel completely comfortable with these three yet, there was too much bad history, but he could tell from their bonds that they were submissive to him and wanted his attention. Whilst being wrapped around them wasn't anything like being with Stiles, he found himself being soothed by his Pack around him.

However, the next day wasn't the same. He got more agitated as the day had progressed and the betas had wisely decided that they needed to give him some room as his nerves were starting to fray. So many people he'd loved had been taken from him that he started to fear that Stiles was going to be next on a long list of people that left him alone when he needed them the most. The fact that the Pack had decided to abandon him when he felt like this also made him feel exponentially worse. He'd thought that this demon had been exorcised but it was finding a way to whisper into his ear its dark thoughts again.

In his heart, he knew that Stiles loved him but he couldn't stop the demon whisper that was getting stronger as the day progressed. He worked out to tire himself out and then went for a run. Whatever he did, however, he couldn't exorcise the doubt demon out of him. Would Stiles be willing to mate with him for life. He'd heard the Sheriff counsel against it and maybe he was right. Maybe this wasn't the best decision. If this wasn't want Stiles wanted, he'd accept it but he wouldn't be the one to pull away. Stiles was all that he wanted and needed.

When his nerves were getting the best of him, he remembered the previous night with Stiles. It hadn't involved sex. Stiles had said he loved the intimacy between them. Derek had too and, the more he thought of it, he realized that Stiles did love him deeply. It wasn't just Derek's body that he loved but Derek as a whole. Not that his body didn't help as Stiles couldn't keep his hands off him. He shivered at the memory of Stiles's hands rubbing down his spine and his lovely flesh pressed against his front. He wasn't complaining, he loved Stiles to touch and hold him just as much as he liked himself to touch and hold Stiles. 

Just as he would finally begin to relax and believe that Stiles loved him, the doubt demon would start its next volley. Kate said she loved him. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head but try as he might the demon whispered quietly its cancerous thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to argue against it. After they were mated, he never have to doubt again. Stiles would be his forever just as he was already Stiles's for this life and the next as his Earth.

On the other hand, his wolf just wanted to day to be over. It wanted nothing more than to be able to finally claim its mate, to knot and breed its other half. The wolf had no doubt of Stiles's affections. It couldn't wait for the day to be over and this conflict within him where one side dreaded the end of the day because Stiles wouldn't be there and his wolf side which couldn't stand being separated from its mate as it was absolutely certain that Stiles would be there.

In the end, despite Derek's internal turmoil, the day came to an end. When twilight came, he went into Stiles's bedroom and showered. He smiled at the thought that he and Stiles had done in showers since they had come together. When he came out, Isaac was holding a suit

"Lydia told me to get you to wear this. She also told me that you were to take this off carefully tonight and do the same to Stiles or you'll not get to enjoy your mating as she'd cut your dick off."

Derek couldn't help that his eyes flashed red at one of his betas threatening him and then he remembered it was Lydia and she was only a beta because she allowed herself to be, not because he made her. He nodded and got dressed. When he was finished, even he was surprised how well it fit and he'd never doubt Lydia's eye for fashion that she could size him so well.

When he came down the stairs, all the Pack was waiting for him.

"Derek, when we left you today, we prepared the clearing for you. I hope you like it. We want this to be perfect for both of you."

Derek relaxed a little realizing that his Pack had only been away to help him, to make this night the best. He smiled at them all but didn't hug them. His wolf didn't want anyone but his Luna to touch him tonight. He nodded to them all and thanked them but then set off at a run to the clearing. When he got there, he was amazed. Animal skins had been placed on the floor. There were cushions and blankets. The betas had brought hampers of food and drink, and, more importantly, had used battery powered LED lights to decorate each of the trees so that it looked like a fairyland. 

"Thanks, guys, it looks wonderful."

Before he could say anything else, he heard the voice that he was longing to hear

"Yeah, guys, it looks great."

He turned round and saw Stiles looking delectable. The suit fit him perfectly showing his broad shoulders and his thin waist. It also hugged his package well and the shirt made his amber eyes shine even greater. He couldn't help the growl of arousal that first came out his mouth but he covered it quickly by saying

"Stiles, you came."

"Well, I had nothing better to do tonight so I thought, "What the Hell!". Of course, I came. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else now or the rest of my life than by your side."

The Sheriff cleared his throat

"I think that's my clue. Derek, I give you my Son. Treat him well or they'll not even find enough of you to be able to identify you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Before the Sheriff could walk Stiles over to Derek, Derek put his hand in the air to stop them moving.

"Stiles, do you come to me of your free will to be my mate?"

"Of course, Derek."

"Do you accept that we shall be mated for life?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way, except maybe for eternity."

Derek smiled but then looked at the rest of the Pack

"Stiles comes freely to be my mate. You have heard him confirm it. He comes to give all of himself to me. In return, I give all that I am, all that I own, and all I command to him freely and completely. Look upon your Luna, your co-Alpha. You're his as much as I am his."

While the others all shone out with blue and yellow eyes, Derek beckoned the Sheriff and Stiles to him. The Sheriff walked Stiles to Derek and placed Stiles's hand in Derek's. 

It was Jackson who spoke

"Okay, we'll give you some time to yourself. Give us a howl when you need us to come and submit and pay homage to our Alpha Pair. Congratulations by the way."

"What?"

Lydia shook her head at Stiles

"Next time, I'll make sure you've read what I gave you. When you're knotted and have done the deed, Derek will call us to you so that we can see that you are conjoined and confirm that you are mated. An Alpha can only knot its mate. It's Pack tradition that the Pack confirm that the mating is complete. While knotted we'll all submit to you. It's all very medieval. Don't look so red, you can't be body shy with a Pack."

Stiles gulped and felt his face turn redder

"I know, but even my Dad has to see?"

Derek smiled at him

"He's Pack. He'll have to submit to you like all the rest."

"It's alright, Son. I think I can live through it. Expect teasing afterward or maybe request for brain bleach. Enjoy yourself."

They all quickly left leaving Derek and Stiles in their magical wonderland. Stiles stepped into Derek's arms and gave him a very deep kiss. Derek's whole body relaxed when Stiles was in his arms. This was it. Stiles had agreed to be his and he gave all of himself to Stiles. He took control of the kiss and positively devoured Stiles's mouth as he plundered it so that there was none of Stiles's mouth that he hadn't explored thoroughly. 

"You don't know how much I've waited for today, Stiles. To know that no one can ever take you from me again."

"I don't want anyone but you, Derek. Now before we take this any further. We need to get out of these suits. Lydia will kill us if we damage them."

"She threatened me with castration."

"That's our Lydia."

Stiles began to strip but Derek stopped him and took over stripping him until Stiles was stood before him completely naked. Stiles got with the program and did the same to Derek.

"I thought you'd be wolfed out by now."

"No, that's why this ceremony is done on the New Moon. It is when the wolf is at its weakest. This is when the human sides of both mates get to make their final commitment without the pull of the wolf. It also gives a human mate the time to decide if this is what they want. It is a large commitment. I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're here and want to bind yourself to me."

With that, he lifted Stiles up and placed him gently on the animal furs before dropping on top so that they were fully pressed against each other.

"I'm just as pleased, Der. Were you worried?"

"A bit?"

"I was too ... a bit"

"Well we never have to worry again. You're MINE"

"And you're MINE too. What happens next?"

"I need to scent you and get to know all your body. Just relax while I take care of you."

With that, Derek lay on top of Stiles and began to run his nose over Stiles's head to get his scent and licked at his hair to get his first taste. He carefully examined Stiles with his eyes. It was so captivating. The sound of Stiles's heart, quickening in arousal and the stuttering breath and small moans were all cataloged. Stiles's unique scent and taste was addictive. Wherever his mouth had been, he followed it with his hand so that he could map every part of Stiles with all his senses. He'd laughed at Twilight when it had come out when they'd talked about werewolf imprinting but he realized that he was actually doing that by instinct. He was taking his time so that there was no part of Stiles that he wouldn't know in detail going forward with all his senses.

As he moved his way down Stiles's chest, he made a particular time scenting and tasting Stiles's nipples and Stiles was writhing under Derek, overwhelmed by the stimulation. The smell of Stiles's arousal was intoxicating Derek.

"Oh, God, that's amazing. Do it again!"

Stiles was flushing and showed signs of stubble burn where Derek had roamed his skin. 

"Shh, my love, I've only just started."

Stiles, not someone who could keep still, all the time that Derek was mapping him continued to roam Derek's body with both his hands and use his legs to rub against Derek's thighs and calves. The fact that Stiles wanted to cherish him as well made the experience even greater for Derek. Whenever Derek hit a more sensitive part, Stiles would stop for a second or would squeeze a little harder. Derek would catalog that spot for future exploration and was internally pleased that he could do this for the love of his life.

"Der, why are your legs so hairy but your chest so smooth? I would have thought a werewolf would be hairy all over."

"I have chest hair but I wax it."

"Why would you do that?"

Derek stopped what he was doing and lowered himself onto Stiles. He took a small breath and showed the pain as he recalled the reason why he did it.

"She told me that no one would love me if I had hair. That a lover would want my chest hairless. I've done it ever since."

Stiles realized immediately who he was referring to and kicked himself for having brought that hateful woman into their most intimate time. How he wished his brain to mouth filter could work one time.

"Well, I love you with hair. I love to run my hand through it both on your head and round your cock. I want you to let it grow. It is something more that I can love. I'm the only one who'll ever get to touch your body like this for the rest of our lives so it's only my opinion that counts."

Then a thought came to Stiles that might help change the mood. He licked his finger and then reaching between Derek's backside, started to circle his rosebud. The opening winked and then Stiles pressed his finger all the way in. Derek's body once again gave him easy entrance. The moan that this elicited from Derek was worth it.

"Do you wax round there too?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, well you can continue to do that, my cock couldn't cope with the rug burn it would've to endure whenever I took you."

He kissed Derek hard and massaged his prostate at the same time. Derek's eyes fluttered and he relaxed into Stiles. Stiles had managed to get Derek to stop thinking of Kate. He continued to give Derek pleasure but then said

"Weren't you doing something?"

as he pointed to the stubble burn that stopped abruptly at the middle of his belly.

Derek laughed and once again lowered himself to where he had left off to continue to map Stiles's body. He was sad that the process made it impossible for Stiles to continue massaging his prostate as he had to remove his hand. Derek continued rubbing, licking and scenting Stiles. Stiles's cock was purple, the head a massive mushroom and dripping as he was so turned on. Every few minutes, Derek found another spot on his body that brought shivers of pleasure through his body. Derek was focused, absolutely adoring, and smug at the same time. Derek nuzzled Stiles's pubic hair and allowed the pre-cum that had collected there to smear over his cheeks and hair, Stiles expected Derek to take him into his mouth and was surprised when Derek passed his engorged cock over to continue to work down his body.

"Derek, you're killing me here!"

"Patience, I want to know all of you before I take my prize."

Stiles let his head fall back with a groan. However, he continued to caress Derek with his hands, legs and feet. He couldn't get enough of Derek. He loved the feeling of Derek's strong shoulders encased by such soft flesh. He groaned and bucked his hips when Derek licked along the inside of his knee which was accessible to him because Stiles had wrapped his legs around Derek's arms as he lowered himself. The eroticism of that act had Stiles moaning and Derek looked up at Stiles with both love and mischief when he saw the reaction it elicited. Without a second thought he licked it again and Stiles cock exploded covering himself in cum.

"Oh God, Derek!"

Derek continued to lick Stiles's inner thigh and nuzzle it, enjoying the smell of Stiles's release that enhanced the whole scents he was amassing and the trembles of pleasure that was undulating through Stiles's body.

"I'm sorry, Der, I was trying to hold off. I wanted to cum when you're inside me. You don't know how much your touch excites me."

"Relax, Stiles. The night is still young and you and I'll both be experiencing many orgasms. For the record, you never have to apologize for coming. It shows how much you love me. When I knot you, I'll come every few minutes all the time that we're knotted. You can orgasm as often as you like. I love that I can do this to you. That I'm the only one who'll ever really know you like this."

With that, Derek moved lower, scenting and imprinting himself on Stiles. When he got to Stiles's feet, he remembered how Stiles reacted in the bath and, nuzzling the arch and licking his toes, saw Stiles's cock rally again.

"Der, I never realized how much of a kicky SOB I was!"

"It's us, Stiles, it's perfect. I like to do whatever excites you."

Having completely mapped all of Stiles's front, he moved back up Stiles's body and began to lick at all the drying cum on Stiles.

"I told you I'd just use my mouth next time."

Once he had licked all of Stiles's release, he took Stiles deeply into his mouth. He used everything that he had learned from their previous times together to play Stiles better than any virtuoso had ever played a Stradivarius. He licked up the shaft while his hands massaged Stiles's balls. Then he pressed his tongue into the slit taking all the remains of Stiles's release. His tongue swirled over the head and the corona as Stiles moaned and legs quivered. Then he opened his mouth as wide as it could go, and sucking hard, lowered his head until he could feel Stiles hit the back of his throat. He couldn't get enough of Stiles and knew that he would be doing this for the rest of his life. The thought thrilled him. There was nothing better than giving pleasure to the one you loved but it was a hundred times better to do it knowing with absolute certainty that you were loved equally as much if not more. He hummed with the pleasure and Stiles once again exploded into his mouth. The quantity was less but the force was no less. Derek continued to suck and take all that Stiles could give until Stiles was too sensitive and pushed Derek off him.

Stiles just fell back, with his legs spread wide and wantonly. He stroked his stomach which was itching because of the stubble burn and the saliva that was still drying from where Derek had licked him. He smiled and looked down at Derek who was resting his head on Stiles's stomach. His breath was making Stiles's pubic hair flutter with each labored breath he was taking.

"To think I kiss that mouth!"

Derek smiled with all his body not just mouth and eyes and then crawling up Stiles's body, kissed him deeply making sure that Stiles could taste himself on Derek's tongue. Once they broke the kiss, Stiles kissed him chastely and added

"I love you so much, Derek."

Derek sighed and nestled his face so that it was pressed against Stiles's neck. He breathed in deeply the scent of Stiles now completely laced with that of his own.

"I know and I love you more than you could ever know!"

The bond between them was wide open and the love that they both felt for each other was filling the other with anticipation of what was to come and comfort in their intimacy together. Derek reached up and kissed Stiles again on the lips and then pulled away to get to the hamper that Lydia had left them.

"Where are you going, Der?"

Stiles asked with a quake to his voice. Derek pulled out some ham and cheese he found and two bottles of coke. He would have preferred there to be champagne but Lydia wasn't old enough to buy it. In any case, Stiles loved soda. 

"I'm just getting us something to eat. This is going to be a long night and when I'm knotted to you, there won't be any moving so I thought we'd eat a bit now and give your dick a bit of time to recover."

Stiles whined

"But I've not pleasured you, Der. It's your turn."

"I'm happy to wait until the main event, Stiles. I want to first come inside you."

Stiles smiled and looked down at Derek whose cock was throbbing

"Are you sure? that looks like it could do with Stiles's magic mouth".

He laughed again when Derek moaned and his cock bobbed up and down.

"Stiles, you don't know what you do to me. Let's eat and then we can get on to the main event."

Stiles held out his hand for the plate of food and the can of soda that Derek had brought over but Derek held it away from his hands

"I need to feed you, Stiles. My wolf needs to take care of its mate. You've got to let me do this."

"But we can both eat faster if I feed myself and you feed yourself, we could get to the main event faster."

"Let me do this, Stiles, or I'll have to run off and bring you back a stag as my wolf is demanding. If I don't do this, you'll be forced to eat raw flesh from a fresh kill. Is that what you want?"

Stiles groaned and let his hands drop and opened his mouth and pushed out his tongue. Derek smiled as he placed some ham on his tongue and was fascinated by Stiles's tongue as it pulled back into his mouth and then licked his lips. Derek couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed Stiles to taste both him and the ham that he had consumed. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Stiles's and just breathed him in.

He allowed Stiles to drink the soda without his aid but all food was placed into Stiles's mouth by his hand. For every bite that Stiles took, Derek ate the next. After not long, all the food was finished and Stiles looked both relaxed and replete.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to female_overlord 3, StacieB for both the gifts of pictures. The picture in this chapter was drawn by Stacie B who asked me for a scene from the mating so that she could illustrate it for me. I think she did an incredible job. This chapter is dedicated to them but also Groovyger, J.Luis, Krysylyn86, Vafrous_Vee, Shadowstorm, marver76, Goddess47, denelian, astrospace, Daishicha, kitsunekiri and many others. Without their comments, this story wouldn't be what it is today and they kept me going when writing this epic seemed an uphill struggle. I hope you all enjoyed it.

"Okay, Stiles, time to roll over."

Stiles lay himself down on the skins on his front and, resting his head on his arms, spread his legs so that Derek had easy access to all of him. Derek reached underneath him and pulled his cock down so that it was pointing downward between his legs so that this was still accessible to him too.

He knelt at Stiles's side this time and once again allowed himself to scent, touch, taste, hear and see all of Stiles. Stiles's heart beat which had begun to relax while they ate, immediately ratcheted up and Stiles's cock began to enlarge again. Derek nuzzled Stiles's neck and remembered all the times that they had slept together with his head pressed against Stiles's neck. He smiled knowing that he would be able to do that every day going forward. He kissed the back of Stiles's neck and smiled when Stiles shivered.

He lowered himself down Stiles's body, paying attention to every part of Stiles's body. When he got to his ass, even though Stiles widened his legs so that his rosebud was visible, he just kissed both cheeks. Before he could stop himself he bit both soft globes gently, so gently that he left no mark but Stiles's increased heart beat and stuttering breath was enough for Derek to know that Stiles had liked that. This close, he could smell Stiles's arousal strongly as the fur on the skins was becoming matted with Stiles's pre-cum. He moved lower and Stiles groaned as he realized that Derek wasn't going to rim him or lick his cock at this time. However, as Derek went lower, he licked Stiles's back of the knees and was rewarded with Stiles moaning deeply. Derek had to grab his own cock and press on it tightly to stop himself coming. It was only because of sheer willpower that he had been able to stay off his own orgasm as long as he had.

When he had finally finished with Stiles's heels, every part of Stiles was known to him. Every nuance in scent, every mole and every dip in his body was more known to Derek than his own. The sound of Stiles's heart beat could be recognized over a million other beats. 

He loved that Stiles had never moved while he did this. Even in sleep Stiles wasn't still but he had allowed Derek to take all that he needed and never complained. Of course, having his dick pulled between his legs had stopped him from being able to get any relief from friction and so he gained nothing from rolling his hips. Derek decided it was time to reward Stiles and, crouching over Stiles, began to lick gently at Stiles's darkened cock. Stiles spread his legs wider. Derek held his own cock with his right hand to stop himself coming but used his left hand to caress Stiles's right leg. At the same time, he used his left arm and inner bicep to spread Stiles's ass cheeks apart. 

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/conchyjoea03/media/stereky_zpsaf64f1fe.jpg.html)

"Der, don't you dare stop!"

Derek chuckled but he didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to. All he wanted at that moment was to taste Stiles's essence and to give Stiles as much pleasure as he was taking from Stiles. As he licked all along the shaft, Stiles pushed his ass up and his pink rosebud was visible against his pale flesh. Derek never took Stiles into his mouth but with his tongue he licked the slit and teased Stiles's cock into a frenzy. As the pre-cum oozed out of Stiles, Derek licked it up and he sucked on the fur to get everything that had pooled there during his exploration of Stiles. When he thought that Stiles couldn't take any more, he took Stiles once again into his mouth. The angle was completely different for both of them as they'd never tried this before. Stiles whole body shuddered as he came again and he stopped breathing as Stiles was overcome with the pleasure of his release. Stiles sank back into the fur and finally took a calming breath. Before Stiles could even recover from the orgasm. Derek licked up his shaft and his perineum and finally licked around Stiles's rosebud. Turning his tongue as rigid as he could, he pushed past Stiles's entrance. As he had entered Stiles not long before, the muscles were easier to enter and they didn't resist his exploration. However, he knew that his knot would be thicker than Stiles had ever experienced and he needed to be prepared fully. He wanted Stiles to experience the fullness of their connection not any pain. Of course, he would take any pain that Stiles felt away so that the experience was the best it could be but Derek never wanted to hurt Stiles, if he could avoid it, even if Stiles wouldn't feel it. The idea of hurting Stiles when it could be avoided made Derek recoil. Stiles would always be the most precious thing to Derek: his prized jewel, his heart and his soul.

This was the last part of Stiles that Derek hadn't explored or tasted this evening and he couldn't get enough. Stiles's musk was strong here and the taste was all Stiles. It was mixed with soap which was scentless, Derek loved that Stiles had thought about him and had realized that Derek wouldn't have wanted to smell any foreign scents down here. Stiles had obviously made sure he was clean and Derek couldn't help himself when he moaned as he pressed his tongue as far as he could which involved him pressing his nose deeply inside the cleft of Stiles's ass. With both hands he spread both of Stiles's cheek and allowed his tongue to go deeper still.

Stiles was in a haze, his post orgasm haze hadn't left him as Derek hadn't given him any time to recover before he began to rim him. His body was firing on all cylinders, every part of him was turned on and, as the waves of pleasure ran through his body, his love for his Mate and Earth grew. This was his lover giving him everything without taking his own pleasure. He was giving all but receiving nothing. In the back of his mind, he knew that Derek was going to be getting multiple orgasms as the night progressed but at the moment Stiles had never felt more cherished.

"Derek, I love you."

The words weren't enough so he sent everything he was feeling down the bond and was pleased that he heard Derek moan immediately after and shift so that he could put a tight grip round his cock again. Derek lifted his head from his hole and kissing his ass cheek said

"I never thought I could ever be loved like that, Stiles. Thank you for loving me."

"My love will grow every day, Der, this is just the beginning."

Derek once again dove into Stiles and licked. This time he added a finger as his tongue continued to lave Stiles's insides to loosen the muscles as much as he could. He reached and found the lube that was at the side of his left knee and opening the cap, added some to the V in Stiles's back just above his ass cheeks. Taking his finger out of Stiles he coated both his index and middle fingers before once again inserting them. He felt Stiles push back against him and he used both fingers to scissor inside Stiles to open him wider. He never stopped using his tongue to lave inside of Stiles. He was so glad that he was a werewolf as his jaws would be aching by now if he wasn't. When he felt that Stiles had loosened up as much as he could with two fingers, he coated three fingers and stretched Stiles further.

"I'm ready Der. I want you to knot me, so that everyone knows that I'm your mate."

Derek didn't want to take his mouth away from Stiles, he was addicted to the taste so he sent down the bond

"Not yet, I need to make sure that your stretched for my knot. I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles groaned

"Well add another finger and get to it then!"

Derek did as he was asked. When his fourth finger entered Stiles, he felt Stiles tense as this was more stretching than he'd ever experienced. With a bit more of Derek spreading his fingers inside, the muscles loosened completely and Derek could move his hand inside easily. Stiles remained tight but pliable and the heat within him was incredible. With more fingers inside than he'd ever had in Stiles before he was able to massage his prostate more fully than ever before. He moved his other hand to the perineum and massaged the prostate from the other side at the same time. The whimper of pleasure from Stiles and the way that he sunk into the furs further was incredibly erotic for Derek. He knew it was time. He pulled his fingers out of Stiles and gripping his right hip pulled Stiles onto his side. Immediately, Stiles's dick shot up erect against Stiles's abdomen.

"Are you ready?"

"I was ready 15 minutes ago, Der. In fact, I was born ready! Don't make me wait any longer."

Derek scooped up all the remaining lube that was descending down Stiles's back now that he was on his side and covered his cock. With no further warning, he pressed inside Stiles and slid all the way in one movement until his pubic hair was nestled against Stiles's ass. It was incredible. It was always incredible to enter Stiles. To feel that tight heat and to be this intimate with him but it was more incredible than he could imagine knowing that this would be it, the moment that Stiles became his forever. For what felt like an age, Derek didn't move, his brain was stuck in the moment. This was them, Stiles and Derek forever one. He was pulled out of his revery when Stiles said

"Move!"

Derek didn't even need to think, his hips began to roll. Stiles had given him a command and he would forever obey his mate especially when it came to their lovemaking. He'd heard of this before from Peter when he was a child, that the alpha was the beta to their mate. That every Alpha liked to be able to give up control and be the beta they once were with their mate. To the one person with whom they were safe and could relax; with whom they could let their responsibilities go. He hadn't thought of that since he was a child but here he was and he knew it was true. Not that he would obey when it came to the Pack, in that they were equals, but when it came to just them, he would always obey. Already the weight on his shoulders lessened. He could just be him with Stiles, the person he was born to be. He found himself clinging tightly to his mate and Alpha. For the first time in his life, he knew who he was and what he wanted to be. He was Stiles's mate.

Stiles tightened his inner walls to give Derek as much pleasure as he could and he rocked back to meet every one of Derek's thrusts. 

"You can go faster"

Again, Derek's pace increased. He grabbed Stiles tighter and pressed his face against Stiles's neck and hair. He kissed and licked it before moving so that he kissing Stiles where his mate mark was. While licking and kissing there, he felt that his thrusts were getting harder to do until he couldn't move any more, his knot had appeared and they were locked together.

"Derek, it feels incredible. I love it and I love you!"

With those words, a number of things happened to Derek. First, a plug within him must have been removed because when the orgasm hit him, it didn't stop. Never in his life had he pumped so much cum. He didn't know where it was coming from. The pleasure was more than he had felt before, his toes curled and his mouth was opened as he drooled onto Stiles's shoulder. His body entered into a rictus of pleasure. Every muscle locked into place and his body continued to pump and pump into Stiles.

Second, a hole in his heart he hadn't realized was there, filled with Stiles. It was a Stiles shaped space there and Stiles fit completely. For the first time Derek felt complete. He hadn't realized that he had been lacking this until it was filled but, now that it was filled, he knew that he'd felt it all his life. Derek would never feel alone again. 

Third, two doors in his very soul opened. This was the Derek he'd shut away after Paige and after Kate. This was the playful Derek, the one that laughed and trusted easily that was comfortable with himself and those around him. He thought he'd never be that again but his mating with Stiles had opened those parts of him again. He knew that they weren't all he was any longer but it was nice to know that he was completely himself again, that all facets of his personality were once again open to him. 

Fourth, he felt a pull to Stiles more strongly than he had ever felt from the Moon. He knew at that moment that he'd always know where Stiles was and that he'd always want to be with him. He also knew that when the full moon happened he'd rather be wrapped around his mate than running the Preserve, unless Stiles was with him. 

All these happened at the same time, and Derek was overwhelmed. He couldn't do anything but feel. These new feelings were overriding his conscious self as his thoughts were wrapped up in understanding all that he felt. He didn't realize that he was grunting, high pitch whining and chuffing all the way through his orgasms. He also didn't know he had continued to drool down Stiles's back while he mouthed and sucked on Stiles's mate mark.

Finally, the first of his long orgasms stopped and as he relaxed, he wrapped himself around Stiles and just luxuriated in being connected with his mate in this most fundamental of ways. The mate marks on both Derek and Stiles glowed a violent red, searing their mate marks to them for the rest of their lives. Then it hit him.....

__________________________

Stiles also felt it, he'd already opened his heart and soul to Derek when he had become his Earth and this had grown when he used their connection to destroy the Alpha Pack but he could feel this new connection forming. At the same time, the mating brought his magic to the fore, it mixed more powerfully with Derek's Lycan magic as he himself was filling up with Derek's cum. He could feel his insides swelling from the cum which couldn't leak out because of the knot. While Derek was having his own connection, Stiles knew that he had to release the magic or he would burst. He knew how he wanted to use it.

His eyes glowed bright white as he felt for all the Alpha sparks within Derek. Within seconds, the clearing was filled with over a hundred red eyed wolves. Next to him was Mo as he remembered him and two other very large wolves, he could sense that they were the twins' wolf and the largest was the True Alpha which stood majestic but, to Stiles, Mo was the most beautiful. Every wolf crowded round the Alpha Pair and protected them. Mo, on the other hand faced Stiles and began to lick him. He licked down his body but concentrated on licking Stiles's engorged cock. Mo's tongue swirled around Stiles's dick, its length together with its flexibility and roughness, not to mention the pleasure Stiles was obtaining from the pressure on his prostate caused by Derek's knot caused him to orgasm again which Mo hungrily licked up and then licked his lips until the taste was completely gone. 

With the orgasm, Stiles felt his magic flare again and he looked at Mo, the embodiment of the Hale Alpha Spark and he reached into his magic and unlocked the memories held in the Alpha Spark. The only memories he kept locked away was the memories of each Alpha's death and the time around it. He didn't want Derek to know how his Mom had felt when she burned, how Laura felt when she was killed by his Uncle or Peter when Derek ripped out his throat. With the last of his magic, he tried to do something that linked them both together for ever but he wasn't sure that his magic had taken.

__________________________

Derek felt it... he saw the memory of his Mom looking down on him when he was born and kissing him and his little feet. How she told him how much she loved him before passing him to his Dad. He watched his dad hold him and kiss each finger and toe. He saw Laura worrying about him in New York. He saw her watch him, closed off, not the brother she knew and loved. Her grief was great but she couldn't understand why he was suffering so much. She just wanted him to open up to her because whatever it was, she'd understand and be there for him. 

As his next orgasm hit him, the memories faded, again his mind was too preoccupied with what he was feeling to be able to deal with anything else. He cock swelled even greater and his hips pumped as much as they could. His hand snaked round to Stiles's front and was surprised that Stiles wasn't hard. For a second he worried that Stiles didn't like this until the memory of Mo pleasuring Stiles came unbidden and he smiled and relaxed.

When the orgasm stopped, he looked over Stiles shoulder and saw Mo and all the other wolves there. For a second he startled and pulled back. The hiss from Stiles stopped him immediately.

"Don't do that, Der, were locked until your knot comes down. Did you feel it? I used my magic. I manifested all the Alphas within you and unlocked the memories of all the Hale Alphas for you. Did you feel it?"

"Yeah, I saw Mom looking down at me when I was first born. I saw Laura worrying about me when we were in New York."

"The memories should all come to you over time. If there is anything you need to know, those relevant memories should come forward immediately. You'll know everything that all your Predecessors knew. I know you weren't taught how to be an Alpha, perhaps this way you can learn a little from all of them that went before you."

"Thanks Stiles. You don't know what that means to me."

"I know you didn't get enough time for your family to teach you what you needed. This is the best I can do for you. And you or I'll be able to call forth any of the Alphas physically. We can use them to protect all our territories or to provide protection for our betas."

"Thanks but I can't really concentrate of this for now. Can we just enjoy this?"

"I'm already enjoying it, Der. We'll need to call the others to us soon. We don't know how long your knot will last and we need them to confirm it."

Derek groaned but kissed Stiles's neck before lifting his head and howling. Immediately, Mo and all the other wolves rolled on their backs, exposing their weakest points to both of them. Mo exposed his neck to Stiles so that he could bite it. Stiles instinctively knew what he had to do and also knew that this claim would apply to all the other Alpha sparks surrounding him. As soon as he bit Mo's neck, Mo and all the others sank down and Stiles could feel them all like he had when he had taken Mo within himself. These were his Alpha sparks as much as they were Derek's. To prove it, Mo jumped into Stiles and then jumped into Derek before reappearing and lying next to Stiles to cover his dick from his betas as they came into the clearing. Running his fingers through Mo's fur he added

"Thanks, buddy."

Mo just chuffed in pleasure and rocked himself closer to Stiles and his dick.

The others came into the clearing and were at first a bit shocked to be faced with so many Alphas but as they came closer, they knew they were Pack and they separated to give the Pack to come to their Alpha Pair.

"Well guys, we're mated and I'm knotted. How do you want to confirm it?"

His Dad looked at him with his face bright red

"Well we could see if we could separate you?"

"Good idea, Dad!" 

The betas gently tried to prize Derek from Stiles but when they saw Stiles move with them and hiss, they stepped back and smiled

"Yep, definitely knotted."

Stiles looked at them and they all stepped back in shock

"Stiles, you're eyes are flashing crimson!"

Derek looked at his Pack and smiled

"Those are the eyes of a Luna. I didn't realize that a human Luna could do that. Maybe it's because you're a Spark, Stiles."

He snuggled into Stiles as he was ecstatic that everyone could tell that Stiles was his Luna and that there was a physical change to Stiles. Lydia, the one who had read all the information about the mating, stepped forward, lay prostrate before Stiles and bared her neck to him. 

"Luna, I submit to you as I have submitted to my Alpha"

Derek couldn't help when he snorted at that. Lydia rolled her eyes but nevertheless stayed still as Stiles bit her gently. This was repeated by each of the betas and every wolf's eyes flashed yellow or blue when they submitted. The bonds between them all flared and they could all feel that Stiles was their true wolf Alpha, not just the Alpha he had made himself by magic. 

"Okay guys, why don't you start partying without us at home, we'll join you when we can."

Thankfully the others just left the Preserve when Derek once again climaxed. Each one was a strong as the others and he couldn't do anything but moan in bliss. His hips moved which moved Stiles with him as they were locked together and with the pressure of the cum within him and the pressure on his prostate, Stiles climaxed as well. Once again, Mo licked up all of his release.

After one more round of climaxes, Derek's knot finally deflated and he was able to slip out of Stiles sated and relaxed. Stiles turned over to face Derek. 

"Der, I know that we had to mate the way we did but I hated that I couldn't see you, that I couldn't kiss you. But I can now."

He pulled Derek into him and first plundered Derek's mouth, without a single thought, Derek opened up to him and let Stiles dominate him. Stiles licked down the tendon in his neck until he got to the mate mark that was bright red again. He stopped and stuttered for a few second when he felt Mo lapping up all the escaping cum from his ass. 

"Derek, I can't believe it. You and your wolf are incredible. It's a shame that you've orgasmed me dry as I think I could cum just from this." 

While Mo cleaned him up, he rubbed his nose against Derek's mate mark before he licked and bit at it. Derek couldn't help himself when he orgasmed again. Thankfully this was the normal kind as he was worried that he'd be a desiccated husk of a man if he was to orgasm like he had when knotted again. Stiles slipped down and licked up all Derek's release and rolled his dick in his mouth until he was completely clean before coming back up and kissing Derek again.

"Der, you're mine. Now and for ever. I'm never leaving you and I'm never letting you go."

"I don't want to be anywhere else."

Derek wrapped himself around Stiles in such a way that Stiles thought Derek had eight arms and legs. He sighed and allowed himself to scent both Stiles and himself. He was shocked when he found that their scents weren't just mingled on the surface but that they were both exuding their combined scents from within. He pressed his nose tight against Stiles's neck and breathed in deeply. 

Stiles chuckled

"You noticed that did you? When my magic was at its strongest, I combined our scents now and forever. I wasn't sure it had worked but I'm glad it did. You and I will always smell of us combined. I thought you'd like that. It's my extra mating gift to you."

Derek rolled Stiles onto his back and lowering himself onto Stiles, smiled and buried his nose behind Stiles ear.

"It's us, Stiles. I've never known the scents to be combined without constant transfer of scent. I'll always have your scent with me, even if I'm away from you, its amazing."

They continued to kiss and caress each other and they savored the fact that they were now one.

"Der, I hate it took us a while to get here but I'm so glad it's you that I'm mated to. You're all that I've ever wanted or needed. With you by my side, I can face anything."

"And me to. When we mated, I became whole again. I didn't realize I wasn't until we mated. You've made me complete. I'll never be able to thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. We were meant for each other, Der. You and I for ever."

They cuddled, caressed and kissed until they could feel agitation from their bond with their Pack.

"Come on, Sourwolf, let's get back to our Pack. They need their Alpha and Luna."

Derek's face lit up when Stiles said Luna

"Yeah, let's get back to them."

After having dressed back into their suits that Lydia had given them, they walked hand in hand back to their Pack, side by side as they'd be for the rest of their lives. The greatest Alpha Pair to ever exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of this story. It might feel abrupt but I am going to write some one shots to continue the story forward until I pick up this verse again set a few years in the future. The one-shots will fill in the time in between.
> 
> I have two ideas for the next main story. 
> 
> 1) A cross-over with H50 set in Hawaii. One/some of Tutu's kahuna friends are killed and H50 are investigating. Tutu asks Stiles and his Pack to investigate too.
> 
> 2) A Druid War. The Druids learn what has happened to Morrell and Deaton and they come to restore the Balance.
> 
> Let me know which of those two stories you think would be better. It wouldn't be a while as it'll take me a time to come up with a plot and I'll need time to write it but I'd like to know what you'd like to read. Thanks again for being with me through this, it really meant a lot.


End file.
